Blut Mond
by hateschepsut
Summary: Die Hitze war so unerträglich, dass man dachte sich in Mitten eines höllischen Infernos zu befinden und über den gesamten Himmel zogen sich wild tanzende Flammen, die gegen jede Vernunft ein Eigenleben zu führen schienen.....
1. Chapter 1

Die vergessenen Reiche  
- Icewind Dale 2

**Blut Mond****  
**

_Erst mal Hallo und willkommen, bei meiner Geschichte!__  
__Wie ihr ja alle schon gelesen habt, wird sie in und um den Geschehnissen zu Icewind Dale zwei spielen. Aber keine Angst, ich gehen nicht her und fange an das ganze Spiel nachzuerzählen. Das währe erstens viel zu langweilig und zweites viel zu mühsam.__  
__Der Anfang wird sich, zugegeben sehr am Spiel orientieren, aber schon bald wird sie ihre eigenen Wege gehen und eine selbstständige Story entwickeln.__  
__Ich könnte jetzt noch einiges mehr über die Charaktere und ähnliches schreiben, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ihr sie durch das lesen kennen lernt.__  
__Erwähnenswert ist wohl auch noch, das ich was Rechtschreibung angeht, so ziemlich das schlimmste bin, was rum läuft (wie hab ich eigentlich meine Deutschprüfung geschafft?). Also Schreibfehler einfach ignorieren.__  
__Und jetzt wünsche ich euch einfach viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe, das euch meine Geschichte gefallen wird.__  
_

Prolog

Die Hitze war so unerträglich, dass man dachte sich in Mitten eines höllischen Infernos zu befinden und über den gesamten Himmel zogen sich wild tanzende Flammen, die gegen jede Vernunft ein Eigenleben zu führen schienen. Sie tanzten und leckten, nach allem was ihren brennenden Armen nicht stand halten konnte und verzehrten es auf ihrem Weg.  
Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und schlugen in die verbrannte Erde, entzündeten weitere Höllenfeuer und ließen Schatten lebendig werden.  
Regen prasselte herab, aber anstatt die Feuer zu löschen schien er sie nur noch mehr anzufachen und zauberte undeutliche, schemenhafte Bewegungen zwischen die tanzenden Flammen.  
Der Wind heulte und brachte das Feuer schließlich auch dort hin, wo es bisher noch nicht gewütet hatte, um sein zerstörerisches Werk endgültig zu Ende zu bringen.  
Rauch wallte in schwarzen Wolken gen Himmel, machte das Atmen unmöglich und zwischen all diese Geräusche mischten sich vereinzelte Schreie, den die Schlacht tobte.  
Das Blut der Unschuldigen tränkte bereits die Erde und überall leckte das Feuer nach den Leichenbergen und dort wo es sie erreicht hatte loderte es erneut in die Höhe, seine wilde Wut hinaus brüllend.  
Immer heißer und heißer wurde es, schwarze Schemen in der Ferne verblassten und alles was man war nahm war die Hölle, die an die Erdoberfläche gekommen war.  
Und in Mitten dieses teuflischen Infernos bewegten sich Schatten in den Flammen, es sah aus als würden sie tanzen, aber es war kein Tanz. Es war die grauenvolle Szenerie des Abschlachtens, der bestialische Blutdurst der Geschöpfe der Finsternis, die ihrem Herrn Tribut zollten und alles was man noch über das prasseln der Hölle vernehmen konnte, waren Schreie.  
Schreie vollere Grauen und Pein.  
Schreie unter Folter und Qual.  
Schreie die jedwede Hoffnung entsagten.  
Schreie die Niemand hörte.  
Schreie die Niemand hören wollte, der klaren Verstandes war, den sie würde ihn unweigerlich in den bestialischen Abgrund des Wahnsinns stoßen.  
Und über dieser Ebene von Armageddon wehte ein schwarzes Banner im Wind.  
Ein schwarzes Banner mit blutender Schrift unter dem eine Frau wimmerte.  
Eine Frau der Gewalt angetan wurde.

Neun Monate später:  
Ein Schrei schallte durch das Haus und die Amme beugte sich liebevoll nach vorne um der Mutter ihr Kind zu reichen.  
"Seht, es ist ein Mädchen," und mit einem Lächeln fügte sie hinzu. "Ein hübsches Mädchen." Aber die Mutter hob abwehrend die Arme und stieß das Kind von sich und mit der letzten Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, packte sie die Arme der Amme und zog sie zu sich heran und mit fast wahnsinniger Stimme flüsterte sie:  
"Nehmt es und geht! Geht und ersäuft es im nächsten Gewässer das ihr findet. Es ist der Teufel, ein Dämon, ich weiß es!" Sie wurde unterbrochen, als ein jäher Blitz vom Himmel fuhr und ein lautes Donnergrollen heranrollte. Fast panisch stieß sie die Amme von sich und schrie:  
"Lauft! Er kommt! Der Teufel! Der Dämon will seine Brut holen!" Ein weitere Blitz erhellte die finstere Nacht, aber die Amme rührte sich nicht. "Lauft!" Schrie die Frau erneut. "Er will es holen! Hört ihr den nicht seine Heerscharen, die heraneilen? Geht! Tötet es!" Der nächste Blitz zuckte vom Himmel und durchschlug das Dach des Hauses.  
Die Amme fuhr mit einem spitzen Schrei von dem verbrannten Leichnam auf und rannte aus dem Haus, das Kind an sich gepresst und es war ihr, als würde sie einen wütenden Schrei hinter sich hören, der so voller Hass und Wut bebte, dass es ihr war, als würde die gesamte Welt erzittern.  
Die presste das Kind noch fester an sich und verschwand in einem der vielen unwegsamen Wälder Ferûns, verfolgt von einer unsagbar grausamen Macht, die es nicht gewohnt war zu verlieren und die mit aller Gewalt ihren Willen haben wollte.  
Und ihr Wille war das Kind.

_So, das war wenig mehr, als der Prolog. Aber das erste Kapitel steht schon in den Startlöchern und wartet darauf, von euch gelesen zu werden. Ich hoffe der Prolog hat euch gefallen und euch vor allen Dingen neugierig auf die weitere Story gemacht.__  
__Also schreibt mir eure Meinungen, egal ob gut oder schlecht, denn ich kann mit beidem was Anfangen.___

_ Hatchepsut_


	2. Der Beginn einer Reise

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_So, hier steht nun das erste Kapitel für euch in den Startlöchern._

_Der Ausgangsort ist Luskan, wo sich meine Helden auch das erste mal begegnen. Viel weiß ich über die Stadt nicht, da ich bisher nur Icewind Dale gespielt habe. So bitte ich Unstimmigkeiten mit meinem Luskan und dem Luskan, das ihr vielleicht noch aus anderen Spielen kennt einfach zu überlesen und euch nicht an jeder Kleinigkeit, die nicht übereinstimmt zu stören._

_Also, viel Spaß beim eintauchen in die vergessenen Reiche._

1. Kapitel

- Der Beginn einer Reise

Das Wasser schmeckte fahl und abgestanden, angeekelt schob ich den Becher wieder von mir und sah mich in der dunklen Schenke um. Einige Männer, die jetzt schon betrunken herum schrieen und lachten, einige zwielichtige Gestalten die in den dunklen Ecken saßen. Genau wie ich.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein weiterer Mensch stolperte in das triste halbdunkel des Schenkraums um gleich darauf von den Männern mit tosendem Geschrei begrüßt zu werden. Widerliche Rasse.

Schnell kehrte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu dem Halb-Ork in einer der anderen Ecken des Raumes, der mich schon die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Ich schenkte ihm ein böses Funkeln meiner Augen, aber er verzog keine Mine. Dämlicher Kerl.

Erneut wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit von der aufgehenden Tür der Schenke auf sich gezogen und ich konnte eine kleinere Gestallt herein kommen sehen, die sich zu mir an den Tisch setzte und müde nach dem Wasserbecher griff, ihn aber nach dem ersten Schluck genauso angeekelt weg schob wie ich zuvor.

„Und?" Meine Augenbraue hob sich unter der Kapuze.

„Nichts. Überall nichts." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was ihr helles Halb-Elfen Haar in tausend Facetten glitzern ließ. „Und an jeder Ecke Abenteurer wie wir, die Arbeit suchen. Ich glaube," sie beugte sich zu mir. „Wir sollten langsam schauen, dass wir weiter kommen." Ich nickte.

Auch für meinen Geschmack wahren wir schon viel zu lange in dieser stinkenden Stadt. Normalerweise vermied ich es zu lange an einem Ort zu bleiben und Städte mied ich sowieso. Sie wahren nicht gut für mich.

Plötzlich knallte ein Bierkrug auf den Tisch und der der dazugehörte setzte sich und legte einen Arm um Teraluna. „Na Süße, was hältst du von einem kleinen Küsschen." Das nächste was ich war nahm, war das er auf dem Boden lag und Teraluna ihren Kampfstab von der Wand genommen hatte. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn warnen sollen.

Aber entweder war der Kerl so besoffen, dass er eh nichts mehr war nahm oder er hatte diesen Fehler, der jedem Kerl zu eigen war, nämlich das jedes ‚Nein' ein ‚Ja' bedeutet und jedes ‚Verschwinde' eine Liebeserklärung.

Jedenfalls stand er wieder auf und machte tatsächlich Anstallten sich wieder auf einen der Stühle an unserem Tisch zu setzen. Aber noch bevor er sich auf einem dieser nieder lassen konnte, hob ich meine Füße und legte sie auf den Stuhl.

„Hier ist besetzt. Also verschwinde!" Er drehte sich zu mir um und versuchte mein Gesicht unter der Kapuze zu erkennen. Vergeblich.

„Was hast du denn? Kann ich mich nicht mal mehr setzen?" Er wankte leicht in meine Richtung und meine Hand legte sich auf meinen Dolch.

„Nicht zu uns. Und ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern, also mach das du Land gewinnst, oder ... ." Ich ließ den Satz bedrohlich in der Luft hängen.

„Oder was?" Ich zog meinen Dolch und setzte ihn ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf die Brust.

„Oder du machst damit Bekanntschaft und glaube mir, der hat schon härtere Panzer geknackt als deine Fellrüstung!" Leicht eingeschüchtert verzog er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden und ich stand auf.

„Lass uns gehen." Teraluna nahm ihre Tasche und ich warf eine Münze auf den Tisch. Als wir uns umdrehten und zur Tür gehen wollten wurde diese plötzlich von außen aufgerissen und vier Männer stolperten herein.

„Hat von euch einer einen Tiefling in der Begleitung von einem ... ." Er stockte, als sein Blick auf mir und Teraluna hängen blieb und sich augenblicklich verdüsterte.

„Du!" Damit zog er sein Schwert und auch ich ließ meines aus der Scheide gleiten. „Du verfluchter Tiefling! Hast mich um meine ganze Beute gebracht!" Ich grinste ihn nur an, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte und erwiderte:

„Selbst schuld. Wenn man sich immer nur an Schwächeren vergreift, dann muss man irgendwann damit rechnen, das man selbst mal zum Schwächeren wird." Er ließ ein wütendes schnauben hören.

„Schwing hier keine Worte. Du hast mich überfallen und bestohlen!" Fehler und das merkte er sofort.

Ich sprang nach vorne und schmetterte ihm mein Schwert entgegen. Er parierte und versuchte mich mit einem schnellen Dolchstoß aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, aber ich erkannte was er vorhatte und wich zurück. Dafür rückten nun seine Freunde auf und auch der Wirt mischte sich ein.

„Hört auf damit, das hier ist eine anständige Schenke und hier gibt es keine Prügeleien."

„Pah! Anständige Schenke! Und dann lasst ihr hier solches Gesindel wie diesen Tiefling rein?" Der Kopf des Wirtes wand sich zu mir und nicht nur seiner, sämtliche Köpfe drehten sich mit fast schon verhassten Blicken zu mir um. Ich wusste, warum ich Städte mied.

„Ihr seid ein Tiefling?" Ich funkelte ihn nur böse an.

„Und weiter?"

„Euer Volk ist in meiner Schenke nicht willkommen, ihr bringt nur Ärger, also verschwindet und klärt das wo anders." Ein weiterer verächtlicher Blick traf ihn.

„Und warum? Weil es immer irgendwelche Idioten gibt, die nicht mit anderen Völkern leben können!"

„Oh, wir können mit anderen Völkern leben, deine kleine Elfenfreundin kann ruhig bleiben. Aber jeder weiß doch, das Tieflinge Schurken und Diebe sind. Halsabschneider, für die haben wir hier keinen Platz!" Ich sah ihn an und musste mich zusammen nehmen, um ihm nicht gleich den Dolch ins Herz zu stoßen. Diebe, soso und warum wart ihr es dann, die Teraluna ausrauben wollten? Aber ich kam nicht dazu die Frage zu stellen, den ein weiterer Mensch mischte sich ein.

„Hört zu. Wir wollen hier keinen Streit. Warum setzen wir uns nicht alle an einen Tisch und klären das in aller Ruhe?" Ich sah zu dem Menschen. Dummer Kerl.

„Ich setz mich nicht mit Tieflingsbrut an einen Tisch!" Wieder sah ich zu diesem Idioten, der einfach nicht zu verstehen schien, dass er mich nicht einschüchtern konnte.

„Auch gut, dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

„Erst wenn ihr mir zurück gegeben habt, was ihr gestohlen habt." Ich ging an ihm vorbei.

„Ich habe euch nichts gestohlen. Ich habe euch lediglich um ein paar Dinge erleichtert, die ihr Anderen weg genommen habt. Das ist alles." Diesmal kam meine Reaktion zu spät, als seine Hand nach vorne schnellte und mich am Umhang zurück zog. Die Kapuze rutschte mir vom Kopf und ich funkelte ihn erneut böse aus meinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Finger weg!" Er ließ auch wirklich meinen Umhang los, aber dafür wurden jetzt in der gesamten Schenke Köpfe zusammengesteckt. Stühle rückten und einige derjenigen die sich bis jetzt noch heraus gehalten hatten, gesellten sich zu meiner Gegenseite.

Die selbe Prozedur, überall. Und dabei gehörte ich mit meiner weißen Haut und den schwarzen Zeichen in meinem Gesicht noch zu den unauffälligsten Vertretern meiner Rasse. Ich spannte meine Hand fester um mein Schwert und auch Teraluna trat einen Schritt näher heran.

„Ich will, das du mir meine Habe zurück gibst!"

„Und ich wiederhole, das ich dir gar nicht zurück geben werde!"

„Miststück!" Er sprang auf mich zu und ich wich seinem Schlag aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, das Teraluna einen Schlafzauber wob und sich gleichzeitig zwei der Kerle vom Hals schaffen musste. Kurz erwog ich meinem Gegner einfach den Dolch in den Leib zu rammen, was ich ohne Umstände gekonnt hätte so schäbig wie er seine Deckung hielt, aber ich wollte Niemanden töten und so sie Situation noch verschlimmern.

Also rammte ich ihm nur das Heft meines Schwertes in den Magen und holte einen weiteren, der sich auf Teraluna stürzen wollte von den Beinen. Damit endete aber auch schon meine Glückssträhne und ich wurde von einem Angreifer gepackt und auf den Boden geworfen. Noch bevor ich mich aufrappeln konnte setzte er seinen Fuß auf meine Brust und sein Schwert an meinen Hals.

„Soll ich dir noch ein paar Zeichen in dein Gesicht ritzen Tiefling? Was meinst du?" Ich versuchte ihn mit meinen Beinen von mir runter zu holen, aber kaum wollte ich diese bewegen, da wurden sie von einem weiteren Mann nach unten gedrückt und festgenagelt.

Ein anderer packte meine Arme und entwand mir Schwert und Dolch und auch Teraluna erging es nicht viel anders.

„Na Tiefling, was sagst du jetzt? Vielleicht sollten wir dir noch eine kleine Lektion erteilen bevor wir dich wieder gehen lassen. Wenn wir dich überhaupt gehen lassen, siehst nämlich gar nicht mal schlecht für einen Tiefling aus."

„Danke für die Blumen!" Presste ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und handelte mir damit einen schmerzenden Fußtritt ein.

„Sei nicht so frech, oder ich verpass dir wirklich noch ein paar Zeichen mehr." Er beugte sich vor und kam mit seinem verdreckten Dolch bedrohlich nahe an mein Gesicht, aber noch bevor er die Klinge ansetzen konnte wurden er und seine Männer von einer riesigen Doppelaxt bei Seite geschoben und ich blickte in das Gesicht des Halb-Orks, der mir seine Hand reichte.

Ich ergriff sie und sprang auf, bückte mich nach meinem Schwert und Dolch und drehte mich wieder zu unserem Retter um. Dieser zeigte mit seiner Doppelaxt auf die Tür und ich nickte, packte Teraluna und gemeinsam rannten wir aus der Schenke und durch die nächst beste Gasse.

Als ich der Meinung war wir währen nun endlich weit genug weg hielten wir an und lehnten uns erschöpft gegen die Wand. Unsere Freude jedoch währte nicht lange, denn kurze Augenblicke später trat ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit hervor und ich hob wieder mein Schwert.

Es war aber nur der Halb-Ork der sich aus den Schatten abzeichnete. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich wieder an die Wand, ließ unseren neugewonnen Freund aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen und als ich einigermaßen wieder bei Atem war fragte ich ihn:

„Warum habt ihr uns geholfen?"

„Ich mag es nicht wenn andere Rassen diskriminiert werden." Nobel, aber in diesen Zeiten nicht das richtige Motto um zu überleben.

„Erwartet aber nicht, das wir euch für eure Mühe entlohnen."

„Elessa!" Ich sah zu Teraluna.

„Was? Wir können ihm nichts geben."

„Ich will auch nichts von euch."

„Ach?" Ich sah ihm in die Augen, was mich einige Mühe kostete, da er gut um ein weiteres Drittel seines Körpers größer war als ich.

„Das heißt, einen kleinen Gefallen könntet ihr mir schon tun." War ja zu erwarten. In diesen Zeiten wurde nichts gegen eine entsprechende Entschädigung gegeben. Vernünftiges Motto. Zumindest für die die auf meiner Seite standen.

„Und das währe?"

„Ich würde mich euch gerne anschließen. Es sind schwierige Zeiten, selbst für jemanden wie mich und in solchen Zeiten kann man nie zu wenige sein." Ich überlegte. Er hatte uns zwar geholfen, aber konnten wir ihm auch vertrauen?

„Wir werden nach Norden weiter reisen."

„Ist mir recht."

„Und wahrscheinlich werden wir im Eiswindtal für den Rest des Winters eingeschneit sein."

„Ich hab ein dickes Fell."

„Wir werden kämpfen müssen."

„Ich kann mit meiner Doppelaxt umgehen."

„Und angefeindet werden."

„Bin ich gewohnt."

„Und im Freien übernachten."

„Kein Problem."

„Und ... ."

„Elessa, ich glaube wir können ihm vertrauen. Sonst hätte er uns eben nicht geholfen." Ich wandte mich zu Teraluna und warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu, den sie aber gar nicht bemerkte, weil sich ihr Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Halb-Ork gerichtet hatte, der sich nun zu ihr herunter beugte.

„Ich bin Vasul Uragh, Barbar meiner Klasse."

„Teraluna Eria, Druidin." Vasul nickte und wand sich an mich.

„Und ihr seid?" Missmutig sah ich seine Hand an, ergriff sie aber schließlich mit einem Seufzer. Er hatte recht. Man konnte nie zu wenige sein.

„Elessa Elessar, Kämpferin." Er nickte und schulterte seine Axt.

„Es wird bald dunkel. Am besten wir suchen uns im Hafen ein leerstehendes Lagerhaus zum übernachten." Sagte er und ging voraus, dicht gefolgt von Teraluna. Ich zögerte noch.

Für einen Halb-Ork wirkte er sehr gebildet und er hatte auch, zumindest für seine Rasse, feine Gesichtszüge. Na ja, mal abwarten, wie sich das Ganze entwickeln würde. Ich zog mir meine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und folgte den Beiden.

Das Lagerhaus roch nach Fisch und es war feucht. Ich kann so was nicht leiden und außerdem war es schweinekalt. Meine eh schon misse Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt, als es auch noch anfing zu regnen und ich feststellen musste, dass das Dach undicht war.

Genervt drehte ich mich um sah, dass dies Teraluna und dem Halb-Ork nichts auszumachen schien, denn sie hatten es sich schon auf einem einigermaßen trockenen Plätzchen gemütlich gemacht.

„Setzt euch doch zu uns." Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf eine freie Stelle neben sich, aber ich machte kehrt und drehte mich wieder um. „Sagt ist sie immer so?"

„Ja, zumindest seit ich sie kenne."

„Mm. Verzeiht wenn ich frage, aber eine Druidin und ein Tiefling, wie passt das zusammen?" Teraluna lachte.

„Eigentlich gar nicht und wir kennen uns auch erst seit ein paar Tagen. Dieser Kerl, in der Schenke, er wollte mich einige Tagesreisen vor Luskan überfallen."

„Und Elessa kam euch zu Hilfe." Beendete Vasul den Satz. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie sich Teraluna zu ihm beugte.

„Ich glaube ja ehr, dass sie es auf die Beute der Räuber abgesehen hatte." Ich drehte mich um.

„Das hab ich gehört," meinte ich düster und Teraluna kicherte.

„War auch nicht so gemeint. Nimm es mir nicht übel." Ich atmete tief ein und näherte mich den Beiden. Am liebsten hätte ich Vasul gesagt, dass es ihm egal sein konnte, wie wir zueinander standen, aber in anbetracht der Tatsache, das er größer war als ich und eine riesige Doppelaxt, die nicht mal heben konnte, schwang wie einen Holzstab, überlegte ich es mir doch anders und setzte mich außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Arme auf den Boden.

„Und was sucht ihr hier in Luskan, wenn ich fragen darf." Er sah mich an als erwartete er eine Antwort und als diese nicht kam wendete er sich wieder an Teraluna.

„Nun, wir suchen Arbeit, wie so viele andere." Der Ork nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf.

„Wie es scheint, seid ihr nicht sehr erfolgreich." Ich drehte mich um.

„Ja, es sind schwere Zeiten, selbst wenn man, nicht so wie wir, angesehen ist in der Gesellschaft." Wieder nickte er.

„Und deshalb wollt ihr nach Norden in das Eiswindtal?" Teraluna nickte und ich fing an mit dem Griff meines Dolches zu spielen.

„Zumindest ich möchte dort hin. Was Elessa will weiß ich nicht." Ich konnte spüren wie sich der Halb-Ork wieder zu mir drehte.

„Tut bitte nicht so, als hättet ihr dieses Gespräch nicht gehört und lasst mich meine Frage nicht noch mal stellen." Ich fuhr herum. Was bildete er sich ein, mir zu sagen was ich zu hören und was ich nicht zu hören hatte?

„Es geht euch überhaupt nichts an, was meine Pläne sind und überhaupt habt ihr mir gar nichts zu sagen Ork." Erzürnt stand ich auf und suchte mir in einer anderen Ecke des Lagerhauses einen trockenen Fleck. Was in anbetracht des mehr als undichten Daches gar nicht so einfach war. Aber schließlich fand ich eine passable Stelle und ließ mich nieder.

Mich ausfragen zu wollen! Da musste dieser Kerl schon früher aufstehen! Ich schenkte den beiden einen düsteren Blick. Wenn sie sich so gut verstanden, dann sollten sie doch alleine weiter ziehen, ohne mich! Vielleicht währe es besser, wenn ich wieder zurück nach Niewinter ginge, dort gab es wenigstens noch vereinzelt Arbeit, auch wenn sie hundsmiserabel war.

Nach einem weiteren Blick in Richtung der sich Unterhaltenden legte ich meine Tasche ab und mein Schwert griffbereit daneben. Dann drehte ich mich um, wickelte mich noch enger in meinen Mantel und schlief schließlich ein.

Ich weiß nicht von was ich erwachte, von dem widerlichen Fischgestank, der bitteren Kälte oder einfach wegen der Tatsache, dass sich eine Regenpfütze entschlossen hatte ihre übervolles Becken zu entlehren und das tropfenweiße auf mein Gesicht.

Fest stand nur, das ich schließlich aufwachte und das viel zu früh, wie ich feststellen musste. Mürrisch rückte ich ein Stück zur Seite, drehte mich um und versuchte wieder weiter zu schlafen. Vergebens.

Als ich merkte, das weder das eine noch das andere etwas brachte stand ich auf. Ein Blick zu meinen beiden ‚Gefährten' zeigte mir, dass beide noch in tiefem Schlummer lagen. Na ja, die konnten schon auf sich selbst aufpassen.

Ich schnappte mir Schwert und Beutel und verließ diese Fischbaracke, mit dem festen Entschluss sie nie wieder zu betreten und wenn ich in der nächsten Nacht unter freiem Himmel schlafen musste. In diese stinkende Müllhalde würde ich keinen Fuß mehr setzen. Ich hasse Fisch.

Also lenkte ich meine Schritte vom Hafen weg, in dem dieser Geruch an der Tagesordnung war und schlenderte durch die noch dunklen Gassen von Luskan ohne festes Ziel.

Wohin sollte man auch mitten in der Nacht gehen? Und von den Orten die man betreten konnte um Zerstreuung zu finden, hielt ich mich fern. Was überhaupt nicht schwer viel, den das Geschrei der Männer und das Gekicher der Frauen war auf eine Meile gegen den Wind zu hören.

Erneut fragte ich mich, was ich hier eigentlich tat. Und erneut wusste ich die Antwort auf diese Frage. Wohin sollte ich den? Ein Tiefling, der nichts von seiner Rasse wissen wollte, weil sie nicht zu ihm passte und der auf der einen Hälfte genauso verhasst war wie auf der anderen, auch wenn es verschiedene Gründe wahren.

Die Menschen fürchteten mich und die Dämonen verachteten mich. Wohin also hätte ich gehen sollen? Zu den wenigen meiner Art, die sich zusammenrotteten um sich ein Leben lang zu verstecken und um wenigstens etwas Schutz gegen die Menschen zu haben. Nein danke! Da zog ich doch lieber allein durch die Wälder Ferûns und erkämpfte mir meinen Lebensunterhalt. Es war zwar nicht immer ein einfaches Leben, aber ich war frei und ungebunden, nicht wie meine Artgenossen die sich in begrenzten Gebieten aufhalten mussten, wenn sie nicht sogar gleich gejagt und geschlachtet wurden. Dann doch lieber allein, aber frei.

Plötzlich blickte ich auf, als vor mir lautes Gelächter erklang. Durch meine Gedanken abgelenkt hatten meine Beine ihren eigenen Weg gefunden und mich nun doch direkt in die Nähe eines der Freudenhäuser gebracht.

Sofort drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz herum und wollte wieder in die Schatten der Häuser zurück weichen, als sich eine Hand fest um meinen Mantel schloss und ich, die Hand am Schwertgriff herum fuhr. Mir gegenüber erblickte ich einen kleinen, dicken Mann, der die Grenze der Betrunkenheit weit hinter sich gelassen hatte und ein Freudenmädchen im Arm hatte, die ihm mit ihren verfaulten Zähnen am Ohr knapperte. Widerlich!

„Finger weg!" Ich entriss ihm meinen Mantel und wollte in der selben Bewegung zurück treten stieß aber gegen etwas und wirbelte herum, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schultern legte. Vor mir stand ein Riese von Mann, mit Schultern wie ein Ochse hinter denen ich mich zweimal verstecken konnte und Muskelberge auf den Oberarmen, das es aussah, als hätte er keinen Hals mehr.

„Na, was ist mit dir Schätzchen? Hast du heute keine Lust mehr oder schon einen anderen Freier?" Schätzchen? Freier? Der Besoffene lachte und eine wilde Alkoholfahne hüllte mich ein.

„Eischen anferen Schreier? Asch misch?" Nuschelte der Dicke und ich wand mich ab, da vertrat mir wieder der Muskelberg den Weg.

„Na, wohin den so schnell? Wenn nicht mein Freund, dann vielleicht mich?" Ich schaute zu ihm auf. Also entweder war der auch schon so betrunken, das er nicht erkannte, dass ich weder so aussah wie ein Freudenmädchen noch deren Interessen an ihm zeigte, oder er war einfach nur auf Streit aus. Keins von beidem erschien mir besonderst anregend, aber in anbetrachte der Tatsachen, würde ich ihm ehr meinen Dolch ins Herz rammen als zuzulassen, dass er auch nur einen Finger an mich legte.

„Wenn ihr auch nur ansatzweise so viel Masse im Kopf habt wie auf euren Schultern, dann würde ich euch raten, das Weite zu suchen und mich gehen zu lassen!" Schmetterte ich ihm herausfordernd entgegen. Er fing an zu lachen.

„Du hast Mut Mädel, so mit mir zu reden, aber das bringt dir nichts. Ich hab dich ausgewählt, mir heute Abend als Belustigung zu dienen und darauf solltest du Stolz sein. Ich bin sehr Anspruchsvoll!" Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich ließ ihn gewähren, die Hand am Dolch. Sollte er ruhig noch einen Schritt näher kommen und seine Hand auf meine Schulter legen, dann würde ihn der Stahl unter meinem Mantel ganz schnell davon überzeugen, dass er sich die Falsche ausgesucht hatte.

Er hob auch tatsächlich seinen Fuß um diesen für ihn schicksalhaften und letzten Schritt zu tun und auch mein Dolch war schon halb aus seinem Futter gezogen, da trat ein Mann in den Lichtkegel des Hauses und senkte sein Schwert zwischen mich und mein Opfer. Fast schon mit zornigen Augen wand ich mich dem Fremden zu, als dieser endgültig heran trat.

„Ihr scheint es nicht zu merken mein Herr, aber diese Dame hat keinerlei Interesse an eurer Gesellschaft." Der Muskelberg wand sich von mir ab und dem Eindringling zu. Und ich hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt! Wenn er sich nicht eingemischt hätte, währe das Problem gelöst und ich verschwunden. Aber nein, es gab ja immer irgendjemanden der dachte ich bräuchte Hilfe. Warum eigentlich zum Teufel? Sah ich so schwach aus?

„Was mischt ihr euch da ein?" Der Fremde wollte etwas erwidern, kam aber nicht dazu weil ich ihm dazwischen funkte.

„Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren!" Diesmal wahren nicht nur seine Augen auf mich gerichtet und der Muskelberg fing schallend an zu lachen, das ich dachte man würde es noch in Tiefwasser hören.

Mehr als nur etwas verwirt zog der Fremde sein Schwert zurück. „Ihr brauchtet Hilfe, deshalb hab ich mich eingemischt."

„Hab ich euch um eure Hilfe gebeten?" Gab ich patzig zurück.

„Nein."

„Also, dann lasst mich auch gefälligst in Ruhe. Nur weil ich kleiner bin als er, muss das noch lange nicht heißen, das ich nicht auch alleine mit ihm fertig werde." Ich trat dem Riesen so kräftig auf den Fuß, dass er diesen anhob und Anfing auf einem Bein herum zu hüpfen. „Es heißt nämlich," damit trat ich ihm gegen das andere Schienbein. „Je größer sie sind," mein Ellenbogen bohrte sich in seinen Magen, dass er sich zusammenkrümmte. „Desto leichter bringt man sie," das Heft meines Dolches schwirrte nach oben und hämmerte ihm gegen das Kinn und das wahr wohl zu viel des Guten, denn er kippte bewusstlos nach hinten. „Zu Fall."

Ich steckte meinen Dolch wieder weg und sah den Fremden an. „Nun, habe ich eure Hilfe gebraucht?" Mit immer noch fassungslosen Augen starrte er auf mich und dann wieder auf den Muskelberg und steckte schließlich sein Schwert weg und als er dies tat, sah ich das kurze Aufflackern einer Rüstung unter seinem abgetragenen Mantel.

„Das nicht, aber immerhin hab ich ihn abgelenkt, dass ihr ihn angreifen konntet." Ich verdrehte unter meiner Kapuze die Augen. Auch noch arrogant!

„Wenn ihr nicht gewesen währt, dann hätte ich ihn auf eine andere Art und weiße zum verstummen gebracht, aber glaubt mir, sie währe effektiver gewesen als diese und nun lasst mich in Ruhe und verschwindet aus meinen Augen!" Mehr als nur etwas verärgert drehte ich mich um, maß den Betrunkenen mit einem wütenden Blick, der darunter zusammen zuckte und schleunigst das Weite zu suchen begann.

Es würde bald hell werden und ich wollte vor Sonnenaufgang wieder am Hafen sein. Weit kam ich allerdings nicht.

Als ich Schritte hinter mir vernahm, steppte ich nach links in den Schatten eines der Häuser und zog erneut meinen Dolch. Als der Schatten länger wurde sprang ich aus meinem improvisierten Versteck hervor und setzte dem Fremden den Dolch auf die Brust. Dieser wollte im ersten Moment zurück weichen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders.

„Warum verfolgt ihr mich?"

„Ihr wart eben ganz schön unfreundlich, fandet ihr nicht?"

„Nein."

„Dann will ich um Euretwillen hoffen, dass ihr so nicht jedem begegnet der euch helfen will und nehmt doch bitte den Dolch herunter." Ich funkelte ihn an.

„Warum?"

„Weil," er packte mein Handgelenk wirbelte herum, verdrehte mir den Arm und entrang mir meine Dolch. „Es sich nicht gut sprechen lässt mit einem Dolch am Herzen." Ich sprang von ihm zurück und meine Hand legte sich auf den Schwertgriff.

„Was hätte ich schon mit euch zu besprechen? Ich kenne euch nicht." Der Fremde zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mein Name ist Riatal. Ich bin Kämpfer." Er hob seine Hand und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Darunter kam braunes, fast kupfern schimmerndes Haar zum Vorschein, dass sich ungezähmt um seinen Kopf wand. Die Blattgrünen Augen schimmerten mir listig entgegen. „Und ihr seid?"

„Das geht euch nichts an und nun gebt mir meinen Dolch, oder ich werde ihn mir zurück holen!" Er reicht ihn mir und ich steckte ihn zurück in meinen Gürtel. „Und wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist, dann verfolgt mich nicht weiter." Damit drehte ich mich um, aber er hielt mich erneut zurück und das mit einem Ruck, an meinem Mantel, der meinen Kopf freilegte und mich dazu veranlasste mich zornig umzudrehen und ihn anzufunkeln.

„Ich sagte, ihr sollt mich in Ruhe lassen verdammt noch mal!" Aber er schien die Worte gar nicht gehört zu haben. Gebannt starrte er mich an.

„Ihr seid ein Tiefling?!"

„Und weiter?" Sein Blick verdunkelte sich und ich konnte sehen, wie seine Hand unter seinem Umhang zum Schwert wanderte und auch meine senkte sich erneut. Warum wunderte ich mich eigentlich?

„Was treibt ihr hier?" Seine Stimme hatte sich merklich abgekühlt.

„Das ist meine Sache und ich währe euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr mich nun meiner Wege ziehen lasst!" Ich machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Ihr seid immer noch verdammt unfreundlich!"

„Und angesichts eurer Reaktion auf meine Rasse wundert ihr euch? Vergesst nicht, ihr wolltet etwas von mir und ihr glaubtet mich gerettet zu haben, nicht umgekehrt!" Er ließ seinen Schwertgriff wieder los und starrte mich weiter an.

„Ja und das bedaure ich zutiefst!" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Hatte ich mich eben geirrt, oder war in seinen Augen mehr zu lesen gewesen, als nur die allgegenwärtige Anfeindung. Hatte ich ihn wirklich gesehen? Den selben Hass, wie ich ihn auf Menschen und Dämonen hatte?

Verwirrt ließ ich meinen Schwertgriff los. Nein, ich musste mich geirrt haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich von einer Nuance in seinen Augen täuschen lassen. Ich schlug meinen Mantel wieder hoch und machte mich endlich auf den Weg zurück in den Hafen. Sollte dieser Mensch doch tun und lassen was er wollte, mich ging es nichts an und hoffentlich würde er nie wieder meinen Weg kreuzen!

Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, als ich wieder an unserem Nachtlager angelangt war und es kostete mich viel Überwindung die Tür zur Lagerhalle aufzuschieben und auch nur wieder einen Fuß in diese, nach Fisch stinkende Baracke zu setzen. Ich wurde mit einem erfreuten Ausruf Teralunas belohnt.

„Elessa! Schau mal, was mir ein Matrose geschenkt hat. Vasul hat gemeint, das er daraus ein hervorragendes Essen machen kann." Ich drehte mich um, etwas verwirrt von ihrer guten Laune und verharrte regungslos.

Sie war auf mich zugekommen und hielt mir unser Mittagessen unter die Nase. Einen großen, glubschäugigen, glitschigen, triefenden und stinkenden Fisch. Ich hasse Fisch! Und dementsprechend viel auch meine Reaktion aus, die darin bestand, das ich angeekelt das Gesicht verzog und mich umdrehte um diese verseuchte Lagerhalle wieder zu verlassen.

Kaum hatte ich einen Schritt ins Freie gemacht, zog ich begierig die Luft ein. Auch wenn sie immer noch nach Fisch roch, der Geruch war hier draußen bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie in der Lagerhalle. Großer Gott, wahrscheinlich hatten sie in ihr sogar Fisch gelagert gehabt, bevor wir sie uns als unser Nachtlager auserkoren hatten!

Hinter mir hörte ich wie sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Teraluna heraus kam um sich neben mich zu stellen.

„Du magst wohl keinen Fisch?!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann werde ich schon noch was anderes zum essen für dich auftreiben." Schon wieder dieser übertrieben fröhliche Tonfall.

„Danke, ich verzichte. Ich kann mir auch selber was zum essen besorgen." Ich machte anstallten mich von ihr zu entfernen, als sie mich zurück hielt.

„Aber sei vorsichtig. Die Matrosen mit denen ich geredet habe, sagen, dass im Norden Goblins gesichtet worden sind." Wenn ich nicht etwas gegen überflüssige Gesichtsausdrücke gehabt hätte, hätte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich belustigt mein Gesicht verzogen. Aber ich hatte etwas gegen überflüssige Gesichtsausdrücke und so beließ ich es bei einem hochziehen einer meiner Braunen.

„Goblins?" Teraluna nickte.

„Goblins sind nicht gefährlich. Sie sind allerhöchstens nervend, wenn man zu oft auf sie trieft, aber nicht gefährlich. Zumindest wahren es die, auf die ich gestoßen bin noch nie." Teraluna wollte noch etwas sagen, aber ich schnitt ihr mit einer Bewegung das Wort ab.

„Und außerdem kann ich auf mich selbst aufpassen." Ich drehte mich um und verließ den Hafen, nicht verstehend, warum sich Matrosen sorgen um Goblins machten. Diese kleinen Viecher tauchten immer wieder auf und überfielen hier ein Dorf und dort einen einzelnen Bauernhof und auch in der Wildnis traf man oft auf sie, aber sie wahren keine Bedrohung. Nicht annähernd.

Und wir befanden uns hier in Luskan. Einer Stadt die durchaus in der Lage war sich zu verteidigen und auch die anderen der Zehnstädte Bremen, Targos oder Brin Shander. Großer Gott, es wahren Städte und keine in Ferûns Wälder gelegenen Dörfer die man überfallen konnte ohne aufsehen zu erregen! Seemannsgarn, nichts weiter. Irgendwelche Geschichten und Vermutungen denen jemand zu viel beigemessen hatte.

Ich verscheuchte diese Gedanken um mich wieder auf mein eigentliches Problem zu konzentrieren. Nämlich die suche nach etwas zu essen, das nichts mit Fisch zu tun hatte.

Was sich als schwerer erwies, als ich gedacht hatte. Luskan war eine Stadt an einem Fluss. Ich glaube einige Matrosen hatten ihn Shangarn genannt und dementsprechend gab es hier auch viel Fisch, was nicht annähernd zur Hebung meiner Stimmung beitrug.

Und so lenkte ich, nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen im Hafen etwas zu essen zu finden, dass essbar war, meine Schritte weiter Landeinwärts und Richtung Markt. Was sich schon nach kürzester Zeit als richtiger Entschluss erwies, den mir wehten die Gerüche von Nahrungsmitteln entgegen.

Nach einigen weiteren Gassen erreichte ich schließlich den Markt, auf dem, für diese schweren Zeiten, ein recht buntes Treiben herrschte. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur an den Schiffen die mit frischen Lebensmitteln angekommen wahren.

Aber das konnte mir nur recht sein und so zog ich meine Kapuze noch ein Stück weiter ins Gesicht und betrat die engen Gänge zwischen den einzelnen Ständen, auf denen Marktschreier und Händler allerlei Dinge feil boten.

Das meiste davon interessierte mich nicht und so schlenderte ich in Ruhe über den Markt und besah mir fast angewidert, wie sich hysterische Frauen um die kleinsten Dinge zankten und Männer laut Hals über den Preis eines Schweins oder eine Ziege stritten.

Als ich an einem Stand vorbei lief der Früchte feil bot hielt ich an und suchte mir einige heraus. Ich bezahlte die schon fast wuchernden Preise von dem wenigen Geld, das uns noch geblieben war und biss herzhaft in die saftige Frucht.

Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich besser und in einer für mich ungewöhnlichen fröhlichen Stimmung drehte ich mich um und praktisch im selben Augenblick sank sie wieder.

In einiger Entfernung konnte ich eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt in der Menge ausmachen, die beharrlich in meine Richtung blickte. Der Fremde von gestern Nacht. Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, den er natürlich nicht erkennen konnte und wandte mich von ihm ab. Wenn er mich wirklich verfolgen würde, würde ich es früh genug merken und dann hätte der Fremde ein Problem.

Ohne festes Ziel wanderte ich weiter über den Markt, was an sich schon ungewöhnlich genug war, den eigentlich hasste ich diese Ansammlungen der Massen. Heute jedoch ließ ich mich bereitwillig mittreiben und vergaß für einige Zeit die Sorgen die mich plagten.

Und nach einer ungewissen Zeit schwamm ich an einer Gruppe von Männern vorbei, die vor einer großen Holztafel mit Anschlägen standen und sich über ein Thema unterhielten, das mich sofort aus meinen Gedanken riss.

„Und wenn ich es dir doch sage. All die Schiffe die unten im Hafen vor Anker liegen warten nur darauf, das sich Halsabschneider und Söldner freiwillig für diesen Auftrag melden. Ruhm und Reichtum! Pah! Das ich nicht lache! Alles was diese Idioten bekommen werden, ist der Stahl der Goblins in ihren Körpern."

„Aber versteh doch. Targos braucht Hilfe. Wenn die Lage wirklich so Ernst ist wie man es sich erzählt, dann wird dort jeder Mann gebraucht."

„Und warum schickt der Fürst dann nicht seine Truppen und ruft statt dessen das ganze Gesindel auf die Schiffe? Ich sage dir, Targos ist verloren. Ich habe es von einem Seemann gehört, der gerade mit der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe' angekommen ist. Sie wahren froh, es überhaupt aus Targos herausgeschafft zu haben und nun will dieser Irre von Kapitän Hedron auch noch mal zurück fahren."

„Das ist doch nur selbstverständlich. Immerhin lebt seine Mutter in Targos."

„Und warum hat er sie nicht gleich mitgenommen? Aber das Ganze spielt eh keine Rolle, weil er nämlich nicht mehr nach Targos zurück kommt. Kein Seemann ist dumm genug auf so einen Unterreichtrip mitzukommen!" Der Mann fing schallend an zu lachen. „Er hat es sogar schon ausrufen lassen, das er diejenigen, die nach Targos wollen ohne jegliche Bezahlung mitnimmt, unter der Vorraussetzung, das sie segeln können. Wenn du mich fragst, die pure Verzweiflung, die den Mann treibt." Der andere nickte.

„Aber Fürst Ulbrec hat denjenigen die Targos zu Hilfe eilen eine hohe Belohnung versprochen."

„Ja ja, und ich verkaufe Schwerter die von alleine kämpfen. Das ist doch alles nur ... ."

Mehr hörte ich nicht, denn ich hatte mich herum gedreht und marschierte mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Hafen.

Kapitän Hedron auf der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe'.

Meine Entscheidung stand fest. Ich würde nach Targos segeln.

_Das war also mein erstes Kapitel._

_Ich bin gespannt, ob es euch gefallen hat. Und vor allem wie euch mein Hauptcharakter gefällt. Elessa ist ja nun mal ziemlich eigenwillig und stur, aber gerade das gefällt mir an ihr. Nun meine Freundin sagt, das Elessa Elessar ein ziemlich langweiliger Name ist. Mag sein, aber mir gefällt er und zugegeben, er ist schon aus ‚der Herr der Ringe' abgespickt, aber was macht das schon? Ich hab eh nicht vor, hiermit Geld zu verdienen._

_Nun ja, genug geredet. Ich hoffe einfach mal meine Geschichte hat euch bis hier her gefallen und sage Tschüs, bis zum nächsten mal._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	3. Auf den Wellen des Shangarns

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_Da bin ich wieder! Vielen vielen dank für die netten Reviews, die ich von euch bekommen habe. Es hat mich tierisch gefreut zu erfahren, das euch, zumindest der Anfang meiner Geschichte, gefallen hat._

_Nun, wie geht es weiter. Elessa hat sich ja nun entschieden, nach Targos zu reisen und das eine Schifffahrt nicht immer lustig ist, zumindest nicht im Winter, das kann man sich denken. Wenn dann allerdings auch noch Passagiere dazukommen, mit denen man sich überhaupt nicht versteht und mit eben jenen auf einem Schiff eingesperrt ist, kann eine längere Seereise schon mal zur Qual werden._

_Und wie unsere Heldin mit solchen und anderen Schwierigkeiten umgeht und das auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise, das erfahrt ihr nun._

2. Kapitel

- Auf den Wellen des Shangarns

Es war ein trüber, Nebel verhangener Morgen, wie es in Luskan und überhaupt in diesem Teil der Welt viele zu geben schien. Trübsinnig und von meinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken verfolgt stand ich an der Anlegestelle der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe'.

Kapitän Hedron war nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, als ich mit Teraluna und Vasul vor einigen Tagen auf sein Schiff gekommen war. Sicher, am Anfang war er höchst glücklich einige Wagemutige zu finden, die ihn begleiten würden, aber nachdem er Vasul und mich näher in Augenschein genommen hatte, hielt sich seine Freude in Grenzen. Aber schließlich hatte er doch zugestimmt uns mit nach Targos zu nehmen und sei es nur aus dem einen Grund, das er sonst wirklich einige Hände zu wenig hatte.

Mir war es gleich. Hauptsache wir kamen aus dieser stinkenden Stadt heraus und wenn wir so auch noch kostenlos ins Eiswindtal kommen konnten, wo Arbeit auf uns wartete, sollte es mir nur recht sein.

Nun standen wir also hier, und starrten, auf das halb im Nebel liegende Schiff. Wir waren nicht die einzigsten, außer uns gab es noch einige andere Gruppen von Söldnern oder auch vereinzelte Diebe und Schurken, die die Gesellschaft anderer mieden. Aber glücklicherweise hielten sie sich alle von uns fern. Es hatte also doch schon einige Vorteile, wenn man einen Halb-Ork dabei hat.

Ich sah mich um, nicht das es was besonderes zu sehen gegeben hätte, aber das dauernde herumstehen und warten machte mich aggressiv. Ich hasse es, wenn ich nichts tun kann. Teraluna warf mir zwar einen skeptischen Blick zu, als ich mich in der Nebelbrühe von ihr und Vasul entfernte, aber das war mir egal. Ich würde sie schon wieder finden.

Viel brachte es mir allerdings nicht, außer vielleicht das ein oder andere Geldstück, das seinen Weg in meine Tasche fand. Immerhin, warum sollte ich nicht von meinen Talenten gebrauch machen und so wie die Gestalten hier aussahen, hatten sie es such nicht rechtmäßig erworben. Also, warum nicht? Ich konnte es gebrauchen.

Ein lauter Signalton erklang und das war offenbar das Zeichen, endlich an Bord der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe' zu gehen, den um mich herum setzten sich die dunklen Schatten in Bewegung und strebten das Schiff an.

Ich ließ sie vorbei. Warum sollte ich mich in das Gedränge stürzen, wenn ich ebenso gut in Ruhe und als Letzte an Bord des Schiffes gehen konnte?

Und so setzte ich schließlich zuletzt meinen Fuß auf die Planken. Oben wurde ich von Teraluna und Vasul in Empfang genommen, die neben der Planke an der Reling standen und auf mich warteten.

„Ich dachte schon, das du es dir anders überlegt hast und hier bleiben willst." Ich sah sie finster an.

„Nichts auf der Welt hält mich länger in dieser stinkenden Stadt. Ich will einfach nur noch weg hier." Damit drehte ich mich um und suchte mir einen Platz, von dem aus ich das Schiff überblicken konnte. Es hatte schon immer gewisse Vorteile gehabt alles im Auge zu behalten, vor allem wenn man nicht wusste, was einem die nächsten Augenblicke bringen konnten. Zu wissen was um einen herum passiert und das vor allen Dingen als Erste, hatte mir schon zwei dreimal die Möglichkeit zur Flucht gelassen, die andere dann nicht mehr gehabt hatten.

Und so schwang ich mich schließlich am Bug des Schiffes auf die Reling und kletterte noch ein kleines Stück weiter auf den Mast, der wie eine Lanze aus dem Schiffsrumpf herausragte. Geistesabwesend betrachtete ich die Wellen, die einige Meter unter mir an das Schiff schlugen und mit dessen Bewegungen es sich hob und senkte.

Mir war diese Bewegung unangenehm. Nicht, das ich unter dem weitverbreiteten leiden der Seekrankheit litt, nein, die Bewegung erweckte düstere Erinnerungen in mir. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der ich noch nicht gewusste hatte wie man das Heft einer Klinge bediente. An eine Zeit, die lange zurück lag und an die ich mich nicht gerne erinnerte ... .

Eine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich wand mich wieder dem Geschehen auf dem Schiff zu.

„ ... absolut notwendig, dass ihr euch genau an meine Anweisungen haltet. Die Quartiere befinden sich im Schiffsrumpf. Dort findet ihr Hängematten, die ihr an den entsprechenden Halterungen befestigen müsst. Es werden immer fünfzehn Mann ruhen, während die andere Hälfte das Schiff auf Kurs Richtung Bremen hält."

„Warum Bremen? Ich dachte wir segeln nach Targos, um diesen kleinen Goblinbiestern zu zeigen, das man sich nicht ungestraft mit uns anlegt!" Irgendeine Stimme aus der Menge.

„Richtig Zack, aber wenn du das den Goblins zeigen willst, dann werden sie sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Totlachen." Raues Gelächter erklang und ich verzog die Lippen. Idioten!

„Ruhe!" Erklang Hedrons Stimme. „Wir werden in Bremen noch einiges an Wahren für Targos aufnehmen und dann vollbeladen weitersegeln. Ich erwarte, das ihr euch genau nach den Angaben richtet und eure Arbeit ordentlich macht, sonst lasse ich euch bei der sich nächstbittenden Gelegenheit an Land setzten und ihr könnte sehen, wie ihr nach Targos kommt." Die Menge fing an zu maulen und eine weiter Stimme fragte:

„Und warum segeln wir dann nicht los?"

„Idiot! Bei dem Wetter hat der doch Angst, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu Bewegen." Wieder erklang raues Gelächter aus mehreren Kehlen und offenbar viel keinen der dort unten Stehenden auf, das Hedron einigen Männern, die sich bisher etwas Abseits gehalten hatten einen Wink gab. Der betroffene Sprecher nahm wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal seit Jahren wieder ein Bad.

Augenblicklich wurde es still an Bord, bis Hedron wieder seine Stimme erhob.

„Das hier ist meine Grundbesatzung. Sie segeln auf jedem meiner Reisen mit mir und sie werden euch die nötigen Handgriffe zeigen, sagen was ihr zu tun habt. Wem das nicht passt, der hat jetzt noch die Chance das Schiff zu verlassen."

Die Menge blieb still. Nur einige murmelten leise etwas vor sich hin und ließen verstohlene Blicke in Richtung der Männer schweifen, die jetzt bei Hedron standen.

„Und auf was warten wir dann jetzt noch?" Fragte einer der wohl etwas mutigeren auf dem Schiff. Hedron maß ihn mit einem finsteren Blick, beantwortete die Frage aber dennoch.

„Ich warte noch auf einen Freund, der diese Reise auch antreten will. Er wird erst in einer Stunde hier sein und hat mich gebeten auf ihn zu warten. Ihr habt jetzt also noch etwas Zeit, eure Sachen zu verstauen und euch mit dem Schiff vertraut zu machen. Meine Männer werden euch auch noch die wichtigsten Grundregeln erklären." Damit drehte er sich um, sagte noch etwas zu einem seiner Matrosen, offenbar so was wie sein Stellvertreter und verschwand in seiner Kajüte.

Einige Augenblicke hörte ich noch zu, was der Matrose den Angeheuerten erklärte, aber dann wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit der Tagelage zu und nach kurzem Abschätzen der Festigkeit der Taue zog ich mich auf den ersten Mast hinauf.

Ich kannte dieses ganzen Richtlinien auf einem Schiff. Ich war lange genug auf einem gewesen und das was ich jetzt am wenigsten brauchte, war eine weitere Einführung in die Seefahrt. Kurz warf ich noch mal einen Blick auf die Menge unter mir, dann zog ich mich weiter nach oben. Hangelte mich an einigen Seilen entlang, bis ich den zentralen Mast erreicht hatte und mich bequem durch die Wanden ins Krähennest hochziehen konnte.

Wind schlug mir entgegen. Ein eiskalter Wind, der meinen Mantel aufbauschte und mich zum frösteln brachte. Aber das war mir egal. Ich zog mir die Kapuze vom Kopf und genoss das Gefühl, als mir der kalte Wind die Haare um den Kopf wehte.

Freiheit. Ein so ersehntes, aber noch nie wirklich gefühltes Gefühl umfing mich. Am liebsten hätte ich meine Schwingen ausgebreitet und währe davon geflogen. Aber leider hatte ich keine und so musste ich mich mit der kurzen Illusion begnügen, die leider viel zu schnell wieder erlosch.

Ich glaube, ich stand ziemlich lange dort oben und lies meine Augen durch den Nebel in eine andere Welt und in eine andere Zeit wandern, aber irgendwann holte mich die Wirklichkeit wieder ein und ich sah nach unten, wo sich mittlerweile einiges getan hatte. Die Planke war eingezogen worden und die Hälfte der Gestalten hatten sich, unter Anweisungen der Matrosen, daran gemacht Segel zu setzen und das Schiff klar zum auslaufen zu machen.

Offensichtlich war unser verspäteter Passagier nun endlich eingetroffen. Ich warf einen weiteren Blick in die Tiefe und schwang mich schließlich mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung aus dem Krähennest. Kurz vernahm ich Schreie und ein ‚Jemand ist aus dem Krähennest gestürzt' aber all das registrierte ich nicht wirklich.

Ich konzentrierte mich nur auf das schwindelerregende Gefühl, als der Wind immer schneller und schneller an meinen Ohren vorbeirauschte und wie der Boden immer weiter auf mich zugeschossen kam. Adrenalin rauschte in meinen Ohren und außer diesem Gefühl zählte nichts mehr.

Und dann, wenige Augenblicke vor dem Aufschlag griffen meine Hände zu, umklammerten das Seil, das sich von dem plötzlichen Ruck aus seinen Halterungen an den Segeln löste, diese Knoten für Knoten befreite, sich aufrollen ließ und mich sachte auf dem Boden absetzte.

Allerdings kam mir bei diesem Manöver jemand in die Quere, der genau in dem Moment unter mir aus der Luke trat, als ich auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Das Ende dieses tausendmal gemachten und geglücktem Segelsetzen war der, das wir in einem heillosen durcheinander aus Armen, Beinen und Mänteln über das Deck des Schiffes rollten und schließlich schnell atmend liegen blieben.

Ich mit dem Rücken auf den Planken, unter ihm eingekeilt. Er, wer auch immer er sein mochte, bäuchlings auf mir. Kurz überlegte ich ihn von mir herunter zu stoßen, aber dazu hätte ich einen Arm frei haben müssen und das hatte ich nicht. Aber schließlich bewegte er sich von alleine und richtete sich auf, aber gerade mal so weit, dass ich nicht mehr Gefahr lief unter ihm zu ersticken und er nicht mehr Gefahr lief, mich zu zerquetschen.

Allerdings war er mir immer noch unangenehm nah. Nämlich so nah, das ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte, als er den Kopf wand um mich anzusehen. Die nächste Katastrophe ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Ich kannte ihn. Und er mich. Es war der Fremde, an den Namen kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, dem ich damals nachts begegnet war.

„Ihr!" Ich bekam meinen Arm frei und schob mich unter seinem Körper hervor. Ein Umstand der ihm nicht entging und der ihn wie auch mich innerhalb von Sekunden auseinander brachte.

„Was bei allen Kreaturen des Unterreichs habt ihr hier verloren?" Ich erwiderte seinen funkelnden Blick.

„Das selbe könnte ich euch fragen!"

„Das geht euch nichts an Tiefling."

„Ebenso wenig wie euch, Mensch." Gab ich zurück und eine kurze Pause entstand, in der wir versuchten einander abzuschätzen. „Und was machen wir jetzt? Hier stehen und uns anfeinden, bis wir in Targos sind?"

„Wenn es sein muss." Ich schnaubte. Der Kerl war nicht nur unfreundlich sondern auch noch ziemlich kindisch aber schließlich wurde die Situation von niemand anderem als Hedron gerettet.

„Ich muss schon sagen, das war ein Manöver, wie ich es selten gesehen habe." Er kam auf mich zu. „Wo habt ihr das gelernt?" Ich wand mich von dem Fremden ab.

„Auf einem Schiff." Hedron nickte.

„Das ist mir auch klar. Aber auf welchem? Wer hat euch das beigebracht?" Ich maß ihn von oben bis unten.

„Niemand hat es mir beigebracht." Wieder wiegte Hedron den Kopf (ich hatte beschlossen ihn nicht Kapitän zu nennen, das währe nämlich ein Eingeständnis gewesen, das ich mich ihm untergeordnet hätte und ich ordne mich NIEMANDEM unter).

„Ihr habt es euch selbst beigebracht? Hm. Trotzdem, ein sehr geschicktes Manöver, wenn auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Aber die Segel sind gesetzt und der Wind steht auch günstig. Also brauchen wir keine weitere Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Das war wirklich gute Arbeit. Was meinst du Riatal?" Er wandte sich an den Fremden (und ja richtig, sein Name war Riatal), der allerdings schien anderer Meinung zu sein.

„Ich fand das Manöver vor allem Hirnrissig." Er starrte erst mich und dann Hedron an. „Und seit wann nimmst du eigentlich solches Gesindel wie diesen Tiefling auf dein Schiff?" Hedron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schau dich um Riatal. Das ganze Schiff ist voller Gesindel. Ich brauchte dringend eine Mannschaft und du weißt, die Zeiten sind schlecht. Da nimmt man was man kriegen kann. Und im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen hier scheint sie etwas vom Segeln zu verstehen. Warum sollte ich sie nicht mit nehmen?" Riatal sah ihn fast feindselig an.

„Sie ist ein Tiefling Hedron. Hast du denn eigentlich gar nichts aus der Vergangenheit gelernt?" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder unter Deck. Ich sah ihm wütend hinter her, bis mich Hedrons Stimme aus meinen, zugegeben nicht gerade freundlichen Gedanken riss.

„Nehmt es ihm nicht übel. Er hat schlechte Erfahrungen mit Tieflingen gemacht, ebenso wie ich. Aber eigentlich ist er kein schlechter Kerl." Ich sah ihn an und er fuhr fort:

„Das wird euch aber wohl wenig interessieren. Überhaupt, wie war noch mal euer Name?"

„Elessa."

„Also dann Elessa, willkommen auf der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe'." Er wand sich um und gab einige scharfe Kommandos. Matrosen und Jene, die so taten als währen sie welche rannten durcheinander und nach einigem hin und her spürte ich, wie sich das Schiff in Bewegung setzte.

Ich drehte mich um und strebte wieder den Bug an. Man musste nach vorne Blicken, um zu wissen was auf einen wartete.

Tage vergingen. Tage des Dahingleitens auf den Wellen des Shangarns, der uns immer weiter nach Norden brachte. Es waren eintönige Tage, nur manchmal von kleineren Ereignissen untermalt, die im Großen und Ganzen genauso langweilig wie bedeutungslos waren.

Wenigstens brauchte ich mich nicht mehr unter meinem Mantel zu verstecken. Der kleine Zwischenfall auf Deck hatte alle sehen lassen was ich war und die Reaktionen waren ahnderster ausgefallen, als ich es mir gedacht hatte. Nämlich, das es den Meisten hier egal war, was ich war.

Auch ein Umstand, der für mich neu war. Wenn Vertreter anderer Völker mich sahen, dann wurden sie feindselig. Aber jenen Gestalten hier auf dem Schiff war es egal. Sie betrachteten mich zwar mit misstrauischen Blicken und hielten sich von mir fern, aber die allgemeine Anfeindung blieb aus. Wahrscheinlich waren sie solche Anfeindungen ebenso gewöhnt wie ich, denn sie schienen fast alle aus den unteren Rängen der Gesellschaft zu kommen. Diebe, Schurken, zwielichtige Magier, Ausgestoßene. Ein übler Haufen, des schlimmsten Abschaums Fearûns.

Mir war es gleich. Hauptsache sie ließen mich in Ruhe. Und so kam es, das wir am Ende eines weiteren Tages unter Deck saßen und die wenige Zeit die wir für uns hatten, mit trinken und reden verbrachten. Wohlgemerkt, die anderen tranken und redeten. Ich saß abseits und hörte ihren dummen, zum größten Teil wahrscheinlich ausgedachten Geschichten zu.

„Und ich sage euch, dann habe ich meine Keule geschwungen und dem Ork den Kopf abschlagen. Blut spritze, aber der verfluchte Ork war tot!" Lautes Gelächter erklang.

„Und das nennst du eine große Heldentat? Hier schau mal," er zog seine Weste aus und zeigte deren Innenseite herum.

„Ich hab mich mal mit mehreren Schreckenswölfen angelegt und sie allesamt besiegt. Aus ihren Fellen hab ich mir diese Weste genäht und siehst du hier die Kette? Das sind alles Orkzähne. Von jedem den ich erschlagen habe einen." Ehrfürchtig sahen die Menschen zu dem Sprecher und ich musste an mich halten, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Was waren das alles nur für hemmungslose Idioten?

„Erstens hast du nicht gegen einen Schreckenswolf gekämpft, denn solche Felle findet man nur bei den kleineren Winterwölfen. Und Zweitens sind das nicht die Zähne eines Orks, sondern die eines Bären. Noch dazu die eines ziemlich jungen Bärens." Die Kerle drehten sich zu mir um und sahen mich an. Vor allem aber der, der sich eben noch so mit seinen Heldentaten gebrüstet hatte.

„Was geht dich das an? Und woher willst du das wissen?" Meinte er grob. Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Weil ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, schon mal gegen einen Schreckenswolf und einen Ork gekämpft habe." Damit drehte ich mich um und ließ die Helden weiter ihre große Taten erzählen. Mir wurde dieses dumme Geschwätz allmählich zu viel.

Hatten sie sich am Anfang noch damit begnügt zu erzählen, was sie mit den Reichtümern anstellen würden, die sie sich in Targos verdienen wollten, so nahmen jetzt die Geschichten ihrer schon in Gedanken erlebten Abenteuer überhand. Lange konnte ich das nicht mehr ertragen. Und wenn es so weit war, würde es nicht nur bei einer Korrektur ihrer Geschichten bleiben. Ich brauchte frische Luft.

Meine Schritte führten mich nach oben, an der Kabine von Hedron vorbei, dessen Tür ein Stück offen stand. Kurz warf ich einen Blick hinein und wollte weiter gehen. Aber dann blieb ich doch stehen.

„ ... hier wird es gefährlich. Mein Ausguck letzte Nacht hat einige kleine Feuer an den Ufern ausgemacht. Es könnte durchaus sein, das uns eine kleine Horde von Goblins schon seit einigen Tagen auf dem Landweg folgt."

„Das heißt, wir können nicht mehr Nachts am Ufer anlegen hab ich recht Hedron?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Der zweite Sprecher war Riatal.

„Genau, aber das ist nicht unser einzigstes Problem. Die Stimmung der Mannschaft wird zunehmend immer feindseliger. Ich muss aufpassen, dass sie nicht bricht." Riatal schnaubte.

„Pah, bei dem Gesindel was du auf dem Schiff hast, wundert es mich nicht. Ehr wundert es mich, das sie sich nicht schon längst die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben. Und mir macht vor allem dieser Tiefling sorgen."

„Riatal, was hast du eigentlich gegen sie? Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so lange. Seit dich damals der alte Ed in seiner Schmiede aufgenommen hat, sind wir nun Freunde. Aber du hast mir nie viel über dein Leben davor erzählt und ich habe dich nicht danach gefragt. Aber schon damals hast du Dämonen und Tieflinge gehasst und das nicht erst, seit sie unser Dorf überfallen und den alten Ed getötet haben. Das war für dich nur der Grund unser Dorf zu verlassen. Aber jetzt frage ich dich, von Freund zu Freund. Was hast du erlebt, bevor du zu uns ins Dorf gekommen bist, das dich so gegen jeden dieser Rasse aufbringt?" Eine lange Stille trat ein, in der man fast hören konnte, wie Riatal mit sich rang. Aber schließlich war es Hedron, der wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Du willst es mir nicht sagen?" Er atmete aus. „Ich akzeptiere das, aber dann bitte akzeptiere du auch mein Vertrauen in sie. Nicht alle müssen von einer Rasse schlecht sein, nur weil es einige sind." Riatal schnaubte.

„Pah! Tieflinge, sie stammen von Dämonen ab. Halb Dämon und halb Mensch, was kann man da schon anderes erwarten, als Verrat und Tod. Ich werde niemals einem dieser verunglückten Rasse vertrauen!" Ich hörte Schritte und konnte gerade noch in den Schatten einer Tür zurückweichen, als Riatal auch schon aus Hedrons Kabine gestürmt kam und das Deck anstrebte.

Ich wartete noch einige Augenblicke, dann schritt auch ich auf den Gang hinaus und an Hedrons Kabine vorbei.

„Du hast alles gehört nicht wahr?" Ich drehte mich um und starrte in Hedrons Gesicht, der aus seiner Kabine heraus getreten war und nickte.

„Du darfst es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Er war schon damals so voller Hass gegen eure Rasse, als er in unser Dorf kam. Niemand wusste wer er war oder woher er kam. Aber schließlich nahm ihn der alte Ed auf und zog ihn wie seinen Sohn groß. Aber den Hass auf Dämonen und Tieflinge hat er ihm nie nehmen können, auch wenn er es gerne getan hätte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah mich an.

„Und nachdem unser Dorf von Tieflingen überfallen worden ist und den alten Ed getötet haben, hat er beschlossen es zu verlassen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht warum. Er hatte eigentlich gesagt, das er die Schmiede des alten Ed weiter betreiben wollte, aber dann ganz plötzlich verschwand er mitten in der Nacht. Ich hab ihn erst Jahre später in Osthafen wieder gesehen. Seit dieser Zeit blieben wir in Kontakt." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Ich glaube dich interessiert das nicht sonderlich, oder?" Ich maß ihn von oben bis unten.

„Sehr richtig." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich dir das alles erzähle, aber ich glaube, ich will, das du keine schlechte Meinung von ihm hast. Er ist ein guter Kerl." Hedron sah mich noch mal an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss die Kabinentür hinter sich.

Ich wand mich wieder der Treppe und der Luke, die an Deck führte zu. Dummes Menschengeschwätz. Was kümmerte es Hedron, ob ich seinen Freund leiden konnte oder nicht. Wir würden uns wahrscheinlich und vor allen Dingen hoffentlich nie wiedersehen, wenn wir dieses Schiff endlich verlassen hatten.

Ein kalter Wind schlug mir entgegen und ich verwarf mein Vorhaben an den Bug zu gehen, als ich dort schon einige Männer sah, die Karten spielten. Meine Augen wanderten über das Deck und blieben an Teraluna und Vasul hängen, die am Heck standen und Taue knüpften. Ich warf noch mal einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Bug und wand mich dann schließlich zu den Beiden um.

Vasul empfing mich mit einem Nicken und wand sich dann wieder seiner arbeit zu, während Teraluna ihr Tau aus der hand legte und sich zu mir umwand.

„Was bedrückt dich Elessa?" Ich sah sie an.

„Ich habe gerade ein Gespräch zwischen Hedron und Riatal, der Kerl mit dem ich zusammen gestoßen bin," fügte ich hinzu, als ich ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Belauscht. Goblins folgen dem Schiff." Vasul legte das Tau aus der Hand, mit dem er sich bisher noch beschäftigt hatte.

„Ich weiß. Manchmal tauchen sie am Ufer auf. Aber ich glaube nicht, das sie eine direkte Bedrohung für das Schiff darstellen." Er sah Teraluna an und sie antwortete.

„Das glaub ich auch nicht. Aber trotzdem sollte man sie nicht unterschätzen. Alleine oder zu wenigen können sie harmlos sein, aber wenn man einer größeren Gruppe begegnet, ändern sich die Verhältnisse schnell." Ich sah von einem zum anderen.

„Wir reden hier von Goblins. Nicht von Orks. Goblins sind kleine, dumme Biester. Lästig, aber nicht gefährlich."

„Ich bitte euch Elessa, urteilt nicht zu Vorschnell und seit nicht zu leichtsinnig. Das hat schon so Manchem das Leben gekostet." Ich starrte Vasul an.

„Danke für die Belehrung Ork, aber ich glaube, das ich sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen kann!" Damit drehte ich mich um und strebte die Wanden an. Jetzt brauchte ich einen Ort, an dem ich alleine sein konnte, sonst würde ich dem nächst Besten den Schädel einschlagen! Und der richtige Ort um alleine zu sein war das Krähennest, wo um diese Zeit nie jemand war.

Ich schwang mich auf die Wanden und kletterte nach oben und je höher ich kam, um so mehr vielen die Sorgen von mir ab. Je kälter und stärker der Wind an meinem Mantel riss, um so befreiter fühlte ich mich. Es gab nichts mehr, das mich belastete und nichts mehr, das mich an irgendetwas hindern konnte. Und selbst die kleinen Feuerscheine der Lagerfeuer der Goblins am Ufer, die ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah, interessierten mich nicht mehr. Alles was plötzlich wieder zählte war Freiheit.

Ich schob meinen Kopf durch das Loch im Krähennest und das Gefühl erstarb augenblicklich. Jemand war hier oben. Und nicht nur, das es irgendjemand war, nein, ausgerechnet Riatals blattgrüne Augen funkelten auf mich herab. Ich hatte ihn ebenso gestört wie er mich. Aber jetzt zurück zu klettern um mir einen anderen Ort zu suchen, an dem ich alleine sein konnte währe einer Flucht gleich gekommen. Und ich fliehe nicht. Vor Niemandem!

Also zog ich mich ganz zu ihm in das Krähennest hinauf, seine düsteren Blicke ignorierend und stellte mich an den entferntesten Punkt zu ihm. Was nichts anderes bedeutete, als das wir vielleicht eine Körperbreite von einander entfernt standen. Etwas das ihm, vor allem aber mir nicht gefiel. Aber lieber würde ich sterben, als vor ihm davonzulaufen.

Er musste das im Übrigen genauso sehen, denn auch ihm bereitete meine Gegenwart Unwohlsein, aber auch er machte keine Anstalten, das Krähennest zu verlassen. Verkappter Stolz!

Doch schließlich schien es ihm zuviel zu werden, den er fuhr mit einer Bewegung herum, die seinen Mantel dicht an meinem Gesicht vorbeifliegen ließ.

„Müsst ihr eigentlich ausgerechnet hier sein? Warum geht ihr nicht wieder und lasst mich alleine?" Auch ich wirbelte herum.

„Glaubt ihr eigentlich, dass das Schiff euch ... ." Weiter kam ich nicht, den auch meine Bewegung war etwas zu heftig für den kleinen Raum des Krähennestes ausgefallen und hatte mich ein Stück nach vorne geworfen, wo ich nicht hin wollte.

Aber es war zu spät, nur noch Zentimeter von ihm entfernt spürte ich, wie mein Herz plötzlich anfing schneller zu schlagen. Ich bemerkte seinen Herzschlag an meiner Brust, seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht, wie er plötzlich schneller wurde und auch mein Herz beschleunigte sich immer mehr.

Ich wollte aufsehen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ich von ihm hielt. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte auf seine Hals und Schulterpartie. Mein Herz begann zu raßen. Was war das nur? Warum wurde ich plötzlich so nervös? Was sollte das?

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und hob meinen Kopf. Ein Fehler. Ich sah ihm in die Augen, in diese blattgrünen Augen, die mich gefangen nahmen und in denen ich verschüttet einen Schmerz lesen konnte, der dem in meinem Herzen in nichts nach stand. Tief vergraben in dem Meer seiner Seele.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen, meinen Kopf abwenden und weglaufen. Aber es ging nicht. Ich stand da und sah in seine Augen und mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde schlug mein Herz, ging mein Atem schneller, bis ich glaubte, das es mir aus der Brust springen würde.

Sekunden dehnten sich zu Stunden und die Welt um mich herum schien zu verschwimmen, bis nichts mehr davon zu existieren schien.

Eine Bewegung, nur aus den Augenwinkeln war genommen reichte. Ich warf mich ihm in die Arme und riss ihn mit mir zu Boden.

„Was ... ?" Ich ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen sondern war mit einem Sprung wieder auf den Beinen und riss den brennenden Pfeil aus der Spitze des Mastes. Riatals Augen wanderten von ihm zu mir.

„Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet?!" Meine Augen kehrten kurz zu dem am Boden liegenden Krieger zurück und die ehrliche Antwort auf seine Frage wärhre gewesen, das ich es nicht wusste. Normalerweise dachte ich in erster Linie immer an mich selbst. Warum ich es diesmal nicht getan hatte, nun ja, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wäre es mir besser gegangen.

So aber konzentrierte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Pfeil und ignorierte Riatal, der sich endlich aufrichtete.

„Das ist ein Goblinpfeil." Ach nein, was war der Kerl doch gescheit.

„Ich glaube, dass ... ." Ich wurde von vereinzelten Schreien unterbrochen und war mit einer schnellen Bewegung am Rand des Krähennestes. Was ich in der Tiefe sah, ließ meine Befürchtungen Wahrheit werden.

Mehrere Goblinboote legten am Schiffsrumpf an und deren Insassen hatten sich schon zu einer beträchtlichen Anzahl auf das Deck geschwungen. Schnell packte ich eines der Seile und war mit einem Sprung über die Reling des Krähennestes hinweg.

„Wartet! Was ... ." Der Rest von Riatals Worten wurde vom Brausen des Windes verschluckt, der mir um die Ohren pfiff. Ich riss mein Schwert aus der Scheide und ließ das Seil, an dem ich bis hier her heruntergerutscht war los. Noch im Fallen zog ich meinen Dolch und rammte ihm beim Aufschlagen auf das Deck, dem ersten Goblin in den Rücken.

Meine Augen wanderten zu Teraluna und Vasul, aber der kurze Blick reichte, um mir klar zu werden das sie nicht in Gefahr waren. Vasul konnte mit seiner Doppelaxt umgehen und auch Teraluna war nicht auf ihre Zauber angewiesen, obwohl die Goblins, die um sie herum lagen bewiesen, das sie zumindest ihren Schlafzauber schon eingesetzt hatte.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Umgebung. Das Deck war mittlerweile übersäht von Goblins und Menschen, die sich in einzelnen Kämpfen verloren und über die Reling kletterten immer mehr und mehr von den Biestern.

Zwei sprangen mich an und bezahlten diesen Fehler mit ihrem Leben. Kaum waren sie tot, wurde ich von weiteren attackiert, die ich genauso mühelos vernichtete wie die anderen. Goblins waren keine große Herausforderung für mich.

Aber wohl für die anderen Gestalten auf diesem Schiff, die noch vor wenigen Minuten (oder waren es Stunden?) getönt hatten, das sie mit ihnen kurzen Prozess machen wollten. Mindestens die Hälfte der Männer war bereits gefallen oder verwundet und die Zahl der Goblins nahm zu!

Ich erwährte mich weiterer Vier und begann mir einen blutigen Pfad über das Deck frei zu kämpfen, um in Teralunas und Vasuls Nähe zu kommen. Es war besser zu wissen, wen man im Rücken hatte.

Und je weiter ich mich über das Deck arbeitete, um so weniger nahm ich war. Plötzlich zählte nur noch das Überleben. Blut spritze auf meinen Mantel und in mein Gesicht, ich ignorierte es. Hörte nur noch auf das immer stärker werdende Rauschen des Adrenalins in meinen Adern und in meinen Ohren.

Es war ein Rausch. Ein gefährlicher Rausch, aber das war mir egal. Er würde mir helfen zu überleben. Ein weiterer Goblin fiel unter meiner Klinge und das Gefühl wurde stärker. Immer stärker.

Ich drehte mich um meine eigene Achse und ließ mein Schwert rotieren. Goblinköpfe rollten von Schultern und kullerten über das blutbefleckte Deck und ich wollte mehr! Mehr Kampf, mehr Tod, mehr Blut. Ich verlangte danach, wollte mehr von diesem unglaublichen Adrenalinrausch kosten!

Weitere Leichen türmten sich zu meinen Füßen. Kleine, grüne Leichen, derer ich nicht genug haben konnte. Mein Dolch stieß nach vorne und bohrte sich mitsamt meiner Hand in den Körper eines weiteren kleinen Monsters, das quiekend zu meinen Füßen zusammenbrach.

Kampfbereit sprang ich herum, das Schwert hoch erhoben um zuschlagen zu können aber noch bevor ich mein Schwert in weiteres Fleisch stoßen konnte riss mich jemand aus meinem Hochgefühl.

„Elessa! Elessa! Schnell, sie sind unter Deck! Der Kapitän!" Elessa? Richtig, das war mein Name. Und der Kapitän? Wem gehörte diese Stimme? Ich wirbelte wieder herum und langsam klärte sich mein Blick wieder.

Ich sah das Deck, die wenigen Überlebenden, die sich immer noch mit einer Übermacht von Goblins herumschlagen mussten und ich sah Teraluna, wie sie geschützt von Vasul einen Zauber wob. Kurze Zeit später schoss ein gleißender Sonnenstrahl vom Himmel und verbrannte die Goblins zwischen mir und der Luke, die unter Deck führte. Teraluna sah mich kurz an und ich nickte, dann war ich in der Luke verschwunden.

Es war dunkel. Die wenigen Laternen, die die Gänge eh nur mittelmäßig bis gar nicht beleuchtet hatten waren von den Goblins heruntergerissen worden. Aber die Dunkelheit sollte ihnen nicht viel helfen. Ich konnte sie hören und das was ich hörte veranlasste mich dazu, meine Schritte zu beschleunigen und um die nächsten Ecken zu spurten.

Ich sah einen kleinen Schatten auf mich zu huschen und stach instinktiv mit dem Dolch zu. Ein erschrockenes kreischen und kurz darauf der dumpfe Ton mit dem ein Körper zu Boden stürzte belohnte mich für meine Mühe.

Ich bog um eine weitere Ecke und konnte das Licht einer flackernden Laterne aus Hedrons Kabine sehen. Ich sprang durch die Tür und sah mich einer Horde von mindestens zehn Goblins gegenüber, von denen die Hälfte dabei war Hedron mit Knüppeln zu bearbeiten, der sich mehr schlecht als recht wehrte und die andere Hälfte war damit beschäftig, die Kajüte in ein heilloses Chaos zu verwandeln.

Ich verlor keine Zeit und nutze den Moment der Überraschung aus. Drei Goblins fielen unter meinem Schwert, noch bevor sie richtig wussten, was mit ihnen geschah. Die anderen schienen mich derzeit für die Größere Gefahr als Hedron zu halten, womit sie zweifelsohne Recht hatten und kreisten mich ein.

Die Versuchung war groß, aber ich ließ mich nicht noch einmal von diesem barbarischen Kampfrausch erfassen. Was ich hier brauchte, das war nicht pure Kraft sondern vor allem einen kühlen Kopf und einen klaren Verstand, wenn ich wollte, das zwei Personen diese Kabine lebend verließen und nicht nur eine.

Der erste Goblin sprang auf mich zu. Ich wich seinem Schlag aus und rammte in meinen Dolch in den Rücken, aber kaum hatte ich mich umgewand, da stürmten die Nächsten auf mich ein. Ich wehrte einen Axtschlag mit meinem Schwert ab, schleuderte einen weiteren Goblin mit einem Fußtritt davon und tötete den Nächsten. Nun waren aber die drei übrigen heran und stocherten mit ihren Piken nach mir.

Einem konnte ich ausweichen, aber die anderen streiften mich an der Schulter und am Bein. Ich sah rot! Mit einem wütenden Schrei drehte ich mich um die eigene Achse, ohne darauf zu achten, das mich die Piken dabei nochmals streiften und enthauptete zwei der Biester. Blieben im großen und ganzen noch drei. Zwei hatte ich vor mir, die sich wohl gerade überlegten, ob sie mich angreifen oder ihr Heil in der Flucht suchen sollten, was aber auf das selbe hinaus gelaufen währe, da sie an mir vorbei mussten, um zur Tür zu kommen, da hörte ich aus der Ecke ein ersterbendes Kreischen.

Ich wand meine Aufmerksamkeit kurz dem Geräusch zu und stellte fest, das Hedron endlich sein Schwert gefunden haben musste, denn er kam mit eben jenem aus dem Schatten der Kabine auf mich zu. Die Goblins sahen sich nun von zwei Seiten bedrängt und gerieten in Panik, was sie gefährlicher machte. Einer stürzte auf mich zu und im ersten Moment hatte ich Schwierigkeiten in dem engen Raum der Kabine seiner Pike auszuweichen, aber dann machte er den entscheidenden Fehler und drehte mir den Rücken zu um zu fliehen. Er kam nicht bis zur Türschwelle. Als ich mich umdrehte hatte Hedron den letzten der feisten Angreifer erledigt.

„Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?" Ich sah ihn an und er nickte.

„Wie sieht es oben auf dem Deck aus?"

„Nicht gut. Die Hälfte der Retter von Targos ist bereits gefallen!" Der beisende Spott in meiner Stimme entging ihm nicht.

„Wir müssen die anderen Schiffe hinter uns warnen. Wenn sie auch überfallen werden, dann hat Targos gar keine Überlebenschance mehr." Ich schnaubte, wehrend ich mich umdrehte und auf den Gang hinaus trat.

„Tolle Idee! Warum sagen wir ihnen nicht gleich, das wir alles unter Kontrolle haben und keine Hilfe brauchen? Vielleicht segeln sie ja dann einfach an uns vorbei!" Hedron sparte sich die Antwort. Sie war auch nicht nötig, den als wir auf das Deck hinaus traten, hatte sich die Situation nicht verbessert, wie ich gehofft, sondern verschlechtert, wie ich befürchtet hatte.

Hedron hatte mit einigen schnellen Blicken die Situation erfasst.

„Lios! Lios! Sie zu, das du ein Warnsignal an die anderen Schiffe abgibst, dass sie nicht in die selbe Falle laufen wie wir!" Einer der Matrosen machte sich zum Heck des Schiffes auf. Aber kaum hatte er sich den Weg bis dort hin frei gekämpft, stieß er einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Hedron und ich wahren mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und was wir sahen, das ließ auch mir für einen Moment den Atem stocken.

Der Shangarn hinter uns brannte! Brannte lichterloh. Und die Wellen wahren übersäht von Goblinbooten. Allerdings konnte ich in ihnen nicht nur Goblins sehen und das war es, was mich wohl am meisten erschreckte. Die sterbenden Menschen auf den Schiffen hinter mir wahren egal. Aber Goblins, die gemeinsam mit Orks Schiffe überfielen? Das war unmöglich!

„Wir müssen hier weg! Hedron! Wir müssen Segel setzten! Hedron!" Aber er schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken. Gebannt starrte er auf die Szenerie aus brennenden und ineinander verkeilten Schiffen.

„Hedron! Verdammt!" Ich packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn und endlich schien er wieder in die Realität zurück zu kommen.

„Hedron! Wir müssen Segel setzen!"

„Wie? Die Matrosen sind überall in Kämpfe verwickelt und mit den ganzen Goblins an Bord werden wir kaum die Gelegenheit dazu haben."

„Hör zu. Kümmere du dich um das Ruder und ich übernehme die Segel." Damit drehte ich mich um und rannte auf das Hauptdeck des Schiffes zurück. Verdammter Mensch. Wenn man sich nicht um alles selber kümmerte!

Ich kämpfte mich durch eine Reihe von Goblins, bis ich schließlich auf Teraluna und Vasul stieß. Zu meinem Bedauern war Riatal auch bei ihnen.

„Teraluna!" Sie wand ihren Kopf zu mir.

„Wir müssen sofort Segel setzen! Schaffst du einen Schlafzauber, der alle Goblins auf dem Schiff ergreift?" Ein weiterer Goblin fiel. Teraluna sah abschätzend über das Schiff.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn dann dauert es einen Augenblick."

„Gut. Vasul," ich wand mich an den Halb-Ork. „Du passt auf sie auf, während sie den Zauber spinnt!" Vasul nickte und der Griff um seine Doppelaxt wurde fester.

„Wartet! Was habt ihr vor?" Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um.

„Ich werde versuchen die Segel zu setzen. Aber nur gesetzte Segel bringen nichts, wenn die Matrosen keine Zeit haben sie zu befestigen und den Anker zu lichten. Außerdem brauch ich sofort jemanden, der das Hauptsegel unten am Mast festzurrt, sonst laufen wir Gefahr, das es sich ganz los reißt und dann, können wir nach Targos schwimmen!"

„Ich mach das Segel fest." Ich starrte Riatal an und konnte sehen, das es ihm erhebliche Mühe bereitete mich anzusprechen. Auch ich war nicht so besondert begeistert von seiner Idee. Immerhin war er ein Mensch. Noch dazu einer, der ... . Ich verdrängte den Gedanken. Was hatte ich schon für eine Wahl?

„Gut. Ihr müsst auf den untersten Quermast und sobald ich das Segel hab fallen lassen müsst ihr den mittleren Strick festziehen. Schlafen die Goblins bis dahin, machen die Matrosen den Rest." Ich spurtete Richtung Tageklage davon und schwang mich in die Wanden.

„Und was passiert, wenn deine Freundin es nicht schafft?" Ich sah zu ihm herunter.

„Darüber will ich nicht nachdenken. Hier musst du drauf." Er schwang sich auf den Quermast und balancierte zum Hauptmast, während ich weiter in das Krähennest kletterte. Kurz warf ich einen Blick über das Deck, auf dem sich die Situation immer weiter verschlimmert hatte. Das wir bisher unbehelligt geblieben wahren, grenzte an ein Wunder!

Ich sah zu Teraluna und in fast genau dem selben Augenblick fielen die ersten Goblins wie vom Blitz getroffen nieder. Kurz zögerte ich noch, dann packte ich das Seil und schwang mich aus dem Krähennest.

Es war genau wie beim ersten Mal und die ganzen anderen Male zuvor. Ich spürte den Ruck des Seiles, als er die Knoten der Verankerung des Hauptsegels löste und als ich nach oben sah, konnte ich es fallen sehen. Blitzschnell, wie bei allen anderen Manövern griff ich zu und fing meinen Sturz ab.

Von meinem erhöhten Punkt konnte ich sehen, wie die ersten Matrosen sich daran machten in die Tagelage zu klettern. Gut, soweit hatte alles funktioniert und als wäre dieser Gedanke ein Zeichen gewesen, hörte ich das Zischen eines Pfeiles.

Ich sah nach oben und genau in diesem Moment zertrennte der Pfeil mein Seil. Ich fiel. Stürzte in die Tiefe. Verzweifelt griffen meine Hände nach den Seilen und Balken, die an mir vorbei sausten. Aber ohne Erfolg.

Ich sah zu Boden, der immer schneller und schneller auf mich zugeschossen kam. Mein Herz raste und alles was ich noch sah, waren die Planken des Schiffdecks, auf denen ich jede Sekunde aufschlagen würde. Nur noch wenige Meter und ... .

Meine Hände fanden halt und mit einem Ruck wurde mein Sturz abgefangen. Erschöpft schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen. Ich hatte überlebt. Dann spürte ich den festen Griff um mein Handgelenk und starrte nach oben, nur um in Riatals Gesicht zu blicken.

Dieser hielt sich an einem Seil fest und zog mich nun mit einiger Anstrengung zu sich auf den Mast. Außer Puste ließ ich mich dort nieder.

„Wir sind Quitt." Was? Ich sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet und ich euers. Ich schulde euch nichts mehr." Er drehte sich um und kletterte die Wanden hinunter. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Menschen und ihr Schuldempfinden! Das war etwas was ich noch nie verstanden hatte.

Ein kurzer Windhauch in meinem Nacken sagte mir, das sich das Schiff in Bewegung setzte und ein weiterer Blick über das Deck zeigte mir, das einige der ‚Helden' bereits damit begonnen hatten die schlafenden Goblins zu töten. Immerhin etwas wozu sie fähig waren.

Mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung packte ich das nächste Seil und ließ mich an ihm zu Boden gleiten. Meine Füße setzten sacht auf das Deck auf und ich begann mich auf die Suche nach Teraluna zu machen. Nach solch einem gewaltigen Zauber musste sie sicher erschöpft sein.

Ich fand sie auch schließlich neben Vasul auf einem Ballen Seile sitzen. Ihre Stirn war mit Schweißperlen bedeckt und ihr Atem ging schnell. Aber ansonsten schien sie in Ordnung zu sein.

„Wie geht es dir?" Sie hob müde denn Kopf und sah zu mir hoch.

„Geht schon. Ich muss mich nur einen Moment ausruhen." Ich nickte und wand mich dem Geschehen auf Deck zu. Einige Menschen waren immer noch damit beschäftigt die Goblins zu töten und irgendwo plünderte ein Halbling gerade die toten Kadaver. Ich konnte ihn summen hören.

Erschöpft machte ich mich auf zum Heck des Schiffes und als ich es erreicht hatte und über die Reling blickte bot sich mir ein schrecklicher Anblick.

Der Fluss brannte immer noch. Aber das schlimmste waren die Schatten. Schatten, Bewegungen die ich in den Flammen sehen konnte. Aber das war unmöglich. Selbst hier, viele Meter weiter entfernt war die Hitze kaum zu ertragen. Auf den Schiffen konnte Niemand mehr leben.

Aber trotzdem änderte sich der Anblick nicht. Im Gegenteil, es wurden sogar noch mehr, doch wahrscheinlicher war, das mir meine Augen nur etwas vorspielten.

Jemand trat neben mich und ich stellte mit Überraschung und auch einer Spur von Verärgerung fest, das es Riatal war. Ungewöhnlich, er hatte sich eigentlich bisher immer fern von mir gehalten und auch mir war im Moment nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute.

Aber das Schiff gehörte allen und ich würde hier nicht weg gehen. Ich musste nachdenken und dabei konnte mir der Anblick der brennenden Schiffe helfen. Mein Kopf musste frei werden.

Das Ganze war ein geplanter und gut ausgeführter Hinterhalt gewesen. Die ‚hinterhältige Hexe' war das erste Schiff gewesen, das eine unsichtbare Grenze passiert hatte. Aber anstatt sich sofort auf ihre Beute zu stürzen, wie es Goblins normalerweise getan hätten, hatten sie abgewartet, bis die anderen Schiffe sie erreicht hatten. So hatten sie wesentlich mehr Schaden angerichtet.

Gut, sie wahren Gefahr gelaufen, das ihnen das erste Schiff dadurch entkommt, aber was war das schon im Gegensatz zu denen, die sie vernichten konnten? Nichts. Weniger als ein Wimpernschlag.

Und so dachten Goblins nicht. Sie dachten überhaupt nicht! Sie wahren dumme, nervende Biester, die zu erschlagen es keine Mühe machte und keine Geschöpfe, die sich solch einen Plan ausdachten.

Aber das schlimmste waren die Orks, die ich unter ihnen gesehen hatte. Orks und Goblins machten keine gemeinsame Sache. Ebenso hätten sich Assimar und Tieflinge an einen Tisch setzten können und um über das Wetter zu diskutieren.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um mich von solchen Gedanken zu befreien. Die Gefahren die im Moment von den wilden Völkern wie Orks, Goblins oder Trolle ausgingen waren schon groß genug, auch ohne das ich Anfing Gefahren in Dinge hineinzuinterpretieren, in denen es keine gab.

Aber die tanzenden Flammen, die ich durch meine geschlossenen Augenlieder sehen konnte, ließen mir keine Ruhe und plötzlich begannen sich meine Gedanken im Kreis zu bewegen. Es war als würden sie immer und immer wieder auf einen Punkt hinaus laufen.

Ein Schatten über meinem Gesicht ließ mich die Augen wieder öffnen. Gerade rechtzeitig, um mir mein Leben zu retten. Ich konnte die Bewegung gerade noch aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, ließ mich fallen und rollte mich auf die Seite.

Im selben Moment schlug die Axt des Orks die Planken des Schiffes auseinander. Ich riss mein Schwert aus dem Gürtel. Zu leichtsinnig Elessa! Viel zu leichtsinnig! Ich hätte mich Ohrfeigen können. Wir waren noch lange nicht außer Gefahr.

Der Ork hatte mittlerweile seine Axt wieder aus dem Holz des Schiffes befreit und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er war riesig. Der größte Ork, den ich je gesehen hatte. Selbst Vasul, der mich immerhin um gute zwei Köpfe überragte erschien mir neben diesem Koloss klein.

Nichts desto trotz, würde ich mich ihm stellen. Ich war noch nie vor einem Kampf davon gelaufen. Der Druck um meinen Schwertgriff wurde fester. Ich hatte schon oft gegen Orks gekämpft. Zugegeben nicht gegen solche Giganten, aber Ork blieb Ork.

„Na los, worauf wartest du, du haariges Biest?" Der Ork ließ ein lautes Knurren hören, so als hätte er mich verstanden und schwang seine Axt. Ich wich ihr aus und stach mit meinem Schwert zu. Ein erneutes Grunzen bewies mir, das ich getroffen hatte.

Ich duckte mich unter einem weiteren Faustschlag des Orks weg schwang mein Schwert und spürte, wie es auf Wiederstand traf. Mein Blick glitt an der Klinge entlang nach oben und wie gebannt starrte ich auf die Faust des Orks, der die Klinge meines Schwertes wie ein Spielzeug umklammert hielt. Das er sich dabei verletzte, schien ihn gar nicht zu interessieren.

„He! Du zu groß geratener Abkömmling eines Straßenköters! Warum suchst du dir nicht einen Gegner, der dir gewachsen ist?" Der Ork ließ mein Schwert los und drehte sich mit einem gegrunzten Laut herum. Hinter ihm konnte ich die Gestallt von Riatal entdecken, der sich mit gezogener Klinge dem Ork stellte.

Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. ‚Warum suchst du dir nicht einen Gegner der dir gewachsen ist'? Ich nahm mir fest vor darüber mit ihm noch zu reden. Aber erst nachdem wir diesen Koloss erledigt hatten.

Der Ork stürmte auf Riatal zu, was bei seiner Größe einen verheerenden Schwung in seinen Schlag legen würde, den Riatal niemals abfangen konnte. Aber noch bevor ich ihm eine Warnung zugerufen hatte, schwang er sich zur Seite, nutze den Schwung des Orks aus und ließ seine Klinge durch dessen Fell fahren.

Ich sah grünliches Blut aufspritzen, als der Ork noch einige Schritte weiter taumelte und dann herum fuhr. Was ich in seinen Augen lesen konnte, das gefiel mir nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Ich schloss zu Riatal auf, der es mir mit einem düsteren Blick dankte.

„Was tut ihr noch hier? Verschwindet! Das ist kein Gegner für euch!"

„Für euch auch nicht! Wir können ihn nur zusammen ... ." In Riatals Augen blitzte es düster auf.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Tiefling! Verschwindet!" Er gab mir einen Stoß, der mich nach hinten und an die Reling taumeln ließ. Viel zu verblüfft um zu reagieren starrte ich ihn einfach nur an, wie er nach vorne auf den Ork zustürmte und Anfing ihn mit seiner Klinge zu bearbeiten.

Er stellte sich gar nicht mal schlecht an. Aber trotzdem blieb es bei der Tatsache, das er dem Ork nur kleine Schnitte beibrachte, nichts was ihn töten sondern allenfalls noch wütender machen würde. Und wenn ich eines aus meinen Kämpfen mit Orks gelernt hatte, dann das man sie schnell töten musste, bevor sie in einen Kampfrausch verfielen.

Riatal schien das nicht zu wissen. Er hatte schon eins zwei mal die Chance gehabt den Kampf zu beenden, aber er tat es nicht. Mir kam es so vor, als würde es ihm Spaß machen den Ork weiter mit seinem Schwert zu malträtieren.

Der Ork war mir egal, meinetwegen konnte Riatal ihn auch bei lebendigem Leib in kleine Stücke schneiden, aber wenn er so weitermachte, dann würde er diesen Kampf verlieren. Ganz einfach deshalb weil der Ork in einem Kampfrausch keinerlei Rücksicht auf sich nahm.

Das Bersten einer weiteren Holzplanke riss mich aus der Erstarrung, in die ich gefallen war und ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich Riatals Schwert in eines der Beine des Orks fraß, da nahm ich es war.

Die leichte Veränderung, die mit dem Ork vor sich ging. Das Funkeln in den Augen wurde wilder, die Bewegungen schnelle, kräftiger und das blecken der Zähne.

„Verdammt!" Ich riss meinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und rannte auf die beiden Kämpfenden zu. Riatal machte einen Ausfallschritt, der dem Ork wieder eine Wunde zugefügt hätte, aber anstatt zurück zu weichen, wie es sich Riatal wohl gedacht hatte machte der Ork im Gegensatz noch einen Schritt nach vorne, rammte sich so Riatals Schwert selbst in den Leib und konnte aber gleichzeitig einen gewaltigen Fausthieb auf seinem Gegner landen.

Riatals Schwert klapperte zu Boden und er sank auf dem Deck zusammen. Der Ork hob seine gewaltige Axt für einen endgültigen, alles vernichtenden Schlag. Ich sprang nach vorne, rollte mich ab, kam zwischen Riatal und dem Ork wieder auf die Knie und riss mein Schwert nach oben.

Die Axt krachte auf meine Klinge und ich konnte spüren, wie mein ganzer Arm innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen taub wurde, aber ich hielt dem Hieb stand. Der Ork verstärkte seinen Druck und auch ich hielt dagegen, wand meinen Kopf und sah meinem Gegner in die Augen, in denen ein bestialisches Funkeln herrschte.

Der Ork brüllte, hob kurz die Axt an und ließ sie erneut nieder sausen. Ein fürchterlich schrilles Krachen erklang, als meine Klinge unter dem erneuten Druck zerbrach. Ich wurde aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, schlidderte zur Seite und schlug mit meinem Hinterkopf heftig gegen die Planken.

Die heraufdämmernde Schwärze kämpfte ich nieder und ließ meine Hand zu dem Dolch wandern, der mir entglitten war. Eine erbärmliche Waffe, im Angesicht solch eines Feindes, aber besser als Nichts.

Doch der Ork schien es gar nicht auf mich abgesehen zu haben, denn er hatte sich wieder Riatal zugewandt, der sich aufgerappelt hatte und wieder sein Schwert in der Hand hielt.

Der Ork hob seine Axt und ließ sie nieder fahren. Riatal versuchte den Hieb zu parieren, wurde aber allein von der Wucht des Angriffes zurück geschleudert und blieb benommen liegen. Der Ork machte einige Schritte in seine Richtung, packte Riatals Handgelenk und drückte zu.

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ließ er sein Schwert fallen und der Ork hob seine Axt. Ich sprang auf, machte einige Ungelenke Schritte und rannte dann, mehr stolpernd als alles andere auf die Beiden zu.

„He Ork! Hier bin ich!" Das Unglaubliche geschah. Der Ork ließ seine Axt wieder sinken, ebenso wie er Riatals Handgelenk los ließ und sich zu mir umdrehte. Ich hatte mittlerweile wieder mein Gleichgewichtssinn gefunden und stürmte auf den Ork zu.

Dieser ließ erst seine Faust, dann seine Axt nach mir schlagen. Der Ersten konnte ich ausweichen, bei der Zweiten gelang mir das nicht ganz. Ich spürte, wie das Axtblatt an meinem Kettenhemd vorbeischrammte, die Glider aufbrach und über meinen Bauch fuhr. Heißer Schmerz schlug durch meinen Körper, aber das war uninteressant.

Ich war an ihm, praktisch in seinen Armen und ich stieß zu. Mein Dolch bohrte sich durch Fell und Fleisch, durch Muskeln und Sehnen und traf das Herz.

Augenblicke stand ich noch schwer atmend da, dann zog ich meinen Dolch aus dem Körper des Orks, der mich mit Blut überschüttete und wich zurück. Als der Koloss auf das Deck aufschlug hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das ganze Schiff erzitterte. Ich drehte mich zu Riatal um, der mich erstaunt anblickte.

„Seid ihr nun zufrieden ihr Idiot? Einen Ork tötet man schnell oder gar nicht!" Riatal stemmte sich in die Höhe. Warum tat meine Brust so weh? Ich schwankte und der Dolch entglitt meinen Fingern. Seltsam, so erschöpft war ich doch sonst nicht nach einem Kampf.

Ich sah auf, in Riatals Gesicht. Er sagte irgendetwas zu mir, das ich nicht mehr verstand. Wie aus der Ferne meinte ich Teralunas Stimme zu hören und dann begann sich die ganze Welt um mich herum zu drehen. Ich brach zusammen.

_So weit, so gut. Oder nicht gut, wie auch immer man das sehen will. Elessa hat also den Anfang ihrer, doch noch recht langen Reise gemeistert. Aber nun ja, vielleicht auf eine recht unorthodoxe weise, aber immerhin gemeistert._

_Andere Frage: Wie gefallen euch denn die Charaktere. Mit Teraluna hab ich versucht einen kleinen Gegenpool zu einem immer schlecht gelaunten Hauptcharakter zu schaffen. Jemand der freundlich und einfühlsam ist und generell immer versucht Streit zu schlichten (womit sie bei Elessa auch alle Hände voll zu tun haben wird). Vasul, nun ja mein getreuer Halb-Ork. Er sollte jemand sein, der immer praktisch denkt und sich generell nie einer Seite anschließt sondern immer der Seite recht gibt, die eben seiner Meinung nach recht hat. Also ähnlich wie Teraluna nur eben stiller. Allerdings, so unscheinbar er im Moment vielleicht noch sein mag, er ist nicht von ungefähr bei der Gruppe. Tja, und Riatal? Kein Kommentar. Das behalte ich mal noch für mich! _

_In diesem Sinne hoffe ich das euch die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt und freue mich auf eure Kommentare!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	4. Feuer über Bremen

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_So, ich habs endlich geschafft mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig zu werden! Man das war eine ganz schön schwere Geburt. Zeitweise hab ich gedacht, ich werde gar nicht mehr fertig. An einigen Stellen wollte mir einfach nichts passendes einfallen und dann hab ich einfach was geschrieben, was mir am nächsten Tag nicht mehr gefallen hat und hab es wieder gelöscht._

_Mein Computer hat sich zwischenzeitlich dann auch noch entschieden, das er keine Lust mehr hat so zu funktionieren wie ich das will und einfach mal ein paar Seiten gefressen (das scheiß Ding!!!)._

_So, soviel zu den Schwierigkeiten, mit denen wohl jeder Autor irgendwann mal zu kämpfen hat. Hier also das Ergebnis dieses langen und mühsamen Kampfes!_

_Viel Spaß damit!_

3. Kapitel

- Feuer über Bremen

Ich öffnete die Augen und das Erste was ich sah, waren die dunklen Holzplanken einer Kajütendecke. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, was mir auch erstaunlich gut gelang. Aber als ich mich versuchte aufzurichten drückte mich eine Hand sachte aber doch bestimmt nach unten.

Ich drehte den Kopf und sah in Teralunas lächelndes Gesicht.

„Schön das du wieder da bis Elessa. Langsam hab ich mir doch Sorgen gemacht ob mein Zauber richtig war." Ich sah mich in der Kabine um und erkannte Vasuls Schatten, der in der Nähe der Tür lehnte.

„Gut das es euch besser geht." Ich nickte ihm zu. Es war doch erstaunlich, wie schnell man seine Differenzen überwand, wenn man miteinander kämpfte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bis schwer verwundet worden. Der Ork hat dir mit seiner Axt fast den ganzen Bauch aufgeschlitzt. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?" Teraluna sah leicht besorgt aus und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast gegen einen Ork gekämpft und bist dabei verwundet worden. Riatal hat dich gerade noch auffangen können, bevor du in die Axt des Orks gekippt wärst. Hätte er es nicht getan, hätte ich dir nicht mehr helfen können." Mein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Richtig, mit Riatal hatte ich noch eine offene Rechnung bezüglich seines Kampfstiel gegen Orks.

„Du hast ihm mit deiner Tat das Leben gerettet. Ich war zwar zu weit weg um es zu sehen, aber ich glaube sogar zwei Mal." Sie lächelte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, das du dich so um ihn sorgst." Ich sah sie düster an.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um zu scherzen. Was ist weiter passiert?" Teraluna wurde wieder ernst.

„Wie gesagt, der Ork hat dich schwer verletzt, aber du hast ihm trotzdem deinen Dolch ins Herz gerammt. Danach bist du umgekippt. Riatal hat dich aufgefangen und hier in Hedrons Kabine gebracht. Ich hab alles für dich getan, was ich konnte und wie ich sehen hat es gereicht." Sie lächelte mich an. „Aber du solltest trotzdem noch etwas vorsichtig sein in der nächsten Zeit."

„Ihr habt sehr gut gekämpft." Ich sah Vasul an. „Es war kein einfacher Gegner gegen den ihr euch behauptet habt. Ich habe mir seine Leiche angesehen. Er war ein besonders starker Krieger. Wahrscheinlich sogar der Anführer dieses ganzen Hinterhalts, obwohl ich bezweifle, das er sich diesen Plan erdacht hat." Teraluna nickte.

„Du hattest viel Glück auf deiner Seite Elessa. Vielleicht solltest du dir das nächste Mal einen schwächeren Gegner aussuchen." Ich sah zu ihr auf.

„Man kann sich seine Gegner nicht aussuchen. Und je stärker deine Gegner sind, um so mehr wächst du an ihnen. Was ist eigentlich mit Riatal? Hat dieser Idiot wenigstens auch ein paar Schrammen abbekommen?"

„Ja, aber sie sind nicht schlimm. Wie du schon sagtest, es sind Schrammen." Ich nickte.

„Gut, dann kann ich ihm ja den Rest verpassen." Ich richtete mich auf und schwang meine Beine über die Bettkante, was Teraluna zu einem fragenden Stirnrunzeln veranlasste. Was ich ignorierte und nach meinen Sachen griff.

„Wo ist eigentlich mein Schwert?" Teraluna griff neben sich und holte ein Stück Tuch hervor. Ich schlug die Enden bei Seite und blickte auf die letzten Bruchstücke meiner Waffe.

„Ich glaube nicht, das man es reparieren kann." Ich nickte. Das was ich auf meinen Knien hatte, war allenfalls noch zum Gemüse putzen gut. Meine Laune sank endgültig auf ein unerträgliches Maß. Aber noch bevor ich sie ungerechtfertigter weise an Teraluna oder Vasul auslassen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und es trat jemand ein, den ich gerechtfertigt mit meinem Zorn beschissen konnte.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" Fuhr ich ihn an. „Spielt keine Rolle! Verschwindet!" Riatal blieb stehen.

„Ich wollte mit euch reden, es ist wichtig."

„Das interessiert mich nicht! Raus!" Ich wollte aufspringen um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, aber auf halbem Weg schoss ein beißender Schmerz durch meinen Körper und ich presste den Arm auf meinen Bauch und fiel stöhnend wieder auf das Bett zurück.

Riatal war einen Schritt weiter in die Kabine getreten und hatte eine Geste gemacht, als ob er nach mir greifen würde, war dann aber stehen geblieben, als ihm ein grimmiger Halb-Ork in den Weg getreten war und zwischen ihm und mir Aufstellung genommen hatte.

„Ihr habt gehört was sie gesagt hat," knurrte Vasul. „Also verschwindet. Ihr habt genug angerichtet." Riatal prallte einen Schritt zurück, machte aber keine Anstallten die Kabine zu verlassen.

„Warte Vasul." Teraluna war aufgestanden. „Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich wichtig, was er uns zu sagen hat. Wir sollten ihn anhören." Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte ich Teraluna erwürgt. So aber blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich in mein Schicksal zu fügen.

Riatal machte wieder einige Schritte in die Kabine hinein und blieb schließlich vor mir stehen. Ich konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel sich dazu durchzuringen, was immer er auch zu sagen hatte. Aber schließlich schien er sich zu überwinden.

„Ich möchte mich bei euch entschuldigen. Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld. Ihr habt mir mein Leben heute mehrmals gerettet, während ich eures in Gefahr gebracht habe." Er machte eine Pause. „Auch habe ich gehört, das euer Name Elessa lautet. Stimmt das?" Ich nickte.

„Ist euer Vollständiger Name Elessa Elessar?" Ich sah ihn zwischen zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Sagt es mir. Es ist wichtig."

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Ja, mein Name ist Elessa Elessar. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was euch das angeht!" Ich starrte ihn finster an und konnte sehen, dass etwas in ihm sich zusammenzog. Dann schlug er seinen Mantel zur Seite und brachte ein Schwert zum Vorschein. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie sich Vasul spannte.

Dann kehrte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Riatal zurück, der mit gesenktem Blick vor mir stand und auf das Schwert nieder starrte, das er in Händen hielt. Er schloss die Augen und seine Hände spannten sich fester um das Leder der Scheide. Als er sie wieder öffnete streckte er mir das Schwert entgegen.

„Dann gehört das hier euch." Ich sah ihn verblüfft an, machte aber keine Anstalten nach dem Schwert zu greifen.

„Nehmt es, es ist für euch geschmiedet worden." Zögernd griff ich danach, auch wenn ich nicht verstand, was das alles sollte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Ich sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich kenne diese Schwert nicht. Warum sollte es mir gehören?"

„Zieht es aus der Scheide." Einen Moment sah ich ihn noch an, dann tat ich was er gesagt hatte. Ich bekam große Augen. Das Schwert was ich in Händen hielt war wertvoll. Es war nicht nur einwandfrei geschmiedet, sondern war auch perfekt ausbalanciert und lag geschmeidig in meiner Hand. Aber das verblüffendste war, das es schwarz war. Selbst die Klinge war aus einem schwarzen Metall geschmiedet das ich nicht kannte.

„Was ist das für ein Schwert? Und warum sollte es mir gehören?"

„Seht euch die Klinge genauer an." Ich tat es und konnte mich eines kalten Schauers nicht erwehren, der mir den Rücken herunter lief. Auf dem Blatt der Klinge war die Zeile: ‚Herz von Elessa Elessar' eingraviert. Was unmöglich war.

„Woher habt ihr das?"

„Ein Schmied hat es mir gegeben mit dem Auftrag die Person zu suchen, der diese Schwert gehört und es ihr auszuhändigen. Das hab ich getan. Allerdings ist meine Aufgabe damit noch nicht beendet."

„Ach nein? Was müsst ihr den noch tun? Die Person bei der Überbringung des Schwertes töten?"

„Nein. Meine Aufgabe ist es der Person der dieses Schwert gehört zu folgen und sie zu beschützen." Ich sah ihn aus zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ja, das hab ich gesehen. Seid ihr sicher, das euere Aufgabe nicht umgekehrt war? Euch von der Person beschützen zu lassen, der ihr das Schwert geben sollt?" Riatal zuckte zusammen.

„Ich habe erst später erfahren, das ihr diese Person seid. Bis zu dem Augenblick in dem ihr zusammengebrochen seid, wusste ich nicht einmal euren Namen."

„Und ihr glaubt allen Ernstes, das ich euch so eine Geschichte abkaufe und euch jetzt in meiner Nähe willkommen heiße? Für wie blöd haltet ihr mich eigentlich?" Riatal straffte sich.

„Glaubt nicht, das ich das gerne tue. Ich bin auch nicht davon begeistert, das die Person, der ich folgen und beschützen soll ein Tiefling ist. Aber ich habe mein Wort gegeben und ich halte mein Wort, mit oder ohne eurem Einverständnis!" Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Kabine und ich sah ihm hinter her.

„Das war nicht sehr freundlich von dir." Ich sah Teraluna zornig an.

„Na und? Wegen ihm wäre ich heute beinah gestorben und dann kommt er mit solch einer haarsträubenden Geschichte hier an und erwartet, das ich ihm sofort mein Leben anvertraue? Das ist doch Irrsinn!"

„Aber du hättest dir doch sein Geschichte wenigstens ganz anhören können. Immerhin hat er dir ein Schwert gebracht." Ich sah auf die Klinge hinab und musste wiederwillig zugeben, das Teraluna zumindest in einem Punkt recht hatte. Ich musste mehr darüber wissen. Mehr darüber, wo dieses Schwert her kam, wer es gemacht hatte, warum er es gemacht hatte und vor allem, warum mein Name auf dem Schwert stand obwohl ich es noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte und auch nirgendwo ein Schwert in Auftrag gegeben hatte.

Ich würde notgedrungen noch mal mit Riatal Reden müssen. Auch wenn das so ziemlich das letzte war, was ich im Moment tun wollte.

Allerdings sollte es einige Zeit dauern, bis ich ihn wiedersehen sollte. Teraluna bestand darauf, das ich trotz ihre Heilspruches, der mich meiner Meinung nach komplett geheilt hatte, die nächsten Tage das Bett hüten sollte. Was nichts anderes hieß, als vor Langeweile zu sterben!

Zwar war ich der Meinung, dass das nicht nötig war und hatte meine Meinung auch laut stark kund getan aber ein ziemlich überzeugendes Argument von der Größe eines Wandschrankes, das eine Doppelaxt über der Schulter trug hatte mich dann doch dazu bewogen Teraluna zu gehorchen. Dies aber mit der festen Überzeugung es den Beiden bei nächster Gelegenheit heimzuzahlen, das sie mich dazu verflucht hatten in Langeweile zu vergehen.

Trotzdem, es hatte irgendwas beruhigendes an sich zu wissen, das es jemanden gab, der sich um einen Sorgen machte und einen, nötigenfalls auch mit Gewalt, zu seinem Glück zwang.

Ich schnaubte, legte das Buch, das mir Hedron freundlicher weise ausgeliehen hatte, bei Seite, da ich mich sowieso nicht darauf konzentrieren konnte und sah zu Vasul, der auf einem Stuhl neben der Tür saß und schlief.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Schlief er wirklich, oder hatte er einfach nur den Kopf auf die Brust sinken lassen um sich zu entspannen. Ich schloss die Augen um mich besser auf mein Gehör zu konzentrieren. Da, die regelmäßigen und flachen Atemzüge eines Schlafenden. Kein Zweifel. Mein Wachhund schlummerte im Reich der Träume.

Leise schloss ich das Buch und schlug die Decke zur Seite. Dabei ließ ich Vasul nicht aus den Augen. Ich griff nach meinem Mantel und meinen anderen Habseligkeiten und stand auf. Die Bodendielen knarrten und ich sah erschrocken zu dem Halb-Ork. Keine Reaktion.

Langsam, um ja kein verräterisches Geräusch von mir zu geben, schlich ich mich zur Tür, streckte meine Hand nach dem Knauf aus und erstarrte regungslos, als neben mir eine Stimme ertönte.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?" Ich ließ meine angespannten Schultern sinken und drehte mich zu Vasul um, der immer noch in der selben Haltung auf dem Stuhl saß.

„An Deck. Ich halte es in dieser stinkenden Kabine einfach nicht mehr aus!" Endlich gab Vasul seine gespielte Müdigkeit auf und erhob sich.

„Dann werde ich euch begleiten Elessa."

„Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen!" Gab ich verärgert zurück.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor zu sein. Aber in einem habt ihr recht. In dieser Kabine hält man es nicht mehr aus!" Ich hätte schwören können, das es in seinen Augen belustigt auffunkelte. Aber noch bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken über diesen verschwörerischen Scherz machen konnte, zuckte ich einfach mit den Schultern und zog die Tür auf.

Luft schlug mir entgegen und ich wurde mir jetzt erst bewusst, wie stickig es in der Kajüte geworden war, den selbst hier auf dem Gang, der ebenfalls unter Deck lag herrschte schon eine viel bessere Luft. Und als ich endlich die Treppe nach oben ging und mir der Wind von der offenen Luke her entgegenwehte, da hatte ich das Gefühl zum ersten mal wieder frei atmen zu können. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl.

Wind hieß mich auf Deck willkommen und fegte mir, kaum das ich einen Schritt auf den Planken gemacht hatte, die Haare durch das Gesicht und ließ meinen Mantel hinter mir her flattern. Ich schritt an die Reling und beugte mich ein Stück über sie hinüber um noch mehr, von diesem kostbaren Gefühl abzubekommen. Gischt spritzte mir ins Gesicht und mein Blick wanderte zu den voll geblähten Segeln und den knarrenden Masten hinauf. Wir waren schnell unterwegs.

„Schön das es euch besser geht." Ich drehte mich zu Hedron um, der hinter mir stand.

„Ja." Hedron maß mich mit einem zweifelnden Blick, beließ es dann aber bei einem Achselzucken.

„Wir verdanken euch sehr viel." Ich drehte mich um. Mir war nicht nach reden zumute. Zumindest nicht mit ihm und endlich schien er das auch zu begreifen.

„Wenn ihr also etwas brauchen solltet, egal was, so sagt es bitte." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Ich atmete auf und ließ meinen Blick wieder über das Deck schweifen. Auch wenn ich dazu überhaupt keine Lust hatte, musste ich endlich wissen, was es mit diesem Schwert auf sich hatte, das jetzt an meiner Hüfte hing und mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab, wie ich es noch nie bei einer Waffe gespürt hatte.

Lust oder nicht. ich musste wissen was das bedeutete. Also lenkte ich meine Schritte Richtung Buck, wo meine Augen Riatal gefunden hatten.

Als ich neben ihn trat maß er mich nur mit einem kurzen Blick und schaute dann wieder den Shangarn hinauf, tat so, als wäre ich nicht da. Ich tat es ihm gleich und einige Augenblicke überlegte ich ernsthaft, ob ich mich nicht einfach wieder umdrehen und gehen sollte. Aber schließlich war ich hier her gekommen, um zu erfahren was es mit dem Schwert auf sich hatte und das konnte ich nicht erfahren, wenn ich einfach davon lief. So kosteten mich die nächsten Sätze, die ich auszusprechen von meinem eigenen Gewissen gezwungen wurde, mehr Überwindung, als einem x – Beliebigen einfach im Schlaf umzubringen.

„Ich danke euch für das Schwert. Es ist eine schöne Waffe, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum sie gerade für mich sein soll und vor allem wie mein Name auf die Klinge kommt." Ich atmete tief ein und nahm alles zusammen, was ich an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen konnte und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Vielleicht könnt ihr mir mehr darüber sagen?" Irrte ich mich oder versuchten meine Gesichtsmuskeln gerade ein aufforderndes Lächeln in mein Gesicht zu bringen? Ich unterdrückte den Impuls und starrte Riatal weiter von der Seite an.

Er ignorierte mich und meine Gesichtszüge fingen schon an sich wieder zu verfinstern und ich war kurz davor mich umzudrehen, mit dem festen Entschluss nie mehr einen Menschen anzusprechen, da antwortete er endlich.

„Hedron hat euch meine Vergangenheit erzählt?" Ich nickte und er drehte sich mit einem dünnen Lächeln zu mir um. „Ihr wisst also, dass mich ein Schmied namens Ed aufgenommen hat und mir die Schmiedekunst beigebracht hatte?" Wieder nickte ich. „Jener Schmied war es, der dieses Schwert geschmiedet hat." Er drehte sich wieder zur Reling und starrte dem Schiff voraus. „Ich wusste nie etwas von diesem Schwert, obwohl er über Jahre daran gearbeitet hat. Solch ein Stück schiedet man nur einmal in seinem Leben, also gebt gut darauf acht. Es ist sehr wertvoll."

„Das war noch keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Ich will wissen: Warum ich?" Riatal drehte sich wieder zu mir um und starrte mich einen Augenblick feindselig und voller Hass an.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren, warum mein Schicksal ... ." Er brach ab und drehte sich ruckartig um.

„Was ist mit eurem Schicksal?" Hackte ich nach. Dieser Kerl verbarg etwas vor mir.

„Das geht euch nichts an." Erwiderte er kalt.

„Da mein Name auf diesem Schwert steht und ihr offenbar mehr über meine Verbindung dazu zu wissen scheint als ich, gehe ich doch wohl sehr stark in die Annahme, das es mich sehr wohl etwas angeht!" Ich stemmte die Ellenbogen in die Hüfte und sah herausfordernd zu ihm hoch. „Oder muss ich annehmen, das ihr wie alle eurer Rasse nur Lügen könnt?"

Mit Hass erfüllten Augen fuhr er herum. „Derjenige, der nur Lügt seid ja wohl ihr, Tiefling!"

„Ach ja? Dann sagt mir, wann habe ich euch belogen? Ich habe euch immer gesagt, was ich von euch halte und nie einen Hel daraus gemacht, das ich euch nicht vertraue, jeglichem eurer Art. Aber ihr sagt mir nicht die Wahrheit über dieses Schwert, oder zumindest verschweigt ihr mir etwas!"

Er zuckte zusammen, was mich zu der Annahme führte, das ich mit meinen Worten richtig gelegen hatte. „Also, sagt mir endlich, was ihr über mich und dieses Schwert wirklich wisst." Riatals Gesicht verdüsterte sich weiter und die Blicke die er mir zuwarf sprachen aus, was er nicht sagen wollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

„Nun gut, auch wenn ich euch aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheue, Tiefling, so muss ich es euch doch sagen. Dazu verpflichtet mich mein Wort. Auch wenn es mir, da könnt ihr versichert sein, zuwider ist." Er atmete tief ein und auch meine Einstellung ihm gegenüber nahm wieder um etliche Grade ab. Menschen waren doch alle gleich!

„Der alte Ed, der mich aufgezogen hat, arbeitete Jahre an diesem Schwert. Eines Tages überfielen Tieflinge, solche wie ihr ," fügte er abfällig hinzu. „Unser Dorf und schlachteten alles nieder, was ihnen nicht schnell genug entkommen konnte. Frauen, Kinder, alte Menschen. Der alte Ed war auch unter ihnen." Plötzlich wirkte seine Stimme bedrückt. „Aber er hatte nicht das Glück schnell zu sterben. Er wurde schwer verletzt und starb wenige Tage später, nach einem fürchterlichen Todeskampf an seinen Verletzungen, vorher jedoch erzählte er mir von diesem Schwert. Er nahm mir das versprechen ab, die Person zu finden, deren Name auf der Klinge stand und ihr das Schwert auszuhändigen. Des weiteren musste ich ihm ein Ehrenwort geben, diese Person zu begeleiten, wohin sie auch gehen mochte und sie unter Einsatz meines Lebens zu beschützen." Er atmete tief ein und sah mich an. „Hätte ich gewusst, das es sich bei der Person um einen Tiefling handelt, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht sofort zugestimmt. Aber ich war es ihm schuldig, nachdem er mich wie seinen Sohn großgezogen hatte." Er lächelte abfällig. „Aber so etwas könnt ihr natürlich nicht verstehen."

Ich sah ihn an und fragte mich, was sich dieser arrogante Kerl eigentlich einbildete. Gut er hatte dem alten Kerl sein Wort gegeben, die Person zu beschützen, aber wenn er glaubte, das ich ihn deshalb einfach gewähren ließ, dann hatte er sich getäuscht. Und nicht nur das. Seine Worte machten mich zornig. Sie hörten sich fast so an, als glaubte dieser Mensch, das er der einzige auf Fearûns Boden war, dem Unrecht getan wurde.

„Ihr irrt euch Mensch! Ich kann sehr wohl verstehen, wie ihr euch füllt. Aber im Gegensatz zu euch, hatte ich Niemanden, der mir geholfen oder mich aufgenommen hat. Habt ihr eigentlich eine Ahnung, was es heißt überall wo man hin kommt verachtet zu werden? Nirgends willkommen zu sein, selbst unter der eigenen Rasse nicht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das könnt ihr nicht. Ihr wart wenigstens bei euren Leuten sicher. Wenn auch nicht gern gesehen, so würden sie euch zumindest nicht bei der nächst bietenden Gelegenheit umbringen. Euch, ein Kind das auf der Straße lebte." Meine Stimme troff vor Hohn, als ich fortfuhr.

„Man hat euch vielleicht nicht gerne gesehen, aber solange ihr nichts gestohlen habt, hat man euch bestimmt Brotkrumen hin geworfen oder hier und da mal eine Münze! Nein Mensch, glaubt nicht das ihr der Einzige seit, der in seinem Leben schon schlimme Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Es gibt Personen, die mehr erlitten haben als ihr. Also tut nicht so, als hätte ihr das Recht auf Selbstmitleid gekauft!" Damit drehte ich mich um, zornig über ihn, aber auch zornig über mich, dass ich mich hatte so gehen lassen und ließ ihn an der Reling stehen.

Schlimme Gedanken verfolgten mich. Gedanken die ich mit meinen Worten selbst herauf beschworen hatte. Erinnerungen, die ich vergessen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Es war mir egal, ob er jemandem sein Wort gegeben hatte. Mit mir würde er nicht gehen. Auf gar keinen Fall!

Mein Kopf tat weh und ich starrte Gedankenverloren an die Decke von meiner (Hedrons) Kajüte. Er hatte darauf bestanden, das ich sie für den Rest der Reise beanspruchen sollte. Wohl so eine Art Dankbarkeit dafür das ich sein Schiff gerettet hatte.

Na ja, so musste ich wenigstens nicht mit der Mannschaft im Schiffsbauch schlafen. Ich währe also schön blöd gewesen das Angebot nicht anzunehmen. Aber trotz der Ruhe, die mir diese Abgeschiedenheit brachte, fand ich einfach keinen Schlaf. Jedes mal wenn ich die Augen schloss, sah ich Riatals Gesicht vor mir, der mir versuchte etwas mitzuteilen. Unruhig warf ich mich auf die andere Seite. Verdammt noch mal. Selbst jetzt im Schlaf ließ mir diese Mensch keine Ruhe.

Zwar hatte sich meine Einstellung ihm gegenüber seit unserem Gespräch erheblich verschlechtert, dass änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, das sich meine Gedanken einfach weigerten, ihn aus eben jenen zu verbannen.

Verflucht! Die Decke flog zur Seite und ich stand auf. Meine Hand wanderte zu dem Schwert das er mir gegeben hatte und ich zog es aus der Scheide und strich mit den Fingern über die schwarze Klinge, die absolut Makellos gearbeitet war.

Warum musste dieser alte Schmied auch ausgerechnet meinen Namen in die Klinge ritzen? Aber je länger ich auf das Schwert herab blickte, um so sicherer wurde ich mir, dass es kein Zufall war. Nur woher hätte der alte Ed meinen Namen kennen sollen? Und warum ausgerechnet mir ein solches Schwert fertigen sollen?

Eine Frage jagte die andere und mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung schob ich das Schwert wieder zurück und band mir den Gürtel um. Wenn Riatal mir nicht alles jetzt sagen wollte, dann gab es nur eine Möglichkeit in Erfahrung zu bringen, was ich wissen wollte. Auch wenn diese die absolut letzte Möglichkeit war, die ich in Erwägung ziehen würde, so musste ich ihm doch in einem Punkt recht geben.

Seit dem Gespräch, das wir vor nunmehr fast drei Tagen geführt hatten, wurde mir eines immer klarer. Es gab einen gewichtigen Grund für das was er getan hatte.

Dafür, das ich dieses Schwert erhalten hatte, dafür, das er es war, der es mir gegeben hatte und auch dafür, das er mich begeleiten sollte. Auch wenn alles in mir davor zurück schreckte und sich wünschte es möge nicht so sein, so wusste ich doch, das es keinen anderen Weg zu geben schien, als diese nagende Unsicherheit in meinem Herzen zu beruhigen.

Riatal musste uns begleiten, wie er sein Wort gegeben hatte.

Allein bei dem Gedanken, diesen arroganten und selbstmitleidüberwogenen Kerl in meiner Nähe zu haben, mit ihm vielleicht sogar Seite an Seite in Targos zu kämpfen, wurde mir regelrecht schlecht.

Noch mal atmete ich die stickige Luft in der Kabine ein, dann griff ich nach dem Rest meiner Sachen und verließ die unter Deck gelegenen Stockwerke, um frische Luft zu atmen.

Auf Deck war es, bis auf zwei Wachen die patrouillierten, ruhig. Langsam lenkte ich meine Schritte über die Planken und versuchte nicht an all das zu denken, worüber ich mir noch vor wenigen Minuten den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Ich wollte endlich wieder klar denken können. Eine Sache, die mir seit dem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Riatal nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen war. Zum Teufel auch, jetzt dachte ich schon wieder an ihn.

Frustriert drehte ich mich um und ging in die andere Richtung weiter, aber egal wo hin ich mich in dieser Nacht wendete, es schien mir einfach nicht vergönnt zu sein die Ruhe zu finde, die ich so dringend brauchte.

Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr auf und meine Hand wanderte zu den Wanden, die mich an den einzigen Ort auf diesem Schiff bringen konnten, der mir bisher wenigstens die Illusion von Ruhe vermittelt hatte. Und ich hoffte inständig, das der Grund meiner Unruhe nicht genau in diesem Moment wieder die selbe Idee hatte wie ich.

Er hatte sie nicht. Als ich mich durch das Loch am Boden des Krähennestes zog war Niemand dort oben und ich ließ mich erleichtert auf das Holz nieder und legte meinen Kopf zurück. Zwar konnte ich nur einen kleinen Teil des Himmels sehen, aber schon das half meinen Gedanken andere Wege zu gehen.

Das wichtigste war, das ich endlich wieder zu meiner inneren Ruhe zurückfand. Ich war auf dem Weg zu einer belagerten Stadt und das es nicht so leicht werden würde, wie ich gedacht hatte, hatte sich spätestens seit dem Angriff der Orks und Goblins auf die Schiffe bewiesen.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu entspannen. Wind strich mir über die Haut und verursachte ein Geräusch in meinen Ohren, das mich langsam aber sicher zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Ich spürte wie sich meine angespannten Gesichtsmuskeln entspannten und auch der Rest von meinem Körper sich einen Moment der Ruhe gönnte.

Lange musste ich so dagesessen haben, als der Wind plötzlich drehte und anstatt der kühlen, beruhigenden Abendluft, Hitze und Rauch mit sich brachte. Alarmiert öffnete ich die Augen und erhob mich. Der Anblick der sich mir bot ließ meinen Atem stocken.

Vor mir lag der Shaengarn, ruhig und friedlich. Eine Landzunge erstreckte sich vor dem Schiff bis weit in den Fluss und erschuf so eine Bucht, auf die wir zuliefen. Schatten von, schwer mit Schnee beladenen Tannen, stachen spitz, wie Eismesser in den dunklen Himmel und hinter diesen Schatten, auf der anderen Seite der Landzunge erhob sich eine gewaltige Rauchsäule gen Himmel.

Feuerzungen, wie ungezügelte Tier, loderten in die dunkle Nacht und schienen mit ihrem Schein einen bizarren Tanz über das Firmament aufzuführen. Wenige Sekunden verschwendete ich damit auf dieses erschreckend schöne Inferno zu blicken.

Dann war ich mit einer Bewegung am Rand des Krähennestes. „Schnell, ruft Hedron! Am Ufer brennt es!" Ich drehte mich wieder um. Die Flammen waren mittlerweile so hoch, das sie selbst über den Rand der Bergkuppe loderten.

Minuten vergingen, in denen ich nicht auf das hektische Treiben auf Deck achtete und meine Aufmerksamkeit erst wieder von den Flammen abwand, als Hedron in das Krähennest stieg. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück, soweit das möglich war und überließ es ihm, mit dem Fernglas das er mitgebracht hatte, sich selbst ein Bild zu machen.

Schließlich reichte er es mir wortlos und auch ich warf einen Blick hindurch. Viel mehr als mit den bloßen Augen konnte ich auch nicht erkennen und gab es ihm nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurück.

„Es ist Bremen das brennt. Diese verdammten Goblins müssen es überfallen haben." Ich verkniff mir eine spitze Bemerkung und folgte ihm aufs Schiff hinunter. Kaum waren wir unten schickte er zwei Matrosen nach oben und gab mir, Teraluna und Vasul zu verstehen, das wir ihn begleiten sollten.

Er brachte uns in einen Raum, in dem nicht nur Riatal, sondern auch einige Landkarten auf uns warteten. Hedron griff nach einer, breitete sie aus und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf einen Punkt.

„Hier sind wir, das hier ist Bremen," der Finger wanderte ein Stückchen nach oben. „Und hier," der Finger fuhr nochmals ein gutes Stück den Shaengarn entlang. „Befindest sich Targos. Wenn die Goblins es geschafft haben Bremen zu überfallen und niederzubrennen, dann wird es höchste Zeit das wir nach Targos kommen. Die Lage scheint ernster zu sein, als ich befürchtet hatte."

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren und sofort weiter segeln." Teraluna sah mich erschrocken von der Seite an.

„Und was ist mit den Bewohnern von Bremen? Wir können doch nicht einfach weiter segeln und so tun, als ob nichts währe!"

„So wie ich das sehe, ist dort sowieso Niemand mehr am Leben."

„Elessa!" Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist doch wahr! Warum Zeit damit verschwenden in verkohlter Erde herum zu wühlen, wenn man ein wichtigeres Ziel hat." Teraluna wand sich an Hedron.

„Aber wir können die Menschen von Bremen doch nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen!" Hedron atmete tief ein.

„Wir können im Moment sowieso nichts tun. Ich kann diese Landzunge nicht in völliger Dunkelheit umsegeln, dafür ist hier die Strömung zu tückisch und wenn auf der anderen Seite Goblins warten und wir das Schiff beleuchten, dann liegen wir praktisch auf dem Pressentierteller. Über Land können wir auch Niemanden schicken. Sie würden Bremen nicht vor uns morgen früh erreichen. Dafür ist das Gebiet hier zu unwegsam." Er zeigte auf die Karte.

„Wir haben keine andere Wahl, als im Morgengrauen weiter zu segeln und zu hoffen, dass noch jemand überlebt hat. Und wir werden auch nicht einfach an Bremen vorbei segeln. Es ist unsere Pflicht uns zu vergewissern, ob jemand überlebt hat."

„Das ist doch Unsinn! Wir laufen den Goblins geradewegs in die Arme, wenn wir an Land gehen!" Ich schlug die Faust auf den Tisch.

„Seht ihr das denn nicht?"

„Mir ist klar, das ein Tiefling wie du nur zu gerne Menschen einfach ihrem Schicksal überlässt. Also finde dich damit ab, wir gehen an Land." Ich funkelte Riatal an, drehte mich um und stürmte aus der Kabine.

So ein gottverfluchter Idiot! Illmater soll ihn holen! Warum begriffen sie es nicht? Selbst wenn noch Menschen in Bremen am Leben waren, was war wichtiger? Das Überleben weniger Einzelner oder das Überleben einer ganzen Stadt? Aber bitte, sollten sie doch in ihr Verderben rennen! Ich würde mich keinen Meter von diesem Schiff fort bewegen. Nicht um alles Gold dieser Welt!

Ich stand an der Reling und beobachtete missmutig das Treiben auf dem Schiff. Die Mannschaft war die ganze Nacht in Aufruhr gewesen und hatte sich auf den bevorstehenden Landgang an diesem Morgen vorbereitet. Und auf den Kampf mit den Goblins, der meiner Meinung ganz sicher kommen würde.

Mit verschränkten Armen sah ich zu, wie Hedron das Schiff sicher durch die Stromschnellen segelte und schließlich unweit des Ufers den Anker werfen ließ. Boote wurden zu Wasser gelassen. Boote in denen ich unter anderem Hedron, Riatal, Vasul und Teraluna sehen konnte.

Letztere schaute noch einmal zu mir zurück und hob ihren Stab. Ich drehte mich mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung um und stürmte über das Deck an den Bug. Sie waren wirklich töricht. Nicht nur töricht sondern auch dumm und blind.

Hedron hatte seine Ankündigung war gemacht und war mit dem Großteil seiner Mannschaft auf dem Weg nach Bremen um eventuelle Überlebende aufzulesen. Er würde nur noch verkohlte Überreste jener finden die dort einst gelebt hatten, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Menschen waren so dumm! Von Riatal hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet und auch Teralunas Reaktion überraschte mich nicht. Immerhin war sie Druidin und hatte somit das Bedürfnis verletzten, egal zu welcher Rasse oder Seite sie gehörten zu helfen. Aber das selbst Vasul sich entschieden hatte sich dieser hoffnungslosen Mission anzuschließen, das überraschte mich doch wirklich. Ich hatte ihn eigentlich so überlegen eingeschätzt, das er eine solch offensichtliche Falle erkennen würde, wenn er sie sah.

Besorgt wandte ich meinen Kopf um ihn im selben Moment wieder mit einem Ruck zurück zu drehen. Nein! Diesmal würde ich mich nicht dazu hinreisen lassen ihnen nachzulaufen. Sie waren alle erfahren genug um zu wissen was sie taten und ich hatte keine Lust schon wieder Kindermädchen für übereifrige Wohltäter zu spielen. Das war jetzt vorbei! Bald waren wir in Targos und von da an würde ich endlich wieder meine eigenen Wege gehen. Schluss. Aus. Ende.

Der Wind trug Brandgeruch über das Wasser. Aber nicht nur das, mit ihm wehte etwas heran, das Nichts mit den Gesetzten der Natur zu tun hatte. Es war wie eine Warnung. Eine Vorankündigung drohenden Unheils, dass sich langsam aber bedächtig über das Schiff senkte.

Von einer ungewollten Sorge erfüllt lenkte ich meine Schritte nun doch wieder zurück zu der Ufer zugewandten Seite des Schiffes. Die Boote hatten Land erreicht und ihre Mannschaften hatten sich in Gruppen aufgeteilt, die sich in den Ruinen verstreuten.

Mit fast so etwas wie Neid stellte ich fest, das eine Gruppe aus Riatal, Teraluna und Vasul bestand. Die schienen sich ja prächtig zu verstehen. Bitte, dann konnten sie ja auch ganz gut ohne mich zurecht kommen.

Wieder drehte ich mich um und überquerte das Schiff. Von einem unbestimmten Gefühl geleitet wanderte ich auf die Heck und Uferabgewandte Seite des Schiffes. Dort stützte ich mich auf die Reling und sah über Bord.

Mein Spiegelbild flimmerte im Wasser und ungenau konnte ich die Linien in meinem Gesicht erkennen. Langsam hob ich meine rechte Hand und fuhr die Linien mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Linien, Symbole die sich von meinem Gesicht über meinen ganzen Körper schlängelten und von denen mir noch kein Magier, Kleriker, Mönch oder Druide hatte sagen können, was sie für eine Bedeutung hatten.

Das einzige was sie Bedeuteten war, das sie mich immer und überall wo ich hinkam als Tiefling auszeichneten, so das ich Niemandem mein Gesicht zeigen konnte, wenn ich aus den Wäldern in zivilisierte Gebiete kam. Aber das machte nichts. Hatte noch nie etwas gemacht. Und gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, warum ich mich hier auf dem Schiff so wohl fühlte, obwohl ich Schiffe schon immer gehasst hatte.

Die Antwort war ebenso einfach wie schnell gefunden. Ich bewegte mich hier schon einige Zeit ohne Kapuze und Mantel und alle akzeptierten mich als das was ich war. Vor allem fühlte ich mich in der Gegenwart von Teraluna und Vasul wohl.

Fast blitzartig ließ ich meine Hand sinken. Unsinn! Du redest dir nur etwas ein! Auf dem Wasser konnte ich sehen, wie sich bei meinem Spiegelbild die Gesichtszüge verhärteten und wieder der alte grimmige Ausdruck darin Platz fand und gleichzeitig nahm ich aus den Augenwinkeln noch eine andere Bewegung auf dem Wasser war.

Mein Blick wanderte nach oben, gen Himmel und über das Schiff konnte ich einen Vogel fliegen sehen. Einen schwarzen Vogel. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und folgte ihm mit Blicken. Etwas stimmte nicht mit diesem Tier. Seine Bewegungen waren komisch, vor allem sein Flügelschlag wirkte zu ... langsam. Wenn der Vogel in dieser Geschwindigkeit mit den Flügel geschlagen hätte, währe er keinen Meter vom Boden weg gekommen.

Mein Kopf ruckte herum und mit schnelle Schritten ging ich auf die uferzugewandte Seite des Schiffes. Meine Augen suchten den Waldrand ab. Ich war mir sicher, das ich das finden würde, was ich suchte und bitte schön, prompt fanden meine Augen es.

Diesen einen kleinen Schatten, der sich hinter einem der hohen Büsche zu verstecken suchte, das war ein Goblinmagier und der komische Vogel am Himmel nichts weiter als ein Späher.

Ich wirbelte herum, sprang mit einem Satz die Stufen des Heckaufbaues hinunter und rannte an der Reling entlang. Meine Augen suchten Teraluna. Sie war die Einzige der Mannschaft, die sich mit Magie auskannte. Solange sie sich weit genug von ihm fern hielt konnte er sie nicht ausmachen, aber wenn sie sich dem Goblinzauberer näherte, dann war sie in Gefahr, wenn sie ihn nicht vor ihm entdeckte.

Da war sie! Und ... nein, sie hatte sich ein Stück von den anderen abgesetzt und schien eine Spur im Boden zu untersuchen, dabei näherte sie sich immer weiter dem Waldrand und damit dem Goblin und jener hatte sie schon bemerkt.

„Ich brauch einen Bogen und Pfeile! Schnell!" Die Matrosen sahen mich verwirrt an, als ich mich plötzlich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte. Aber keiner bewegte sich um meiner Aufforderung folge zu leisten. Menschen! Ich rannte über das Deck, riss dem erst Besten den ich erreichte und der die geforderte Waffe bei sich trug Beides aus der hand, ignorierte seine wütenden Proteste und rannte wieder zurück zur Reling.

Teraluna war dem Goblin gefährlich Nahe und sie schien ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er jedoch schien sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Ich legte den Pfeil auf die Sehne und spannte den Bogen. Vielleicht währe jetzt der Moment zu erwähnen, das ich mit einem Schwert zwar ganz passabel umgehen konnte, mit jeder Waffe aber, die auf Distanz zum Gegner abspielte, auf Kriegsfuß stand.

Umso erstaunter war ich, das mein Pfeil traf. Der Goblin gab gurgelnde Laute von sich, die man selbst hier auf dem Schiff noch hörte und taumelte dann aus dem Busch heraus und endlich hatte ihn auch Teraluna bemerkt und schleuderte ihm einen kleinen Feuerball entgegen, der ihn endgültig zu Boden streckte.

Dessen aber nicht genug, schien das, das Signal für den Angriff gewesen zu sein. Plötzlich schossen aus dem Unterholz Goblins hervor und nicht wenige. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich die verstreuten Gruppen plötzlich von einer Überzahl kleiner Monster auseinander gedrängt und eingekreist sahen.

Ich warf Pfeil und Bogen zu Boden und rannte an der Reling entlang. „Ein Boot! Ich brauch dringend ein Boot!" Mein Blick wanderte wieder zurück zum Ufer, dann packte ich einen der Matrosen am Kragen. „Ein Boot verdammt noch mal! Schnell!"

„Aber wir haben keine mehr. Hedron hat alle Boote gebraucht die wir an Bord hatten."

„Was?" Ich ließ ihn los und drehte mich wieder zum Ufer um, wo der Waldrand immer mehr und mehr kleiner Gestallten auszuspucken schien. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein und alle Rettungsboote eines Schiffes benutzen um an Land zu gehen?

Ich stand an der Reling und konnte zusehen, wie sich die Goblins einen Spaß daraus machten die einzelnen Gruppen durch die zerstörten Straßen zu treiben. Verflucht! Und ich saß hier fest! Ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt, das es eine Falle war. Aber hörten sie auf mich? Nein!

Einmal nur, einmal will ich erleben, das man bei so etwas auf mich hört! Aber warum, ist doch nur ein Tiefling der da was sagt! Habt ihr etwas gehöret? Nein. Also lasst uns gehen. Und wer darf die Sache dann wieder ausbaden? Ich!

Apropos baden, das Wasser sah ziemlich kalt aus. Und das wird es wahrscheinlich auch sein dachte ich, während ich mich mit einer einzigen Bewegung über die Reling schwang und wenige Sekunden später die Wasseroberfläche durchschlug.

Und ich hasse es wenn ich recht behalte. Das Wasser war kalt. Sehr kalt! Für wenige Augenblicke hatte ich das Gefühl, das mir die Sinne schwanden, dann kämpfte ich mich nach oben, was gar nicht so einfach war, da mich der Lederwams behinderte. Ilmater sei Dank, das mein Kettenhemd nicht mehr zu gebrauchen gewesen war, sonst hätte der Gott der Leidenden jetzt bestimmt seine helle Freude mit mir.

So aber konnte ich mich an die Oberfläche kämpfen und zum Ufer schwimmen. Mehr schlecht als recht watete ich dort durch den Schweren Morast und versuchte mir einen erneuten Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen.

Die Goblin hielten die Gruppen weiter getränt trauten sich aber offensichtlich nicht richtig anzugreifen, da schon einige von ihnen tot im Schnee lagen und sie die Tatsache aus der Ruhe brachte, das ihr Mager sie nicht mehr unterstützen konnte.

Ich zog mein Schwert und hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl, das die Kälte um mich herum etwas nach ließ. Ich rammte einem übermütigen Goblin die Spitze in den Körper und einem andere meinen Dolch zwischen die Rippen, dann sprintete sich los. Teraluna, Vasul und (leider auch Riatal) waren nicht weit entfernt.

_So, das war also Kapitel Numero drei._

_Man hat ja nun wenigstens erfahren, warum Riatal Tieflinge nicht ausstehen kann. Aber von seiner Geschichte war das weniger als die Hälfte. Aber wo bliebe denn die Spannung und die Rätsel, wenn man gleich am Anfang alles heraus posaunt?_

_Elessa entwickelt sich auf jeden Fall so wie ich mir das gedacht habe. Eigenwillig, Stur, Verbockt, aber irgendwie liebenswert und hätte Hedron mal auf sie gehört, dann währen sie jetzt nicht in dieser doch ziemlich prekären Lage. Mal schauen ob Elessa helfen kann und ob sie es schaffen sich da wieder rauszuboxen!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel alles Gute!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	5. Ankunft in Targos

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_So, Nummer vier also!_

_Wie der Titel schon verrät kommen unsere Helden nun also in Targos an. Und damit stehe ich auch am eigentlichem Anfang des Spieles. Aber wie ich schon erwähnt habe, werde ich nur einige Elemente aus Targos mitnehmen und nicht anfangen die Spielstory nachzuerzählen._

_Bevor unsere Helden jedoch endlich wieder festen Boden betreten können, muss sich Elessa entscheiden._

_Bleibt sie bei ihrer abwehrenden Haltung gegenüber Riatal oder gibt sie ihm die Chance sein Wort gegenüber dem alten Ed zu erfüllen. Nun, das werdet ihr jetzt erfahren._

4. Kapitel

- Ankunft in Targos

Weitere Goblins kamen mir in den Weg. Es war das letzte Mal das sie einen Fehler machten. Aber trotz heftiger Gegenwehr schien ich einfach nicht von der Stelle zu kommen. Kein Schritt war möglich, ohne das mir eines dieser kleinen grünen Biester zwischen die Beine rannte. Sie waren nicht stark, mein Schwert mähte sie wie Gras, aber was sie an Stärke nicht hatten machten sie alleine durch ihre Zahl wieder gut und das führte zu Problemen.

Ich rannte weiter, erstach zwei weitere und hatte eine der Gruppen die von Goblins eingeschlossen war erreicht. Ein der der Männer war gerade dabei einen Goblin zu enthaupten, als ihn ein Pfeil in den Rücken traf. Ich folgte der Flugrute des Geschosses und erkannte mehrere Schützen auf einem halb verbrannten Dach. Mist!

„Schnell, zum Schiff! Macht das ihr zum Schiff kommt!" Drei weiter Goblins vielen unter meiner Klinge und die damit entstandene Lücke nutzen die Männer aus um zu den Booten zu rennen. Die wenigen überlebenden Goblins, die diese Gruppe festgehalten hatten suchten ihr Heil in der Flucht. Ich ließ sie ziehen. Weder hatte ich die Zeit noch die Lust jedem einzelnen hinter her zu rennen.

Stattdessen duckte ich mich unter einigen ungezielten Pfeilen hindurch und presste mich an eine verkohlte Mauer, um aus der Schussbahn zu gelangen. Mein Blick schweifte über die Schneefläche, die sich mittlerweile an einigen Stellen grünlich verfärbt hatte, aber leider auch an einigen rötlich.

Einer ungewissen Ahnung folgend drehte ich meinen Kopf nach rechts und fast im gleichen Moment klapperte ein Pfeil neben meinem Kopf an die Hauswand und zerbrach. Splitter flogen in mein Gesicht und ritzen meine Wange, aber für mich gab es kein halten mehr. Die Goblinschützen auf dem Hausdach über mir ignorierend rannte ich hackenschlagend aus den engen Gassen hinaus auf den Platz.

Pfeile regneten hinter mir zu Boden. Ein gut gezielter verfing sich in meinem Mantel, aber keiner traf ernsthaft. Zum Glück. Im vorbei rennen stach ich zwei Goblins nieder um einer weiteren Gruppe das ausbrechen zu ermöglichen und den Weg zum Fluss frei zu machen, aber Teraluna und die anderen konnte ich noch immer nicht ausmachen.

Vorhin als ich aus dem Wasser gestiegen war, hatte ich sie noch gesehen, aber durch die engen Gasen und das Kämpfen waren sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Wo steckten sie? Ich konnte nicht stundenlang nach ihnen suchen, Gehschweigeden endlos Goblins erschlagen!

Schnell bog ich in eine Straße ein, die noch von verbrannten Häusern gesäumt war um aus dem Blickfeld der Schützen zu geraten. Der Pfeilhagel hörte auf, allerdings stellte ich mit bedauern fest, das ich nicht unbedingt die beste Fluchtroute gewählt hatte. Verdammt noch mal! Konnte denn nicht einmal was einfach sein?

Misstrauisch beobachtete ich die Straße die vor mir lag. Weder Goblins noch Menschen ließen sich auf ihr sehen und von weiter weg hörte ich Kampflärm. Ich streckte meinen Kopf um die Ecke um zu sehen woher der Lärm kam. Ich wurde mit mehreren Pfeilen belohnt, die auf die Häuserecke einprasselten.

Ganz toll! Du bist aufgebrochen um zu helfen und nun hast du dich vortrefflich in eine Sackgasse locken lassen! Entweder du versuchst dein Glück zurück durch den Pfeilhagel oder hier in der Straße, wo dir aus jedem Fenster, jeder Türöffnung ebenfalls ein Pfeil oder ein Messer oder weiß Tempus was entgegenfliegen könnte.

Apropos Tempus. Ich könnte die Hilfe des Gottes der Schlachten jetzt sehr gut gebrauchen bei diesem Spießrutenlauf. Aber leider glaubte ich an keinen der Götter und so verschwendete ich meinen Atem nicht damit langwierige Sprüche zu rezitieren, auf das mir irgendjemand helfen würde, von dem ich noch nicht einmal wusste ob es ihn gab. Nein, hier musste ich mich auf mich selbst verlassen.

Ich senkte meine Schwerthand und jene mit dem Dolch. Sollte mich wirklich ein Goblin aus einer der Türen anspringen würde mir der Dolch nützlicher sein, als das Schwert. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich durch die Straße, den Blick über die Dächer und in die Zimmer hinter den Türen schweifen lassend.

Mein Vorsicht war nicht unbegründet. Schon an der zweiten Tür musste ich mich eines Goblins erwehren, der mir die Kehle aufschlitzen wollte. Ich zeigte ihm wie man es richtig machte, allerdings bezweifle ich, das er es noch einmal anwenden würde.

Im Raum dahinter konnte ich nichts besonderes ausmachen. Die Möbel zertrümmert und geschwärzt, hier und da glomm noch etwas rauch von einem der zersplitterten Hölzer auf. Als ich dem Zimmer wieder den Rücken zukehrte fiel mein Blick auf etwas kleines, das unweit der Tür lag.

Ich bückte mich danach und als ich den Russ abgewischt hatte hielt ich eine kleine Puppe in Händen. Im Gesicht der Puppe waren Flecken zu erkennen. Rote Flecken. Blutflecken. Kurz schloss ich die Augen. Dann verfluchte ich mich selbst wegen meiner Dummheit.

Ich warf die Puppe achtlos weg. Sie waren tot. Na und? Des einen Pech ist des anderen Glück. Mit mir hatte auch Niemand mitleid gehabt. Es überlebten eben nur die Starken. So war das Gesetzt der Natur und wer dagegen verstieß wurde vernichtet um für Stärkere Platz zu machen. So war das.

Ich verließ das Haus und schlich vorsichtig weiter die Straße entlang. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur nächsten Abzweigung. Dort konnte ich diese falle verlassen, in die ich mich selbst gebracht hatte. Nur noch eine Hausöffnung war zwischen mir und der Kreuzung.

Ich warf einen Blick in das Halbdunkel, konnte nichts verdächtiges entdecken und schritt an ihr vorbei. Mein Kopf lugte kurz um die Ecke in die nächste Gasse. Nichts. Kein Goblin, kein Mensch. Nur Leichen beider, die schon halb von Schnee bedeckt auf dem Boden lagen.

Ich warf noch mal einen Blick in die Runde, dann setzte ich dazu an in die neue Gasse einzubiegen an deren Ende ich den Fluss sehen konnte, als sie eine HHand von hinten auf meinen Mund legte. Gleichzeitig schlang sich ein Arm um meinen Oberkörper und verhindere somit, das ich mein Schwert oder meinen Dolch zum Einsatz bringen konnte und riss mich mit einem Ruck zurück in die Türöffnung, die ich eben noch begutachtet hatte.

Draußen hörte ich einen Pfeil gegen die Hauswand schlagen, was mich allerdings sich beruhigte. Ich versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln, was mir nicht gelang, also tat ich das nächstliegende. Da ich weder meinen Kopf noch meine Arme benutzen konnte und mich der Typ sowieso wie in einem Schraubstock festhielt, ließ ich ihn mein ganzes Gewicht tragen, hob die Beine und stemmte mich von der Wand ab.

Das Ergebnis übertraf meine Erwartungen. Wir wurden nach hinten geschleudert, der Kerl stolperte über etwas, viel hin. Ich kam auf ihm zu liegen, was ihm eine Schmerzgeräusch entlockte.

Gleichzeitig nutzte ich den Schwung der Rückwärtsbewegung aus und rollte mich über meine Schulter und seine Oberkörper ab, kam auf die Beine und hielt ihm meinen Dolch an die Kehle. Er zappelte noch eine Augenblick, aber als ich den Druck meiner Klinge verstärkte lag er still da, dafür erklang jetzt seine Stimme.

„Verdammt! Was soll das? Ist das der Dank, das ich euch das Leben gerettet habe?" Ich stöhnte innerlich, denn ich hatte die Stimme erkannt. Ließ meinen Dolch aber noch einen Augenblick auf Riatals Kehle sitzen und als ich ihn schließlich weg nahm stellte ich mich dabei so ungeschickt an, das er eine Schnitt davontrug. Ups, hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, das mich Angriffe von hinten leicht zittrig machten?

Riatal erhob sich und seine Hand fuhr über seinen Hals. Als er sie zurück nahm und das Blut betrachtete warf er mir einen düsteren Blick zu. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte zurück in Richtung Tür gehen, aber er hielt mich abermals zurück, indem er mein Handgelenk umklammerte.

„Nicht, auf der anderen Seite sitzen Schützen auf dem Dach. Es währe euer Tod, wenn ihr jetzt hinausgeht." Ich starrte ihn weiter finster an und entriss ihm mein Handgelenk.

„Und was schlagt ihr vor? Sollen wir hier warten, bis es ihnen da draußen zu kalt wird? Vorher erfrier ich!" Um eine Worte zu unterstreichen hob ich meine Hände und blies hinein. Das hatte zur Folge, das Riatal endlich zu begreifen schien, wie ich an des Ufers Seite gekommen war.

„Seid ihr eigentlich Lebensmüde oder einfach nur dumm das ihr so ins Wasser springt?!" Ob ich was war?

„Vielleicht etwas von Beidem, aber auf keinen Fall dümmer, als in solch eine offensichtliche Falle zu laufen. Ihr könnt von Glück sagen, das es mir gelungen ist den Goblinmagier zu töten, bevor der Angriff richtig losging!"

„Ach, ihr wart das? Teraluna hatte so etwas schon zu mir und Vasul gesagt gehabt, bevor wir uns trennten."

„Wo ist sie überhaupt?"

„Wir haben uns getrennt. Ich hab gesagt das ich versuche die Goblinschützen abzulenken, während sie sich mit Vasul zurück zu den Booten durchschlägt." Nein wie heldenhaft! Und ich durfte ihn wieder retten! Das war eine Gewohnheit, die ich mir schnellstens abgewöhnen sollte.

„Und da fällt euch nichts besseres ein, als euch hier festnageln zu lassen? Toll gemacht!" Die Spitze traf.

„Immerhin konnte ich euch so das Leben retten, oder?"

„Ja und jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten bis die Goblins in das Haus kommen, uns höfflich darum bitten unsere Waffen abzulegen und um Erlaubnis fragen ob sie uns umbringen dürfen. Wirklich ganz toll gemacht!"

„Spart euch euren Spott Tiefling. Überlegt lieber wie wir hier heraus kommen."

„Oh, der große Meister braucht meine Hilfe? Keine eigene Idee? Ihr wisst doch immer alles besser Mensch, oder? Warum denn jetzt nicht?" Ich hatte mich bei den Worten umgedreht und meinen Blick über die Balken über uns Schweifen lassen, in der Hoffnung eine brüchige Stelle zu finden, oder vielleicht auch den Rest einer Treppe oder einfach irgendetwas was man benutzen konnte um in das nächste Stockwerk oder das Dach zu gelangen.

Riatal zerrte mich an der Schulter herum und funkelte mich an. Für einen Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl, das er kurz davor war mir sein Schwert in den Leib zu rammen, aber er beherrschte sich und ließ dann meine Schulter los. Im umdrehen fing ich einen Blick von ihm auf, der mir ... weh tat? Ich beschloss die nächsten Sätze für mich zu behalten und meine Energie statt dessen auf die Möglichkeiten zu konzentrieren, die wir hatten um dieses Haus lebend zu verlassen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm um. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und hielt Fenster und Tür im Blick. Ich trat neben ihn.

„Und wir können nicht einfach nach draußen stürmen und uns in verschiedene Richtungen davon machen?"

„Nein." Seine Stimme klang gepresst und irgendetwas sagte mir, das ich mich eigentlich entschuldigen müsste. Immerhin hatte er ja nur versucht Teraluna und Vasul zu helfen.

Ach, was dachte ich den da für einen Mist! Ich entschuldigte mich doch nicht bei einem Menschen! Und schon gar nicht, wenn es nichts gab wofür ich mich entschuldigen musste.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zu ihm auf. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt und verletzt. Aus dem Schnitt an seinem Hals rann immer noch etwas Blut und verschwand unter seinem Mantel. Ich wendete abrupt den Blick ab. Ein schlechtes Gewissen konnte ich bekommen wenn wir hier leben heraus kamen.

„Also, ich weiß nicht, was ihr jetzt tut, aber ich werde nicht länger warten und wenn ihr wirklich den Eid geleistet habt mich zu beschützen, solltet ihr mir folgen!" Damit zog ich Schwert wie Dolch und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Wartet! Elessa!" Er versuchte nach meinem Arm zu greifen, aber ich sprintete los, schlug einen Hacken, als ich Pfeile in meine Richtung fliegen sah und konnte erkennen, das auch Riatal das Haus verlassen hatte. Zwei weitere Hacken waren nötig, um die Hälfte des Platzes unbeschadet zu überqueren. Dann hörte mein Glückssträhne auf.

Ich stolperte über etwas, das unter dem Schnee vergraben war, fiel, rollte mich auf dem Boden weiter, als zwei weitere Pfeile in den Schnee schlugen. Ich stieß gegen einen schwarzen Dachbalken, der in der Gasse lag, wollte aufspringen und konnte auf dem Dach mir gegenüber einen Goblin sehen, der seinen Pfeil von der Sehen schnellen ließ. Ich würde es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen.

Und noch während mir diese Erkenntnis durch den Kopf schoss, wurde ich auf die Beine gezerrt. Der Pfeil traf Riatal, aber prallte von der Rüstung ab die er trug. Ich nahm mir fest vor, ihn danach zu fragen, wenn wir in Sicherheit waren, aber jetzt rannten wir erst mal um unser Leben.

Hinter uns schlugen Pfeile in die Häuserwende, einige blieben im Schnee stecken und als wir endlich wieder aus dem Gewirr der Gassen heraus waren und den Landeplatz der Boote vor uns hatten mussten wir fest stellen, das jene bereits abgelegt hatten und das auch das Schiff im Begriff war Anker zu lichten.

Toll! Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie das wir tot waren. Ich packte Riatal am Arm und zog ihn einfach in einer engen Kurve mit mir. Das Schiff hatte bereits fahrt aufgenommen, aber es gab noch eine Möglichkeit an Bord zu kommen.

Kurz hinter Bremen stiegen die Hügel an, aber auf der Flussseite ragten sie senkrecht ins Wasser. Hedron musste dort entlang fahren und genau das war die Chance an Bord zu springen. Hoffentlich hielt sich Hedron dicht genug am Ufer.

Riatal schien erraten zu haben, worauf ich es abgesehen hatte, denn er stellte keine dummen Fragen sondern konzentrierte sich einfach aufs Rennen. Unterwegs erschlugen wir noch einige Goblins, die uns in die Quere kamen. Ließen uns aber ansonsten auf keine weiteren Kämpfe ein.

Ich warf einen Blick zum Schiff. Dort konnte ich Teraluna und Vasul am Bug stehen, sie winkte mir mit ihrem Stab zu und zeigte nach vorne. Ich folgte ihrer Bewegung. Sie hatte dieselbe Idee wie ich. Ich winkte mit meiner Dolchhand zurück, zum Zeichen das ich verstanden hatte und legte noch eine Zahn zu.

Wir hatten den Rand der Stadt erreicht und das Schiff, das bis dahin noch hinter und gewesen war holte auf. Ich rannte den Hügel hoch, so schnell es ging und an dessen Rand entlang. Schon nach kurzen Metern brach der Hügel ab und fiel in einer kleinen Steilklippe zum Fluss hinunter. Das Schiff war auf gleicher Höhe.

Ich sah das Deck, das unter mir dahinschoss, sah den beträchtlichen Abstand, zwischen Klippenrand und Reling, sah den Shaengarn wie er in hohen Wellen an beide schlug und die Gicht hoch spritzte, sah die Eiszapfen, die an vielen Steinen hingen und sah den Rand der Klippe.

Dann stieß ich mich mit einem lauten Schrei ab und segelte durch die Luft. Das Deck raste geradezu auf mich zu. Ich sah das Wasser unter mir dahinschießen, dann die Bordwand, die Reling und dann schlug ich auf, versuchte den Sturz in einer Rolle abzufangen, aber der Schwung ließ mich weiter über das Deck rutschen, bis ich von einem Fass aufgehalten wurde, an das ich ziemlich heftig prallte.

Keine Sekunde später wurde ich nochmals dagegen gedrückt, als auch Riatal über das Deck gerollt kam und mich als Puffer für sich missbrauchte. Aber das war mir egal. Ich war völlig außer Atem und hatte das Gefühl, das mein Herz mir gleich aus der Brust springen würde. Außerdem wurde mein Körper von einem fürchterlichen Schüttelkrampf heimgesucht, denn jetzt wo ich nicht mehr rennen musste, spürte ich die nassen Kleider doppelt so stark auf meiner Haut. Ich musste schleunigst aus ihnen raus, wenn ich nicht vor hatte doch noch zu sterben.

Ich erhob mich auf meine immer noch zitternden Beine und versuchte einige Schritte zu gehen, was mir ganz gut gelang. Einige Matrosen hatten sich um Riatal uns mich versammelt und machten jetzt Platz, als ich aufstand und kaum das ich die ersten Schritte getan hatte, war Teraluna neben mir.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein!" Bibberte ich. „Mir ist kalt!"

„Dann sie schnell zu, das du aus diesen Sachen raus kommst." Ach nee!

„Was ist mit Riatal?" Ich winkte ab.

„Dem fehlt nichts. Außer jemandem, der ihm seine große Klappe stopft!"

„Nein, warte." Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, als sie zu ihm ging und ihn auf die Seite drehte. Ein Pfeilschaft ragte aus seiner linken Schulter und Blut tropfte daran herunter. Er schien nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein.

Mein schlechtes Gewissen kam zurück.

Ich war furchtbar müde. Nachdem ich gewartet hatte bis einige Matrosen Riatal in eine Kabine getragen hatten und Teraluna mir gesagt hatte, das sie ihm mit einer Arznei helfen konnte, kümmerte ich mich um meine Probleme.

Als erstes zog ich die nassen Sachen aus und wickelte mich in mehrere Felle um nicht gleich zu erfrieren. Danach legte ich mich hin und wollte eigentlich nur noch eines: schlafen! Aber so müde ich auch war und so erschöpft sich mein Körper auch anfühlte, ich fand einfach nicht das was ich suchte und nach einer vergeblichen Zeit in der ich mich in meinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht hatte stand ich auf und lief durch den Gang.

Einige Türen weiter klopfte ich an und als Teralunas leise Stimme ertönte trat ich ein. Sie drehte sich zu mir herum und um ihren Mund spielte ein müdes Lächeln. Ich stellte mich neben sie und schaute auf Riatal herunter, der schlafend in seinem Bett lag.

„Es geht ihm ganz gut." Ich sah sie an.

„Ich weiß, das du dir Sorgen um ihn machst, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben willst." Sie lächelte wieder müde, dann stand sie auf. „Und wenn du schon mal hier bist, dann kannst du dich auch um ihn kümmern. Es gibt noch andere verletzte auf diesem Schiff." Teraluna drückte mir einen feuchten Lappen in die Hand und verließ die Kabine.

Ich war zu müde zum streiten und so setzte ich mich einfach auf den Schemel auf dem sie bisher gesessen hatte und tauchte den Lappen in die Schüssel mit Wasser, in der einige Pflanzen schwammen. Ich drückte den Lappen wieder aus und legte ihn auf Riatals Stirn. Er sah blas aus und ich begann mich zu fragen, wie schwer er eigentlich verletzt war.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und besah mir die Rüstung, die neben seinem Bett lag. Sie war schön. Ein wahres Meisterstück aus bläulich und grünlichem Metall geschmiedet und mit goldfarbenen Ornamenten verziert. Das er noch lebte, verdankte Riatal dieser Rüstung.

Hätte sie den Pfeil nicht die größte Schlagkraft genommen, dann wäre der Pfeil zu tief eingedrungen und selbst Teralunas Heilkunst hätte ihm dann nicht mehr helfen können. Das selbe galt dafür, wenn der Pfeil auf meinen Lederwams getroffen währe. Er hatte mir zweifellos das Leben gerettet.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es geschworen habe." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Riatal, der die Augen offen hatte und mich ansah. Sein Blick war glasig.

„Und nur wegen eines Wortes riskiert ihr euer Leben?" Ich zog meine Augenbraue fragend nach oben. Potenzielle Helden konnte ich nicht ausstehen!

„Nein, es war wegen euch. Ich ... ." Er brach ab und ich konnte sehen, wie sich sein Köper unter den Fellen verkrampfte. Ich stand auf.

„Ich hole Teraluna." Als ich mich umdrehen wollte, packte er mich am Handgelenk.

„Nein," hauchte er. „Bitte bleibt. Ich möchte es." Dann erschlaffte sein Arm und er schloss seine Augen wieder. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte ich aus der Nähe dieses Mannes verschwinden, denn sie machte mich unsicher, aber andererseits, hielten mich seine Worte zurück. Er hatte mich gebeten bei ihm zu bleiben, in einer Tonlage, die mir gar nicht gefiel. Nicht gefallen wollte.

Wiederstrebend setzte ich mich wieder auf den Schemel, steckte seinen Arm wieder unter die Felle und erneuerte das Tuch auf seiner Stirn. Mir war selber unwohl und ich war erschöpft. Aber ich blieb. Bis ich irgendwann einschlief.

Ich weiß nicht mehr was mich weckte. Das Erste was ich bemerkte, war das mir nicht mehr kalt war und das ich mich wohl fühlte. Ich drehte den Kopf ohne die Augen zu öffnen und kuschelte mich noch ein Stück weiter in das warme weiche Fell und war mit einem Schlag wach und richtete mich auf.

Das Fell hielt ich an meine Brust gedrückt und mir wurde plötzlich klar, das ich eigentlich an Riatals Bett eingeschlafen war und nicht _in s_einem Bett. Kurz blinzelte ich in die Dunkelheit der Kabine und endlich nahm ich den Schatten war, der auf der anderen Seite mit dem Rücken zu mir stand und im Begriff war sich umzudrehen.

„Wie geht es euch?" Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Sollte ich das nicht euch fragen?" Er lachte.

„Keine Angst, ich fühle mich großartig. Eure Freundin hat ein wahres Wunder vollbracht. Als ich aufwachte fühlte ich mich weder müde, noch hat die Wunde geschmerzt. Und das Erste was ich sehe, seit ihr, wie ihr halb auf meinem Bett liegend schlaft und eine Hand mit einem Tuch auf meiner Stirn habt." Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich musste mich beherrschen um mich nicht in den Fellen zu vergraben, die auf seinem Bett lagen.

„Ich bin aufgestanden und habe euch ganz in das Bett gelegt und euch zugedeckt. Das ist kaum eine Minute her." Ich sah ihn schief an.

„Aha." War alles, was ich sagte, wehrend er weiter seine Rüstung anzog. „Ein schönes Stück. Wer hat es gemacht?"

„Der alte Ed hat sie mir geschmiedet, zu meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag." Riatal lächelte. „Sie ist sehr wiederstandsfähig."

„Ich weiß." Er sah mich fragend an. „Sie hat euch das Leben gerettet ... und mir auch." Fügte ich nach einigem zögern hinzu. Er lächelte.

„Dann seht ihr es also endlich ein?"

„Was?"

„Das ihr meine Hilfe braucht und ich euch deshalb begleiten muss." Ich fuhr auf.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt!" Die Pluspunkte die er bei mir gesammelt hatte fielen wieder.

„Ihr könnt es ruhig zugeben, das ihr mich gerne dabei hättet, immerhin habt ihr meine Hilfe nicht abgelegt, als ihr sie gebraucht habt."

„Ich habe nicht ... ."

„ ... um meine Hilfe gebeten. Ich weiß." Vollendete er den Satz.

„Also, werdet ihr mich auch nicht begleiten! Und wagt es ja nicht mir zu folgen! Es währe der letzte Fehler den ihr macht!" Meine Stimme hatte bedrohlich geklungen und ich bereute es mittlerweile auch wieder das ich ihm geholfen hatte. Dieser Kerl, mit seiner arroganten Art ging mir empfindlich auf die Nerven. Aber ihn schien meine Drohung nicht weiter zu interessieren, denn er band sich seinen Mantel um, kam auf mich zu und stützte sich mit den Arme auf dem Bettrand ab, so das sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von meinem entfernt war. Ich musste den Impuls unterdrücken vor ihm zurück zu weichen.

„Ich lasse mir aber von keiner Frau drohen, die halb nackt auf meinem Bett und in meiner Kabine sitzt." Ich schnappte nach Luft und lief knall rot an, was er Gott sei dank nicht sah, weil er sich umdrehte und lachen die Kabine verließ. Das Scheppern des Schemels an der Tür musste er allerdings noch gehört haben, zumindest hoffte ich das.

Mit einem Satz war ich aus dem Bett, verließ die Kabine und marschierte zu meiner. Ich knallte die Tür hinter mir zu und lehnte mich dagegen.

„So ein Gott verdammter Idiot!" Schrie ich die Dunkelheit.

„Wer?" Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme um und erkannte Teraluna, die an einem kleinen Tisch saß und Kräuter in einer Schale zerstampfte.

„Riatal!" Mit einer wütenden Bewegung warf ich die Decke auf das Bett und griff nach meinen Kleidern, die trocken waren.

„Warum?" Ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Warum?" Wiederholte ich sie empört. „Weil er einfach nur arrogant, überheblich, besserwisserisch, ... ."

„Dumm?" Half sie mir aus.

„Dumm, leichtfertig, ignorant ... ."

„Gut aussehend?"

„Ja, das auch ... was!?" Ich hörte auf wie von Wölfen gehetzt auf und ab zu rennen. Teraluna lachte.

„Oh Elessa, das war doch nur ein Scherz." Ich schnallte mir meinen Gürtel mit meinen Waffen um und sah sie finster an.

„Furchtbar komisch!"

„Sei nicht böse, denn immerhin hat er dir das Leben gerettet."

„Ja, ich weiß," grummelte ich vor mich hin.

„Du solltest dich bei ihm bedanken."

„Was? Ich bei dem?" Mein Finger wies in die Richtung in der ich seine Kabine wusste. „Niemals!"

„Aber wir könnten noch jemanden in unserer Gruppe gebrauchen und warum nicht ihn? Er will doch sowieso mit uns gehen."

„Ja, wegen dieses dummen Schwures, den ihm irgendein alter Mann abgenommen hat!"

„Und weiter?" Fragte sie.

„Du wirst das doch wohl nicht glauben!" Rief ich empört.

„Ich finde die Geschichte schön und wie schon gesagt, er hat dir das Leben gerettet. Ja und ich weiß, du ihm auch. Aber es währe wirklich gut, wenn wir noch jemanden bei uns hätten." Ich riss die Tür auf.

„Wenn du ihn so toll findest kannst du ihn statt meiner ja mitnehmen und überhaupt, hab ich noch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich mit dir und Vasul weiter ziehen möchte!" Damit knallte ich die Tür hinter mir zu und stürmte den Gang entlang und aufs Deck hinaus.

Einige Soldaten wichen mir aus, als ich die kurze Treppe zum hinteren Deck hoch lief und mich dort an die Reling stellte. Meine Güte, hatte sich den heute alles gegen mich verschworen? Erst Riatal und jetzt auch noch Teraluna. Oder war ich einfach nur zu empfindlich und reizbar?

Überhaupt, was machte ich eigentlich hier? Ich bin ein Einzelgänger, war es schon immer gewesen und jetzt sollte ich plötzlich mit einer Gruppe zusammen durch die Wälder des Landes streifen? In Targos herrschte Krieg und jeder, der in der Lage war eine Waffe zu führen wurde dort gebraucht. Ich musste es also in der nächsten Zeit sowieso mit anderen Menschen, Elfen, Zwergen und was weiß ich noch für Wesen in Targos aushalten und mit ihnen Seite an Seite kämpfen. Das war schon schlimm genug. Warum sollte ich mich auch noch mit einigen von ihnen fester zusammen fügen?

Ob wir jetzt als Gruppe oder nicht nach Targos zogen, es war einerlei. Aber warum zum Unterreich noch mal fühlte ich mich dann bei dem Gedanken wohler, wenn ich mich mit Teraluna und Vasul zusammen tat? Teraluna war eine Halbelfin und Vasul war ein Halbork. Riatal hingegen war ein Mensch. Und ich hasste Menschen. Ich begab mich nur unter sie, wenn ich Geld brauchte. Sonst nicht. Warum also um alles in der Welt sollte ich mich mit einem Menschen zusammen tun?

Es gab genug Halblinge und Zwerge oder andere Mischlinge auf diesem Schiff, die sich uns anschließen konnten. Warum also musste es ausgerechnet ein Mensch sein? Die Antwort war einfach. Er war gut. Besser als alle anderen. Und er hatte bewissen, das er es ernst meinte, mit dem was er sagte und meinte. Aber trotzdem, warum ausgerechnet er?

„Verdammt!" Ich hieb mit meiner Faust auf das Holz ein. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Ich wusste ja selber nicht mehr was ich wollte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich abweisend mir gegenüber verhalten. Hatte mir klar gemacht, das er Tieflinge hasste. Genauso hasste wie ich die Menschen und plötzlich trieb er seine Späße mit mir.

„Oh verflucht! Hör endlich auf an ihn zu denken Elessa! Das ist er nicht wert!"

„Was ist wer nicht wert?" Ich drehte mich um und gleich wieder der Reling zu. Alles nur das nicht! Aber doch, genau das, bzw. er war es. Riatal trat neben mich und sah mich von der Seite an, sagte aber nichts und als es mir schließlich zuviel wurde drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Was wollt ihr?" Er blickte kurz zu mir und sah dann wieder denn Fluss hinunter.

„Euch ein Angebot unterbreiten. Ihr wisst, dass ich euch folgen werde, wenn ihr mich nicht mit nehmt." Ich drehte mich mit verdrossener Mine ebenfalls dem Shaengarn zu.

„Ja."

„Und ihr wisst auch, das ich Tieflinge nicht leiden kann. Nein, das ich sie hasse." Er ballte seine Fäuste.

„Ja."

„Und ich weiß, das ihr Menschen ebenso hasst." Verblüffend, er sprach das aus, was ich gedacht hatte und ich nickte. „Aber in der vergangenen Nacht ist mir einiges klar geworden, während ich von Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Ihr habt mein Leben mehrfach gerettet, nicht nur meines, sondern auch das vieler, wenn nicht aller hier auf dem Schiff und ebenso habe ich euer Leben gerettet." Ich nickte und sah ihn von der Seite an und schließlich drehte er sich zu mir um.

„Mir ist klar geworden, das ich euch vertrauen kann, vertrauen muss, wenn ich mein Wort einlösen will." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin. „Lasst es uns versuchen."

Ich sah lange auf seine Hand. Dann hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Es lag keine Lüge darin. Nichts Falsches, das mir den Anlass dazu gegeben hätte ihm zu misstrauen. Wiederwillig legte ich meine Hand in sein.

„Na dann sind wir wohl von jetzt an zu viert." Ich drehte mich zu Teraluna um, die gerade auf den Heckaufbau gekommen war. Hinter ihr stand Vasul und lächelte.

„Das scheint mir auch so." Meinte er mit seiner grollenden Stimme. Ich ließ Riatals Hand los und wand mich ganz zu ihnen um. Dann wendete ich nochmals meinen Blick zu Riatal, der sich schon wieder umgedreht hatte und auf den Fluss sah. Ich setzte eine düstere Mine auf und ging an Teraluna und Vasul vorbei.

„Ob sie es sich nicht wieder anders überlegen wird." Vasuls Stimme.

„Nein, sie steht zu ihrem Wort." Teraluna, die antwortete.

„Pah, ein Tiefling." Das war Riatal und ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ich würde es bereuen, das ich mich mit ihnen eingelassen hatte. Oh ja, ich würde es bereuen!

Der Morgen war Nebelverhangen. Wenn ich den Kopf hob und in die Tagelage blickte, dann konnte ich noch nicht mal das Krähennest sehen, Gehschweigeden das Ufer auf beiden Seiten. Aber trotz dieser Brühe, in der man unmöglich navigieren konnte steuerte Hedron das Schiff sicher. Ich drehte mich zu einem der Matrosen um der auch hier vorne stand.

„Sag mal Screed und du bist sicher, das der Kapitän weiß was er tut?" Screed, einer der Stammmatrosen der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe' lachte.

„Ja, ganz sicher. Der Kapitän hat diese Gewässer schon als kleiner Junge mit einem Kanu befahren. Er kennt sie besser als jeder andere."

„Er fährt jetzt aber kein Kanu, sondern segelt mit einem Schiff und der Wind ist launisch."

„Ihr klingt schon wie ein alter Matrose, aber habt keine Angst. Er weiß was er tut!" Ich sah ihn finster an.

„Na hoffentlich," murmelte ich. Dann drehte ich mich um, lenkte meine Schritte unter Deck und in meine Kabine. Teraluna saß über ein Buch gebeugt auf dem Bett. Als ich eintrat hob sie kurz den Kopf.

„Sind wir endlich da?" Ich verneinte und ihr entwich ein Seufzer. Ich ignorierte ihn und griff nach meiner Tasche, die ich mir umhängte.

„Aber ich glaube, das wir Targos bald erreichen werden und es währe wohl besser, wenn du deine Sachen zusammensuchst und an Deck kommst." Sie nickte und ich verließ die Kabine wieder. Ich glaube Hedron war froh, wenn wir sie nicht mehr in Beschlag nahmen und er sie wieder haben konnte. Aber schließlich hatte er sie uns ja selbst angeboten.

Als ich an Riatals Kabine vorbei ging blieb ich kurz stehen und zögerte. Sollte ich ihm auch bescheid sagen? Nein, entschied ich. Auch wenn ich mich wiederwillig dazu bereit erklärt hatte ihn mit zu nehmen, musste ich ihm noch lange nicht nachlaufen.

Ich lenkte meine Schritte aufs Deck und zu Hedron auf den Heckaufbau, wo auch schon Vasul wartete. Seine Axt fest auf den Boden gestemmt und dem Wind trotzend, der die Nebelschwaden wirbeln ließ. Als er mich sah, nickte er mir zu und ich gesellte mich zu ihm.

„Wir sind bald da," sagte er.

„Ja, ich will nur hoffen, das wir bei dem Wetter auch heil in den Hafen einlaufen."

„Keine Angst, Hedron weiß was er tut." Ich warf Riatal einen finsteren Blick zu als er das sagte und mit Teraluna die Treppe zu uns hoch stieg. Sie gesellten sich zu uns.

„Das habe ich heut irgendwie schon zu oft gehört." Er warf mir ebenfalls einen finsteren Blick zu, der mich wenigstens in meiner Hoffnung bestätigte, das auch er mir noch nicht so freundlich gesonnen war wie ich befürchtet hatte.

Teraluna schritt an die Reling und hob ihr Hand, so als wollte sie nach dem Nebel greifen. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu uns um und lächelte.

„Keine Angst, der Nebel wir sich lichten. Die Geister sind heute freundlich gesonnen." Dann verdüsterte sich ihr Mine. „Sie reden aber auch von unechtem Nebel der die Sicht verdunkelt."

„Unechtem Nebel?" Ich hob fragend meine Augenbraue und sie nickte.

„Ja, sie sagen der unechte Nebel kommt von viel Lärm."

„Targos." Ich drehte mich zu Vasul um. „Sie meinen Targos."

„Ja," Teraluna kam wieder zu uns. „Das denke ich auch. Mit unechtem Nebel könnten sie Rauch meinen und wenn Rauch von zuviel Lärm kommt ... "

„ ... wird in Targos gekämpft." Beendete Riatal den Satz.

„Dann kommen wir wahrscheinlich zu spät. Wie bei Bremen." Die drei sahen mich an und plötzlich hatte ich das unerklärliche Bedürfnis mich zu verteidigen. „Starrt mich nicht so an. Ich hab nur ausgesprochen, was ihr gedacht habt." Damit drehte ich mich beleidigt zur Reling und starrte auf das Schiffsdeck. Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich auch die anderen zu mir und so blickten wir in den Nebel und warteten darauf, dass er sich lichtete.

„He! Wer da?" Der Mann war schlecht auszumachen in der Dämmerung. Aber wenigstens hatte sich der Nebel verzogen, ganz wie de Naturgeister es Teraluna gesagt hatten. Zugegeben, es hatte Vorteile eine Druidin dabei zu haben.

„Ich bin es, Hedron auf der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe'."

„Hedron? Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, das wir dich noch mal sehen würden. Schnell, werft mir ein Seil zu, wir vertäuen das Schiff." Der Aufforderung wurde Folge geleistet und ich beobachtete das Andockmanöver. Als schließlich die Planken ausgelegt waren und die Meisten der Söldner das Schiff verließen, kam Hedron noch mal zu uns.

„So, da seht ihr also das Skelett des hübschen Städtchens, das ihr beschützen wollt. Seid ihr sicher, das ich euch nicht wieder mitnehmen soll? Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Passagieren wart ihr hilfreich. Solche Leute könnte ich gebrauchen."

„Nein." Entgegnete ich knapp und ging die Planke hinunter. In der Zeit in der sich die anderen wohl noch von Hedron verabschiedeten nahm ich Targos in Augenschein.

Das Hafenviertel unterschied sich nicht besonders von all den anderen die ich schon gesehen hatte. Kleine Hütten, Stege die ins Wasser reichten und an denen eigentlich Boote liegen sollten. Jetzt war die ‚hinterhältige Hexe' das einzigste Schiff im Hafen.

Ich lief den Steg entlang und meine Blicke schweiften über die Klippen, auf denen ich Häuser ausmachen konnte. Offensichtlich die eigentliche Stadt und auch der Wohnort der etwas besser betuchten. Aber was mich bei dem Anblick entschieden störte, waren die dicken Rauchschwaden die man dort oben sehen konnte. Hatte der Kampf etwa schon begonnen?

„He ihr da! Wohin des Weges?" Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Menschen, der mit einer Fackel in der Hand vor mir stand.

„Nach Targos. Wohin den sonst?" Gab ich schlecht gelaunt zurück.

„Kommt hier her ins Licht!" Wiederwillig kam ich einige Schritte näher und trat in den Fackelschein.

„Du! Verfluchter Dämon! Für diese Massaker sollst du bezahlen!" Und noch ehe ich überhaupt wusste, was er von mir wollte sprang mich ein andere Mensch an. Ich zog meinen Dolch und wich zurück. Das war ja ne ganz tolle Begrüßung.

Schnell parierte ich einen seiner Schwertschläge mit meinem Dolch und trat ihm die Beine weg. Bevor er sich erheben konnte war mein eines Bein auf seiner Hand und mein anderes auf seinem Oberkörper. Mein Dolch lag an seiner Kehle. Der andere mit der Fackel machte einen Schritt in meine Richtung, aber das Messer am Hals seines Freundes hielt ihn von Dummheiten ab.

„Was sollte das?" Zischte ich ihn an.

„Was das sollte?! Das müsst gerade ihr fragen! Ihr seid doch derjenige der aus heiterem Himmel Targos angegriffen hat." Hinter mir hörte ich eilige Schritte.

„Elessa! Was soll das?" Ich sah zu Teraluna und den anderen auf, die nun auch im Schein der Fackel zu sehen waren. Dann stieg ich von meinem Angreifer herunter und ließ ihn aufstehen. Meinen Dolch steckte ich weg.

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich hab mich nur verteidigt. Frag sie was das sollte." Warum musste ich mich eigentlich immer rechtfertigen? Teraluna drehte sich zu den beiden jungen Soldaten um.

„Nun? Warum habt ihr sie angegriffen?"

„Nun ja," meinte der Fackelträger leicht verlegen. „Sie sah komisch aus mit diesen Zeichen im Gesicht. Einige der Goblinschamanen haben auch Symbole in ihren Gesichtern und ich dachte, das sie zu ihnen gehört." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich sehe also in deinen Augen aus wie ein Goblin?" Er senkte den Blick.

„Nein, aber ich habe den Befehl Niemand verdächtigen an Land zu lassen. Und ihr saht verdächtig aus. Dazu seit ihr auch noch ein Tiefling und ... ." Ich schnitt ihm mit einer Bewegung das Wort ab.

„Denn Rest kann ich mir denken. Danke." Meinte ich zerknirscht.

„Wir sind hier um Targos zu helfen," mischte sich nun auch Riatal ein. „Wir sind eben mit der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe' angekommen. Wenn ihr unseren Worten nicht glaubt, dann fragt bei Hedron nach."

Das taten sie dann auch und als wir sie nochmals auf das Schiff begleitet hatten und sie sich vergewissert hatten, das wir keine Spione oder sonst etwas waren, das für Targos eine Bedrohung darstellte, entschuldigten sie sich bei uns. Uns, nicht mir!

„Meine Name ist Reig Rotwasser," sagte der Fackelträger. „Und das hier ist der ‚ehrliche Jon'. Aber ihr könnt ihn auch einfach nur Jon nennen." Die anderen nickten. Ich war immer noch beleidigt. Sie hatten sich bei allen entschuldigt. Nur bei mir nicht!

„Also gut Jon," meinte Riatal. „Sagt uns am Besten was hier passiert ist."

„Währe es nicht besser das bei einem Glas Grog und in einer etwas wärmeren Umgebung zu besprechen?" Warf Vasul ein. Alle nickten. Ich nicht.

„Vasul hat recht," meinte Teraluna. „Gibt es hier ein Gasthaus?" Reig bejahte.

„Es gibt zwei. Die Schenke ‚zum Seebären' hier ihm Hafen und das Gasthaus ‚zur weinenden Witwe' oben in der Stadt." Teraluna drehte sich zu uns um.

„Was meint ihr?"

„Ich würde sagen das wir in die Schenke gehen. Sie scheint näher zu sein." Meinte Riatal.

„Das ist auch meine Ansicht." Bestätigte Vasul.

„Und was ist mit dir Elessa?" Fragte sie mich. Ich schenkte ihr einen düsteren Blick.

„Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt!" Sie sah mich verunsichert an, wendete sich dann aber zu Reig um.

„Die Schenke also."

„Gut," meinte er und ging uns voran. „Willkommen in Targos." Willkommen in Targos, machte ich ihn in Gedanken nach, als ich ihnen mit einigen Schritt Entfernung folgte. Ja, von wegen! Man hat ja gesehen, wie willkommen ich war!

_Tja, wo sie recht hat, hat sie ja recht. Das war wirklich kein besonderst Gelungener Anfang. Aber na ja, das sie sich mal mit Riatal zusammen tut hätte man am Anfang auch nicht gedacht. An einigen Stellen in diesem Kapitel verhalten sich meine Charaktere (insbesondere Elessa und Riatal) vielleicht etwas merkwürdig._

_Aber Beide tragen eine schlimme Vergangenheit mit sich herum und Beide sind sie mit jeweils der Rasse zusammen, die ihnen schlimmes angetan hatte. Sind teilweise sogar gezwungen zusammen zu arbeiten. Da kommt es schon mal vor, dass man die Nerven nicht mehr behalten kann und Zeitweise auch mal über seinen Schatten springen muss, um nach vorne zu kommen. Und da Riatal ja nun mal jemand ist, der zu seinem gegebenen Wort steht musste er sich entscheiden, was ihm wichtiger war. Sein Wort oder seine Abneigung Tieflingen gegenüber. Nun, ich denke er hat sich richtig entschieden, denn immerhin hat ihm Elessa ja auch allen Grund gegeben, wenigstens sie mit anderen Augen zu sehen._

_Wie denkt ihr darüber? Was haltet ihr von der Entwicklung der Figuren? Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel? Schreibts mir! Schreibts mir und bis zum nächsten mal!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	6. Das Lied einer Bardin

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_Hallo! Da bin ich wieder!_

_Nun, diese Kapitel ist etwas kürzer geworden als die Anderen, aber nicht viel kürzer. Auch habe ich die Zeitliche Abfolge des Spieles in meiner Geschichte etwas verändert und auch werden meine Helden nicht die gleichen Aufgaben wie im Spiel erledigen. Das wäre ja langweilig._

_Auf jeden Fall sind sie nun in Targos und werden dort erst einmal von Reig und seinem Freund über die momentane Situation aufgeklärt. Wie oft die Goblins schon angegriffen haben und wie es überhaupt zu den ganzen Angriffen kommen konnte._

_Elessa unterdessen hat eine ganz eigene Begegnung mit Jemandem, der Zweien aus unsere Gruppe, mit dem was er sagt, ganz schönes Kopfzerbrechen bereiten wird._

_Nun ja, mehr will ich mal nicht verraten, lest selbst._

5. Kapitel

- Das Lied einer Bardin

Meiner schlechten Laune zum trotz war es in der Schenke ‚zum Seebären' sehr behaglich. Sie war zwar nichts Besonderes, eine Kneipe am Hafen eben, aber wenn man bedachte in was für einer Situation Targos schwebte, recht gut besucht.

Als Reig und Jon die Tür aufmachten wurden sie von einigen Männerstimmen mit Gegröle begrüßt und aufgefordert sich zu setzen.

„Nicht heute Crandall," antwortete Reig. „Ich hab hier ein paar Helden, die uns gegen die Goblins beistehen wollen."

„Sollen nur herein kommen! Uns ist jeder recht, der es versteht eine Waffe zu führen und damit Goblinbäuche aufzuschlitzen!" Lautes Gelächter folgte dieser Aussage und ich betrat als Letzte die Schenke. Die Stimmen verstummten abrupt.

„Sag mal Reig, was schleppst du uns den da für ein Gesindel an? Den Halbork lasse ich mir ja noch gefallen, aber was willst du mit dem Tiefling? Auch wenn se hübsch ist, so wird se bei den ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr die Linien im Stich lassen, oder uns gleich den Dolch von hinten in den Rücken jagen!" Ich ignorierte die Kerle und suchte mit einen freien Tisch in einer der Ecken der Schenke.

Vasul folgte mir, ließ dabei aber seine Doppelaxt wie zufällig ganz dicht an Crandalls Kopf vorbei gleiten.

„He, kannst du nicht aufpassen Ork?" Beschwerte sich dieser und Vasul drehte sich um.

„Verzeiht, aber ich dachte es würde euch nichts ausmachen wenn euer Kopf euch abhanden kommen würde, da ihr ihn ja offensichtlich eh nicht zu gebrauchen versteht." Er drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich mit einem leichten heben seines Mundwinkels neben mich.

„Verfluchte Missgeburten!" Schimpfte Crandall und drehte sich zu Reig um. „Willst du dich nicht lieber zu uns setzten als zu diesen komischen Gestallten?"

„Nein." Er drehte sich zu dem Wirt um. „He Gohar, bring uns sechs Becher Grog." Gohar nickte. Dann drehte sich Reig nochmals zu Crandall um.

„Und dir mein Freund geb ich den guten Rat, nach Hause zu gehen, bevor dich deine große Klappe noch in Schwierigkeiten bringt." Damit drehte sich Reig zu uns um und setzte sich zusammen mit den Anderen.

„Verzeiht Crandall, er ist betrunken und ich habe euch ja schon gesagt, das die Schamanen der Goblins euch ähnlich sahen." Mein Blick schweifte kurz zu den Soldaten und kehrte dann wieder zu Reig zurück. Augenblicke vergingen, in denen ich überlegte, ob es die Mühe wert war ihn anzusprechen. Aber schließlich war er es, der den ersten Schritt machte.

„Ich möchte mich nochmals bei euch entschuldigen wegen der Sache am Kai, auch im Namen meines Freundes Jon. Ihr seid uns und Targos sehr willkommen und ich hoffe, das dieser kleine Zwischenfall nun nicht länger zwischen uns stehen wird." Nachdem ich von Teraluna einen auffordernden Blick aufgefangen hatte nickte ich Reig zu. Damit war die Sache für mich erledigt.

Gohar brachte den bestellten Grog und Reig griff nach seinem Becher.

„Also dann, wie ich schon erwähnte, ist mein Name Reig Rotwasser. Ich bin Soldat der Stadt Targos, Jon auch und ich möchte euch nochmals hier willkommen heißen." Er hob seinen Becher. „Auf das wir die Goblins bald zurück schlagen werden!" Sprach er und leerte den Becher in einem zug.

Ich nippte nur mal kurz an dem Grog und schob ihn dann ein kleines Stück weg von mir. Ich mochte keinen Alkohol.

„Ah, das tat gut. Wie sind überhaupt eure Namen und wo kommt ihr her?" Reig sah uns an und schließlich war es Teraluna, die ihm als Erste antwortete.

„Mein Name ist Teraluna Eria, Halbelfin und Druidin und ich komme aus den südlichen Teilen Fâeruns."

„Ich stamme hier aus dem Norden, von der anderen Seite des Grades der Welt. Vasul Uragh, Barbar." Reig nickte ihm zu, dann wand er sich zu Riatal und mir.

„Riatal, Kämpfer." Reig zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Und weiter?"

„Da gib es nichts weiter. Ich komme aus einem kleinen Dorf, das vor einigen Jahren von Tieflingen zerstört worden ist. Meinen Nachnamen kenne ich nicht." Reig nickte.

„Das tut mir leid." Er sah zu mir. „Seltsam, das ihr dann mit einem Tiefling reist, aber nun gut und wie ist euer Name?" Ich sah ihn düster an.

„Elessa Elessar und wo ich herkomme geht euch Nichts an!" Jons Gesicht verdüsterte sich, aber Reig musste lächeln.

„Ich sehe schon, ihr passt hervorragend zusammen." Ich wollte gerade auffahren um ihn zu fragen wie das gemeint war, da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein weiterer Halbork schwankte in die Schenke. Er schüttelte sich den Schnee aus dem Fell und drehte sich zum Wirt um.

„He Gohar, bring mir ein großes Bier!"

„Wie immer Guthewulf?"

„Ja," grollte der Halbork und setzte sich zu Crandall an den Tisch. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf Reig.

„Das war Guthewulf Henghelm. Er kam vor einigen Wochen als Händler nach Targos und berichtete von ungewöhnlichen Goblinzusammenschlüssen. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte uns der erste Angriff dieser Biester wohl noch schlimmer getroffen." Er seufzte. „Nun gut, ich wollte euch ja erzählen, was passiert ist." Und das tat er dann auch.

Es war schon fast zwei Monate her, da war Guthewulf aus den nördlichen Wäldern nach Targos gekommen. Nichts besonderes. Man kannte ihn als Händler zwischen den im norden siedelnden Orks vom Clan des gebrochenen Stoßzahns und der Stadt Targos. Hier verkaufte er Felle und kaufte wiederum Lebensmittel die die Orks benötigten.

Aber als er diesmal nach Targos kam ging er in gerader Linie zu Fürst Ulbrec. Er hatte beunruhigende Nachrichten aus dem Norden mitgebracht. An den Lagerfeuern der Orks wurde viel gesprochen, na ja, was man halt Sprache nennen kann bei einer Rasse die sich hauptsächlich mit Knurr und Grolllauten verständigt. Hauptsächlich redete man über eine Chimäre, worum es dabei genau ging verstand Guthewulf erst, als ein Oger ins Lager kam und ihnen berichtete das eine gewisse Fürstin Sherincal nun den Eid einfordern wollte, den die wilden Stämme des Nordens ihr eins geschworen hatten.

Der Oger und der Häuptling des Stammes Torak, verschwanden sofort in einem Zelt. Guthewulf kam all dies sehr seltsam vor und schlich sich nahe an das Zelt heran. Was er hörte veranlasste ihn noch am selben Abend aufzubrechen.

Der Oger verlangte, das Torak den Weg zur Furt des Shangarns blockieren sollte, weil er auf Befehl von Sherincal die Brücke einnehmen müsse um Legionen aus Niewinter, sollten sie kommen, abzufangen. Torak sträubte sich erst und sagte, dass das ein zu großes Risiko für seinen nicht gerade großen Stamm war. Aber als der Oger sagte, dass das Sherincal und vor allem Isair und Madae nicht hin nehmen würden und die Chimärenlegionen schon auf Bremen zu marschierten willigte Torak wiederstrebend ein.

Guthewulf wusste zwar nicht, was das alles bedeutete, aber er glaubte, das es wichtig wäre Fürst Ulbrec davon in Kenntnis zu setzten. Er hatte gut daran getan, denn kaum war er in Targos angekommen und hatte die Botschaft überbracht, war der erste Ansturm der Goblins erfolgt.

„Fürst Ulbrec sandte sofort eine Botschaft an alle anderen größeren Städte. Bremen, Targos, Brin Shander und Niewinter. Von Bremen und Brin Shander hat er immer noch keine Antwort. Aber Niewinter versprach Truppen zu schicken und auch Luskan sicherte Hilfe zu. Bis jetzt seid aber nur ihr hier eingetroffen." Reig nahm noch mal einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

„Aus Luskan werden auch nicht mehr kommen," meinte Teraluna. „Wir sind das einzige Schiff, das die Barrikade auf dem Fluss durchbrechen konnte." Reig sah Finster in seinen Becher.

„Das ist schlimm und ich vermute, das die Truppen von Niewinter bei der Brücke aufgehalten werden, wenn sie überhaut noch am Leben sind. Verdammt!" Reig schlug auf den Tisch. „Diese verdammten Goblins!"

„Nein," mischte ich mich zum ersten mal in das Gespräche ein. „Es sind nicht die Goblins. Sie sind nur eine Vorhut. Dahinter steckt jemand anderes und wahrscheinlich hat dieser Jemand noch viel mehr Streitkräfte auf Lager, als ein paar Kompanien kleiner, grüner Laufburschen."

„Sie hat recht," meinte Riatal. „Guthewulf erzählte doch etwas von einer Chimärenlegion. Diesen Namen hab ich schon mal gehört. Und Isair und Madae sind auch nicht irgendwer. Sie sind die Nachkommen eines mächtigen Dämons. Mehr Drache als Mensch. Und auch Sherincal ist nicht einfach eine Fürstin. Sie ist wie die beiden Geschwister ein Drachenmischling. Glaubt mir, da steckt mehr dahinter, als einfach nur ein Zusammenschluss von Goblin und Orkstämmen." Ich sah Riatal von der Seite an und fragte mich, woher er das wusste. Jon brummte.

„Das sind wahrlich keine guten Neuigkeiten die ihr uns da bringt. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen, wenn wir euch gleich zum Fürsten gebracht hätten. Aber dafür ist es jetzt schon zu spät." Er erhob sich. „Aber ich werde mal Shawford Gale, das ist der Befehlshaber oben an der Palisade, sprechen. Vielleicht kann er dafür sorgen, das ihr morgen gleich zum Fürsten könnt."

„Das ist eine gute Idee Jon. Soll ich mit?" Fragte Reig und Jon lachte.

„Nein, lass mal. Kümmere du dich um unsere neuen Helden hier. Ich hab jetzt sowieso gleich Dienst." Er schlug Reig freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und verließ die Schenke. Reig drehte sich wieder zu uns um.

„Nun, wo war ich? Ach ja, also Guthewulf unterrichtete Fürst Ulbrec und dieser sendete seine Botschaften an die Städte. Gleich darauf ließ er von der Stadtmiliz eine Palisade errichten, um eventuelle Angriffe der Goblins oder Orks abwehren zu können. Wie es sich herausstellte, kam dieser Befehl keinen Augenblick zu früh. Wir hatten gerade die Befestigungen fertig, als der erste Angriff statt fand. Aber die Goblins hatten nicht mit der Palisade gerechnet und holten sich eine blutige Nase. Wir hatten schon gehofft, das wir sie in die Flucht geschlagen hätten, aber dann griffen sie drei Tage später wieder an und diesmal waren sie besser vorbereitet. Sie hatten Schamanen dabei, die mit ihren Feuerzaubern die Palisade in brand steckten. Wir mussten die Hälfte der Verteidiger abkommandieren um die Feuer zu löschen. Aber wir konnten die Palisade halten."

„Aber vermutlich griffen sie wieder an?" Fragte Teraluna und Reig nickte.

„Die Angriffe waren nicht mehr so schlimm wie die davor, aber sie kamen regelmäßig und in immer gleicher Stärke."

„Eine Zermürbungstaktik und wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver." Stellte Riatal fest und Reig nickte mit hängendem Kopf.

„Ja, das war es, aber wir fanden es zu spät heraus und gestern Nacht griffen sie wieder an. Diesmal jedoch stärker als die anderen male. Wir hatten mühe sie zurückzudrängen und gerade als wir glaubten, das wir es geschafft hätten, fielen sie von hinten über uns her. Sie hatten einen Tunnel unter der Stadt gegraben und waren hier im Hafen heraus gekommen. Mit mehr als viel Glück schafften wir es sie in den Tunnel zurück zu drängen und ihn zum Einsturz zu bringen und gleichzeitig die Palisade zu halten. Aber ich befürchte, das wir keinen weiteren Ansturm überstehen. Aus diesem Grund sind nun auch einige Soldaten hier im Hafen stationiert um eventuell versprengte Goblins zu finden oder andere Bedrohungen rechtzeitig zu melden." Er seufzte.

„Aber ich glaube, das hat alles keinen Sinn. Targos ist verloren. Nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns überrennen." Er leerte mit einem Zug seinen Becher und winkte Gohar zu ihm noch einen zu bringen. Ich schob ihm meinen hin und nachdem er mich kurz angesehen und ich genickt hatte nahm er auch daraus einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Es sieht also mit einem Wort ziemlich schlecht aus," stellte ich nüchtern fest.

„Elessa!" Teraluna sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was? Ist doch so. Warum es nicht aussprechen? Wenn nichts geschieht wird Targos beim nächsten oder spätestens beim übernächsten Angriff fallen."

„Das musst du aber doch nicht gleich so heraus rufen!"

„Nein," meinte Reig. „Sie hat schon recht. Man muss den Stier bei den Hörnern packen. Wenn nichts geschieht, ist die Stadt verloren."

„Nicht unbedingt," meinte Riatal. „Ihr habt einige Schwerter mehr mit den Söldnern aus Targos. Das ist zwar nicht viel, aber etwas. Wenn man nun einen entsprechenden Plan entwickelt. Kann man auch von Nichts sehr viel erreichen."

„Optimist." Warf ich grummelnd dazwischen. Riatal warf mir einen düsteren Blick zu und wendete sich dann wieder an Reig.

„Doch, im Prinzip ist es eigentlich ganz einfach. Man müsste nur herausfinden, wo die Orks ihr Quartier haben und diesem Oger den Kopf abschlagen. Damit wäre Targos für den Augenblick gerettet bis neue Streitkräfte eingetroffen sind."

„Das hat sich Fürst Ulbrec auch schon gedacht und einige Kundschafter los geschickt. Sie werden im Laufe der nächsten zwei Tage zurück erwartet. Wenn sie gute Neuigkeiten bringen, haben wir vielleicht endlich mal ein bisschen Glück."

„Glück ist aber nicht alles auf das man setzten sollte," warf ich ein und erntete wieder einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Das stimmt schon, aber im Moment können wir hier nicht mehr tun als warten." Reig trank wieder einen Schluck, dann knallte er den Becher auf den Tisch drehte sich zu Gohar um und bestellt noch einen. Als er sich wieder zu uns umgedreht hatte trank er den Rest des Grogs. Vasul beugte sich etwas vor und ergriff zum ersten mal das Wort.

„Vor allem aber solltet ihr euch nicht betrinken. Ihr braucht vielleicht eure Stärke und vor allem einen klaren Kopf früher als ihr denkt." Reig sah von einem Becher zu Vasul auf. Dann wieder in seinen Becher und schließlich nickte er.

„Ihr habt recht und vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt um ein Nachlager für euch kümmern." Als Gohar kam um den Grog zu bringen fragte ihn Reig danach.

„Nun," meinte der Wirt. „Ich habe leider keine so komfortablen Zimmer wie die ‚weinende Witwe' und leider sind die die ich habe auch schon belegt, aber wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr gerne in der Scheune im Heu schlafen." Er sah uns der reihe nach an und wir nickten. „Gut, ich sag meinem Knecht, das er ein paar Decken in die Scheune bringen soll." Damit verschwand er zum nächsten Tisch um eine Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Teraluna und Riatal fingen an sich mit Reig zu unterhalten und ihn über die Einzelheiten der momentanen Situation auszufragen. Vasul schien dem Gespräch interessiert zu folgen und warf ab und an einige Fragen ein, aber ich hatte keine große Lust mir noch mehr Geschichten anzuhören. Also beobachtet ich das kommen und gehen in der Schenke. Nicht das es besonders sehenswert gewesen wäre. Es gab nämlich rein gar nichts zu sehen, außer betrunkenen Soldaten.

Ich erhob mich, schnallte mir mein Schwert um und warf mir meinen Mantel um die Schultern. Teraluna fragte mich wohin ich wolle, aber ich antwortete ihr nicht und bekam im weg gehen noch mit wie Riatal meinte, man müsse sich um mich keine Sorgen machen, ich wüsste mich schon meiner Haut zu wehren und verließ die Schenke.

Draußen zog ich mir sofort meine Kapuze über den Kopf und schlang den Mantel fester um mich, denn es hatte Angefangen zu schneien und hier im Hafen blies auch ein beständiger Wind vom Shangarn, so das es noch kälter wurde. Aber trotz der Kälte fühlte ich mich wohler, als in der Schenke.

Da ich mich in Targos nicht besonderst gut auskannte ging ich einfach den Weg zurück, den Reig mit uns gekommen war und traf so auf den Ankerplatz der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe'. Ein Matrose stand am Kai und winkte, als er mich erkannte. Ich grüßte kurz zurück und setzte meinen Weg dann fort. Dabei kam ich an einigen Schiffen vorbei, die auf dem trockenen standen und repariert wurden.

Gelangweilt lief ich an ihnen vorbei und wendete meine Schritte wieder in Richtung Schenke. Zumindest hoffte ich, das es die richtige Richtung war. Ich kam an einigen Häusern vorbei und sah auch an einigen Stellen tote Goblins liegen. Um ihre Kadaver machte ich einen Bogen. Irgendwo kläffte ein Hund und der Wind frischte auf. Ich blieb stehen und lauschte.

Dann erklang es noch mal. Ich schloss die Augen um mich besser konzentrieren zu können und als das Geräusch zum dritten mal erklang war ich mir sicher. Ich zog meinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und rannte los. Es war ein erstickender Schrei gewesen den ich gehört hatte.

Meine Schritte trugen mich um zwei Häuserecken und als ich freie sicht hatte, sah ich vor mir die Klippen in die Höhe ragen. Als ich genauer hin sah, konnte ich das Skelett eines ausgerannten Hauses vor mir sehen und dort, im Schatten der Klippen in den Trümmern bewegte sich etwas.

Ich lief schneller, als der Schrei noch mal erklang, setzte über einen umgestürzten Balken hinweg und wäre fast über einen toten Goblin gestolpert. Ich wich ihm aus, nur um im letzten Moment fest zu stellen, das er gar nicht tot sondern geschlafen hatte.

Die Spitze eines Messers ritzte meinen Arm. Ich wich zurück, stolperte in der Dunkelheit endgültig in den Trümmern und fiel hin. Der Dolch entglitt meinen Fingern und keinen Moment später spürte ich das Gewicht eines Goblins auf meinem Bauch und sah seine Umrisse.

Fast blind packte ich zu, erwischte ihn am Kopf und brach ihm mit einem kräftigen Ruck das Genick. Schnell war ich wieder auf den Beinen, bückte mich auch meinem Dolch, der im Sternenlicht blinkte und duckte mich wieder in die Schatten, versuchte zu lauschen.

Alles was ich hörte, war die Brandung und das säuseln des Windes und immer noch das unterdrückte Schreien. Langsam, vorsichtig, das mir so etwas nicht nochein mal geschah setzte ich meinen Weg durch den Schutt fort. Aber nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen ich meine Umgebung genau in Augenschein genommen hatte, war ich mir einigermaßen sicher, das keine weiteren Ungebetenen Gäste hier waren und endlich, nach einem weiteren Schutthaufen fand ich den Ursprung des Geräusches, das mich aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Es war eine kleinere Gestallt, die gefesselt vor mir auf dem Boden lag und einen Sack über dem Kopf hatte. Ich vergewisserte mich nochmals, das keine weiteren Goblins in der Nähe waren und beugte mich zu der Person hinunter, um sie von dem Sack zu befreien. Als sie die Augen aufschlug und mich sah, versuchte sie vor mir davon zu kriechen, aber ich hielt sie zurück.

„Sachte, ich werde euch nichts tun. Haltet still." Das tat sie dann auch und ich befreite sie von dem Knebel und den Fesseln. Sie stand auf, bückte sich nach etwas, das auf dem Boden lag und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Habt vielen Dank, wer auch immer ihr seid. Ihr habt mich vor den Goblins gerettet. Wie kann ich ... ." Ich unterbrach sie. Am besten wir verschwinden erst mal von hier, dann können wir uns unterhalten." Sie nickte und wir verließen das verbrannte haus und dessen Umgebung. Als wir weit genug weg waren drehte ich mich wieder zu ihr um. Im Licht der Sterne zeichneten sich ihr Ohren ab.

„Ihr seid ein Elf?"

„Und ihr ein Tiefling."

„Woher wisst ihr das?" Fragte ich barsch.

„Nun, ich sah etwas von eurem Gesicht und den Zeichen darin."

„Aha," meinte ich kurz angebunden. Mir war es gar nicht recht, wenn irgendwelche wild fremden Leute so einfach unter meine Kapuze sehen konnten. Ich wand mich von ihr ab und sah mich in der Straße um. Verflixt, ich hatte ganz vergessen darauf zu achten, wohin ich lief. Als die Fremde sah, wie ich mich einige male unentschlossen in verschiedene Richtungen gewandt hatte nahm sie wieder das Gespräch auf.

„Kann ich euch vielleicht helfen? Euch sagen wo ihr hin müsst?"

„Zum Seebären," meinte ich.

„Dann müssen wir hier entlang," sagte sie und lief voraus. Als ich zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte erzählte sie mir was passiert war.

„Ich weiß nicht genau wie viele Goblins es waren. Aber es waren bestimmt mehr als Einer die mich überraschten."

„Was habt ihr hier überhaupt zu suchen? Ihr seid doch ein Wildelf. Was zieht euch in eine Menschenstadt?" Sie sah mich an.

„Ihr habt scharfe Augen Tiefling. Aber was mich zu den Menschen zieht ist mein Beruf." Sie zeigte mir das was sie aufgehoben hatte. ES war eine wundervoll verzierte Harfe.

„Ihr seid Bardin?" Sie nickte.

„Ja, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur ‚weinenden Witwe' um dort zu spielen. Habt Dank nochmals für die Rettung. Mein Name ist Fenria vom Efeustamm. Seht ihr, dort vorne geht es zum Seebären. Ich muss mich leider verabschieden. Ich bin eh schon viel zu spät."

„Wollt ihr nicht noch einen Augenblick mit rein kommen? Noch mal bin ich vielleicht nicht da um euch zu retten." Sie lachte.

„Nein, vielen Dank. Ich bin gewarnt und nicht so hilflos wie es aussieht. Ein bisschen Bardenzauber beherrsche ich auch noch."

„Nun gut, wenn ihr meint dann ... ." Ich wurde unterbrochen.

„Elessa! Da bist du, wir haben schon angefangen uns Sorgen zu machen!" Teraluna kam auf mich zugerannt und blieb stehen, als sie die Elfenfrau sah. „Oh, wie ich sehe eine Verwandte im Geiste." Sie gab Fenria die Hand.

„Nun nicht ganz," meinte sie. „Ich bin Bardin, keine Druidin."

„Verzeih, ich dachte da du eine Wildelfe bist, bist du auch im Fach der Natur bewandert."

„Nein, ich bin eine der wenigen, die sich der Musik zugewandt hat." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Wenn sich Elfen begegnen ... .

„Sagt mal, können wir das nicht im warmen be... ." Wieder wurde ich unterbrochen.

„Teraluna, warum rennst du so weit ... ." Riatal brach ab, als er uns sah und ich konnte noch einen größeren Schatten hinter ihm aus machen, der sich als Vasul herausstellte, als sie aus dem Schatten eines Hauses traten.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, das wir uns um sie keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen." Riatal verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich herausfordernd an. Ich ignorierte die Spitze und drehte mich zu Teraluna um.

„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, das du sie aus der Schenke gescheucht hast um mich zu suchen!?"

„Doch."

„Warum?" Fragte ich barsch. „Wie Riatal schon sagte, ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen."

„Aber immerhin habe ich so eine Verwandte getroffen." Meinte Teraluna gut gelaunt.

„Eine Verwandte?" Fragte Vasul.

„Elfen und Halbelfen nennen jeden von ihrem Volk verwandt, solange es sich nicht um einen Drow handelt. Eine große Familie eben." Erklärte ich mit ironischer Stimme. Fenria nickte.

„Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen wollt und vor allem du meine Schwester," sie wand sich an Teraluna. „Ich muss zu einer Aufführung und ... ahh." Ich drehte mich um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Teraluna zu griff, als Fenria drohte umzukippen, aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Verzeiht, ich neige manchmal zu einem zweiten Gesicht und dann wird mir immer schwindlig." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah uns nachdenklich der Reihe nach an.

„Was hast du gesehen?" Fragte Teraluna aber Fenria schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nichts besonderes. Ich habe nur einen Liedtext gesehen, der in meiner Familie schon seit vielen Hunderten von Jahren weitervererbt wird. Das ist alles." Fenria blickte wieder fragend zu mir.

„Was ist?" Wollte ich wissen

„Vielleicht sollte ich euer Angebot annehmen und mit euch in die Schenke zum Seebären gehen." Teraluna nickte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Es wird sowieso langsam ziemlich kalt." Gesagt getan. Ich berichtete in der Zeit die wir brauchten um zur Schenke zu kommen von dem Goblin den ich getötet hatte und sagte auch, das wahrscheinlich noch einige von ihnen hier herum stromerten. Vasul brummte.

„Das sollten wir am Besten gleich Reig sagen." So war es dann auch. Wir gingen zur Schenke und setzten uns wieder zu Reig. Fenria erzählte von den Goblins die sie überfallen hatten und Reig nickte mit bitterer Mine.

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Es wird am besten sein, wenn ihr morgen alleine zum Fürsten geht. Ich werde Shawford Gale aufsuchen und ihn bitten mir ein paar Soldaten mitzugeben um die übrigen Goblins zu finden." Er sah finster auf den Boden seines Bechers und die Stimmung am Tisch wurde immer gedrückter. Schließlich war es Fenria, die ihre Stimme erhob.

„Macht es euch nicht so schwer. Targos hat schon viele Situationen gemeistert. Ich bin sicher, es wird auch diesen Angriff der Goblins überleben. Lasst mich euch etwas singen, um euch aufzumuntern. Mir geht dieser Text nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wegen dem ich vorhin den Schwindelanfall hatte." Sie erhob sich nahm sich einen Schemel und setzte sich in die Mitte der Schenke. Dann hob sie ihre Harfe und zupfte etwas an ihr um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen. Als sie diese hatte fing sie an zu spielen.

Es war eine schöne, sanfte Melodie und Fenria war eine ausgezeichnete Spielerin. Die Töne schwebten geradezu durch den Raum und schließlich fing sie mit einer wunderschönen Stimme an zu singen:

„_Das was ich euch erzähle_

_Eine Saga die Zukunft wird sein_

_Sie handelt von wenigen Helden_

_Die kämpfen und fechten gemein"_

„_So höret den nun meine Worte_

_Sie sagen euch was bald geschieht_

_Künden von Ereignissen_

_Drum singe ich euch nun dies Lied"_

Dann spielte sie wieder eine Weile ohne zu singen und fuhr fort:

„_Das Dunkel kam über Faerûn_

_Mit all seiner Bosheit und Macht_

_Vernichtete ganze Völker_

_Mit unbesiegbarer Kraft"_

„_Doch dann ward ein Kind geboren_

_Halb Dämon halb Mensch im Blut_

_Es sollte das Schicksal bestimmen_

_Mit Stärke mit Kraft mit Mut"_

„_Zur Seite stand ihm die Natur_

_Mit ihrer Kraft aus Licht_

_Mit Tieren mit Feuer mit Wind_

_Mit Eis und des Wassers Gicht"_

„_Beschützt von der Wildheit eines Tieres_

_Das zieht seinen eigenen Weg_

_Auf Racheengels Schwingen_

_Es mit dem Kinde einhergeht"_

„_Ein Mensch ward auch unter ihnen_

_Von reinem königlichem Blut_

_Zu finden sein eigenes Schicksal_

_Wird er brauchen Kraft und Mut"_

Jetzt spielte sie wieder eine Zeit lang ohne zu singen und ließ ihre Worte wirken.

„_Die Welt wird es schon sehr bald wissen_

_Das Jene müssen bestehen_

_Den Kampf gegen das Dunkel_

_Sonst werden Faerûns Wälder untergehen"_

„_Ein Lied geschrieben von Mythen_

_Eine Weissagung aus alter Zeit_

_Sie wird nun sehr bald eintreffen_

_Ihr Helden seid dann bereit"_

„_Und dies was ich euch erzählte_

_Eine Saga die Zukunft wird sein_

_Sie handelt von wenigen Helden_

_Die kämpfen und fechten allein"_

Wieder folgte ein rein instrumentaler Teil und dann beendete Fenria ihr Lied, stand auf, nahm den Beifall entgegen und kehrte wieder an unseren Tisch zurück. Riatal und Vasul wirkten betroffen und nachdenklich, während Teraluna Fenria beglückwünschte und ihr sagte, wie toll sie das Lied gefunden hatte.

„Nun," meinte sie schließlich. „Wie ich schon sagte. Es ist ein altes Lied, das nur innerhalb meiner Familie weitergegeben wurde. Deshalb kennt es auch Niemand anderes. Aber wenn ich den Überlieferungen glauben schenken kann, dann spiegelt es wahre Tatsachen wieder, die einmal geschehen sind und nach dem Liedtext wohl auch wieder geschehen werden. Ich fand es tröstlich, für die ganzen Soldaten und es ist bestimmt ein schöner Gedanken, wenn man so auf Helden hoffen kann, die zur rechten Zeit kommen um einem zur Seite zu stehen."

„Nur leider kommen die Helden meistens nicht. Das ist ein Lied, ein Märchen nicht mehr. Wir müssen sehen, das wir alleine klar kommen und nicht darauf warten, das uns irgendjemand hilft. Wir müssen uns selbst helfen." Stellte ich sachlicht fest. Das Lied mochte zwar schön gewesen sein, aber das brachte einem auch Nichts, wenn man sich dann davon blenden ließ.

„Das mag schon sein," meinte Fenria. „Aber oftmals wissen es die Helden selber noch nicht, das sie gemeint sind. Schon ein Sandkorn kann die Waagschale zum kippen bringen. Ein Schwert mag reichen, um eine Schlacht zu entscheiden, wenn es nur zur richtigen Zeit und an der richtigen Stelle geführt wird und daran glaube ich." Sie stand auf.

„Ich muss mich jetzt von euch verabschieden. Es ist spät und es zieht mich nach Hause. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder." Sie ging und Momente später stand auch Reig auf.

„Ich werde mich dann auch verabschieden. Macht euch um die Rechnung keine Sorgen. Die übernehme ich, als kleine Entschädigung für die stürmische Begrüßung. Wir werden uns wohl bald an der Palisade wiedersehen. Fragt morgen einfach Gohar wie ihr zum Fürsten kommt. Ich wünsche eine gute nacht." Reig ging zum Wirt und bezahlte die Zeche.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, das auch wir uns langsam hin legen sollten. Der Abend ist schon fortgeschritten und wir werden wohl einige harte tage vor uns haben." Keiner hatte Einwände gegen Vasuls Vorschlag und so ließen wir uns von Gohar die Scheune zeigen.

Sie war nicht sehr groß. Unten war gerade genug Platz für einen Waagen und im hinteren Bereich stapelten sich Kisten. Gohar wies auf eine Leiter die unters dach führte und wir stiegen hinauf. Oben angekommen fanden wir vier decken und eine mit Öl gefüllte Lampe, die wir entzündeten und uns einen Schlafplatz im Heu suchten. Ich sagte ihnen, das ich noch einige Augenblicke auf bleiben wollte, nahm die Lampe und ging zu einem kleinen Fenster an der anderen Seite der Scheune.

Die Nacht war wirklich schon fortgeschritten und vor allen Dingen war sie Dunkel geworden. Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond geschoben und es hatte wieder Angefangen zu schneien. Wenn wir Glück hatten würde bis zum Morgen so viel Schnee gefallen sein, das die Goblins darin versinken würden. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich schmunzeln.

„Was ist so komisch?" Ich drehte mich zu Riatal um, der hinter mir stand. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Und ich hasse es, wenn es jemand schafft sich unbemerkt an mich heran zu schleichen.

„Nichts," gab ich zurück und wand mich wieder dem Fenster zu. Er trat hinter mich und sah auch hinaus. Ich ließ es einige Augenblicke geschehen, aber dann fühlte ich mich immer unwohler. Ich hasse es, wenn jemand so nahe bei mir steht und drehte mich um.

„Müsst ihr euch unbedingt hier her stellen?" Fragte ich in herausforderndem Ton.

„Wieso? Stört es euch?" Gab er, sich überrascht stellend, zurück.

„Treibt keine Spielchen mit mir Riatal!" Ich wurde zornig. Wenn ich etwas noch mehr hasste, als körperliche Nähe, war das wenn man mich auf den Arm nahm.

„Ich treibe keine Spielchen mit euch." Ich sah zu ihm auf und konnte das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen. Barsch stieß ich ihn zur Seite, drückte ihm die Lampe in die Hand und ging zu meinem Schlafplatz. Ich konnte hören, wie er sich neben mich legte.

Warum musste er das immer wieder tun? Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich zog mir die Decke bis über beide Ohren, legte meine Hand auf den Dolchgriff, mit dem ich immer schlief und hoffte, das ich eine einigermaßen friedliche Nacht haben würde, ohne von irgendwelchen Alpträumen Riatals wegen geweckt wurde.

Seltsamerweise schlief ich ausgesprochen gut in dieser Nacht.

_Soviel also zu Elessas Abneigung gegenüber Riatal grins._

_Nun ja, ich bin sicher das ihr herausgefunden habt, wem Fenria mit ihrem Lied Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hat und ich bin auch sicher, das ihr alle gemerkt habt, dass das Lied genau auf unsere Heldengruppe zutrifft. Somit ist zumindest was Vasul und Riatal angeht einiges aufgedeckt worden und ihr werdet euch hoffentlich fragen was das alles zu bedeuten hat (wenn nicht hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht)._

_Was genau diese Beiden jedoch antreibt und wer zumindest Riatal ist, das will und werde ich erst im Verlauf der Geschichte enthüllen._

_Was vielleicht auch noch erwähnenswert ist, das ist das Lied von Fenria. Mir ist der Text dazu, ungelogen, bei der Arbeit eingefallen und das innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. Ich habs mir dann auch gleich aufgeschrieben und zu hause überarbeitet. Aber viel musste ich daran nicht mehr ändern. Wie gefällt er euch? Ich finde er passt super zu der Story und zu den einzelnen Figuren.___

_Also, ich freue mich auf das was ihr dazu zu sagen habt und bis hoffentlich bald._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	7. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_Tada! __Tusch und Trommelwirbel!_

_Nun, jetzt sind wir schon beim sechsten Kapitel angelangt und es ist noch nicht mal ein Viertel der Geschichte geschrieben (ich frage mich wie lang sie eigentlich werden soll!?). Aber ich denke, das ist auch ein Anlass zur Freude._

_Was wird also geschehen. Elessa macht sich erst mal wieder alleine auf die Socken, um die Stadt Targos zu erkunden. Dabei trieft sie auf einige wichtige Personen und erwirbt einen Gegenstand, der noch von Bedeutung sein wird._

_Auch kommen Elessa und Riatal sich wieder ein kleines Stückchen näher und die Gruppe findet so langsam aber sicher zueinander. Das wird allerdings auch höchste zeit, denn der Angriff der Goblins steht kurz bevor._

_Also viel Freude beim lesen.___

6. Kapitel

- Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Es war kuschelig warm als ich erwachte. Aber eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht erwachen. Nach den vielen Tagen auf dem Shangarn und in einer harten und schwankenden Koje, war diese Nacht die reiste Wohltat gewesen. Zwar war ich Schiffe gewohnt und auch das Schlafen auf ihnen, aber das Ganze hatte ab und an düstere Erinnerungen wach gerufen, die ich liebend gerne vergessen würde.

So war es kein Wunder, das ich mir die Decke noch ein Stück weiter über die Ohren zog und mich nochmals ins Heu vergrub. Ich zog die Beine eng an den Körper um die Wärme auf möglichst kleinem Raum zu halten und kuschelte mich noch enger an den warmen Leib, der mir zusätzliche Wärme versprach. Es war angenehm und ich fühlte mich für wenige Augenblicke rund herum wohl.

Bis mir der vergangene Abend in den Sinn kam und mir klar wurde neben _wem _ich eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und das Erste was ich sah, war das Hemd von Riatal. Langsam wanderten meine Augen an dessen Brust höher und blieben auf seinem schlafendem Gesicht hängen. An den rotbraunen Haaren, die verwuschelt im Heu ruhten und dann wurde mir plötzlich gewahr, das er seinen Arm irgendwann in der Nacht um mich geschlungen hatte, denn ich lag so zwischen seiner Brust und Schulterpartie und seinen Beinen eingekeilt, wie ein Fuchsjunges zwischen dem Körper seiner Mutter.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte vergebens mein Herz zu beruhigen, das angefangen hatte wie wild in meiner Brust zu pochen und fast war ich versucht die Augen zu zulassen, mich noch etwas enger an ihn zu drängen und wieder weiter zu schlafen. Aber genau _das _war der entscheidende Gedanke, der mich dann veranlasste ganz langsam unter Riatals Arm hervor zu kriechen. Es wäre nämlich so ziemlich das Letzte, wenn er jetzt auch noch aufwachen würde. Und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein. Schlimm genug, dass ich die Empfindung gehabt hatte, als ich aufwachte, mich geborgen und Glücklich zu fühlen. Riatal musste davon nun wirklich nicht mitbekommen! Gott ich hasse mich, wenn ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle habe!

Schließlich hatte ich es geschafft mich von ihm zu befreien, ohne das auch nur einer meiner drei Gefährten aufgewacht war. Ich stand auf, warf noch mal einen Blick auf Riatal, der jetzt da er kein Gegengewicht mehr hatte auf den Bauch gerollt war. Ich nahm die Decke und breitete sie wieder über ihm aus. Dann streckte ich mich einige Momente, klaubte mir das Heu aus den Haaren und zog die Lederrüstung wieder an, die mir Hedron überlassen hatte. Ich musste sie schnellstens los werden und mir wieder ein ordentliches Kettenhemd besorgen.

Die Rüstung war zwar nicht Kaputt, aber meine Bewegungsfreiheit war wesentlich mehr einschränkt, als das in einem simplen und nebenbei bemerkt robusteren, Kettenhemd der Fall gewesen wäre. Und ich bin jemand, der gerne schnell und beweglich ist. Ich griff nach Schwert und Dolchgurt, meinem Beutel und meinem Umhang, kletterte die Leiter hinunter und trat auf die Straße.

Es war über Nacht wirklich viel Schnee gefallen und es war bitter kalt. Die Wolken hangen auch tief, was darauf schließen ließ, das es im Laufe des Tages wieder anfangen würde zu schneien. Vom Shangarn kroch auch noch Nebel herauf. Allem in allem also der perfekte Tag, stellte ich missmutig fest.

Ich ging einige Meter weit und betrat die Schenke. Einige Soldaten saßen an den Tischen und redeten und Gohar stand auch schon wieder hinter der Theke. Bei meinem eintreten nickte er mir zu.

„Glückauf. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" Ich zog mir die Kapuze vom Kopf und schüttelte mein Haar aus. Einige Soldaten warfen mir düstere Blicke zu. Als ich aber meinen Kopf wendete und sie ansah, blickten sie schnell wieder auf ihre Becher oder ihr Frühstück oder was auch immer das auf ihren Tellern sein sollte, hinunter.

„Ja," gab ich an den Wirt zurück. Dieser nickte.

„Jon war heute morgen hier und hat mich gebeten euch auszurichten, das ihr sobald ihr wach seid zum Fürsten kommen sollt." Ich sah ihn düster an, denn ich ließ mir nicht gerne etwas befehlen und von einem Menschen, den ich noch dazu gar nicht kannte, schon gar nicht.

„Sagt das den Anderen. Ich habe kein Interesse. Sagt mir lieber, wo ich Waffen und Rüstungen kaufen kann." Der Wirt brummte etwas unverständliches und meinte dann etwas deutlicher:

„Waffen und Rüstungen sind im Moment sehr rar. Es wäre am Besten ihr würdet euch bei Shawford Gale an der Palisade melden. Wenn ihr euch der Stadtmiliz anschließt werdet ihr ausgerüstet."

„Hört zu Gohar. Ich habe euch nicht gefragt, wie ich zur Stadtmiliz komme. Abgesehen davon, das ich mich dieser Gruppe zusammengewürfelter Bauern," die Soldaten am Tisch blickten böse auf. „Erst gar nicht anschließen würde. Sondern ich habe euch gefragt, wo ich Rüstungen und Waffen kaufen kann!" Der Wirt stellte einige Becher in ein Regal und drehte sich dann wieder um.

„Also schön, lasst mich mal kurz überlegen. Am Besten ist wohl ihr geht erst mal zu Magdar Shenlen. Er hat ein Lagerhaus hier unten im Hafen. Oder wartet, geht besser zu Deidre Gallaway. Sie hat ein Geschäft oben in der Stadt. Bei ihr findet ihr sicher was." Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Gallaway? Die Gallaways?"

„Genau die, die auch schon in Luskan und den ganzen anderen Zehnstädten ihr Handelshäuser haben. Kennt ihr sie etwa?"

„Nun nicht direkt," meinte ich mit dem verziehen meiner Lippen. „Aber ich bin mit einem aus ihrer Familie mal in Brin Shander aneinander geraten. Hoffentlich war das kein naher Verwandter von ihr, sonst müsste ich ihr noch mein Beileid ausdrücken." Gohar sah mich fast entsetzt an und ich verließ die Schenke, bevor einer der Soldaten noch auf eine Idee kam, die ihm noch Leid tun würde.

Als ich schließlich wieder vor der Schenke stand fiel mir ein, das ich ganz vergessen hatte Gohar nach dem Weg zu fragen. Ich wusste nur, das die Stadt oberhalb der Klippen lag. Also machte ich mich einfach in diese Richtung auf. Unterwegs begegnete ich Crandall, der sich für sein Verhalten vom vergangenen Abend entschuldigte. Er habe heute morgen mit einigen Söldnern gesprochen, die mit der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe' hier angekommen wären und hatte gehört, was ich alles geleistet hatte.

Nachdem ich mir die ganze Litanei angehört hatte fragte ich ihn nach dem Weg und schließlich, nachdem er nochmals beteuert hatte, das es ihm Leid tat, konnte ich meinen Weg fortsetzen. Er führte mich fast durch den ganzen Hafen, wo ich auf einige eben jener Söldner traf, die mich grüßten. Ich ignorierte sie und setzte meinen Weg fort.

Schließlich gelangte ich an einen schmalen Pfad, der an den Klippen nach oben führte und folgte ihm. Ich kam zwischen zwei großen Häusern in die Stadt. Ein Schild an dem einen verkündete, das es sich hierbei um die ‚weinende Witwe' handelt. Das andere schienen alles verlassenen Wohnhäuser zu sein. Ich durchquerte einige Straßen, in denen ich auf wenige Passante stieß und traf schließlich auf ein großes Haus an dem Gallaway stand.

Ich stieß die Tür auf und betrat den großen Raum, in dem einige Jungen damit beschäftigt waren Wahren hin und her zu tragen. Die Regale waren leer und auch auf den Tischen fand ich nicht eine Waffe. Schließlich wand ich mich zwei Personen zu, die an einem Verkauftisch in ein hitziges Gespräch vertieft, standen.

„Ich sage dir noch einmal, diese Nachricht muss unbedingt nach Luskan. Ich brauche frische Wahren. Nichts ist mehr hier. Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Wie oft noch Deidre, das geht nicht. Die Stadt ist belagert und es kommen keine Boote mehr durch. Hast du nicht den Bericht von Hedron mitbekommen?"

„Verflucht," die Frau warf die Arme in die Luft. „Hedron hatte zwar Waffen und Rüstungen an Bord, die hat mir aber Shawford alle schon aus den Händen gerissen. Wie soll ich den Geschäfte machen wenn ... ."

„Verzeihung ... ." Versuchte ich mich einzumischen, aber die Frau reagierte gar nicht.

„ ... mir die Stadtmiliz alles weg nimmt und nicht einmal dafür bezahlt! Und überhaupt ... ."

„Verzeihung." Versuchte ich es noch einmal, diesmal jedoch eine Spur gereizter.

„ ... was sollen diese ganzen Anfragen?" Sie hielt einen Stapel Papiere hoch. „Die wissen doch, das ich keine Pfeile mehr habe! Was bildet sich dieser Fürst eigentlich ... ." Ich hatte die Schnauze voll.

„Hey!" Meine Faust knallte zwischen den Beiden auf den Tisch. Deidre sah auf.

„Sag Shawford das ich Nichts mehr habe und jetzt geh wieder an die Palisade spielen Schätzchen, ich bin beschäftigt." Sie wand sich wieder ihrem Gesprächspartner zu und ich schnappte nach Luft. Schätzchen? _Schätzchen?!_

Mein Dolch flog und bohrte sich zwischen Deidres Händen in den Tisch und noch ehe sie begriffen hatte wie ihr geschah, hatte ich mich zu ihr gebeugt und am Kragen gepackt.

„Nennt mich noch einmal Schätzchen und ich schwöre euch, das ihr euch keine Gedanken mehr über unbezahlte Rechnungen machen müsst!" Sie sah mich an und machte sich dann los.

„Also was wollt ihr?" Fragte sie sichtlich genervt. „Wenn ihr von Shawford kommt, dann sagt ihm das ... ." Ich zog mit einem Ruck den Dolch aus der Tischlatte zwischen ihren Händen und steckte ihn wieder ein. Sie verstummte.

„Ich komme nicht von Shawford. Alles was ich will ist ein Kettenhemd und ich bin auch bereit zu zahlen." Ich warf einen kleinen Beutel auf den Tisch, den ich aus meiner Tasche holte. Es klimperte. Deidres Interesse schien schlagartig geweckt.

„Gut, aber die Auswahl ist nicht besonders groß."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher," meinte ich herausfordernd. Sie sah mich spitz an.

„Und was wollt ihr damit sagen?"

„In Brin Shander hat auch schon mal einer eurer Handelsfamilie versucht mich übers Ohr zu hauen. Er liegt jetzt unter der Erde."

„Ach," meinte sie überrascht, aber keinesfalls erschrocken oder gekränkt. „Dann ward ihr das, der diese schwarze Schaf von Gallaway unter die Erde geschickt hat? Herzlichen Dank. Er hat unserer Familie schon immer den Ruf verdorben." Sie wollte mir die Hand geben. Ich ignorierte es und sie zog sie wieder zurück und seufzte.

„Ihr sucht also ein Kettenhemd. Und wie ich das verstanden habe etwas edleres, als die normalen Anfertigungen." Sie ließ mich hinter die Theke kommen und ging mit mir in ein Hinterzimmer. „So was wie Mythril und der Gleichen haben wir nicht mehr. Das tragen alle Soldaten von höherem Rang. Alles weg."

„Kann ich auch nicht gebrauchen. Mythril lockt mir zu viele dunkle Gestallten in der Wildnis an." Deidre zog die Augen hoch.

„Ihr versteht was von Rüstrungen und Waffen. Seid ihr eine Waldläuferin?"

„So was in der Art." Gab ich kurz angebunden zurück.

„Mhm," meinte Deidre und zündete eine kleine Lampe an und wie ich vermutet hatte zeigten sich plötzlich Rüstungen und Waffen in dem Raum.

„Gut, ihr bewegt euch aber viel in den Wäldern und wahrscheinlich wollt ihr auch schnell und beweglich bleiben." Sie öffnete eine Truhe und suchte darin herum. „Reines Eisen kommt also nicht in Frage. Wie wäre es hiermit. Es besteht aus leicht geschmiedetem Stahl."

„Nein. Mein letztes bestand auch daraus und da ist mir die Axt eines Orks etwas zu schnell durchgedrungen." Deidre legte das Kettenhemd wieder zurück.

„Also nicht." Sie klappte den Deckel wieder zu und ging zu einem Schrank. „Ich hätte noch eines aus gehärtetem Stahl. Ist aber halt auch wieder schwerer." Sie gab es mir und ich merkte sofort, das es zu schwer war.

„Auch nicht?" Sie hängte es wieder zurück und ging zu einem anderen Schrank. Ich drehte mich gelangweilt im Kreis und betrachtete die Waffen an der Wand. Plötzlich viel mein Blick auf ein rotes Glitzern in einer der Ecken des Raumes. Ich ging hin und bückte mich.

Es war ein Kettenhemd, gefertigt aus Stahl, aber seltsamerweise schimmerte er leicht rötlich und war durchsetzt von intensiven roten Streifen, die ich auch hatte blitzen sehen. Ich ging mit dem Hemd ans Licht und besah es mir in den Flammen.

Es war eine herrliche Arbeit. Die Kettenglieder waren klein und dicht aneinander gereiht und am Hals hatte es schriftartige Verziehrungen. Ich drehte mich zu Deidre um, auch wenn ich mir sicher war, das diese Arbeit außerhalb meiner Erschwinglichkeit stand.

„Was ist hiermit?" Sie drehte sich um und als ihr Blick auf das Kettenhemd fiel wurde er erstaunt.

„Eine schöne Arbeit nicht wahr?" Sie trat zu mir. „Aber ich glaube nicht, das ihr das haben wollt."

„Warum nicht?"

„Nun seht, ich muss ehrlich zu euch sein. Viele wollten es schon kaufen. Es ist tadellos gearbeitet und sehr stabil. Fast so stabil wie Mythril, obwohl es aus Stahl geschmiedet ist und dabei so leicht, das man es kaum spürt. Allerdings ist es nicht in Wasser sondern in Dämonenblut gehärtet, deshalb das rötliche schimmern und seht ihr die roten Streifen. Das sind Fasern von Blutrubinen die in den Stahl eingearbeitet wurden. Wie ich schon sagte ein Meisterwerk an Schmiedekunst, aber jeder der es kaufte, brachte es nach wenigen Tagen zurück und sagte es sei verflucht, weil irgendetwas passiert war. Sei es, dass das Geschäft abbrannte oder jemand aus der Familie starb. Eingebrochen wurde und so weiter und sofort. Ich glaube, ich hab es damals von einem Drowmagier gekauft. Wobei ich mich fragte, warum er ein so tolles Stück verkaufen wollte. Nun, jetzt weiß ich es." Ich hielt das Kettenhemd noch mal ins Licht.

Dann zog ich kurzerhand meinen Mantel und die Lederrüstung aus und streifte mir das Kettenhemd über das Leinenhemd, das ich immer unter jeder Rüstung trug. Es passte, als wäre es für mich gemacht worden.

„Was wollt ihr dafür?" Deidre überlegte.

„Gebt mir eure Lederrüstung und ich verkaufe es euch für sagen wir mal fünfzig?"

„Fünfundzwanzig."

„Vierzig."

„Dreißig."

„Abgemacht." Deidre hielt mir die Hand hin und diesmal ergriff ich sie. Dann griff ich nach meinem blattgrünen Hemd, streifte es über das eben erworbene Stück, schnallte mir meinen Gürtel wieder um, hängte mir die Tasche über und befestigte meinen Mantel.

„Jetzt mit diesem grünen Hemd seht ihr wirklich mehr wie eine Waldläuferin aus, als wie eine von der Stadtmiliz." Ich zahlte ihr den vereinbarten Betrag, befühlte den nun doch recht dünnen Lederbeutel, in dem ich mein Geld aufbewahrte und verließ das Handelshaus.

Darüber Gedanken, das die neue Rüstung eventuell Unglück bringen würde, machte ich mir nicht. Es gab zwar Zauberei und solche Dinge. Aber man konnte keine Gegenstände so verzaubern, das sie immer wenn sie verkauft wurden dem Käufer Unglück bringen würden. Das war ein viel zu komplizierter Zauber und müsste von einem schwarzen Erzmagier gesponnen werden. Und solche gab es schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Der Letzte starb, glaube ich, in einem der vielen Unterreichkriege. Das waren wahrscheinlich alles nur Zufälle gewesen und so lenkte ich meine Schritte durch die Straßen der eigentlichen Stadt Targos.

Viel gab es nicht zu sehen. Die meisten Häuser waren verrammelt und verlassen. Nur in einigen brannte Licht. Ich kam an einem großen Haus auf der rechten Seite vorbei und ich folgerte einfach mal aus den beiden Soldaten die davor wache hielten, das es das des Fürsten sein musste. Ich lief dran vorbei. Zum Henker mit dem Bericht. Den konnte ihm wahrscheinlich jeder Seemann von Hedrons Schiff besser geben als ich.

Ich bog um eine weitere Ecke ab und sah mich plötzlich Angesicht in Angesicht mit einem Schiff wieder. Allerdings war es ein sehr komisches Schiff. Es hatte keine Segel. Statt dessen war ein gewaltiger Sack über dem Deck befestigt. Ich schritt näher und als ich direkt davor stand watschelte plötzlich ein kleiner Gnom oben an der Reling entlang.

„He da!" Rief ich und der Gnom musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen um über die Reling zu schauen.

„Glückauf, ich bin Oswald. Oswald Fiddlebender, der Trankhändler. Was kann ich für euch tun? Sagt nicht, das ich euch noch Geld schulde. Ich habe alle meine Schulden bezahlt oder kennen wir uns vielleicht schon und ich hab mich umsonst vorgestellt? Nein, nein daran würde ich mich erinnern oder nicht? Also, mein Name ist Oswald. Oswald Fiddle... ."

„Ihr habt mir euren Namen schon gesagt. Ich will wissen ... ."

„Oh ja, jaha, stimmt ja, das hab ich. Also ich bin Trankhändler. Das heißt, ich war es, oder bin es noch, wenn ich Tränke hätte, also ich hab noch welche, das heißt die Zutaten hab ich, aber die Tränke nicht oder doch? Das müsst ihr sehen wie es euch beliebt. Oder schulde ich euch noch Geld? Wenn ja, dann müsst ihr mir das sagen, denn ich vergesse viel. Eigentlich nicht viel, nur ab und zu ... ab und zu oft, aber das ... ."

„Verstanden, ich ... ."

„ Und ... und ... hab ich euch eigentlich schon meinen Namen gesagt? Ich bin ... ."

„Oswald Fiddlebender, Trankhändler und meiner Meinung nach total verrückt!" Beendete ich den Satz des Gnoms, bevor meine Nerven Amok liefen.

„Ja, ja, woher wisst ihr das? Kennen wir uns?" Ich massierte mir die Stirn.

„Nein, ihr habt ihn mir gesagt."

„Tatsächlich? Kann ich mich gar nicht dran erinnern. Aber wenn ihr meint ... . Nun was kann ich für euch tun Fremde?"

„Was ist das hier für ein Schiff?"

„Schiff? Schiff? Ach, ach so. Ihr meint mein – Luftschiff? Ja, das ist etwas ganz besonderes. Damit kann ich durch die Luft fliegen und ... und die Goblins ausspionieren." Er kicherte. „Die kleinen Biester haben Angst davor. Aber die Magier nicht. Und deshalb ist es für mich im Moment zu gefährlich zu fliegen. Ja, fliegen ist etwas schönes, wenn alles ganz klein unter einem liegt. Ja ja, das ist was ganz feines." Er fing an zu summen und ich bereute das ich gefragt hatte. Dem ist sein Luftschiff bestimmt schon ein paar mal an den Kopf geflogen so wie der sich aufführte. Dämlicher Gnom!

„Soll ich euch noch mehr vom fliegen erzählen Fremde? Also das ist wie wenn man ... ."

„Gib Ruhe!" Fuhr ich ihn an. „Sag mir lieber, wie ich zur Palisade komme?"

„Oh, das ist ganz leicht, ganz leicht." Er schien überhaupt nicht beleidigt zu sein. „Ihr müsst nur hier entlang gehen und dann am großen Lazarettzelt rechts und durch das Tor, dann seid ihr schon da." Ohne ein weiteres Wort abzuwarten ging ich los. Bloß weg von diesem Bekloppten.

„Ach übrigens," rief er mir hinterher. „Hab ich euch schon meinen Namen gesagt? Ich bin Oswald. Oswald Fiddle... ." Den Rest hörte ich nicht, konnte ihn mir aber denken. Als ich um besagte Ecke ging stieß ich plötzlich mit jemandem zusammen.

„Passt doch auf verdammt!" Fluchte ich und blickte die Gestalt an, die in Lumpen gekleidet einfach weiter ging und dabei immer ‚Lumpen, Lumpen' vor sich hinmurmelte. Du heiliger Ilmater, hier schien es ja nur Verrückte zu geben.

Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah etwas auf dem Boden liegen. Ich hob es auf. Es war eine Schriftrolle, auf der offenbar ein Zauber stand. Er musste dem komischen Kerl aus der Tasche gefallen sein, als wir zusammenstießen. Ich drehte mich um, konnte aber Niemanden mehr sehen. Schulterzuckend steckte ich ihn ein. Sollte mir der Kerl noch mal über den Weg laufen, würde ich sie ihm wieder geben. Vielleicht. Mein Ziel war die Palisade, wo mich der Soldat auch gleich passieren ließ, was mich wunderte, aber nicht lange.

Kaum hatte ich das Stadttor hinter mir, sah ich links und rechts kleinere Häuser, in denen sich wohl die Soldaten aufhielten. Mehrere hohe Holzmauern waren in die Erde gerammt. Einige immer in Abständen zueinander angeordnet, so das die Feinde, sollten sie die äußerste Linie durchbrechen, um diese Hindernisse herum laufen mussten, während die Verteidiger sie in aller Ruhe aus der Deckung heraus beschießen konnten.

Diese Befestigungsstrategie hatte durchaus Sinn. Wer immer sich das ausgedacht hatte war ein guter Stratege, denn diese Art von Befestigung brachte am Meisten, wen man selbst in der Unterzahl war und den Gegner aufreiben wollte.

Leider konnte ich nicht weiter zu den Gruppen vordringen, die, so sah es zumindest aus, auf ein Fass einschlugen, das aussah, aussehen sollte wie ein Goblin. Ich unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln, das zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, was ich davon hielt, behielt auch jedes meiner Kommentare für mich und wollte weiter marschieren. Ein Soldat vertrat mir den Weg, in dem ich nach wenigen Augenblicken den ‚ehrlichen Jon' erkannte.

„Glückauf," begrüßte er mich. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

„Ja," antwortet ich kurz angebunden.

„Wart ihr auch schon bei Fürst Ulbrec? Ich hoffe Gohar hat euch meine Nachricht ausgerichtet?"

„Ja, hat er und nein, war ich nicht." Jon runzelte die Stirn.

„Ihr wart noch nicht beim Fürsten? Dann müsst ihr sofort zu ihm. Euer Bericht wird ihm sehr wichtig sein." Ich atmete hörbar aus.

„Es wird wohl reichen, wenn ihm die Anderen einen Bericht geben, da muss ich nicht auch noch dabei sein. Außerdem hege ich keine Lust mich mit irgendwelchen reichen Fürsten und ihrer Probleme herum zu schlagen. Ich bin hier, weil ich mir Geld verdienen will. Also, an wen muss ich mich da wenden?" Jon sah mich mit missfallendem Blick an und ich konnte spüren, das ihm meine Einstellung nicht behagte, das erkannte man dann auch an seiner Antwort.

„Du findest Shawford Gale in dem großen Haus hier rechts, Söldner." Das letzte Wort hatte er geradezu herausgespieen, dann drehte er sich um und ging in eines der anderen Häuser. Ich drehte mich um und betrat das Haus, auf das Jon gezeigt hatte. Zwei Soldaten hielten wache und blickten mich düster an, als ich an ihnen vorbei ging. Ich beachtete sie nicht.

Als ich die Tür wieder hinter mir schloss und aufblickte sah ich im ersten Moment nur ein schummriges Zimmer. Aber nachdem sich meine Augen an das Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten, erkante ich im hinteren Teil eine Ecke mit Bücherregalen, einen Tisch und die, über etwas gebeugte Gestalt eines Mannes. Ich trat näher und als er meine Schritte hörte sah er auf. Sein Blick wurde böse und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen unterstrichen diesen Aspekt noch.

„Was wollt ihr? Ich habe keine Zeit! Verschwindet!" Unbeeindruckt kam ich näher und setzte mich unaufgefordert auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Tisch stand. Seine Augen verengten sich weiter.

„Ihr hab gesagt ihr sollt verschwinden! Hört ihr schlecht?"

„Ganz und gar nicht! Und bevor ich euch noch mehr von eurer ach so kostbaren Zeit stehle," meinte ich sarkastisch. „Ich will mich als Söldnerin anbieten." Sein Blick wurde für einen Augenblick interessiert, aber dann wanderte er wieder auf seine Papiere.

„Ich habe keine Verwendung für eine Waldläuferin. Meine Späher sind hervorragend und außerdem seht ihr mir nicht vertrauenserweckend aus." Er blickte auf. „Nehmt wenigstens eure Kapuze ab, damit ich weiß, wer mir gegenübersitzt." Wiederwillig folgte ich der Aufforderung. Dann herrschte kurz schweigen.

„Verschwindet. Ich will nichts mit eures Gleichen zu tun haben!"

„Das was ich da draußen gesehen hab zeigt mir aber, das ihr dringen die Hilfe von jemandem wie mir gebrauchen könnt. Denn nach meiner Einschätzung kann eure sogenannte Stadtmiliz noch nicht mal mit ein paar Goblins fertig werden. Gehschweigeden mit Orks." Shawfords Augenbraue zog sich nach oben.

„Woher wisst ihr von den Orks?"

„Ich hab gegen sie gekämpft, auf der ‚hinterhältigen Hexe'."

„_Ihr _seid das? Fast die ganze Stadt spricht von euch, wisst ihr das? Ihr werdet schon als Retter von Targos gefeiert." Amüsiert verzog sich mein Mundwinkel und ich sprang absichtlich in die Fußstapfen, die mir Shawford hingeworfen hatte.

„Wie einfach ein paar Bauerntrottel von Menschen doch zu beeindrucken sind. Also, was ist nun? Nun da ihr wisst, das ich mein Handwerk verstehe?" Shawfords Gesicht verdüsterte sich und einige Augenblicke sah es so aus, als würde er mein Angebot annehmen, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, das ich euere Schwert gut gebrauchen könnte, so muss ich ablehnen. Ihr würdet vielleicht die Moral der Truppe stärken, aber genauso würden sich viel von euch angegriffen fühlen. Ihr seid nun mal ein Tiefling und das ... ." Er stockte. „Es geht eben nicht. Außerdem hab ich schon genug Söldner angeheuert, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie ich sie alle bezahlen soll. Also verschwindet und lasst mich in Ruhe weiterarbeiten. Im Gegensatz zu euch habe ich nämlich noch ... ." Ein klopfen unterbrach ihn und wieder lief ein ärgerliches Runzeln über seine Stirn.

„Herein." Sagte er schroff. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und als ich kurz meinen Kopf drehte erkannte ich meine drei ‚Gefährten' die in das Zimmer kamen. Teraluna lächelte kurz als sie mich sah und ging dann auf Shawford zu. Sie blieb neben mir stehen und reichte ihm eine Nachricht. Vasul stand mittlerweile hinter mir und Riatal neben ihm und hinter Teraluna. Wir mussten ein gut gemischtes Bild abgeben.

Shwaford lass sich die Nachricht durch, blickte kurz zu uns auf und lass die Nachricht dann noch einmal. Dann seufzte er, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte einen nach dem anderen eingehend. Ich unterdrückte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, weil ich mir denken konnte, was in der Nachricht gestanden hatte.

„Ein Halbork, ein Mensch, ein Halbelf und ein Tiefling." Er schütteltet den Kopf. „Ulbrec muss verrückt sein. Aber da es nun mal sein ausdrückliche Wunsch ist ... ." Er seufzte erneut. „Also gut. Ausrüstung bekommt ihr von uns, um eure Unterkunft müsst ihr euch selber kümmern, wir sind hier an der Palisade hoffnungslos überfüllt. Habt ihr das verstanden?" Er sah uns an, aber keiner machte sich die Mühe zu antworten. Dann griff er in eine seiner Schubladen und zog ein Säckchen hervor, in dem es klimperte und warf es auf den Tisch.

„Ulbrec bittet mich euch eine kleine Prämie zu zahlen, weil ihr dafür gesorgt habt, das Hedrons Schiff wohlbehalten hier angekommen ist." Teraluna nahm es an sich. „Ich werde euch informieren, sobald ich eine Aufgabe für euch habe. In der Zwischenzeit ... macht einfach keinen Ärger." Ich schob den Stuhl beim aufstehen geräuschvoll zurück.

„Werden wir schon nicht," meinte ich kurz angebunden und drehte mich um, um das Haus zu verlassen. Die Anderen folgten mir. Als wir draußen waren musste ich mich erst mal ausgiebig strecken und drehte mich dann zu den Anderen um.

„Ihr wart beim Fürsten." Stellte ich fest.

„Allerdings," antwortete Riatal leicht gereizt. „Und es wäre gut gewesen, wenn du auch dort gewesen wärst!"

„Warum? Damit ihm noch einer mehr ein und dieselbe Geschichte erzählen kann?"

„Nein," meinte Teraluna versöhnlich. „Damit er dich kennen lernen kann. Ob du nun willst oder nicht Elessa. Die Geschichte von dem Tiefling, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ein ganzes Schiff der Barrikade auf dem Shangarn entkommen konnte, hat sich wie ein Lauffeuer herum gesprochen. Du wirst von einigen jetzt schon gefeiert."

„Und weiter? Glaubt ihr das interessiert mich? Ich hab es nicht getan, um als Held gefeiert zu werden. Ich hab es getan um zu überleben." Ich war gereizt. Warum musste mir jetzt sogar schon Teraluna Vorhaltungen über mein Verhalten machen? Ich wollte keinen Ruhm oder etwas anderes. Ich wollte auch nicht dieser verdammten Stadt helfen! Alles was ich wollte war zu Arbeiten um mir etwas Geld zu verdienen, damit ich so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Wäldern verschwinden konnte, wo ich meine Ruhe hatte. Und die einzige Arbeit, die ich nun mal wirklich gut beherrschte war das töten.

„Das wissen wir," mischte sich nun auch Vasul ein. „Aber wir können das Geschehene nun mal nicht rückgängig machen. Also sollten wir uns darin fügen, dass wir nun eine gewisse Verantwortung tragen."

„Er hat recht." Bestätigte ihn Riatal. Ich seufzte und gab mich geschlagen. Vorläufig. Gegen eine solche Übermacht an Gesetz – und Etikettgebundenheit konnte man nicht ankommen. Verärgert trat ich nach etwas, das im Schnee lag. Er wurde aufgewirbelt und übersprühte einen Soldaten, der sich mit wütenden Blicken zu mir umdrehte.

„Was?" Fuhr ich ihn an und er ging ohne ein Kommentar seiner Wege. Teraluna fing an zu lachen.

„Haben wir nicht eine tolle Anführerin. Selbst ihr Blicke können töten!" Dies ‚Tötungsblicke' ignorierend hackte sie sich bei mir ein. „Und vor allen Dingen so Pflichtbewusst und freundlich!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie sich Riatals und sogar Vasuls Mundwinkel nach oben verzogen. Als ich ihnen einen eisigen Blick zuwarf versuchten sie es zwar zu unterdrücken, schafften es dadurch aber noch heiterer auszusehen. Meine Hand zuckte zu meinem Dolch und ich spürte wie meine Augenlieder zu zucken begannen. Ein schlechtes Zeichen – für die Anderen.

Bevor ich nun also Gefahr lief hier ein mittegroßes Massaker anzurichten schloss ich die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Als ich sie wieder öffnete und immer noch in die grinsenden Gesichter der Beiden starrte fing ich an mir in Gedanken auszumalen, wie ich sie töten würde. Ganz Langsam! Unendlich langsam!

Aber bevor ich meine überaus verlockenden Gedanken in die Tat umsetzten konnte zog mich Teraluna einfach mit sich und in dem Moment in dem ich mich umdrehte, erklang hinter mir leises Gelächter. Sie würden sterben! Bald! Das schwor ich mir.

Wir verbrachten den Tag in dem wir uns Targos ansahen und Teraluna schaffte es tatsächlich, uns in jedes Geschäft zu schleifen das offen hatte. Danach besuchte sie das Lazarettzelt um zu sehen, ob sie helfen konnte, was allerdings nicht der Fall war. Schließlich und vor allem zu meinem Leidwesen trafen wir auf Oswalds Luftschiff und natürlich war es wieder Teraluna, die Oswalds Angebot uns sein Schiff zu zeigen annahm.

Zu guter letzt wurden wir noch mal zu Shawford Gale gerufen, der uns einiges über die Verteidigungsanlagen erzählte und über seine bisherigen Strategien aufklärte. Am Ende dieses Tages fühlte ich mich so müde, als hätte ich nichts anderes gemacht, als die ganze Zeit quer durch Faerûns Wälder zu rennen, auf der Flucht vor dem Schlimmsten, was ich mir vorstellen konnte. Und das saß im Moment in Gestallt einer gut gelaunten Halbelfin neben mir in der Schenke und lachte über irgendetwas, dass Jon und Reig erzählten.

Wenigstens sahen Vasul und Riatal genauso erschöpft aus wie ich. Eine Tatsache, die mich tröstete, da sie mir zeigte, das nicht ich es war, die keine Kraft mehr hatte sondern Teraluna im Moment einfach zu viel davon. Fast wünschte ich mir, das die Goblins endlich angreifen würde, um aus der Nähe diese immer fröhlichen Nährpools zu kommen, der mich an diesem Tag langsam aber sicher um den Verstand zu bringen schien. Schließlich wendete ich mich der einzigen Möglichkeit zu, die mir noch blieb. Flucht!

Mit einem genuschelten ‚Ich bin müde' verschwand ich einfach aus dem Gasthaus und legte mich im Heuboden hin. Tief durchatmend und endlich einige Augenblicke der Ruhe genießend. Auf einem Heuhalm kauend starrte ich die hölzerne Decke an. Viele Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf, weniger welche, die mit den Goblins oder Targos oder mit sonst etwas von der Zivilisierten Welt zu tun hatten, sondern Gedanken, die in die Zeit zurückreichten, die noch gar nicht so lange her war, als ich immer diese liebliche Ruhe genossen hatte.

Der Wald mit seiner Stille war schon immer ein Ort gewesen, an dem ich mich wohl gefühlt hatte. Hier stellte Niemand dumme Fragen und keiner erwartete irgendetwas von jemandem. Die wenigen Waldbewohner gingen sich meist aus dem Weg und sollte man sich doch einmal begegnen verbrachte man einen Abend am Lagerfeuer tauschte Neuigkeiten oder Dinge aus und am anderen Tag ging wieder jeder seiner Wege.

Auch hatte ich mich schon immer mit einigen der Waldelfenstämmen gut verstanden und so waren meist ihre Städte und Siedlungen hoch in den Bäumen die Orte zu denen ich ging, wenn ich etwas benötigte, was mir die Wildnis nicht geben konnte. Warum ich ausgerechnet dieses eine mal meine Schritte nach Luskan in eine Menschenstadt gerichtet hatte, wusste ich nicht mehr. Es kam mir noch schon wie eine schiere Ewigkeit vor, das ich das säuseln der Blätter in den Baumwipfeln und das rauschen des Wassers vernommen hatte. Überhaupt war ich selten so weit im Norden unterwegs. Lieber mehr im Süden, wo es wärmer war und auch die Geschöpfe und Gesetzte nicht so unerbittlich wie in dieser unfreundlich kalten Gegend.

Irgendetwas weckte mich und überrascht stellte ich fest, das ich wirklich eingeschlafen sein musste, während ich meinen Gedanken nach gegangen war. Blinzelnd sah ich neben mich und erkante überrascht, das Riatal neben mir im Heu saß und mich ansah. Als ich die Augen öffnete drehte er den Kopf mit einer Bewegung weg, die ich einem Kind zugetraut hätte, das seinen Eltern nachspioniert hatte und erwischt worden war.

„Was machst du hier?" Er räusperte sich, wollte etwas sagen und räusperte sich wieder. Offenbar war es ihm peinlich, dass ich aufgewacht war und ihn gesehen hatte. Aber schließlich drehte er sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zur mir um.

„Ich wollte mich nur davon überzeugen, das du keine Dummheiten machst."

„Das ich was?" Fuhr ich auf, aber er beschwichtigte mich mit einer Handbewegung.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint, ich wollte nur sehen ob es dir gut geht, das ist alles."

„Oh wie freundlich!" Ich richtete mich auf, spürte wie kalt es schon wieder geworden war und griff nach einer Decke, die ich mir um die Schultern schlang. Riatal blickte aus dem Fenster. Lange Zeit sprach keiner von uns ein Wort und Beide ließen wir unsere Gedanken laufen.

„Es schneit wieder."

„Was?" Ich blinzelte, so als hätten mich seine Worte wieder in die Realität zurück geholt.

„Es hat wieder begonnen zu schneien." Er zeigte mit dem Arm zum Fenster und ich konnte draußen kleine weiße Schneeflocken vorbei wirbeln sehen. Mich fröstelte und Riatal fing an zu lächeln.

„Du bist solch ein Wetter wohl nicht gewohnt."

„Na uns?" Gab ich patzig zurück.

„Im Unterreich ist es bestimmt ziemlich warm." Er sah mich von der Seite an.

„Weiß ich doch nicht!" Ich begann mich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Du warst noch nie im Unterreich?" Er wirkte erstaunt.

„Ja."

„Wie kommt das? Ich denke es ist das zu Hause von euch Tieflingen." Er erntete einen bösen Blick von mir.

„Nein, Tieflinge haben kein zu Hause." Ich drehte den Kopf zum Fenster. „Hier oben werden wir von euch gefürchtet und gejagt. Dort unten werden wir verachtet. Im Prinzip ist es das Selbe wie hier oben. Nur das die Dämonen schrecklicher sein können, als die Menschen."

„Ich denke du warst noch nie im Unterreich."

„Ich wollte aber mal dort hin." Meine Schultern zuckten. „Es ist egal, der Wald ist mein zu Hause und meine Familie. Er verletzt mich wenigstens nicht." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, die wieder aufgelebt waren. Ich wollte sie nicht sehen.

„Du hast also keine Ahnung wo du her kommst und wer deine Eltern sind?" Ich fuhr auf und zu ihm herum.

„Na und? Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich lebe mein Leben so wie es mir passt!" Riatal wirkte betrügt und ich konnte in seine Augen etwas lesen, das mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Mitleid! Ich wollte nicht bemitleidet werden. Von Niemandem und am allerwenigsten von ihm!

Ich stand auf und ging ans Fenster, streckte meinen Arm hinaus und genoss für einen Augenblick die Kälte, die mich auf andere Gedanken brachte. Als ich mich wieder zu Riatal umwand hatte er die Arme auf die Angewinkelten Knie gelegt und ließ den Kopf hängen, starrte auf etwas zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Was ist mit dir?" Er sah auf.

„Was?"

„Was mit dir los ist will ich wissen." Er winkte ab.

„Nichts, ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken, was lange zurück liegt." Ich schnaufte und hatte das dringliche Gefühl, das es Zeit wurde hier zu verschwinden, bevor die Situation noch unerträglicher wurde. Also schlang ich mir meinen Mantel um die Schultern und stieg die Leiter hinunter. Etwas überrascht stellte ich fest, das mir Riatal nicht folgte. Über was er wohl nachdenken mochte? Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Das ging mich Nichts an und ich wollte es auch nicht wissen!

Unten angekommen trat ich vor die Scheune. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und blies mir die Kapuze vom Kopf. Der Mantel flatterte und für einen Moment war ich blind, als er mir Schnee und Haare ins Gesicht blies. Es war bitter kalt. Fast schon zu kalt. Ich drehte mich einmal im Kreis und konnte einige Schritte entfernt am wasser zwei gestalten stehen sehen. Ich ging zu ihnen. Bei meinem näher kommen drehte sich Vasul um.

„Ihr seid es."

„Was ist los?" Wollte ich wissen und Teraluna drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht war bleich.

„Etwas stimmt nicht. Die Naturgeister sind in Aufruhr. Dieser Schneesturm ist nicht natürlichen Ursprungs." Ich überlegte und drehte mich dann mit einem Gedanken zu Vasul.

„Orkschamanen." Er nickte.

„Das wäre möglich."

„Aber können sie so mächtig sein, einen ganzen Sturm zu rufen?" Fragte Teraluna.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er sah besorgt in den Himmel. „Aber wenn sie es waren, dann sollten wir auf der Hut sein. Am Besten wir gehen zu Shawford an die Palisade und ... ." Er wurde unterbrochen und legte den Kopf schief, um zu lauschen. Auch ich hatte das seltsame Rumoren gehört. Dann erklang es noch einmal und plötzlich trug der Wind einen Schrei zu uns heran. Fast gleichzeitig setzten wir uns in Bewegung. An der Scheune vorbei, wo Riatal zu uns stieß und weiter durch den Sturm, auf die Klippen zu.

Plötzlich erleuchtete etwas rotes den Nachthimmel und als wir unsere Augen gen Himmel richteten erkannten wir einen Feuerball, der über der Stadt aufloderte.

„Das sind Feuerzauber!" Schrie Teraluna. „Sie greifen an." Ich traf eine Entscheidung.

„Teraluna du und Riatal ihr geht zu der Palisade, dort könnt ihr mehr ausrichten. Vasul und ich sehen nach, was dieses Beben und den Schrei verursacht hat!" Wir nickten uns zu und trennten uns.

Kurz sah ich die Beiden noch, wie sie den gewunden Pfad Richtung Stadt hinaufrannten, dann verschluckte sie das Schneetreiben. Ich zog mein Schwert und nickte Vasul zu, dann setzten auch wir uns in Bewegung. Der Kampf um Targos hatte also begonnen.

_So und jetzt heißt es wieder einmal warten auf das nächste Kapitel, in dem die Goblins ihren großen Angriff auf die Stadt Targos durchführen. Es wird also wieder hoch her gehen und unsere Helden werden einiges zu erledigen haben._

_Vielleicht sind einige von euch ja bei der Sache mit dem Kettenhemd stutzig geworden und ich sage euch, dann habt ihr den richtigen Richer gehabt. Das Kettenhemd wird in der Geschichte noch eine wichtige Rolle haben, zwar erst gegen Ende hin, aber es wird es haben._

_Was ihr euch jetzt darüber denkt und welche Thesen ihr euch überlegen wollt, das überlasse ich euch. Ich hoffe nur, das Keiner drauf kommt, sonst wäre die Überraschung hin (Gott bin ich gemein fies grins)._

_So, mehr werde ich jetzt auch schon nicht mehr von mir geben. Nur so viel noch: ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr seid beim Nächsten wieder dabei!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	8. Der Angriff der Goblins

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_Nun: Hallo!_

_Hier ist mein siebtes Kapitel, in dem es wieder mal richtig in die Vollen geht. Der Angriff der Goblins steht bevor und unsere Helden haben einiges zu tun, wobei sie auch auf sich alleine Gestellt sind. Insbesondere Elessa wird einen schweren Kampf führen. Aber das wird noch nicht alles sein was geschieht und ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht die Hauptaussage dieses Kapitels._

_Habt ihr schon mal jemandem vertraut, obwohl ihr euch vorgenommen habt, genau das nicht mehr zu tun? Und hat euch dieser jemand dann auch wieder verraten? Nun, dann wisst ihr, wie sich unsere Heldin fühlen wird._

7. Kapitel

- Der Angriff der Goblins

Vasul und ich rannten durch den Hafen von Targos. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht und auch kein weiterer Schrei erklang mehr. Als ich schon begann mich zu fragen, ob ich nicht möglicherweise einen Fehler begannen hatte, wankte eine Gestalt aus der Finsternis auf uns zu. Als wir sie erreichten brach der Soldat zusammen. Ich beugte mich über ihn und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, während Vasul die Nacht im Auge behielt.

„Was ist geschehen?" Der Soldat sah mich aus trüben Augen an, dann klärte sich sein Blick für einen Moment.

„Die Goblins ... ," flüsterte er. „Sie sind ... hier." Er hustete und spuckte Blut aus.

„Ja ich weiß." Sagte ich genervt. „An der Palisade."

„Nein!" Der Mann schrie fast. „Nicht dort ... hier im Hafen. Sie haben ... Tunnel ... im Lagerhaus. ... Schlüssel." Er drückte mir einen Schlüssel in die Hand und dann schloss er seine Augen. Er war tot. Ich ließ ihn auf die Erde gleiten.

„Diese verdammten Goblins!" Ich fluchte und stand auf.

„Also zum Lagerhaus." Ich nickte Vasul zu und wir rannten los. Unterwegs hielten wir die Augen auf. Aber weder sahen wir Goblins noch hörten wir etwas von ihrem Gekeife. Und je näher wir dem Lagerhaus kamen, um so vorsichtiger wurden wir. Wenn sie wirklich einen Tunnel gegraben hatten, dann konnte eine kleine Armee in und unter dem Haus sein. Etwas mit dem wir nicht fertig werden konnten. Aber einfach zur Palisade laufen um Hilfe zu holen war auch nicht möglich. In dieser Zeit konnten die Goblins hervorbrechen und dann würden viele sterben.

Ich presste mich an die Hauswand und versuchte durch eines der dreckigen Fenster zu sehen. Vergeblich. Wenn sich etwas dahinter bewegte, dann war es für mich nicht sichtbar. Kurz sah ich noch mal zu Vasul, der auf der anderen Seite des Tores stand und seien Doppelaxt bereit hielt.

Ich duckte mich unter dem Fenster entlang und schlich zum Türschloss. Einen Moment wartete ich mit angehaltenem Atem und versuchte etwas zu hören oder zumindest das Klopfen meines Herzens zu beruhigen, aber keines davon brachte mir etwas. Also atmete ich noch mal tief durch und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Er quietschte jämmerlich beim herum drehen und egal, wer oder was sich auf der anderen Seite des Tores befand, er war gewarnt.

Ich hörte das Knacken, als das Schloss zurück schnappte. Unglücklicherweise war der Erbauer nicht gerade eine Freund von geraden Linien gewesen, den kaum hatte das Tor keinen halt mehr schwang der schwere Flügel nach innen auf und ich viel im Sprichwörtlichsten Sinne mit der Tür ins Haus. Schnell wandelte ich meinen Sturz in eine Rolle um und kam hinter einigen Fässern zu halten. Alles blieb ruhig. Meine linke Hand glitt zum Dolch im Gürtel und zog ihn. Er machte ein leises schabendes Geräusch, als er aus seinem Futteral gezogen wurde.

Ich späte in die Dunkelheit. Alles blieb still. Nichts rührte sich. Hinter mir konnte ich Vasul spüren, der sich um die Ecke und in das Lagerhaus schob. Und in dem Moment in dem Ich seine gebückte Gestalt in dem nun hell wirkenden Rechteck des Tores auftauchen sah, hörte ich wie eine Bogensehne gespannt wurde.

„Vasul!" Er reagierte blitzschnell und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Im selben Moment wie ich seinen Namen gerufen hatte war ich aus meinem Versteck gesprungen, hatte kurz um mich geblickt und den Schützen entdeckt. Meine Dolchhand schleuderte ihren Inhalt. Aber noch bevor der tödliche Stahl sein Ziel traf schnellte der Pfeil durch die Luft. Ich hörte wie Vasul einen Knurrlaut ausstieß und dann das Kleppern eines zu Boden fallenden Pfeils.

Nun hatte ich jedoch keine Zeit mehr mich auf Vasul zu konzentrieren und hoffte einfach, das er nicht zu schwer verletzt war, denn das ausbleiben von Leben, das mich am Anfang so gestört hatte holte jetzt nach, was es glaubte mir zu schulden. Überall stoben plötzlich kleine grüne Gestalten aus Fässern und Verstecken.

Zwei streckte ich gleich mit meinem ersten Schwerthieb nieder und einen Dritten schickte ich mit einem Fußtritt durch die Luft. Er prallte mit dem hörbaren brechen von Knochen an die Wand. Ich sprang herum und fing einen Schwerthieb ab. Ein anderes Schwert schabte nur ganz Knapp an meiner Seite vorbei. Ich konnte hören wie es über die metallenen Nieten meines Kettenhemdes glitt.

Mit einer weiteren Drehung um die eigenen Achse verschaffte ich mir für einen kurzen Augenblick Luft und meine Augen vielen dabei auch zweierlei Dinge auf. Zum einen, das es nicht so viele Goblins waren wie es im ersten Moment ausgesehen hatte und zum anderen und das war die weitaus schlechtere Nachricht, das noch mindestens zwei Bogenschützen unter ihnen waren.

Zu meinem Leidwesen hörte ich auch schon wie die Bögen gespannt wurden. Wenn ich nicht schnell meine Position ändern würde, würden sie mich mit Pfeilen spicken. Allerdings gab es da mindestens zwanzig Gründe, die genau das verhindern wollten. Ich vermisset schmerzhaft meinen Dolch und verfluchte mich schon innerlich, das ich ihn überhaupt geworfen hatte, aber schon im selben Augenblick rentierte sich diese Investition.

Ich spürte einen Luftzug und im gleichen Moment ein leichtes Knarren des Holzes unter meinen Füßen als der massige Körper von Vasul mit einem Sprung neben mir aufkam. In einer einzigen gleißenden Bewegung ließ er die gewaltige Doppelaxt einmal im Kreis rotieren, wobei die Doppelblätter an beiden Enden eine tödliche Bresche in die Reihen der Angreifer rissen.

Mit schnellen Schritten setzte ich über die Leichen der Goblins weg, wäre beinah in ihrem Blut ausgerutscht und schlug zwei weitere nieder. Ich stieß mich ab und segelte durch die Luft, wobei ich einen weiteren Goblin Köpfte und endlich hatte ich die beiden Bogenschützen erreicht. Den ersten ereilte das gleiche Ende wie seinem Gefährten davor, der Zweite, wohl mit etwas Intelligenz gesegnet, machte sich aus dem Staub.

Ich packte den Kadaver des Ersten und warf ihn. Er prallte mit dem Goblin zusammen, riss ihn zu Boden und Sekunden später würde keiner von Beiden noch irgendwohin laufen können. Keine zwei Schritte weiter fand ich auch meinen Dolch wieder. Ich riss ihn aus der Stirn des Goblins, den ich mit meinem Wurf an den Boden genagelt hatte und drehte mich um.

Es gab nichts mehr was ich noch hätte tun können. Die restlichen grünen Biester waren unter Vasuls Axt gefallen. Schwer atmet ging ich die wenigen Stufen der Empore auf die ich gesprungen war um die Goblinschützen zu töten, wieder hinunter und zu Vasul. Er stand da und untersuchte seine Schulter.

Als ich näher kam konnte ich sehen, wie seine Lederrüstung aufgerissen war und eine kleine hässliche Wunde in seinem Fell klaffte. Ich steckte meinen Dolch weg, rammte mein Schwert in das morsche Holz und griff nach dem Saum meines grünen Hemdes, das eh schon ziemlich zerrissen war und riss noch einen Streifen heraus.

Vasuls Blick einfach ignorierend band ich ihm die Wunde ab, was sich als etwas kompliziert heraus stellte, weil ich es schon nach oben greifen musste um überhaupt an die Schulter zu kommen, Gehschweigeden ihm einen Verband um die gesamte Schulter anzulegen. Aber schließlich hatte ich es geschafft, griff nach meinem Schwert und drehte mich wieder um.

„Habt dank."

„Bedankt dich nicht Halbork. Sagen wir einfach du schuldest mir ein neues Hemd." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen wie Vasuls Mundwinkel zuckten, er sich aber gerade noch beherrschen konnte. Ich schritt das Lagerhaus ab. Irgendwo musste es einen versteckten Eingang zu einem Tunnel oder Stollen geben und den mussten wir finden.

„Elessa, hier drüben." Ich ging zu Vasul auf die kleine Empore und sah wie er hinter einem schräg stehenden Regal eine Falltür anhob. „Dies muss der Eingang sein." Ich schüttelte mich. Nur bei dem Gedanken unter die Erde zu kriechen wo sich hinter jeder Biegung ein Goblin verstecken konnte, wurde mir unwohl. Aber was für eine Möglichkeit hatten wir den schon?

„Ich geh zuerst," sagte ich und sprang mit gezogenem Dolch in den Tunnel. Den Sprung federe ich in den Knien ab und kam fast lautlos auf der feuchten Erde an. Es roch nach Salzwasser. Vorsichtig kroch ich einige Schritte nach vorne und hörte hinter mir das dumpfe aufprallen eines Körpers. Langsam kroch ich weiter und schon nach wenigen Schritten erweiterte sich der Tunnel und war mit Fackeln beleuchtet.

Ich späte in alle mir einsehbaren Richtungen, konnte aber keinen Goblin entdecken. Vorsichtig schob ich meinen Oberkörper weiter vor und als ich gerade meine Beine nachziehen wollte stürmten zwei Goblins auf mich ein. Dem einen verpasste ich einen Dolchhieb ins Gesicht, den anderen packte ich am Hals, was mir einen blutenden Schnitt am Arm einbrachte. Doch zum Leidwesen des Goblins ließ ich ihn nicht los sondern drückte noch fester zu.

Halb in dem Loch aus dem ich gekrochen kam eingekeilt und so in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit äußerst eingeschränkt tat ich das einzig mögliche und rollte mich herum, wobei ich den Kopf des Goblins auf den Felsen über mir hämmerte. Er sank zu Boden und sofort war der andere wieder da. Mit einem weitern Dolchhieb hielt ich ihn auf Abstand und drückte mich mit den Beinen weiter aus dem Loch.

Das Biest schien zu ahnen, das es keine Chance hatte, wenn ich erst einmal ganz draußen war und drang unerbittlich auf mich ein. Nach einem weiteren Kratzer am Arm jedoch machte er einen Fehler und kam mir zu nah. Es war schnell vorüber. Ich drückte mich endlich ganz aus dem Loch und stand auf, späte in die Runde und wartete bis sich auch Vasul aus dem Loch gezwängt hatte.

„Das war knapp." Ich nickte und besah mir den Tunnel. Er war niedrig. Ich konnte gerade so in ihm stehen. Vasul jedoch, der ein ganzes Stück größer war als ich konnte sich nur gebückt in ihm aufhalten. Und die Größe seiner Axt, die ihm sonst zum Vorteil gereichte, war ihm jetzt ehr hinderlich. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommen würde könnten wir Probleme bekommen.

Ich wischte den Gedanken bei Seite. Darum konnte ich mich kümmern, wenn es soweit war. Vorsichtig ging ich in den Stollen hinein. An einer Gabelung hielt ich an und sah unsicher in die beiden Tunnel. Vasul hinter mir schnüffelte.

„Wir müssen da lang." Er zeigte nach links. Ich ersparte mir die Frage woher er das wusste. Wir schlichen weiter und kamen kurz darauf an eine weitere Kreuzung, wo einige Goblins an uns vorbei hüpften. Als sie weg waren drehte ich mich zu Vasul um.

„Warum bringen wir nicht einfach diesen Tunnel zum Einsturz?"

„Das können wir nicht. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele andere Ausgänge sie noch haben. Es ist der Anführer, den wir uns vornehmen müssen." Ich nickte. Vasul hatte recht. Wenn sie noch andere Ausgänge hatten, dann konnten sie überall in Targos auftauchen. Sogar direkt hinter der Palisade. Ich sprach den Gedanken aus und Vasul stimmte mir zu.

„Das wäre eine bedenklich schlechte Situation für die Verteidiger. Am besten wir beeilen uns." Ich nickte und bog in den linken Gang ab, der aus dem die Goblins gekommen waren. Schon nach kurzem erreichten wir eine weiterer Gabelung. Als ich um die Ecke späte sah ich, was ich sehen wollte. Ich gab Vasul ein Zeichen hinter mir zu bleiben und leise zu sein. Dann bückte ich mich und hob einige Steine auf.

Es waren gut zehn Goblins in der Höhle, unter ihnen der Anführer. Normalerweise wäre es kein Problem gewesen. Aber wir mussten leise sein. Wenn auch nur einer der Goblins ein verräterisches Geräusch machte, dann konnte diese höhle sehr schnell zu unser beider grab werden und darauf hatte ich kein Lust.

Ich blickte nochmals um die Ecke und warf den ersten Stein. Der Anführer drehte sich mit einem erschrockenen Quicken um und verpasste dem Goblin der ihm am nächsten stand einen Tritt. Der Goblin verteidigte sich lautstark und wurde mit einem erneuten Tritt belohnt. Ich warf zwei weitere Steine und dann noch mal zwei und binnen wenigere Minuten war in der Höhle das heillose Chaos ausgebrochen. Die Goblins stritten sich, der Anführer verpasste zwei weiteren von ihnen Tritte und versuchte gleichzeitig wieder Ordnung in die Sache zu bringen. Ich drehte mich zu Vasul um und gab ihm ein Zeichen das es los gehen konnte. Vasul nickte und ich zog mein Schwert, sprang um die Ecke und stürzte mich zwischen die verwirrten Goblins.

Die Hälfte von ihnen fiel, bevor sie überhaupt nach ihren Waffen greifen konnten und die anderen versuchten es erst gar nicht sondern wanden sich zur Flucht, wo sie am Höhlenausgang von Vasul begrüßt wurden. Zum Schluss blieb nur doch der Anführer übrig, der sich zitternd in eine Ecke der Höhle drängte und uns sein Schwert entgegenhielt.

„Nix haben. Weg gehen. Lassen in Ruhe mich." Ich machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er warf das Schwert weg und hob seine Arme über den Kopf. „Nix gemacht haben! Gehen weg!"

„Ach und dieser Tunnel soll Nichts sein?" Fragte ich barsch. Der Goblin zuckte zusammen.

„Nix gemacht haben. Nix meine Idee. Ich nur gehorchen."

„Das ist mir egal Goblin! Stirb!" Ich hob mein Schwert und der Goblin kreischte.

„Bitte, bitte Mensch. Ich nix böse. Ich gezwungen, von großem Ork und bösem Mensch hier her gebracht. Nix töten Mensch mich. Ich geben." Ich ließ das Schwert sinken.

„Was willst du mir geben?" Der Goblin wühlte in seiner Tasche herum und reichte mir ein Rolle Papier.

„Das Mensch benutzt um Goblins hier her zu bringen." Ich rollte das Schriftstück auf. Darauf stand ein Teleportzauber. Ich sah zu Vasul zurück.

„Er ist unvollständig." Vasul sah den Goblin an.

„Wo ist der andere Teil?"

„Ich nix wissen, was Ork meinen." Vasul knurrte und der Goblin quietschte wieder.

„Nix mir tun! Ich wirklich nicht wissen was meinen. Mensch bringen her. Damit." Er zeigte auf die Schriftrolle. „Dann er wieder verschwinden. Lassen Goblins hier allein zurück. Sagen angreifen wenn Erde bebt. Dann großer Stollen ist eingebrochen und wir marschieren los. Das alles was wissen. Nix tun, bitte!" Ich sah zu Vasul auf.

„Wenn es stimmt, dann haben wir einen Verräter in Targos." Vasul nickte. „Und nicht nur das," ich drehte mich zu dem Goblin um. „Du hast gesagt der Stollen ist eingestürzt, was hast du damit gemeint?"

„Großer Stollen zu Lager. Decke kommen runter. Keiner mehr kommen durch. Wir allein."

„Das heißt, wir müssen uns keine Gedanken mehr machen, ob noch mehr hier unten herum lungern." Ich nickte und Vasul drehte sich noch mal zu dem Goblin.

„Die anderen, wo sind sie hingegangen?" Der Goblin bibberte verängstigt.

„Zu anderem Ausgang. Bei Palisade. Einziger anderer Ausgang. Sonst keiner mehr da. Bin der Letzte." Ich beugte mich über ihn.

„Sprichst du die Wahrheit?"

„Ja ja, lieber Mensch, sagen nur die Wahrheit. Ich allein, ich Letzte."

„Dann lass mich dir noch so viel sagen: Ich bin kein Mensch." Ich zog meinen Dolch und der Goblin riss die Augen auf und warf sich auf den Boden vor meinen Füßen.

„Jetzt erkennen, du heilige Zeichen. Verzeihen mir. Ich nix wissen das du seien hier. Ich dein Diener, nie wieder werde tun böses. Ich versprechen. Ich schwören heiligen Eid."

„Was soll das? Lass meinen Fuß los!" Ich wich ein Stück zurück. Der Goblin sah zu mir hoch.

„Du heilig mächtig. Ich wissen. Ich spüren. Du großes Schicksal haben. Ich begleiten, werde helfen. Pudnuck mein Name, schwören Eid auf Dämonenfrau. Schwören sie zu beschützen als Dank sie schenken Leben."

„Ich habe noch nicht gesagt, das ich dich am Leben lasse!"

„Du wollen mein Tod? Du befehlen, ich werde gehorchen." Ich drehte mich zu Vasul um.

„Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als uns mit einem verrückten Goblin herumzuschlagen. Wir wissen jetzt, wo wir hin müssen." Ich wollte gehen, aber der Goblin klammerte sich an meinen Umhang.

„Was mit Pudnuck seien?"

„Lass los!" Ich schüttelte ihn ab. „Ist mir doch egal, was mit dir ist. Mach das du verschwindest und tu irgendwas nützliches! Und wehe du schadest noch mal irgendjemandem!"

„Passen auf bei Ausgang von Tunnel hinter Palisade! Böser Magier. Starker Zauber er kann weben." Ich hörte nicht mehr hin, was das Biest von sich gab und folgte mit Vasul den Fußspuren der anderen Goblins und es schien so, als habe uns Pudnuck die Wahrheit gesagt. Der Tunnel führte nur noch in eine Richtung und dann fanden wir einen kleinen engen Tunnel, der sich aufwärts wand. Wir folgten ihm und schon nach wenigen Momenten stellten wir fest, das es der einzigste Tunnel war, der in diese Richtung führte. Keine Abzweigungen, keine Gabelungen. Es gab nur noch eine Richtung.

Ich sah zu Vasul zurück, der gebückt hinter mir im Gang stand. Er nickte. Vorsichtig zog ich mein Schwert und ging weiter. Es schien, als würde der Stollen kein Ende nehmen und mich beschlich das Gefühl, das uns Pudnuck vielleicht doch in die falsche Richtung geschickt haben könnte und wir geradewegs in das Lager der Goblins stolperten, wenn wir weiter diesen Weg nahmen. Doch dann wurde der Tunnel abermals ein Stück enger und mir wehte ein Hauch von Nachtluft entgegen.

Ich lief schneller und stand plötzlich vor einer fast senkrecht aufsteigenden Wand, in deren Oberfläche ich Spuren erkennen konnte. Weit über mir sah ich ein winziges Stück Nachthimmel, aber noch etwas nahmen meine Sinne war. Den Geruch von Feuer und Blut. Und das Geräusch, mit dem Stahl aufeinander prallte.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen." Ich sah zu Vasul. „Passt auf, wenn ihr aus dem Loch steigt." Ich nickte und steckte mein Schwert wieder ein, packte meinen Dolch mit den Zähnen und fing an die Wand hinauf zu klettern.

Es war mühsam und die Tatsache, das ich mich beeilte machte es nochmals schwieriger. Ich glitt aus, rutschte ein Stück zurück und konnte gerade noch mit einer Hand meinen Sturz abfangen. Gelenke knackten und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Mein Fuß fand in der rutschigen Erde halt und ich stieg weiter auf. Dann fassten meine Hände über den Rand und ich spähte darüber. Was ich sah, ließ mir das Herz stocken.

Feuer, überall Feuer und Schatten, Schatten die sich darin zu bewegen schienen. Der Anblick erinnerte mich auf unheimliche Art an die Schiffe, die auf dem Shangarn in die Falle gefahren waren. Aber nicht nur das. Etwas in mir sprang auf diesen Anblick an, so als hätte ich etwas ähnliches schon einmal erlebt, irgendwo.

Ein Schrei riss mich aus meiner Erstarrung und das plötzliche Gefühl in Gefahr zu sein. Mein Kopf ruckte herum und alles was ich noch sah, war ein Schatten der auf mich herab sauste. Ich warf mich zur Seite, wobei ich wieder den Halt mit den Füßen verlor und mich nur noch mit einem Arm am Rand des Loches fest klammerte. Ein Schwert grub sich nur Zentimeter neben meinem Kopf in den Boden.

Ich starrte auf den blanken Stahl und konnte meine weit aufgerissenen Augen in ihm sehen. Der erste Gedanke, der mir dabei durch den Kopf fuhr war der, dass das Schwert zu groß für das eines Goblins war. Es wurde mit einem Ruck herausgezogen und Erde spritze in mein Gesicht. Ich folgte der Bewegung und sah in die verzerrte Fratze eines Orks. Ich konnte schwören, das ein vorfreudiges Glitzern in seinen Augen aufklomm.

Er hob sein Schwert und fieberhaft suchte ich auch einem Ausweg. Es gab keinen. Mit einem Arm hing ich in dem Loch, meine Füße immer noch über einer fast senkrechten Steilwand baumelnd und mit der anderen versuchte ich verzweifelt irgendwo halt zu finden, da ich mit der anderen begann abzurutschen.

Der Ork knurrte und ich konnte sehen, wie er zu einem weitern Schlag ausholte. Noch einmal würde ich ihm nicht ausweichen können. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas, das meine Füße zu packen schien. Mein erster Reflex war nach, was auch immer es sein mochte zu treten, womit ich mein Todesurteil unterzeichnet hätte.

In dem Moment, wo der Ork sein Schwert auf dem Zenit hatte drückte mich Vasul mit aller Kraft nach oben. Ich wurde regelrecht aus dem Loch heraus katapultiert und während ich flog zog ich den Dolch zwischen meine Zähnen hervor. Sekunden konnte ich noch in das überraschte Gesicht des Orks blicken, dann riss ihn die Wucht des Stoßes mit dem ich auf ihn prallte von den Beinen und mein Dolch bohrte sich tief in seine Brust. Noch währen dich mit ihm aufschlug wusste ich, das er nicht wieder aufstehen würde.

Ich jedoch sprang auf die Beine und zog mein Schwert. Eine schnelle Drehung zeigte mir, das er der Einzigste gewesen war, der das Loch zu bewachen schien und das Vasul nun auch daraus hervor gekrochen kam. Ich ging zu ihm und kaum das ich bei ihm war begann die Erde zu beben, ein weiterer Feuerball flog über unsere Köpfe.

„Wir müssen die Feuerzauber unterbinden." Ich sah zu ihm hoch.

„Dann müssen wir hinter die feindlichen Linien." Vasul nickte.

„Lasst das meine Sorge sein. Ich werde sie leichter täuschen können. Versucht ihr hier euer Glück." Er packte seine Doppelaxt und noch ehe ich etwas anderes tun konnte schluckten ihn die tanzenden Schatten. Auch ich drehte mich um, Schwert und Dolch fest in der Hand und suchte die Schlacht, die sich an einem anderen Punkt der Palisade abzuspielen schien.

Doch noch bevor ich mich richtig in Bewegung setzten konnte warnte mich etwas und ich sprang blitzschnell zur Seite. Ein Feuerpfeilzauber schlug in den Boden und verpuffte.

„Schnelle Reflexe Mensch, aber nicht schnell genug." Ich wirbelte zu der Stimme herum und konnte gerade noch eine dürre Gestalt erkennen, bevor meine Bewegung plötzlich stoppte. Ich versuchte meinen Schwertarm zu heben, aber auch das wollte mir nicht gelingen.

„Gebt euch keine Mühe, mein Zauber hält euch und ihr werdet euch nicht daraus befreien können." Er trat ins Licht und ich erkannte den Menschen, mit dem ich neulich einen Zusammenstoß gehabt hatte.

„Ihr!" Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Kennen wir uns?" Aber dann beantwortete er seine Frage selbst. „Ach ja, der Mensch, der mich umgerannt hat. Ich glaube, das ihr etwas habt, das mir gehört." Er kam näher und griff in meinen Beutel. Ich konnte seinen stinkenden Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Er zog die Schriftrolle hervor die ich aufgehoben und auch die, die mir Pudnuck gegeben hatte.

„Wie ich sehe, hat Pudnuck also versagt. Nun ja, er war eh nie zu etwas anderem gut, als geopfert zu werden." Die Worte machten mich wütend.

„Ihr seid der Verräter!" Ich versuchte wieder gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln anzukämpfen, die mich banden. Zwecklos.

„Ja und es freut mich, das meine Dienste so gute Früchte tragen. Meine Herren werden mich reich belohnen, wenn sie davon erfahren."

„Ist das alles? Nur des Geldes wegen richtet ihr so ein Massaker an?" Ich wurde immer zorniger und irgendwo in mir rührte sich etwas, das mit jedem Moment, wo ich dem Magier zuhörte stärker wurde.

„Ihr seid doch Söldner, warum stellt ihr solche Fragen? Ihr tötet doch auch für Geld und kommt mir bloß nicht mit moralischen Vorträgen." Er winkte ab. „Es ist egal auf welcher Seite ich mein Geld verdiene und ich stehe lieber im Dienst der neuen Ordnung, als ihr im Wege." Er breitete die Arme aus und fast wie bestellt explodierte hinter ihm ein Feuerball und tauchte seine Gestalt in dunkle Schatten. Schrei schallten durch die Nacht.

„Seht euch doch um. Targos ist gefallen und nach und nach wird es allen Städten genauso gehen. Eine neue Zeit bricht an und es ist ein erhabener Anblick, wenn man beobachten kann, wie eine Rasse anfängt unter zu gehen. Die Schrei der Unschuldigen, deren Blut die Erde tränkt." Er lachte und ich schloss meine Augen. Mit jedem Wort das er sagte, wurde dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl in mir stärker. Es drängte sich an die Oberfläche, bis ich es kaum noch unterdrücken konnte.

„Die Hitze der Flammen, die Infernos heraufbeschwören und die Leichenberge. Zerfetztes Fleisch, berstende Knochen, zerrissenen Muskeln. Es ist ein überragendes Gefühl, wenn man die Früchte seiner Arbeit beobachten kann." Wieder lachte er.

„Weinende Frauen, sterbende Kinder, unschuldig Blut vergossen im Zeichen einer neuen Zeit, welch erregendes Gefühl." Das Etwas in mir wurde übermächtig und so wenig wie ich wusste was es war, so merkte ich doch, dass es mir Macht gab. Ich konnte meinen Schwertarm bewegen. Der Zauberer drehte sich zu mir um.

„Aber ihr werdet das nie verstehen Mensch, denn .. ." Er stockte trat einen Schritt näher. „Was ist mit eurem Gesicht?" Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn wie durch einen roten Vorhang hindurch zurückweichen. Seine Angst konnte ich riechen.

„Du widerst mich an Mensch!" Meine Stimme klang selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren kalt und verzerrt und bevor ich recht begriff, was geschah sprang ich nach vorne und stieß ihm mein Schwert in den Leib, aber damit begnügte ich mich nicht.

Seine Worte hatten mich rasend gemacht, wie Nichts zu vor. Solch eine Wut, solch einen Hass hatte ich noch nie empfunden und alles was ich wollte war ihn zu töten. Langsam, qualvoll. Die Sachen die er beschrieb ihn selber erleben lassen.

Ich zog mein Schwert zurück und rammte es ihm abermals in den Leib. Wieder und wieder. Blut spritze in mein Gesicht, aber das war mir egal. Ich hackte weiter auf ihn ein, bis von seinem Körper und seinem Kopf nichts mehr als solches zu erkennen war. Ich schrie, fiel auf die Knie und stütze mich schwer auf mein Schwert. Meine Brust tat weh und mein Atem ging nur stockend. Mein Herz hämmerte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit mir.

Schwer stemmte ich mich in die Höhe und zog mein Schwert wieder aus der Erde. Eine Vorahnung ließ mich herum fahren und ich enthauptete den Goblin, der auf mich zusprang. Dann packte ich Dolch und Schwert fester und lief los.

Feuer, Hitze und Qualm schlugen mir entgegen, aber ich nahm sie kaum war. Schreie hallten an meine Ohren und ehe ich überhaupt begriff, wie mir geschah stand ich mitten unter den Angreifern. Mein Schwert pflügte durch ihre Reihen und immer noch sah ich alles wie durch einen blutigen Vorhang. Kaum das ich begriff was geschah bohrte sich mein Dolch in die Brust eines weiteren Orks.

Es war ein Rausch, unendlich düster, aber genauso mächtig. Er gab mir Kraft, machte mich unbesiegbar und unglaublich stark. Nichts vermochte mir noch etwas anzuhaben. Weder Feuer noch die Pfeile noch irgendein Zauber. Ich war gekommen, um zu kämpfen und zu töten und genau das war es, was ich tat. Weitere Goblins fielen unter meinem Schwert und für wenige Augenblicke fiel mein Blick auf einen Menschen, den ich gerettet hatte. Er starrte mich mit weit offenen Augen an. Angst spiegelte sich in ihnen, aber auch Überraschung und für wenige Augenblicke hatte ich das Gefühl als würden mir aus meinem Spiegelbild in seinen Augen zwei rote Punkte entgegenstarren.

Ich blickte mich um und konnte die selbe Mischung aus Überraschung und Angst in den Gesichtern aller Soldaten sehen, die um uns herum standen. Hinter mir loderte ein Feuer und eine Zunge schlug heraus und leckte nach meinem Mantel.

„Worauf wartet ihr?" Schrie ich die Männer an. „Greift sie an, drängt sie zurück! Lasst keinen am Leben!" Ihre Reaktion gar nicht abwartend sprang ich herum und stürzte mich in die Flammenwand. Hitze, Schmerzen, aber alles schien nebensächlich zu sein. Schwarze Schatten bewegten sich in den Flammen und ich hieb blind nach ihnen. Schreie bewissen mir, das ich getroffen hatte.

Goblins drangen auf mich ein, verletzten mich, fielen über mich her. Egal. Ich tötete sie. Ich tötete sie alle, drehte mich wild im Kreis und ließ mein Schwert tanzen. Blut und Fleisch spritzte, Körperteile brachen und in der Mitte dieses Hölleninfernos stand ich. Um mich herum ein Ring aus Leichen. Feuer schlug mir von allen Seiten entgegen, leckte nach meinen Haaren, meinen Kleidern. Hitze brannte sich in meine Haut, ließ sie an einigen Stellen aufplatzen. Blut floss an meinen Armen und Beinen hinunter, mein Blut.

Ich schrie, hob die Arme und blickte zum Himmel. Über mir sah ich für einen winzigen Augenblick den Mond. Blutigrot stand er dort oben. Uninteressiert und stumm herabblickend auf die Erde. Dann entzogen ihn die Flammen meinem Anblick. Ich stürzte, hatte nicht mehr die Kraft mich aufrecht zu halten. Viel auf die heiße, mit Blut vollgezogenen Erde. Mein Schwert schepperte neben mir zu Boden und ich sah direkt in die leblosen Augen eines Goblinkopfes, der meinem gegenüber lag. Schmerzen durchschlugen meinen Körper und dann Nichts mehr. Selige Ruhe und Schwärze griffen nach mir, als ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

Ich erwachte aus einem finsteren Traum. Oder vielleicht war es auch gar keiner gewesen. Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Bein meinem erwachen wusste ich eigentlich gar nichts mehr. Weder wo ich war, noch was geschehen war. Um so verwirrter war ich, als ich in die besorgten Gesichter von meinen drei Gefährten blickte, die bei meinem erwachen an das Bett traten, in dem ich lag. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf, spürte das das die falsche Entscheidung gewesen war und ließ mich wieder zurück sinken. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an.

„Wie geht es dir?" Ich sah in Teralunas lächelndes Gesicht. Sie schien froh, aber auch irgendwie immer noch besorgt.

„Ganz gut." Gab ich mit dünner Stimme zurück. „Ich habe durst." Teraluna reichte mir einen Becher Wasser und ich nahm einige Schlucke daraus. Dann wanderten meine Augen zu Riatal, der am Ende meines Bettes auf einem Hocker saß. Die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und den Kopf in meine Richtung gewannt. Vasul stand an die Wand gelehnt mit verschränkten Armen da und starrte ebenfalls in meine Richtung. Meine Auen kehrten zu Teraluna zurück.

„Was ist los? was habt ihr." Teraluna warf einen schnellen Blick zu den beiden, dann wand sie sich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu mir um.

„Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung. Der Angriff ist abgewehrt, die Goblins vertrieben. Wir haben gewonnen." Ihr lächeln wirkte gezwungen und unecht. Den Schmerzen zum trotz setzte ich mich jetzt doch auf. Meine Augen wanderten wieder zu den anderen, die alle beide meinem Blick auswichen.

„Was ist hier los?" Meine Stimme hätte scharf geklungen, wenn ich die Kraft gehabt hätte sie so klingen zu lassen.

„Es ist nichts." Teraluna drückte mich mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste wieder zurück aufs Bett. „Ruh dich aus, du warst schwer verletzt." Ich versuchte mich zu wehren.

„Nein, erst wenn ich erfahre, was hier los ist!" Teraluna flüsterte ein Wort und machte mit ihrer Hand ein Zeichen. Mein letztes Gefühl war das des verraten werden, bevor ich zurück in die schwarze Umarmung des Schlafes gezogen wurde.

Schon bald erwachte ich wieder, doch Niemand war mehr in meinem Zimmer. Vorsichtig schlug ich die Decke zurück und versuchte aufzustehen. Es klappte besser, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich zog meinen Mantel von einem Stuhl, stellte fest das außer ihm kein Teil meiner Ausrüstung da war und ging zur Tür. Sie war verschlossen.

Doch noch bevor ich mich lange wundern konnte hörte ich von draußen ein schabendes Geräusch, dann wie der Schlüssel im Schloss herum gedreht wurde und schlurfende Schritte die sich wieder entfernten. Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte ein zweites mal die Tür zu öffnen. Es funktionierte.

Vor der Tür konnte ich kleine Dreckspuren auf dem Holzboden entdecken, wie die eines Kindes. Aber etwas sagte mir, das es nicht die eines Kindes waren. Meine Augen wanderten durch den Flur. Kein Schmuck, keine Teppiche und viele Türen die von dem Gang abzweigten. Entweder handelte es sich um eine Kaserne oder ein Gefängnis. Ein Gefühl ließ mich auf letzteres Tippen, aber ich vertrieb den Gedanken wieder.

Am Ende des Korridors konnte ich das flackern einiger Kerzen sehen und gemurmelte Stimmen hören. Mich an der wand abstützend schleppte ich mich in diese Richtung, auch wenn die Fußspuren in die andere verliefen.

Ich spähte um die Ecke und sah zwei Soldaten, die an einem Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten. Ich zog meinen Kopf wieder zurück und lauschte.

„Was glaubst du wohl wird jetzt geschehen?"

„Na was wohl. Fürst Ulbrec wird die Palisade wieder in Stand setzen lassen. Auch wenn das meiner Meinung nach nicht nötig ist. Die Goblins werden nicht mehr angreifen." Der andere brummte.

„Da währe ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Ach was, dieser riesenhafte Halbork hat mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Schamanen und Magier vernichtet und auch diese tolle Halbelfendruidin hat ganze Arbeit geleistet." Er lachte. „So wie die mit ihren Zaubern um sich geworfen hat kommen die Goblins bestimmt nicht wieder. Und auch dieser fremde Krieger, man wenn ich auch so kämpfen könnte, dann würde ich hier nicht mein Geld als Söldner verdienen."

„Mann erzählt sich ja, das sie alle zu der selben Söldnertruppe gehören." Plötzlich wurde seine Stimme leiser. „Und die Kleine, die sie hier her gebracht haben auch." Auch der Ton des anderen wurde leiser und verschwörerischer.

„Ja, sie soll sogar die Anführern sein und sie soll es auch gewesen sein, die Hedrons Schiff heil nach Targos gebracht hat. Warum ist sie denn dann hier eingesperrt?"

„Weißt du das nicht?" Eine Pause entstand. „Sie ist doch ein Tiefling."

„Und weiter? Solange sie auf unserer Seite steht könnte sie von mir aus auch ein Halbdrache sein."

„Tja, das haben Shawford Gale und Fürst Ulbrec auch gedacht. Aber Tatsache ist, das sie von vielen Soldaten bei der Schlacht an der Palisade gesehen worden ist. Sie soll durchs Feuer gegangen sein und weder die Zauber noch die Pfeile der Angreifer sollen ihr was ausgemacht haben. Und ihre Augen sollen rot geleuchtet haben, wie die eines Dämonen. Ich hatte Dienst, als sie sie hier her gebracht hatten und da waren so komische Zeichen in ihrem Gesicht gewesen, die alle blutrot gefunkelt haben. Und die Wunden, es gleicht einem Wunder, das sie die überlebt hat. Ich sage dir, mit ihr stimmt etwas nicht, auch wenn sie vielen Soldaten das Leben gerettet hat, was ich nicht bestreiten will, so haben doch alle ausgesagt, das sie wie ein Dämon gekämpft hat."

„Und was sagt Fürst Ulbrec und ihre Gefährten dazu? Die müssen doch irgendeine Meinung haben."

„Ja, es ist nur so, das sie alle drei wohl erst kurz bevor sie in Targos angekommen sind getroffen hat. Das heißt keiner der Drei konnte irgendeine Aussage machen, die sie entlasten würde."

„Und weiter?"

„Das ist zwar noch geheim, aber ich weiß aus einer sichern Quelle, dass der Fürst beschlossen hat sie vor ein Kriegstribunal zu bringen. Er will kein Risiko eingehen. Es könnte nämlich ebenso gut sein, das sie im Dienst unserer Feinde steht oder von ihnen Kontrolliert wird. Es waren schon einige Zauberer da, die sie untersucht haben und alle haben das selbe gesagt. Nämlich, das sie in ihr eine unbekannte, nichtsdestotrotz aber böse und starke Kraft spüren können." der andere Pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Das heißt ... ."

„Genau, entweder wird sie auf der Stelle hingerichtet oder einem Magierkreis zur Überwachung übergeben. So oder so, wird sie wahrscheinlich keinen eigenen Schritt mehr machen können. Einige in der Stadt sind zwar dagegen, insbesondere Hedron und alle anderen die mit dem Schiff gekommen sind, aber ich glaube nicht, das sich der Fürst dabei auf einen Handel einlassen wird, das Risiko ist zu groß und außerdem sind die Goblins noch zu aktiv und wer weiß, was alles noch passieren könnte." Er machte eine Pause.

„Aber jetzt zu was anderem, wie geht es deinem Bruder, ich habe gehört das er auch ... ." Ich griff mir an die Brust, Schmerz schlug durch sie hindurch und ich rutschte mit einem dumpfen schlag an der Wand zu Boden. Mein Atem ging schnell und mir wurde Schwarz vor den Augen. Aber es war nicht nur das, was mir Schmerzen bereitete.

Schlimmer, viel schlimmer war der Schmerz der sich in diesem Moment durch mein herz fraß. Verraten. Wieder einmal wurde ich verraten. Warum auch? Warm hatte ich geglaubt, das es diesmal anders sein würde?

Ich hatte mein Leben für sie riskiert, in einer Schlacht gekämpft, die nicht meine eigenen war. Immer und immer wieder Blut vergossen, das auf ewig an meinen Händen kleben würde und wofür? Für eine Rasse, die einen Verriet und zum Dank an den Teufel verkaufte!

Ich hämmerte mit meiner Faust auf den Boden und spürte wie das harte Holz mir die haut aufriss.

„Warum?!" Ich schrie. Schrie meine Enttäuschung und meinen Schmerz einfach hinaus und kämpfte verzweifelt gegen das Gefühl der Tränen an, die ich plötzlich in meinen Augen fühlte. Es half nichts. Ich fühlte mich verraten und aufs schändlichste betrogen. Ein Gefühl, das ich nur zu gut kante und das ich hasste wie nichts auf der Welt.

Stimmen drangen plötzlich in mein Bewusstsein und rissen mich aus dem Wirbel von Verzweiflung, in dem ich für einen Augenblick zu ertrinken drohte.

„He da, wie bist du aus deiner Zelle gekommen?" Hände packten mich und zogen mich hoch. Ich versuchte sie abzustreifen, aber es gelang mir nicht und alles was ich mir mit meinen Bemühungen einhandelte, das war ein Schlag, der mich hart an die Wand beförderte.

„Ich frage noch mal: Wie bist du aus deiner Zelle gekommen?" Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an und für einen Moment konnte ich schwören das er Angst vor meinem Blick hatte. Aber dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Ein kleiner, huschender Schatten zog meine Aufmerksamkeit für einige Augenblicke auf sich und ehe ich begriff was ich gesehen hatte, schoss etwas kleines in die Höhe und schlug den hinteren der beiden Männer nieder.

„Was ... ?" Der andere drehte sich um und ich nutzte die Chance um ihm das Genick zu brechen. Er sank schlaff zu Boden und ich gegen die Wand. Mein Herz raste. Schon diese kleine Anstrengung hatte mich mehr Kraft gekostet, als ich gehabt hatte.

Plötzlich kamen kleine grüne Füße in mein Blickfeld und als ich aufsah, sah ich in ein Gesicht. Ein grünes Gesicht das ich kannte.

„Du sagen Pudnuck er Niemandem was tun soll. Aber selber du tun." Für wenige Momente blickte ich noch auf den Goblin und dann überkam mich ein Gefühl, das mir so fremd war, das ich es erst in dem Moment begriff, als es mir über die Lippen kam. Ich fing schallend an zu lachen.

Diese kleine grüne Gestalt in ihrem schäbigen Kettenhemd und den zerrissenen Hosen, die mit einem Knüppel bewaffnet vor mir stand und mich mit einer Mischung aus Tadel, Sorge und Frage ansah, war in diesem Moment einfach zu viel, als das ich es noch ertragen hätte.

„Was seien los? Pudnuck haben was fasch gemacht?" ich winkte ab und langsam begannen sich meine Überspannten nerven zu beruhigen, bis ich mich schließlich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte um aufzustehen. Ich wand mich zur Tür, aber Pudnuck packte meine Hand und hielt mich zurück.

„Nicht gehen da lang. Dort Männer." Ich sah zu ihm herunter.

„Warum hilfst du mir?"

„Du schenken Pudnuck leben. Pudnuck schwören Eid auf dein Blut und du sagen Pudnuck soll tun was nützliches und Niemandem mehr weh. Pudnuck gehorchen. Pudnuck dir wird helfen zu entkommen. Deine Sachen er schon haben und auch Weg aus Stadt." Ich wendete mich ganz zu ihm um.

„Du willst mir also tatsächlich helfen?" Der Goblin nickte.

„Pudnuck dir helfen. Du haben große Kraft und großes Schicksal. Ich werden helfen so gut ich können." Der Goblin drehte sich um und führte mich den ganzen Weg zurück. Auch an meiner Zelle vorbei und noch mal um einige Ecken, dann hielt er vor einer kleinen Tür, die er aufstieß. Dahinter kam ein winziger Abstellraum zum Vorschein, in dem ich meine Sachen erkante.

Schnell zog ich mich an und es stellte sich ein beruhigendes Gefühl ein, als ich Kettenhemd, Schwert, Dolch und Mantel wieder an den Stellen spürte, an denen sie hingehörten. Pudnuck hatte auch ein neues, grünes Hemd zu meinen Sachen gelegt. Ich fragte erst gar nicht, wo er es her hatte und zog es einfach an. Dankbar dafür, das ich so wieder mit den Schatten verschmelzen konnte. Auch in meinem Beutel befand sich alles was hinein gehörte. Sogar Geld war darunter. Geld, das ich vorher nicht gehabt hatte. Ich fragte danach.

„Tote nicht mehr brauchen das. Wir schon." Ich musste ihm recht geben und nach einigen weiteren Sätzen zeigte er mir den weg, der durch ein schmales Loch am Boden der Kammer führte, nach draußen.

Ich beschloss meinem neu gewonnen Gefährten eine Chance zu geben. Immerhin hatte er mir das Leben gerettet und schlimmer als meine alten Gefährten konnte er mich kaum enttäuschen.

_Tja, ein nicht gerade harmloses Kapitel, oder? Vieles war von mir nicht so geplant, wie es nun hier steht._

_Pudnuck z.B.. Eigentlich wollte ich nie eine Figur wie ihn erschaffen, aber als ich dann angefangen habe das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Elessa zu schreiben fand ich ihn plötzlich so goldig, das mir der Gedanke ihn nun sterben zu lassen einfach zu wieder war. Und so, hat er nun seinen Platz in meiner Geschichte gefunden, der kleine Strolch._

_Auch das Ende dieses Kapitels war nicht so gedacht. Der Gedanke kam mir auch erst beim schreiben und als ich dann an die Stelle gekommen bin, wo Elessa aufwacht und sich ihre Gefährten so komisch benehmen, weil sie nicht wissen, wie sie sich verhalten und wie sie ihr alles bei bringen sollen, war mir klar, das ich meine eigentlichen Ideen für dieses und das nächste Kapitel über den Haufen werfen kann._

_Aber auch Elessa zeigt in diesem Kapitel ein anderes Gesicht. In der schlacht wird sie plötzlich von einem wahren Blutdurst überrannt, der dann auch ihr weiteres Handeln bestimmt und sie wie eine Berserkerin in die Schlacht stürmen lässt._

_Ihre Gefährten, die sie nun auch noch nicht so lange kennen, wissen nicht, wie sie auf diese Situation reagieren sollen, weil sie sie genauso wenig verstehen wie Elessa und mit ihr genauso wenig umgehen können. Sie würden ihr zwar gerne helfen, wissen aber nicht wie sie das anstellen sollen und sind zu allem Überfluss auch noch hin und her gerissen, zwischen ihrer Freundschaft und dem dämonischen das sie gesehen haben._

_Wie also werden sie sich entscheiden und wie wird die Geschichte weiter gehen? Tja, selber habe ich darauf auch noch keine Antwort. Ich bin genauso gespannt wie ihr, wohin mich meine Charaktere noch mit hin nehmen werden._

_Fest steht nur, die Probleme werden größer, die Verwirrzungen komplizierter und die Geschichte spannender._

_Also bleibt dabei und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	9. Wer Wind säht

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_Alloha alle zusammen!_

_Im letzten Kpaitel ist ja einiges passiert, was nicht geplant war und in diesem auch. Vieles ist geschehen, was unsere Heldin sehr mitgenommen hat und es wird noch einiges mehr passieren._

_Pudnuck, mein neuer Lieblingscharakter hat nun endgültig seinen festen Platz in meiner Geschichte und wird unserer Abenteuergruppe, insbesondere aber Elessa, noch aus so mancher Situation helfen und wahrscheinlich auch für den ein oder anderen Schmunzler verantwortlich sein._

_Also, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen._

8. Kapitel

- Wer Wind säht . . .

Die Nacht war dunkel und finster und sie wurde nur von wenigen Lagerfeuern erhellt, an denen meist müde Soldaten saßen. Mein neuer Begleiter jedoch schien hell wach zu sein und führte mich mit einer unglaublichen Sicherheit durch die Straßen von Targos und um die einzelnen Wachpatroullien herum, als hätte er in den letzten tagen nichts anderes gemacht, als auszuspionieren, wie er mich am besten aus der Stadt bringen konnte. Ich fragte danach und er drehte sich um uns sah zu mir hoch.

„Du geschlafen lang. Drei Sonnen, drei Monde. Pudnuck fleißig gewesen und beobachtet Menschen. Einer oft bei dir war. Öfter als andere."

„Wer?" Pudnuck schaute sich ungeduldig um.

„Mensch mit Haaren wie rotes Metall. Still jetzt, Patroullie kommt." Ich duckte mich tiefer in den Schatten und hielt den Atem an, als die Soldaten an unserem versteck vorbei gingen. Pudnuck gab mir mit einem Wink zu verstehen, das ich warten sollte, wofür ich dankbar war. Erschöpft ließ ich mich in den Schnee sinken.

Mensch mit Haaren wie rotes Metall. Ich brauchte einige Zeit bis mir klar wurde, das er damit Riatal meinte. Aber warum sollte mich gerade Riatal öfter besuchen als die anderen? Er war es gewesen, dessen Anblick mich am meisten verwundert hatte und wie ich mir jetzt auch eingestehen musste, dessen Blick mich am meisten verletzt hatte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Schluss! Es war vorbei, ein für alle mal! Ich würde zusehen, das ich mich zum Grad der Welt durchschlagen würde von dort nach Khuldahar, weiter nach Niewinter und zurück in den Süden. Dieses verfluchte Eiswindtal konnte mir mit all seinen Zehnstädten gestohlen bleiben. Ich wollte sie nie wieder sehen.

Ein Schaben riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich zückte blitzschnell meinen Dolch, aber es war nur Pudnuck, der um die Ecke schlich.

„Wir uns beeilen. Werden bald hell." Ich warf einen Blick zu den Sternen und musste dem Goblin recht geben. Wir mussten aus Targos verschwinden, solange es noch dunkel war und uns die Schatten verbargen. Ich erhob mich und Pudnuck Schlurfte voraus.

Bald erkannte ich die Gegend wieder, in die er mich zu bringen schien. Mein Gefängnis musste sich am äußersten Ende der Palisade befinden haben, den Pudnuck schlich und den Schatten der einzelnen Unterkünfte der Soldaten weiter.

„Wo bringst du mich hin?"

„Es nur geben einen Weg aus Stadt. Durch großes Tor an Palisade." Meine Schritte stockten.

„Du willst durch das Haupttor raus? Ist dir überhaupt klar, wie viele Soldaten dort wache halten?"

„Pudnuck klar. Pudnuck werden sie ablenken. Dann du gehen." Meine Schritte stockten und auch Pudnuck drehte sich um. „Du kommen, wir beeilen."

„Du willst ganz alleine die Wachen ablenken? Das ist dein sicherer Tod." Ich konnte schwören, das Pudnuck anfing zu grinsen.

„Menschen zu dumm und langsam zu fangen Pudnuck. Ich getestet." Ich war mir sicher, das er grinste. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und marschierte weiter. Ich folgte ihm und zum ersten mal seit er mich gerettet hatte, kam mir in den Sinn, was für ein Risiko der Goblin eingegangen war in Targos zu bleiben und mir zu helfen. Sollte er auch nur einem der Wachen in die Hände fallen, so bedeutete das für den kleinen Kerl den sicheren Tod. Und trotzdem ging er mit festen, zuversichtlichen Schritten vor mir her. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, das er angefangen hätte zu pfeifen.

Der Schatten der Palisade hüllte uns ein, als wir uns, nicht weit vom Tor entfernt auf den Boden kauerten. Eine ganze Weile beobachteten wir jetzt schon die Soldaten, die am Tor standen und die Sorge um Pudnuck wuchs mit jedem Moment. Aber der eine Versuch, den ich gemacht hatte ihn von dieser Idee abzubringen war fehl gegangen. Und wenn ich mir die Situation jetzt so ansah, dann wurde mir klar, das es gar keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Pudnuck erhob sich und verschwand in den Schatten und selbst für meine geübten Augen, die noch dazu wussten wohin sie sehen und auf was sie achten mussten, war er wenige Augenblicke später unsichtbar. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Wachen am Tor, die nach wie vor ihren Dienst verrichteten.

Dann erklang irgendwo ein Scheppern und Stimmen wurden laut. Die Soldaten wandten sich in die Richtung und dann drangen plötzlich Schrei und ‚ein Goblin' an mein Ohr und binnen weniger Minuten war mein Weg in die Freiheit frei.

Ich rannte los, lautlos meine Füße aufsetzend, mich in den Schatten haltend rannte ich los. Schon nach wenigen Metern begannen meine Lungen zu brennen und mein Körper zu schmerzen, aber ich rannte weiter, denn ich wusste, das ich nur diese eine Chance hatte.

Kurz zögerte ich noch, bevor ich meinen Fuß in den erhellten Kreis des Feuers setzte, blickte mich um und lauschte mit allen meinen Sinnen in die Umgebung. Nichts rührte sich und auch die Stimmen der Soldaten entfernten sich immer noch. Ich sprang nach vorne, machte einen Hechtsprung, rollte mich ab und kam am Tor an.

Ein kurzer Blick nach draußen zeigte mir, das auch dort keine Wächter standen. Wie leichtsinnig sie doch immer noch waren. Ich richtete mich auf, bog schnell um die Ecke und wurde wieder von den Schatten der Palisade verschluckt. Ein weiterer kurzer Blick zurück zum Feuer zeigte mir das dort immer noch Niemand war und ich rannte los.

Die letzte Hürde war das weithin freie Feld vor der Palisade. Ich musste es schnell hinter mich bringen, bevor vielleicht doch noch einer der Menschen auf den Türmen den einzelnen schwarzen Schatten sahen, der sich schnell über es hinweg bewegte. Aber diesmal schien Ilmater eindeutig auf meiner Seite zu sein, ich erreichte den Wald, drang rücksichtslos durch das Gebüsch. Zweige knackten und Äste schlugen mir ins Gesicht. Meine Lungen fühlten sich an als würden sie gleich platzen, aber ich rannte weiter.

Plötzlich verfing sich mein Fuß in einer Wurzel und ich schlug in den Schnee. Kälte kam mir entgegen, aber ich blieb einfach liegen, unfähig die Kraft aufzubringen wieder aufzustehen blieb ich liegen und versuchte meinen Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Alles was ich hörte war das überlaute Schlagen meines Herzens und vielleicht war auch das der Grund, warum ich die Gestalt nicht bemerkte, die sich mir näherte.

Eine Hand, die meine Schulter berührte ließ mich auffahren und in einer einzigen Bewegung, in der ich Dolch und Schwert zog, mich herum drehen.

Mein Gegenüber wich zurück, trat dann aber wieder in das Licht des Mondes und ich ließ meine Waffen sinken, weg würde ich sie nicht stecken. Riatal machte einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu und ich hob sacht den Dolch.

„Keinen Schritt weiter." Er blieb stehen und sah mich an.

„Was soll das Elessa? Warum fliehst du wie ein Dieb aus der Stadt?"

„Warum? Warum habt ihr mir verschwiegen, das mich der Fürst hinrichten lassen will?! Ich habe die Wachen belauscht, also leugne es nicht!" Ich konnte sehen, wie Bestürzung in seinen Blick glitt und er sich auf die Lippen biss. „Es ist also wahr." Meine Stimme klang bitter und als ich versuchte Riatal direkt in die Augen zu schauen wich er meinem Blick aus.

„Ich habe für euch gekämpft und das ist der Dank. Ihr verratet mich." Riatals Kopf fuhr nun doch zu mir herum.

„Nein, wir haben dich nicht ... ."

„Halt den Mund!" Schrie ich ihn an. „Wie würdest du es dann nennen? Ihr hattet nicht einmal den Mut es mir selber zu sagen, statt dessen wendet Teraluna einen Schlafzauber bei mir an um mich ruhig zu stellen! Glaubst du eigentlich ich bin zu dumm, um zu bemerken was passiert ist?" Er kam nun doch einen Schritt näher.

„Wir haben dich nicht verraten. Die anderen und ich haben die ganze Zeit mit dem Fürsten gesprochen um dich frei zu bekommen. Aber mit deiner Flucht machst du alles nur noch schlimmer. Es wird so aussehen, als ob du schuldig bist. Komm mit zurück und ich verspreche dir, es wird sich alles klären." Ich lachte kurz auf.

„Versprechen? Eure Versprechen kenne ich. Ihr sagt das eine und macht das andere. Ich habe einen einzigen Fehler begangen. Ich habe es gewagt euch zu vertrauen. Dir und den anderen. Ich habe geglaubt, das ihr anders seid, aber das seid ihr nicht. Ihr seid genau wie alle anderen Rassen. Verlogen und Falsch!" Riatal trat mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung an mich heran und packte meinen Arm.

„Das sind wir nicht! Ich habe einen Eid geschworen dich zu beschützen Elessa und an diese Wort werde ich mich halten und wenn ich ganz Targos gegen mich habe." Ich sah in seine Augen und war für einen winzigen Moment versucht, seinen Worten glauben zu schenken, vor allem weil ich etwas in seinen Augen lesen konnte, eine Wildheit, eine Kraft, die mich fesselte und die mir sagte, das auch er wusste, was es bedeutete verraten zu werden. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich an alles was ich bisher von den Menschen bekommen hatte und das Gefühl verschwand.

„Ihr lügt." Meine Stimme klang leise und zischend. Bedrohlich. Aber ihm schien das nichts auszumachen. Für einen Augenblick konnte ich Zorn in seinen Augen aufwallen sehen, aber dann verschwand er wieder und machte einem anderen Ausdruck platz, einem Ausdruck den ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

Mein Herz begann zu raßen und ich spürte plötzlich, das es ihm nicht viel ahnderster ging. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, das konnte ich auf meiner Haut spüren und auch meiner begann gegen meinen Willen immer schnelle zu werden und alles was ich noch war nahm, das waren seine Augen.

Nichts anderes schien mehr zu existieren, nur diese Augen, in denen ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild wieder erkennen konnte und die mich fest hielten und etwas in den Tiefen meiner Seele berührten. Ich wollte ihm glauben. Ich wollte es so sehr, das es weht tat. Ich hatte mich in ihrer Gesellschaft wohl gefühlt, ohne das mir das je richtig bewusst geworden war und der Gedanke, das ich nun wieder alleine durch diese eisige und feindseligen Wildnis ziehen musste, alleine und ausgestoßen, schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Sein Griff um meinen Arm wurde fester und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung zog er mich an sich und presste mir seine Lippen auf den Mund. Ich riss meine Augen auf, konnte in seinen aber nicht lesen, weil er sie geschlossen hatte. Mein Dolch und Schwertarm verloren alle Kraft und sanken herunter und für einen unsagbar kurzen Moment war ich gewillt, dem Gefühl und dem Versprechen, das dieser Kuss bedeuten konnte nachzugeben.

Doch dann mischte sich ein anderes Gefühl und eine andere Erinnerung darunter. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr Riatal der mich küsste sondern ein anderer Mensch und ich war auch nicht mehr ich, sonder ein kleines Mädchen von zwölf Jahren, das gefesselt auf einem Bett lag und weinte.

Ich stieß Riatal von mir und wand mich ab. Mein Körper zitterte und mit aller Gewalt versuchte ich die Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken. Ich hatte sie vergessen gehabt, hatte nie auch nur einen winzigen Gedanken an diese Zeit verschwendet und mit einem mal war alles wieder da. Alle Schmerzen, alle Erniedrigungen und aller Hass, denn ich auf diese Rasse hatte.

„Geh." Ich sagte nur diese eine Wort, aber ich wusste, das er verstand wie ernst es gemeint war. Trotzdem spürte ich, das er einen Schritt in meine Richtung machte, dann aber stehen blieb.

„Du läufst also wieder einmal vor einem Problem davon." Auch seine Stimme klang bitter, aber ich drehte mich nicht um, als ich antwortete.

„Darüber steht dir kein Urteil zu. Geh, oder ich werde dich töten." Mein Griff um meine Waffen wurde fester und ich wusste, das er es merkte.

„Das kann ich nicht. Du weißt es." Ich drehte mich nun doch um und sah ihm direkt in den Augen und vielleicht war es irgendetwas das er in meinen Augen sah, was ihm klar machte, wie bitter ernst es mir war.

„Geh Riatal, es ist deine letzte Chance." Für einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, aber dann drehte er sich um und nach wenigen Schritten hatte ihn die Nacht verschlungen. Auch ich wand mich dem Wald zu und noch bevor ich recht wusste wohin ich gehen sollte hatten sich meine Beine auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Irgendwo würde ich schon hinkommen. Das war bisher immer so gewesen.

Ich rannte. Rannte blindlings durch den Wald. Meine Lungen brannten und mein Herz raste und ich wusste, das ich so alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Aber kaum wurde ich langsamer hatte ich das Gefühl, von etwas eingeholt zu werden, dem ich auf jeden Fall entkommen musste.

Äste schlugen mir ins Gesicht, zerkratzten meine Arme und doch rannte ich einfach weiter. Ich musste fort, weg aus der Umgebung der Stadt. Nicht wegen den Soldaten oder weil ich Angst hatte auf andere Menschen zu stoßen, sondern weg, weil ich wusste wie gerne ich zurück gegangen wäre.

Ich musste es vergessen. Musste alles vergessen was geschehen war. Ich durfte nicht einmal mehr einen winzigen Gedanken übrig lassen, sonst würde ich nie mehr zu meiner gewohnten Ruhe zurück finden, die ich dringend brauchte um in der Wildnis zu überleben.

Ich stolperte, fand mit Mühe mein Gleichgewicht wieder und rannte weiter. Wo ich war, war ohne Bedeutung, einzig die Geschwindigkeit zählte. Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und mein Atem rasselte. Ich fühlte die Erschöpfung, die immer noch ein Teil von mir war und ich fragte mich auch, woher ich eigentlich die Kraft nahm immer noch zu laufen.

Mein Fuß verfing sich ein weiteres Mal und diesmal konnte ich den Sturz nicht mehr abwehren. Hart prallte ich auf dem gefrorenen Boden auf und blieb wenige Momente liegen. Ich würde sterben, wenn ich mich nicht wieder hoch rappeln konnte.

Ich öffnete die Augen und stemmte mich auf die Knie, aber kaum versuchte ich aufzustehen, versagten mir meine Beine den Dienst und ich sank erschöpft wieder in den Schnee zurück. Flocken vielen aus den Baumwipfel auf mich herab und ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, was eigentlich passieren würde, wenn ich jetzt einfach hier liegen blieb.

Ich wusste es. Aber wer sagte mir, das der Tod nicht vielleicht besser wäre als mein Leben? Eine angenehme Müdigkeit nahm von mir besitz und ein letztes mal versuchte ich noch dagegen anzukämpfen, aber weder wollte noch konnte ich es wirklich. Meine letzten Gedanken entglitten mir und ich fragte mich, was mich auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde, bevor mich Dunkelheit umfing.

Es war angenehm. Ich schwebte durch eine wollige Schwärze, die mir Wärme und Ruhe versprach. Nicht die angebliche Ruhe, die ich in der Wildnis immer gesucht, aber niemals gefunden hatte. Nein, diese Schwärze versprach endgültige und ewige Ruhe. Nichts würde mich mehr stören, keine Sorgen meinen Geist peinigen und keine Schmerzen meinen Körper heim suchen. Alles was es geben würde war ich und die Schwärze.

Dann zuckte plötzlich ein Blitz durch die samtene Dunkelheit, grell und schmerzhaft zerriss er die Illusion von Frieden und verärgert stellte ich fest, das dem einen ein weiterer folgte und wieder einer. Ich drehte mich um und wollte wissen, wer oder was so dreist war meine endlich erlangte Ruhe zu stören, aber es gab Niemanden.

Nur mich und die Schwärze und die immer wieder kehrenden Blitze, die ein feines, helles Gewebe aus grellem Licht in meiner schwarzen Welt hinterließen, bis fast Nichts mehr so war, wie ich es wollte. Und dann mit einem mal kam auch der Schmerz zurück. Ein brennender Schmerz in meiner Brust, der sich bei jedem Atemzug wie ein Messer durch meinen Körper fraß.

Ich wollte das nicht, wollte nicht wieder zurück, wo auch immer ich her gekommen war. Ich wollte zurück in die Schwärze des Vergessens und der Ruhe, zurück in diesen wundervollen Moment, wo nichts mich gequält hatte. Aber irgendetwas ließ das nicht zu.

Ich spürte eine Hand unter meinem Kopf, die ihn anhob und mir etwas gegen die Lippen presste, was sich kalt anfühlte. Ich wollte es nicht, versuchte die Hand bei Seite zu schlagen und mich aus ihrem Griff heraus zu winden, aber weder das eine noch das andere gelang mir.

Wiederwillig öffnete ich meine Augen und sah ein verschwommenes Gesicht vor mir, das jedem hätte gehören können. Ich hörte Stimmen, die ich nicht verstand, aber nicht weil ich die Sprache nicht kannte, sondern weil ich einfach nicht in der Lage war den Worten einen Sinn zu geben und mich auf sie zu konzentrieren.

Und selbst diese kleine Bewegung kosstete mich mehr Kraft als ich eigentlich hatte. Ich schloss die Augen wieder und hoffte, das der Jemand verschwinden würde, mich endlich in Ruhe ließ, aber er tat es nicht. Der Druck auf meinen Mund wurde größer und ich gab ihm nach in der Hoffnung, das es dann endlich vorbei war.

Eine bittere Flüssigkeit rann meinen Rachen hinunter. Ich wälzte mich auf die Seite und begann zu husten. Die Hoffnung, das nun alles vorbei war löste sich im Nichts auf, genauso wie meine schwarze Welt. Hände packten meine Schultern und zogen mich wieder auf den Rücken und als sie mich sanft zurück auf ein Lager drückten spürte ich wie der Schmerz anfing nach zu lassen und auch meine Muskeln schwer wurden. Mein Geist entglitt mir ein weiteres mal und ich viel zurück in die Schwärze, aus der ich gekommen war. Aber diesmal war sie anders.

Nicht erfüllt von ewiger Ruhe sondern von Kraft. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, denn ich nicht verstand begann mein geschwächter Körper diese Kraft aufzusaugen und mit ihr wieder zu wachsen. Ich trieb durch ein endloses Meer aus Kraft, das mich umfing und aufnahm, auf dem ich immer weiter treiben konnte und in dem ich die Zeit vergaß.

Es hätte nur wenige Momente nach dem ersten Eindringen in meinen Geist sein können, aber genauso gut ein ganzes Jahrhundert danach. Wichtig war nur, das mich wieder etwas zurück in die Welt des Lebens zog und als ich diesmal erwachte und in das Gesicht über mir blickte, erkannte ich das es sich um einen Elfen handeln musste.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Ich sah ihn irritiert an und meine Augen wanderten ziellos durch das Zimmer, konnten aber weder etwas erkennen noch irgendetwas zueinander ordnen. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder und wäre beinah zurück in die Schwärze des Schlafes gesunken, als ein wunderschöner Klang mich zurück hielt.

Ich öffnete ein weiteres Mal die Augen und erkannte nun ein anderes Gesicht, das sich über mich beugte und von dem eindeutig diese schöne Melodie ausging. Und je länger sie diese Melodie summte, umso besser schienen meine Sinne wieder zu funktionieren.

Meine Augen erkannten Umrisse und auch weiter entfernte Gegenstände und meinen Körper begann ich auch wieder zu fühlen. Und mir wurde bewusst, das mir unheimlich heiß war. Ich hob meinen Arm, zog die Decke ein Stück herunter und versuchte mich aufzurichten. Die Melodie brach plötzlich ab und die Elfin beugte sich zu mir herunter.

„Nicht, bleib liegen, du musst dich noch ausruhen." Ich gehorchte, allein weil ich wusste, wie recht sie hatte.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist geschehen?" Meine Stimme erinnerte mich mehr an ein Krächzen als an alles andere. Die Elfin lächelte und plötzlich kam noch ein anderes Gesicht in meinen Sichtbereich. Es war das Gesicht des Elfen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Er legte mir seine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Schlecht," brachte ich Mühsam hervor. Der Elf lächelte.

„Das glaub ich dir. Als Sabrina und ich dich gefunden haben, warst du halb erfroren. Es ist ein Wunder, das du überlebt hast."

„Wir mussten all unser Wissen anwenden, um dich von der Schwelle des Todes zurück zu holen." Fügte Sabrina hinzu. „Selbst Dereths unglaubliche Heilkunst hätte fast nicht ausgereicht."

„Mhm ... ," war alles was ich noch sagte, bevor ich wieder zurück in den Schlaf sank, der mir immer mehr Kraft zurück zu geben schien. Denn als ich das nächste mal erwachte fühlte ich mich so kräftig, das mir Sabrina schon etwas zu essen gab. Aber kaum hatte ich es verschlungen viel ich wieder zurück und so ging es weiter, bis ich eines Tages endlich so weit genesen war, das sie mir erlaubten aufzustehen.

Ihre Namen waren Sabrina Glückswind und Dereth Frühlingslied. Sie waren zwei Halbelfen, die in einem kleinen Haus in der Nähe der Furt des Shangarns lebten. Oft unternahmen sie Streifzüge im Wald, um die in der Nähe siedelnden Orks im Auge zu behalten oder einfach um jagen zu gehen.

Auf einem dieser Streifzüge hatten sie mich gefunden und wie sie erklärten nicht ganz Zufällig. Angeblich wären sie einer kleinen Gestalt gefolgt, die sie zielstrebig zu mir geführt hätte. Sie hatten mich in ihr Haus gebracht und mich gesund gepflegt, wobei sie am Anfang nicht sehr viel Hoffnung gehabt hätten.

Nicht nur die Erfrierungen, sondern auch die zahlreichen anderen Wunden wären nicht zu unterschätzen gewesen, wobei es weniger die körperlichen als viel mehr die spirituellen gewesen wären, die den Heilungsprozess verlangsamt hätten. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, das ich fast zwei Wochen im Bett gelegen hatte und nur nach mehrmaligem verlangen durfte ich endlich aufstehen und auch aus dem Haus gehen.

Es war bitter kalt und ich hatte das Gefühl in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Schnee gesehen zu haben, wie in diesen wenigen Tagen. Von mal zu mal wo ich nach draußen ging wurden die Temperaturen milder und irgendwann begriff ich, dass das Gefühl der eisigen Kälte von meiner beinah Erfrierung her rührte. An einem der folgenden Abende saß ich mit Sabrina und Dereth am Tisch.

„Ich bin froh, das es dir schon so gut geht. Mit diesen Fortschritten hätte ich nicht gerechnet." Auch Dereth nickte.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, dann kannst du bestimmt bald aufbrechen. Willst du immer noch über den Grad der Welt?" Ich schob meinen Teller weg und sah auf. Wir hatten uns in der letzten Zeit öfter darüber unterhalten und Beide hatten mir von meinem Plan abgeraten. Die Zeiten seien im Moment sehr unruhig. Das Vorrücken der Chimärenlegion hätte die Pässe unsicher und auch die Wildnis zu einem gefährlicheren Ort werden lassen, als der Norden sowieso schon war und alleine sollte im Moment keiner unterwegs sein.

„Nein, ich bleibe dabei. Ich werde nach Kuldahar gehen." Dereth schwieg und Sabrina sah mich besorgt an.

„Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich glaube, das es besser wäre, wenn du das nicht tust. Der Winter bricht an. Das heißt, hier im Norden ist eigentlich immer Winter. Aber wenn der eigentliche Winter kommt, verschwinden manchmal ganze Landstriche und Pässe unter der Schneemasse. Wer sich nicht wirklich auskennt oder hier aufgewachsen ist, tritt schnell in eine Gletscherspalte, auf der Schnee liegt und wird hinab gezogen. Selbst wir wagen im Winter keine weiten Streifzüge. Es ist wirklich besser wenn du umkehrst." Ich sah sie zornig an.

„Umkehren? Und zurück nach Targos, um von dort wieder nach Luskan zu segeln? Niemals! Da verbringe ich lieber den ganzen Winter mit einem Ork. Ich bleibe dabei. Über den Grad der Welt nach Kuldahar, durch den Schattenwald und die Einöden nach Niewinter. Und wenn ich dort bin, dann sehe ich weiter. Vielleicht finde ich dort an der Akademie auch eine Arbeit. Wer weiß." Ich griff nach meinem Becher und ignorierte die besorgten Blicke, die sich Dereth und Sabrina zuwarfen. Schließlich atmete Dereth tief ein.

„Wir können dich also nicht davon überzeugen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fügte hinzu.

„Ich bin euch dankbar. Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet, aber nun muss ich wieder meine eigenen Wege gehen. Das habe ich schon immer getan und sie haben mich immer dort hin gebracht, wo ich hin wollte." Ich sah auf den Teller. „Auch, wenn ich es manchmal hinter her bereute." Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab und erhob mich.

„Ich werde noch etwas nach draußen gehen." Ich griff nach meinem Gürtel und meinem Mantel.

„Sei vorsichtig. Der Wind hatte vorhin einen eigenartigen Geruch. Es kann sein, das ein Schneesturm aufzieht." Ich nickte ihm zu und verließ das Haus. Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen, da spürte ich das er recht hatte. Der Wind wehte stärker, als das eigentlich in diesem Teil des Tales üblich war und auch die Wolken zogen ungewöhnlich schnell dahin.

Ich zog meinen Mantel fest um mich und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Lange würde ich wahrscheinlich eh nicht weg bleiben. ich wollte einfach nur etwas an die Luft um nachzudenken.

Schnell hatte ich den Waldrand erreicht und war zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, die mich aufnahmen und mich in ihren Schatten willkommen hießen. Kaum hatte ich einen Fuß in ihr Gebiet gesetzt, meldeten sich meine vertrauten Gefühle, die ich mir als Waldläuferin angeeignet hatte.

Ich hörte das Rauschen der Wipfel, das Wehen des Windes und die Geräusche, die die wenigen Tiere machten, die noch nicht schliefen. Ich hörten den Ruf einer Eule und das Plätschern das ein Bär machte, der sich wohl irgendwo eine Knöchelkopfforelle fing und irgendwo hörte ich das Tappen von Füßen, die sich schnell, aber keinesfalls vorsichtig durch den Wald bewegten.

Ich hielt inne und lauschte. Ja, das konnte zweifellos nur jemand sein, der es nicht gewohnt war in der Wildnis zu bewegen. Zumindest nicht in dieser und das eigenartige war, sie bewegten sich in die Richtung, aus der ich gekommen war. Ich folgte ihnen und schon bald stellte sich heraus, das derjenige zielstrebig auf das haus von Sabrina und Dereth zulief.

Ein weiteres mal beschleunigte ich meine Schritte und wich eine Winzigkeit von der Spur ab. Das bedeutetre zwar einen Umweg, stellte aber sicher, das ich nicht gesehen werden konnte. Mittlerweile hatte es angefangen zu schneien und auch der Wind war stärker geworden und in der Ferne konnte ich das Grollen eines Sturmes hören, der langsam aber unaufhörlich näher kam.

Ich erreichte das haus der Beiden kurz vor dem Unbekannten und versteckte mich hinter einem der Bäume um zu warten. Und schließlich wurde meine Mühe belohnt, am anderen Ende der Lichtung konnte ich einen kleinen Schatten erkennen, der zum haus schlich. Ich zog meinen Dolch.

Der Schatten blickte erst in eines der Fenster, dann in ein anderes und schlich sich daraufhin zur Tür, dabei kam er nahe an meinem Versteck vorbei. Kurz maß ich die Entfernung und schätze meine Kraft ab, dann fasste ich einen Entschluss und sprang.

Ich segelte durch die Luft, den Dolch erhoben und auf den Schemen zufliegend. Dieser drehte sich um, sah mich an, fing an zu schreien und riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Noch im Flug versuchte ich mich herum zu werfen. Es gelang mir nicht ganz und so riss ich den Schatten doch noch mit zu Boden. Wir rollten durch den Schnee und ich konnte hören wie die Tür des Hauses aufgerissen wurde und Dereth mit Sabrina herausstürmten. Als sie den Goblin sahen zogen beide ihre Schwerter, aber ich hielt sie zurück und drehte mich zu dem benommen Häufchen im Schnee um.

„Was tust du hier?" Der Goblin blinzelte einen Augenblick, dann wischte er sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht und rappelte sich auf, wobei er sich so ungeschickt anstellte, das sich seine kurzen Beine im hohen Schnee verfingen und er gleich wieder hin fiel. Laut fluchend versuchte er es noch einmal, mit deutlich mehr Erfolg. Schließlich drehte er sich zu mir um und maß mich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Warum du armen Pudnuck so erschrecken? Pudnuck dir nichts getan!" Ich erhob mich ebenfalls.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern, also ... ?" Pudnuck warf noch mal einen beleidigten Blick in meine Richtung, aber dann wand er sich uns ganz zu und streifte die Beiden Elfen mit einem kurzen Blick.

„Sie dich also gesund gepflegt haben, das sein gut."

„Pudnuck!"

„Ja ja, Pudnuck alles erklären, aber Pudnuck kalt. Warum wir nicht gehen Haus?" Ich hätte schwören können, das er spitzbübisch grinste.

Wir saßen alle am Tisch, wobei Pudnuck fröhlich an einer Suppe schlürfte und ich die beiden Elfen über den Pudnuck aufklärte.

„Dann war es wahrscheinlich Pudnuck, der uns zu dir geführt hat." Ich sah den Goblin von der Seite an, der gerade seinen Teller weg schob und genüsslich rülpste.

„Ja, Pudnuck sein gewesen." Er nickte heftig und ich musste mir Mühe geben nicht genervt die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Also," fragte ich stattdessen. „Warum bist du hier?" Pudnuck blickte zu mir auf.

„Ich dir müssen bringen wichtige Neuigkeiten." Ich massierte mir die Stirn.

„Und was sind das für Neuigkeiten?"

„Freunde von Dämonenfrau seien in großer Gefahr." Ich brauchte einige Momente um den Worten des Goblins eine Bedeutung beizumessen. Dann stand ich erprubt auf.

„Ich hab keine Freunde." Auch Pudnuck sprang auf.

„Aber Freunde seien ... ." Ich fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Sie sind nicht meine Freunde. Sie haben mich verraten! Ich will nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben und ich will auch nichts über sie hören!" Pudnuck lief mir hinterher und schlug seine Hände in meinen Mantel um mich aufzuhalten.

„Auch nicht dann, wenn Pudnuck dir sagen, das sie werden sterben?" Meine Hand., die ich bereits nach der Tür ausgestreckt hatte erstarrte.

„Was ... ," ich schluckte. „Was hast du da gesagt?"

„Sie sterben werden, bald. Torak, sie gefangen hat." Wiederstrebend drehte ich mich zu dem Goblin um, sah ihn an und setzte mich wieder an den Tisch.

„Erzähle," sagte ich mit tonloser Stimme.

„Gut, vor einigen Tagen sie gingen aus Stadt. Pudnuck folgte. Sie direkt gingen zum Orkclan des gebrochenen Stoßzahnes. Sehr dumm wenn ihr mich fragen. Torak seien starker und böser Ork. Aber sie gingen. Dann Worte mit Torak gewechselt. Geredet von Frieden. Aber Torak lachen. Sagen Frieden seien für Schwache und es nun eh zu spät seien, weil Chimärenlegion seien auf Vormarsch. Dann er nehmen Freunde gefangen. Freunde sich wehren, besonders lieber Ork. Aber sie zu wenig und Orks zu viel. Torak sagen er wolle Geld von Menschen oder sie sterben. Schicken Ork nach Targos. Ich ihn verfolgt. Aber er kommen nicht in Stadt. Menschen ihn töten. Nachricht verschwunden, ich gesucht und Frist gehen zu Ende. Morgen." Ich schwieg und sah auf meine geballten Hände hinab, fragte mich, warum ich ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte. Dann schlug ich mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Diese verdammten Idioten! Wie können sie so dumm sein und in das Lager eines Orks gehen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann du ihnen werden helfen?" Ich sah zu Pudnuck.

„Nein." Pudnuck zog ein Gesicht, als hätte ihm jemand gesagt das er baden gehen sollte.

„Warum nicht?" Auch Sabrina und Dereth sahen mich fragend an.

„Weil sie es nicht anders verdient haben. Wer so dumm ist, muss auch sehen, das er selbst wieder aus der Sache heraus kommt."

„Aber ... aber ... sie sterben werden!"

„Na und? Was geht es mich an?" Ich bereute es, das ich mir Pudnucks Geschichte überhaupt angehört hatte.

„Elessa, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Dereth war aufgestanden.

„Doch ist es," meinte ich bitter.

„Elessa." Ich drehte mich zu Sabrina um.

„Was?"

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, das du das wirklich willst? Bist du dir sicher, das es nicht nur dein verletzter Stolz ist, der gerade aus dir spricht?" Ich funkelte sie an und stürmte dann aus dem Haus, rannte über die freie Fläche, bis hin zum Waldrand. Wütend und sauer auf alles und jeden, aber vor allem auf mich selbst. Mit einem plötzlichen Wutschrei fuhr ich zu einem Baum herum und schlug mit der Faust zu.

„Verdammt! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Bei jedem Wort schnellte meine Faust nach vorne und schließlich vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Armen und lehnte mich so erschöpft an den Baum.

„Warum du schlagen Baum? Er dir Nichts getan. Lieber schlagen Orks." Ich sah zu Pudnuck hinunter, der einen breiten Knüppel in der Hand hielt und fast schadenfroh zu mir herauf sah. Dann ließ er ihn durch die Luft in den Schnee sausen, wobei er fast von der Bewegung von den Beinen gerissen wurde. „Das auch machen mehr Spaß." Und diesmal war ich mir des vorfreudigen und schadenfrohen Aufleuchtens in seinen Augen gewiss.

_So viel also erst mal zu der Antipartie zwischen Elessa und Riatal._

_Nun, unsere Heldin hat sich also doch noch entschieden ihren Freunden zu Hilfe zu eilen. Das verspricht wieder ein spannendes Kapitel in dem es hoch her gehen wird und wer sich etwas mit Sprichwörtern ausgeht, der wird sich schon denken können wie das nächste Kapitel heißen wird._

_Auch bin ich im Moment noch am zaudern, wie es weiter gehen soll. Einiges hab ich schon im Kopf, aber eben noch nicht alles. Am Besten wird es sein, wenn ich einfach alles mal laufen lasse. Bisher haben mich meine Charaktere noch nie enttäuscht._

_Ach übrigens, wenn jemand Meinungen, Anregungen oder anderweitige Sachen hat, die er nicht mit einer Review klären will kann er das gerne tun unter: __www.elessaelessarweb.de__ . Ihr könnt auch gerne Fragen oder Kritiken an mich schicken, ich bin immer für alles offen._

_Also bis dann!_

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	10. wird Sturm ernten

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_Hallo alle zusammen!_

_Endlich bin ich mit diesem Kapitel fertig. Es hat lange gedauert und es ist auch ziemlich lange geworden. Eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr schreiben, aber dann hab ich beschlossen es ins nächste Kapitel zu schreiben._

_Elessa hat ja nun vor, ihre Freund zu retten und das das nicht unbedingt einfach wird, das kann man sich ja denken. Aber es wird nicht nur nicht einfach, es wird fast unmöglich._

_Und als dann alles schon verloren scheint, wird Elessa wieder von ihrem Berserkerrausch ergriffen._

_Aber ob dieser ihr wirklich helfen kann oder nicht doch mehr Probleme nach sich zieht, als sie sie sowieso schon hat? Nun, das werden wir jetzt wohl bald sehen._

9. Kapitel

- . . . wird Sturm ernten

Ich duckte mich noch ein ganzes Stück weiter in die Felsen und wartete bis der riesenhafte Ork an meinem Versteck vorbei gegangen war. Dann hob ich den Kopf und rutschte wieder bis an den Rand der Klippe vor. Pudnuck hatte recht gehabt als er behauptete es wäre besser, wenn er vorging.

Ich zweifelte zwar das seine Schleichkünste es mit meinen aufnehmen konnten, aber er hatte einen Vorteil auf seiner Seite gegen denn es mir schwer fiel anzukommen. Er war klein. Und verdammt schnell. Einige male hatte ich ihn zurückrufen müssen, als wir ihm zu dem Lager der Orks gefolgt waren. Zwar hatten wir ihn noch gehört, weil Pudnuck sich seinen Weg so durch das Unterholz bahnte, dass man ihn gar nicht überhören konnte, aber er war eindeutig verschwunden gewesen.

Zugegeben, diese Art des Anschleichens hatte auch etwas für sich, wenn man so klein war wie der Goblin. Keiner würde denken, das sich so ein Feind nähern würde und einen Goblin konnte man aus der Entfernung leicht für irgendein Tier halten, das durch das Unterholz brach. Etwas, das für mich allerdings nicht in Frage kam.

Und jetzt lag ich hier auf dem Bauch und beobachtet schon eine ganze Weile das Lager der Orks. Ab und an musste ich mich in die Felsen zurück ziehen, wenn die Wache vorbeikam, aber ansonsten blieb alles ruhig. Pudnuck hatte sich auch noch nicht blicken lassen und ich hoffte, das er bald zurück kommen würde. Zwar war die Nacht noch lang und die Feuer im Lager brannten hoch, aber man sollte ja sein Glück auch nicht überschätzen und es war nur noch ein Frage der Zeit bis mich eine der Wachen aus puren Zufall entdecken würde.

Steine lösten sich hinter mir und ich fuhr in einer schnellen Bewegung herum und zog meinen Dolch, aber der kleine Schatten der mir hinter einem Felsen zuwinkte gehörte Pudnuck. Ich schlich mich zu ihm und er gab mir mit einer Geste zu verstehen, das ich ihm folgen sollte.

Der Goblin führte mich zurück zu Sabrina und Dereth, die in einiger Entfernung vom Lager auf uns warteten. Pudnuck warf noch mal einen Blick in die Runde dann erklärte er:

„Sein unmöglich in Lager zu kommen ohne gesehen zu werden."

„Und weiter?" Wollte ich wissen.

„Belauscht Orks, furchtbarer Akzent." Er schüttelte sich und ich war nahe dran ihn zu schütteln. „Aber ich verstanden, ungefähr."

„Also?"

„Freunde in Höhle in Felswand. Nur ein Weg, stark bewacht und steil. Wir klettern und dann müssten kämpfen. Unmöglich ihn gehen leise und geheim." Ich trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Und was genau soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Das was ich sagen. Seien unmöglich zu retten Freunde von Dämonenfrau." Sabrina sah erst Dereth an und dann mich.

„Und wenn wir sie, nun sagen wir mal, nicht heimlich sondern ganz offen befreien?" Ich sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun, du hast uns erzählt, das die Orks ein Teil der Chimärenlegion sind. Und die Chimärenlegion umfasst viele Rassen. Orks und Goblins mögen ihre Vortrupps sein, aber die eigentliche Armee und auch Führungskaste besteht aus Magiern, Halbdämonen, Halbdrachen, Drachen und eben auch ... ." Sie sah mich an. „Tieflingen." Einen Moment brauchte ich, um zu verstehen worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Du meinst doch nicht, das ich ... ? Oh nein! Auf keinen Fall!"

„Aber Elessa," mischte sich nun auch Dereth ein. „Du hast selber gesagt, das Pudnuck dich auch für eine hohe Dämonenfrau gehalten hat."

„Nicht gehalten hat. Sie seien!" Der Goblin sah böse zu Dereth, als hätte mich dieser tödlichst Beleidigt. „Sie seien!" Beharrte er erneut.

„Da siehst dus. Wenn du nun also, ganz offen zu den Orks gehst und verlangst das sie die Gefangenen an die Chimärenlegion übergeben, weil z.B. Shaeringkal das so will ... ." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und ich überlegte.

„Es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, die auch mir einfallen würde." Bestätigte Sabrina und ich warf einen Blick auf Pudnuck.

„He Goblin, was du da sagst ist auch ganz sicher die Wahrheit?"

„Ich schwören, bei mein Leben!" Ich atmete tief ein und warf einen Blick zurück zu den Klippen. „Also gut, aber du Pudnuck wirst mich begleiten! Und wehe dir, wenn du gelogen hast!"

Ich schritt fest und sicher aus, wie jemand, der es gewohnt war anderen Befehle zu geben und Pudnuck trippelte einige Schritte hinter mir. Mein grünes Hemd hatte ich ausgezogen und trug nun das rötliche Kettenhemd ganz offen über meinem weißen, was ihm selbst im wenigen Licht des Mondes ein unheilvolles, bedrohliches Glitzern abverlangte. Dolch und Schwert hatte ich so zurecht gerückt, das sie jeder sehen konnte und meinen doch etwas schäbigen Mantel hatte ich mir so um die Schultern gelegt, das man merken musste, wie ungern ich ihn trug und auch nur, weil mich die Kälte dazu zwang.

Die Haare, in einem wilden durcheinander hoch gesteckt und mit etlichen Knochen und Federn geschmückt, von denen ich gar nicht wissen wollte, wo Pudnuck sie aufgetrieben hatte und von welchen Tieren sie waren, marschierte ich schnurstracks auf das offene Tor der Orks zu, wo zwei der großen Biester wache standen.

Mein Herz hämmerte und ich hoffte, das mir keiner der Orks anmerken würde wir nervös ich war. Denn das war ich und mit jedem Schritt, den ich weiter auf das Tor zuging wurde mir mehr bewusst, wie dünn das Eis war auf das ich mich zugbewegte. Darüber nachdenken, was alles schief gehen konnte, wollte ich erst gar nicht, obwohl mir Sabrina und Dereth mehrmals versichert hatten, das selbst sie mich so nicht wiedererkennen würden.

Einer der Orks wand seinen Kopf in meine Richtung dann drehte er sich zu seinem Clanmitglied herum worauf dieses im Lager verschwand. Brüll und Knurrlaute folgten und noch bevor ich Nahe genug heran war, um auch nur ein Wort zu rufen, standen mindestens zehn Orks am Tor. Jetzt war es zu spät zum Umkehren.

Ich warf Pudnuck noch mal einen abschätzenden Blick zu und ging dann ohne zu zögern weiter. Die Orks nicht zu beachten und wie selbstverständlich an ihnen vorbei zu gehen, so als wäre das für mich das natürlichste der Welt, viel mir alles andere als leicht. Weit kam ich auch nicht, als mir einer der haarigen Wesen den Weg verstellte.

„Was du wollen? Nicht erwünscht, verschwinden!" Ich sah ihn an, als wäre der Ork komplett wahnsinnig.

„Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen oder einfach nur dumm?" Fragte ich in barschem Ton. „Weißt du nicht wer ich bin, Vieh? Lass mich passieren, bevor ich die Geduld verliere und dich von deinem hässlichen Kopf trenne!" Ohne ihn auch nur weiter zu beachten schritt ich weiter. Der Ork fuhr herum und packte mich am Arm.

Ich reagierte aus purer Gewohntheit. Wirbelte herum, zog meinen Dolch und rammte ihm dem Ork ins Herzen. Neben mir konnte ich hören, wie Pudnuck stark die Luft einzog und ich fragte mich, was mich eigentlich dazu verleitet hatte diese Dummheit zu begehen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät und es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit wieder aus der Situation heraus zu finden.

Ich zog meinen Dolch aus dem toten Körper, sah angeekelt auf das Blut und wischte es am Fell des Toten ab, dann steckte ich den Dolch mit einer beiläufigen Geste wieder ein und drehte mich zu einem der Orks um.

„Du!" Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und schien wie aus einer Erstarrung zu erwachen. „Bring mich zu Torak. Sofort!" Die Reaktion überraschte mich. Der Ork wirbelte herum und beeilte sich durch das Tor zu treten. Dort stehen geblieben, drehte er sich zu mir um und sah mich an. Ich blickte noch mal kurz die anderen Orks an, die aber schnell ihre Blicke abwandten und folgte meinem unfreiwilligen Führer. Hinter mir hörte ich wie Pudnuck irgendetwas auf einer seltsamen Knurrsprache sagte. Als ich seine trippelnden Schritte neben mir hörte fragte ich ihn danach. Er zuckte mit den Schultern

„Ich ihnen nur gesagt, das sie können froh sein noch zu leben." Fragend blickte ich ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sagen, du normalerweise nie sagen was du willst. Du einfach nehmen." Der Goblin grinste und ich fragte mich, ob er das wirklich ernst gemeint hatte.

Dann wand ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne und konzentrierte mich auf das was ich sah. Es war nicht besonders ermutigend. Überall wo wir vorbei kamen reckten uns Orks ihr Gesichter entgehen und ich kam auf mindestens dreißig. Wenn man davon ausgehen musste, das sich auch in den Zelten und in den Höhlen noch welche aufhielten, dann konnten es durchweg fünfzig Orks sein, mit denen ich es im Ernstfall zu tun bekommen würde. Zu viele um es überhaupt nur in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Und auch was den weg zu en Höhlen anging hatte Pudnuck recht. Er war steil und selbst auf dem weg den der Ork ging mussten wir an einigen Stelle fast klettern. Es gab absolut keine Möglichkeit hier ungesehen und vor allem ungewollt herein oder hinaus zu kommen. Ich würde alles auf die eine Karte setzten müssen, die ich hatte. Auch wen es ausgerechnet die war, auf die ich am wenigsten vertraute.

Wir passierten den Höhleneingang, wo mehrere, besonders große Orks wache hielten und uns misstrauisch hinterher blickten. Ich ignorierte das Gefühl mich umzudrehen und stieß stattdessen den Ork an der uns führte.

„He Ork, wie weit noch?" Der Ork drehte sich mit einem Knurren zu mir um und weiß in einen weiteren, hell erleuchteten Höhlengang, in dem wieder zwei Orks standen. Ich schritt ohne sie alle drei zu beachten voraus und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken erweiterte sich die Höhle und ich sah mich mehr behaarten Biestern gegenüber als mir lieb war.

Ganz hinten in der Höhle regte sich etwas und ein besonders großer und hässlicher Ork erhob sich und kam auf mich zu. Der Ork, der mich geführt hatte ging an mir vorbei und auf den Neuen zu. Sie wechselten einige Laute und Pudnuck raunte mir zu, das es sich bei dem anderen Ork um Torak handelte. Wie hätte es auch anders ein können? Ich beschloss meiner Rolle weiter etwas Nahrung zu geben und ging einfach durch die Reihen der am Lagerfeuer sitzenden Orks hindurch. Vor Torak blieb ich stehen und maß ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Du bist also Torak?!" Stellte ich mit überheblicher Stimme fest. „Nun, du siehst noch schäbiger aus, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Aber seiß drum," ich schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab als ich bemerkte das er was sagen wollte. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mich über dich zu wundern, das tun andere. Ich bin hier um etwas zu holen." Torak sah mich weiter mit einem misstrauischem Glitzern in den Augen an.

„Wer du seien, das du so todesmutig und kommen in Toraks Höhle Mensch?" Meine Augen zogen sich zusammen und ich beugte mich ein Stück vor, so das Torak die Zeichen in meinem Gesicht sehen musste. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Torak zog erst die Augen zusammen und riss sie dann auf.

„Ich bin kein Mensch, Ork. Pass auf was du sagst, oder du kannst dich zu deiner Torwache gesellen!" Torak drehte sich zu dem Ork um und die Beiden wechselten wieder einige Laute.

„Du haben Ork erschlagen." Ich ignorierte die Worte und sah mich aufmerksam in der Höhle um.

„Und weiter? Er hat mich angefasst. Glaubst du ich lasse mich von schmutzigen Orkhänden besudeln?" Nun drehte ich mich wieder zu Torak um. „Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über solche Nebensächlichkeiten zu reden. Vielmehr interessiert es mich oder besser gesagt Sherincal, warum der Angriff auf Targos fehl ging und warum diese hinterhältige Menschenbrut immer noch lebt."

„Ich das ihr schon gesagt haben, persönlich. Weil dumme Menschen hatten Hilfe. Warum sie mich fragen Sachen, die sie schon wissen?" Ups. Ich drehte mich um, um meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen und fuhr dann in einem fast seufzenden Tonfall fort.

„Wer soll schon diesen Halbdrachen verstehen. Wenn sie aufgebracht ist, dann kann sie Niemand mehr beruhigen und im Moment ist sie sehr aufgebracht! Die Chimärenlegion rückt vor und Targos ist immer noch nicht besiegt. Sherincal will sich persönlich bei den Menschen dafür ‚bedanken' das sie Targos zu Hilfe gekommen sind. Also, wo sind sie?"

„Sherincal nichts wissen, von Dreien wo ich gefangen." Ich konnte sehen wie sich einige Orks im Raum erhoben.

„Oh," machte ich abfällig. „Du hast wirklich geglaubt, das sie es nicht weiß? Dann bist du tatsächlich noch dümmer als ich gedacht habe. Aber mir ist nicht nach streiten zu mute. He Goblin, zeig es ihm." Pudnuck trippelte an und überreichte Torak ein Schreiben. Sabrina hatte es zusammen mit Dereths Hilfe und etwas Elfenmagie nach den Beschreibungen von Pudnuck angefertigt, der selber so ein ähnliches Schreiben bekommen hatte, als ihm der Befehl zukam mit seinem Goblinstamm sich am Angriff auf Targos zu beteiligen. Ich betete, das es Torak täuschte.

Der Ork lass sich das Schreiben einmal durch, dann blickte er auf, sah mich, dann Pudnuck und schließlich noch mal mich an und lass das Schreiben erneut. Ich wanderte in der Zeit durch die Höhle und versuchte mir so viel zu merken wie nur irgend möglich und gleichzeitig so wenig nervös zu wirken, wie es gerade noch ging. Dann hatte ich meine Runde beendet und auch Torak schien schließlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein.

„Du Glück haben, das du kommen von Sherincal, ich dich sonst hätte zu Abend gegessen." Ich zog es vor dieser Bemerkung keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Was ist also nun? Sherincal wartet nicht gern und ich auch nicht. Wo sind diese Bastarde?" Der Ork warf noch mal ein Blick auf das Schreiben.

„Werden dich zu ihnen führen. Folgen." Er nahm einen scheit aus dem Feuer und verließ den Raum. Einige Schritte ging es einen Gang entlang, dann bogen wir rechts ab und wieder links. Der Gang wurde schmaler, bis man nur noch mit Mühe hindurchgehen konnte und erweitete sich dann plötzliche wieder in eine Höhle. Ich ging hinter Torak und als er zur Seite trat gab er mir den Blick auf eine große Höhle frei.

Sie war durch ein großes Hölzernes Gitter getrennt und der dahinter liegende Raum wiederum in einzelne Verschläge, die allerdings nicht leer waren. Ich zählte zehn Menschen und fünf Elfen, die sich in bemitleidenswertem zustand in verschiedene Zellen drängten. Manche von ihnen waren verletzt und einige auch angekettet. Es war mir egal. Ich war nicht wegen ihnen hier.

Torak zeigte nach links, wohin er auch die Fackel schwenkte und ich konnte es aufblitzen sehen. An der Wand lehnten Waffen, unter denen ich auch Vasuls Doppelaxt erkannte. Das würde die Sache einfacher machen, wenn auch nicht viel.

Der Ork führte mich an zwei weiteren Zellen vorbei und schließlich in der Letzten wurde ich meinem Ziel gewahr. Ich ballte die Fäuste und musste all meine Willenskraft zusammen nehmen, um Torak nicht auf der Stelle umzubringen. Diese Gefangenen waren mir nicht egal. Auch wenn ich es mir in diesem Moment sehnlichst wünschte.

Vasul war mit schweren Ketten direkt an die Wand gekettet worden und in seinem haarigen Fell klafften an vielen Stellen Wunden und getrockneter, verschmutzter Schorf. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf uns und ließ den Kopf dann wieder sinken.

Riatal hing an einer Kette, die gerade lang genug war, das er mit den Knien den Boden berühren konnte von der Decke. Er hatte weder seine Rüstung noch ein Hemd an und auch auf seiner Haut zeichneten sich die Spuren schwerer Misshandlung ab.

Teraluna schien noch am glimpflichsten davon gekommen zu sein. Sie trug zwar Ketten, die zweifelsohne magisch waren, denn sie glühten ganz leicht, aber ansonsten konnte sie sich frei bewegen. Sie sah auf und erkannte mich prompt.

„Elessa! Was .. wie ... ." Die Stimme versagte ihr und nun hoben auch Riatal und Vasul den Kopf. In Riatals Augen konnte ich Überraschung und Unglauben lesen, während Vasul Mühe hatte aus seinen Augen zu schauen. Torak drehte sich zu mir um.

„Sie dich kennen, du aber sagen ... ."

„Ich habe gar nichts gesagt und natürlich kennen sie mich." Schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. „Immerhin waren sie so freundlich und haben mich nach Targos hineingebracht, so das ich für Sherincal wertvolle Informationen sammeln konnte." Ich lachte. „Wenn man bedenkt wie einfach es mir fiel sie zu manipulieren." Teraluna sah mich ungläubig an, während in Riatals Augen die alte Feindschaft aufflackerte. Wie weh sein Blick wirklich tat, wurde mir erst in dem Moment klar, als ich mich von ihm abwandte und wieder Torak zu.

„Schließ auf." Der Ork sah mich an.

„Warum?"

„Damit ich mich noch für etwas revanchieren kann und außerdem werde ich sie sowieso mitnehmen. Sherincal wartet."

„Das du werden nicht tun." Betont langsam zog ich meine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was?!"

„Sherincal viel können verlangen, können auch haben Ork und Elf, aber nicht Mensch. Er mich verletzt. Er werden sterben, qualvoll. Morgen. Du gerne bleiben und zusehen." Ich unterdrückte das Verlangen Riatal gleich jetzt umzubringen. Was musste sich dieser Idiot auch immer aufführen wie ein Held! Ilamter verfluche ihn.

„Gut," gab ich wiederwillig nach. „Aber bevor du ihn tötest will ich noch etwas mit ihm begleichen." Torak verzog sein Gesicht.

„Er dich auch haben beleidigt."

„Nicht nur das Ork und jetzt gib mir den Schlüssel." Mit einem sadistischen Lächeln reichte ihn mir Torak und ich schloss das Gitter auf. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es wirklich über mich bringen würde, was ich mir ausgedacht hatte, aber ich musste nahe genug an sie heran um ihnen etwas zuflüstern zu können, auch wenn ich dafür etwas im Begriff war zu tun, für das er mich wahrscheinlich hassen würde und dieser Gedanke tat wirklich weh.

Ich blieb vor Riatal stehen und sah kurz und wie ich hoffte voller Hass auf ihn herab, dann packte ich seine Haare und bog seinen Kopf nach hinten. Der Blick der mir entgegenschlug war schlimmer als ich befürchtet hatte. Ich zwang mich zu einem herablassendem Lächeln.

„Du warst dumm Mensch, genauso dumm wie so viele schon vor dir."

„Lass mich los!" Er versuchte sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien, aber ich ließ ihn nicht los, dann brachte ich mein Gesicht nahe vor seins und ich spürte selbst wie ich mich hasste, als ich ihm die nächsten Worte ins Gesicht schlug

„Aber es war süß zu sehen, wie du nicht mehr gewusst hast wo dir der Kopf steht. Hast du wirklich geglaubt jemand wie ich würde sich mit jemandem wie dir einlassen?" Ich lachte erneut.

„Du verlogene Schlange, du hast ... ." Ich zog blitzschnell meinen Dolch und brachte seine Spitze unter seinem Kinn an, so das er gezwungen war den Kopf nach oben zu halten, es sei denn er wollte Gefahr laufen sich selbst aufzuspießen. Blut lief eh schon an der Klinge hinab.

„Elessa!" Teraluna war aufgesprungen blieb aber stehen, als ich die Spitze des Dolches noch ein Stück weiter in Riatals Fleisch bohrte.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht so vorlaut sein, Mensch, oder sehnst du dich so sehr nach dem Tod?" Ich drückte seinen Kopf noch ein Stück weiter zurück, so das er ihn nun in einem fast unmöglichen Winkel halten musste. Sein Blut lief mittlerweile in einem dünnen Strom über meine Hand und endlich geschah das, worauf ich gehofft hatte.

Teraluna sprang mit einem Schrei auf mich zu. Ich wirbelte blitzschnell herum, packte sie am Hals und drückte sie zu Boden, meinen Dolch auf ihrer Brust und mein Kopf dich an ihrem Ohr.

„Um Mitternacht, haltet euch bereit." Laut sagte ich jedoch als ich mich aufrichtet. „Wenn meine Herrin Sherincal dich nicht haben wollte, dann wäre das jetzt dein Tod Elf. Also danke deinem Gott, für die wenigen Tage, die dir noch bleiben!" Ich erhob mich und verließ die Zelle, gab Torak den Schlüssel zurück und ging ihm voraus. Meine linke Hand klammerte sich fest um den Schwertgriff und ich konnte spüren, wie das Leder knarrte, meine andere Hand hatte ich unter dem Mantel zur Faust geballt. Um Mitternacht, das waren noch drei Stunden. Drei Stunden in denen ich mir etwas überlegen musste!

Die Höhle war dunkel, denn die meisten Feuer waren mittlerweile ausgegangen und ein allgegenwärtiges Geräusch verriet mir, das auch die meisten Bewohner dieser Höhle schliefen. Vorsichtig erhob ich mich und ließ meine Augen über die schlafenden Leiber der Orks gleiten.

Ilmater, wie einfach wäre es jetzt alle einfach zu töten. Aber ich hatte keine Zeit um mich solchen verlockenden Gedanken hin zu geben. Ein falsches Geräusch, ein falscher Schritt und wir wären alle dem Tode geweiht.

Vorsichtig arbeitet ich mich zu Torak durch, der an einer Wand lehnte, und lauthals schnarchte. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie nieder und beugte mich zu ihm vor. Sein Atem stank erbärmlich und ich musste mich eines heftigen Übelkeitsgefühl erwären, als ich noch ein Stück näher rückte und meine Hand nach seinem Fell ausstreckte.

Ganz sachte schlossen sich meine Finger um den Schlüssel, den er um den Hals trug. Mein Herz hämmerte. Wenn jetzt etwas – irgendetwas – passierte, dann war ich tot. Ich konzentrierte mich, hob den Schlüssel sacht an und nahm auch meine zweite Hand zu Hilfe.

Der Schlüssel hob sich und ich zog die Schnur unendlich langsam über Toraks Kopf. Kein verräterisches Geräusch erklang und alles blieb ruhig. Selbst Torak schnarchte ungehindert weiter und ich erhob mich lautlos.

Aber wohl doch nicht ganz so lautlos wie ich gehofft hatte. Etwas knackte unter meinen Stiefeln und ich hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Doch Nichts rührte sich und wahrscheinlich hätte sich selbst bei einem viel lauteren Geräusch nichts gerührt, so wie mache der Orks schnarchten, mussten die anderen einen gesunden Schlaf haben, sonst würden sie wahrscheinlich früher oder später vor Müdigkeit sterben.

Ich wand mich zum Ausgang der Höhle und hoffte, das mich Pudnuck dort erwartete.

Er tat es und mit einem knappen Nicken gab ich ihm zu verstehen, das ich den Schlüssel hatte. Pudnuck nickte, blickte sich mit seinen kleinen Goblinaugen kurz um und tappte dann schnell voraus. Zielsicher bewegte er sich durch die Dunkelheit der Höhle. Wir folgten den Tunneln, bis wir die Stelle erreichten, an der sich der Gang zur Höhle erweiterte.

Pudnuck blieb plötzlich stehen und gab mir ein Zeichen es auch zu tun. Ich ließ mich auf die Knie herunter und spähte um die Ecke. Das was ich sah gefiel mir nicht. Am hinterstehen Ende der Gefängnishöhle brannte eine Fackel und das war genau die Stelle, an die ich musste. Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück. Verdammt! Konnte denn nicht ein Mal etwas einfach sein?

Ich riskierte einen weiteren Blick und gab dann Pudnuck ein Zeichen hier auf mich zu warten und mich zu warnen, sollten noch andere ungebetene Geäste auftauchen. Dann schlich ich mich gebückt an den ersten Abzweigungen der Zellen vorbei und ließ mich nochmals ganz auf den Boden nieder. Ein weiterer Blick zeigte mir, das ich richtig gelegen hatte. Die Fackel befand sich genau in der Zelle, in der auch meine Freunde waren. Und mit der Fackel etwas großes haariges, das zweifellos ein Ork war. Ich fasste einen Entschluss und schob mich auf dem Bauch um die Ecke und weiter am Boden entlang, bis ich den Rand der Zelle erreicht hatte.

Vorsichtig ging ich in die Hocke, aber immer darauf bedacht mich außerhalb des Lichtes der Fackel zu halten. Meine Hand glitt zu meinem Dolch, aber dann ließ ich sie wieder sinken. Zu riskant. Traf ich eine Rippe, oder hatte der Ork auch nur den Hauch einer Chance einen Laut auszustoßen, würden wir alle hier sterben. Das Risiko war einfach viel zu groß.

Ich warf nochmals einen Blick in die Zelle und erkannte, das der Ork erregt auf Vasul einredete, was er allerdings sagte, das konnte ich nicht verstehen. Ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Für einen überaus kurzen Moment schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich, dann drehte ich meinen Kopf sah noch mal zu dem Ork und kroch um die Ecke in die Zelle.

Keiner bemerkte mich, langsam, unendlich langsam schlich ich noch einen Schritt weiter und dann noch einen. Ich war so nah dran, das ich nur meine Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um den Ork zu berühren. Ein kurzer Blick zu Riatal zeigte mir, das er mich nicht verraten konnte, weil er schlief. Meine Augen kehrten wieder auf den Rücken des Orks zurück und mit einem Mal, war es wieder da, ein eiskaltes Gefühl, das mir sagte, was ich zu tun hatte.

Ein Gefühl das mich schon früher in der Wildnis oft aus brenzligen Situationen gerettet hatte. Etwas, das mir einfach sagte, was ich zu tun und wie ich zu reagieren hatte. Ich brauchte nicht mehr zu denken oder zu überlegen, ich wusste es einfach. Und ich tat es.

Ein weiterer Schritt brachte mich unmittelbar hinter den Ork und ich richtete mich langsam auf, bis meine Augen über seine Schulter blicken konnten. Wie ein zweiter, lautloser Schatten stand ich hinter ihm und konnte sein Herz schlagen hören, ja sogar das lautlose Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Adern nahm ich war. Meine Hände griffen nach oben, packten zu. Der Ork hatte nicht einmal Zeit, einen weiteren Atemzug zu nehmen, bevor ich ihm das Genick brach.

Ich versuchte ihn so leise wie möglich zu Boden gleiten zu lassen und als ich endlich aufblickte sah ich in Teralunas immer noch vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen und auch Vasul sah mich an, als wäre ich einfach aus dem Nichts erschienen.

„Aber wie ... woher ... ?" Ich schnitt ihr das Wort mit einer Handbewegung ab.

„Später, deine Hände." Sie reichte sie mir und ich schloss ihre Ketten auf, dann gab ich ihr die Schlüssel und sie befreite Vasul. Ich ging aus der Zelle und winkte Pudnuck heran, sprach kurz mit ihm und schickte ihn wieder zurück in den Gang. Er würde aufpassen, das uns auf dem Weg nach draußen Niemand zufällig überraschte. Dann ging ich wieder zurück zu Teraluna. Sie hatte Vasul bereits befreit und machte sich nun an Riatals Ketten zu schaffen.

Jener schlug plötzlich die Augen auf, sah erst Teraluna dann Vasul und schließlich mich an. Aus seinem Gesicht wich die wenige Farbe, die noch darin war. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ich ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen sondern drehte mich um und ging zu den Waffen. Schnell hatte ich die meiner Freunde herausgesucht und bereit gelegt. Als ich mich wieder um drehte sah ich wie Teraluna gerade dabei war eine der anderen Zellen aufzuschließen. Ich ging zu ihr.

„Was tust du da?" Sie sah mich überrascht an, antwortete aber ebenso leise.

„Ich befreie sie. Niemand verdient es in der Hand dieser Tiere zu sein."

„Wir können sie nicht alle befreien. Genau genommen kann ich ja noch nicht einmal euch befreien. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, das wir noch nicht alle tot sind!"

„Ich lasse sie aber nicht hier! Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin Druidin und somit jedem Leben verpflichtet." Ich packte sie am Arm.

„Du wirst sie nicht befreien. Ich riskiere mein Leben nicht, um irgend so einen Abschaum hier heraus zu holen. Ich riskiere es für euch und für Niemanden sonst!" Kalt blickte ich sie an. „Wenn du das nicht willst, kannst du gerne hier bleiben."

„Aber wir können doch nicht ... ."

„Elessa hat recht." Ich drehte mich zu Riatal um, der sich gerade seinen Mantel über die Schultern warf. „Es gilt, sie oder wir." Seine Augen wanderte für einen kurzen Moment zu mir, wichen aber meinem direkten Blick aus, was mir nur recht war.

Teraluna sah versteinert von ihm zu mir und wieder zurück zu den trostlosen Gestalten, die überhaupt Nichts von alle dem mit bekommen hatten.

„So schwer es dir auch fallen mag, aber sieh es ein. Sie sind schon längst tot." Ich konnte sehen, wie in ihr die Verzweiflung nach oben stieg und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Wir brauchten einen kühlen Kopf um hier heraus zu kommen und keine panischen Anfälle.

Einen Moment blinzelte sie, so als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen, dann warf sie noch mal einen Blick in die Käfige, wand sich dann um und ging zu ihren Sachen. Ich folgte ihr, wobei ich es tunlichst vermeidete in Riatals Richtung zu sehen.

Am Ausgang der Höhle traf ich auf Vasul. Er nickte mir zu und ich erwiderte es. Dann drehte ich mich noch mal zu ihnen um.

„Ich will keinen einzigen Ton hören! Nicht mal ein Atemholen!" Ich sah in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels. „Ich gehe voraus."

Der Tunnel war dunkler als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Das mochte aber auch daran liegen, das ich nun um einiges Nervöser war, da ich wusste, wie viel wir schon geschafft und was noch vor uns lag und die Möglichkeit der Dinge die schief gehen konnten, wurde größer mit jedem Schritt den ich tat.

Mein Herz raste und auch meine Atmung ging schneller als normal und ich spürte das leichte zittern meiner Hände, die den Schwertgriff fest umspannten. Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, was wenn ... nein, ich durfte nicht dran denken. Ich musste nach vorne Blicken, nicht zurück.

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und wand den Kopf. Vasul stand hinter mir und nickte mir zu. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat mit einem entschlossenem Schritt in den Haupttunnel. Kein Ork. Vorsichtig schlich ich einige Schritte weiter und späte in die Abzweigung, die zu der Hölle führte, in der die ganzen Orks schnarchten. Sie schnarchten immer noch und ich begann meinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.

Mit einer Geste gab ich ihnen zu verstehen, das sie folgen konnten und wir erreichten unbehelligt den Ausgang der Höhle. Ich sah auf die Zelte und den Bergpfad. Nichts regte sich. Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt aus der Höhle, wo zur Hölle war Pudnuck? Ich verscheuchte den Gedanken, der kleine Kerl stand wahrscheinlich schon am Waldrand und frägt sich wo wir bleiben.

Vorsichtig ging ich meinen Gefährten einige Schritte voraus den Pfad hinunter, kleine Steine lösten sich unter meinen Stiefel und purzelten in die Tiefe. Das Pröckeln hörte sich in meinen Ohren an , als hätte ich gerade eine gigantische Steinlawine losgelöst. Ich schritt weiter.

Ein kurzer Blick zu den Sternen zeigte mir, das wir noch Zeit hatten, bis die Sonne aufging, aber ewig konnten wir uns auch nicht Zeit lassen, immerhin mussten wir noch ein gehöriges Stück Weg zwischen uns und dem Orklager hinter uns bringen.

Ich duckte mich in die Schatten der Felsen und späte auf den freien Platz vor uns, der zum Tor führte. Kein Ork, keine Wache, das war ideal. Aber trotzdem zögerte ich. Zu einfach. Viel zu einfach Elessa, hier stimmt etwas nicht. Hier konnte einfach etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmen. Ich gab Vasul und den anderen zu verstehen, das sie warten sollten und schritt geduckt auf die freie Fläche hinaus, immer nach links und rechts sehend und mich dabei im Kreis drehend. Ich sah Niemanden, ich spürte Niemanden und doch sagte mir etwas, das hier jemand war. Hier war jemand, ich war mir sicher, so sicher, es musste jemand hier sein, es musste ... . Es war.

Doch ich erkannte es erst, als es zu spät war. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich einen Schatten war, klein, gerade an der grenze des Wahrnehmbaren und wären mein Sinne nicht schon die ganze Zeit in Alarmbereitschaft gewesen, dann hätte ich ihn vielleicht auch wirklich nicht gesehen. Doch ich sah ihn, den Schatten des Bolzens, der von einer Armbrust schnellte, gerade als ich mich umdrehte.

Schmerz explodierte in meiner Schulter und ich wurde zu Boden gerissen. Mein Schrei schallte durch die Nacht und binnen weniger Augenblicke waren Teraluna und Riatal an meiner Seite, Vasul stand hoch aufgerichtet vor mir und beobachtete die Orks, die jetzt aus allen Schatten und Zelten kamen, in denen sie sich vorher versteckt hatten. Ich schlug Teralunas Hand bei Seite, als sie nach meiner Schulter greifen wollte.

„Mir fehlt nichts," sagte ich.

„Aber ... ."

„Mir fehlt nichts! Der Bolzen ist nicht eingedrungen. Mein Kettenhemd hat ihn gestoppt. Hier sieh." Ich zeigte ihr meine Schulter, in der tatsächlich keine Wunde prangte und stand auf. Auch wenn ich unverletzt war, so hatte doch allein die Wucht des Armbrustbolzens ausgereicht, um mich von den Beinen zu reisen und ganz nebenbei, weh hatte es auch getan.

Doch die Schmerzen in meiner Schulter vergaß ich sofort, als mein Blick auf die Orks fiel, die sich in einem Kreis um uns herum aufgestellt hatten. Es waren viele. Zu viele. Bestimmt der ganze Stamm und ich fragte mich, wie zum Teufel sie das hatten wissen können.

Die Reihen teilten sich und kein geringerer als Torak trat auf uns zu. Eine große Axt geschultert und einen Morgenstern am Gürtel. Die Orks knurrten und stießen mit langen Lanzen in unsere Richtung, doch Torak gebot dem Tun mit einem lauten Knurrlaut einhalt.

„Ihr sein weit gekommen, aber nun euer Weg zu Ende. Orks vom Clan des gebrochenem Stoßzahnes werden euch töten." Die Orks knurrten und klapperten mit ihren Waffen. „Aber dich," damit zeigte er auf mich. „Werde ich töten. Du mich hast getäuscht Frau und auch wenn du von gleichem Blut. Diesen Verrat du mit deinem Leben bezahlst." Ich erhob mich und zog mein Schwert.

„Elessa ... ." Ich wehrte Riatals Hand ab, als er nach meinem Arm greifen wollte um mich fest zu halten und ging einige Schritte auf Torak zu.

„Hab ich dein Wort, das du sie gehen lässt, wenn ich dich besiege?" Torak grunzte laut.

„Du mich nicht besiegen wirst können! Du sterben!"

„Hab ich dein Wort, Ork!?"

„Du haben. Keiner der Krieger wird euch angreifen, wenn ich tot."

„Gut und jetzt schwöre das bei deinem Gott Tempus!" Torak knurrte, was beweis genug war, das er sein Wort gebrochen hätte. „Schwöre es! Oder hast du Angst gegen mich zu kämpfen?"

„Ich? Angst? Dir doch die Knie zittern!" Er machte eine Pause. „Gut, ich schwören bei Tempus, kein Krieger Hand an euch legen wird. Und nun kämpfe!" Er schwang seine Axt ohne Vorwarnung und ich duckte mich unter dem Hieb weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, wie die anderen aus der reichweite des Orks sprangen.

Meine Hand packte den Mantel und schleuderte ihn von mir, dann zog ich meinen Dolch und drehte mich zu Torak um, der nun auch nach seinem Morgenstern griff. Die Orks um uns herum knurrten und stießen ihre Lanzen auf den Boden, was ein seltsam rhythmisches Geräusch herauf beschwor, das mit meinem Herzschlag gleich zog.

Die Eisenkugel des Morgensterns pfiff durch die Nacht und das hohe Geräusch das sie dabei verursachte bereitete mir eine Gänsehaut. Dies war kein Goblin, kein dahergelaufener Ork. Dies war ein Krieger, ein Anführer, ein zwei Meter großer und mindestens ein Zentner schwerer Koloss, der nur eines wollte, mich töten.

Die kette sauste durch die Luft und ich wich ihr aus, indem ich mich auf den Boden fallen ließ und weg rollte. Die Kugel schlug in die Erde, wirbelte Brocken in die Luft, ich kam auf dem Rücken zu liegen, wollte aufspringen und sah die Axt von Torak auf meinen Kopf zufliegen. Ich riss ihn zur Seite und das Axtblatt schlug wenige Zentimeter neben mir in den Boden.

Meine Beine spannten sich und ich stieß Torak von mir, sprang auf und beobachtete meinen Gegner. Die Orks grölten und irgendwo vernahm ich das Rufen einer Eule. Es war mir egal. Ich musste mich konzentrieren, musste alles ausblenden, wenn ich diesen Kampf gewinnen wollte.

Erneut griff Torak an, schwang seine fürchterliche Waffe durch die Luft. Ich duckte mich unter ihr hindurch und hatte für wenige Augenblicke seine ungeschützte Flanke vor mir. Mein Dolch bohrte sich tief hinein und noch bevor er Gelegenheit hatte mir seine Axt in den Rücken zu schmettern, war ich wieder auf Distanz. Torak grunzte.

„Glück Mensch, nichts weiter." Ich ignorierte seine Worte. Auch Glück gehörte zu einem Krieger. Wieder schoss sein Morgenstern durch die Luft und wieder musste ich ausweichen. Wieder und wieder trieb er mich mit seiner Waffe vor sich her, immer auf Distanz bedacht, so das ich ihm mit meinem Schwert und meinem Dolch nicht zu Nahe kommen konnte. Lange, würde ich das nicht mehr aushalten.

Er führte einen weiteren Streich gegen mich und ich versuchte auszuweichen, war aber nicht schnell genug. Dem Morgenstern entging ich mit knapper Not, aber die Spitze des Axtplattes streifte meinen linken Unteram und schon diese flüchtige Berührung der mächtigen Waffe reichte, damit ich den Dolch fallen ließ und mit einem Schmerzenschrei zurück wich. Die Menge der Orks grunzte und johlte.

„Nun, geben du auf, oder du wollen weiter machen? Sterben wirst du, ich dir überlassen wie." Ich sah auf und in dieses widerliche, behaarte Gesicht. Mein linker Unterarm war aufgeschlitzt und Blut lief daran herunter, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen. Von Glück konnte ich noch sagen, das er noch dran war und nicht neben meinem Dolch auf der Erde lag. Ich packte das Schwert mit der rechten Hand fester. Sollte Torak sich ein anderes Opfer für den nächsten Tag suchen. Ich würde kämpfend sterben.

Torak schien auch zu dieser Meinung gekommen zu sein, denn der hochmütige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand und wurde ernst. Dann sprang er nach vorne, hieb mit dem Morgenstern nach mir, ich drehte mich, drehte mich fast in seine Arme und ließ mein Schwert durch die Luft gleiten, spürte, wie es erst auf Wiederstand traf und dann eintauchte. Ein schmerzerfülltes Grunzen belohnte mich und ich tauchte unter einem Axthieb durch, der so dicht über meinen Kopf fuhr, das ich Haare fallen spürte.

Ich taumelte einige Schritte zurück und drehte mich zu Torak um. Er hatte Axt fallen gelassen und presste sich die Hand auf seine verletzte rechte Schulter. Er bleckte die Zähne und starrte in meine Richtung und ich spürte plötzlich die Veränderung die mit ihm vorging und die ich befürchtet, aber weit weg gesehnt hatte.

„Nun wirst du sterben Mensch!" Er knurrte und stürzte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf mich, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich taumelte rückwärts, als der Morgenstern nur Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht entlang schrammte, duckte mich unter einem weiteren Hieb weg, rollte mich zur Seite und tat alles, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber so konnte ich diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich die besorgten Gesichter meiner Freunde sehen, aber da spielte auch keine Rolle mehr. Ich hatte mich auf einen Kampf eingelassen, den ich nie hätte gewinnen können, aus dem bloßen Versuch Zeit zu schinden, bis mir etwas anderes eingefallen wäre. Wahrscheinlich würde mir nie wieder irgendetwas einfallen.

Ich wich einem weiteren Hieb aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und als ich mich im fallen umdrehte und in die Augen des Orks sah, wusste ich das es vorüber war. er schwang erneut seinen Morgenstern und diesmal hatte ich keine Chance der Eisenkugel mit ihren Dornen auszuweichen.

Sie traf mich ungeschützt in die Rippen und schleuderte mich zu Boden. Ich schrie. Schmerzen durchschlugen meinen Körper, die Hälfte davon schien taub zu sein, ja schien ich nicht einmal mehr bewegen zu können, und doch spürte ich den Schmerz, der mit jedem Schlagen meines Herzens erneut durch die Adern geschickt wurde.

Ich stöhnte, meine Hände gruben sich in das Erdreich und ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, es ging nicht. Jede Bewegung tat weh und je länger ich darüber nachdachte um so mehr wunderte ich mich, das ich noch lebte. Der Hieb hätte mir das Rückrat und den Brustkorb eindrücken müssen. Meine Hand wandere an die Stelle wo mich die Kugel getroffen hatte. Sie fuhr über die unversehrten Nieten des Kettenhemdes. Kein Blut, keine Wunde.

Aber das war unmöglich. Der Schlag hätte selbst einen Plattenpanzer in Stücke geschmettert, diese Kettenhemd hätte er zerreisen müssen! Wie war das nur möglich? Aber ich lebte noch und das war das Wichtigste, über das wie konnte ich mir immer noch Gedanken machen ... wenn ich dazu die Gelegenheit bekam.

Ein Orkstiefel trat in mein Blickfeld und als ich die Augen hob sah ich Torak drohen drüber aufragen, die Axt wieder in der Hand.

„Du noch leben?" Er beugte sich herunter und riss mich an den Haaren hoch. Ich schrie. „Tatsächlich, du noch leben." Er ließ meine Haare wieder los und ich sank auf dem Rücken zu Boden. „Aber nicht mehr lange!" Er trat breitbeinig über mich und hob seine Axt.

„Glück haben Mensch, du schnell sterben. Deine Freunde langsam, qualvoll. Und deine Gebeine ich werde den wilden Tieren zum Fressen geben, sie werden dich zerreisen, auf das du weder zu Tempus noch sonst einem Gott kommen kannst." Er hob seine Axt und meine Augen folgten der Bewegung.

Das war es also gewesen? So würde ich sterben? Ich schloss die Augen und verfluchte mich. So lange hatte ich überlebt, weil ich mich immer nur an eine Regel gehalten hatte. Kümmer dich nur um dich selbst! Nur deshalb hatte ich überlebt. Nur deshalb! Und jetzt würde ich sterben, weil ich ihr einmal nicht gefolgt war! So wollte ich das nicht. ich wollte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt! Nicht jetzt! Nicht für andere! Ich wollte leben!

Und in diesem Augenblick in dem das Gefühl übermächtig wurde regte sich wieder etwas in mir. Es war die selbe Kraft, die ich schon in Targos gespürt hatte, dieses dunkle, kalte Gefühl, das mir aber nichtsdestotrotz Stärke und Macht gab. Es war wieder da, heiß verlangend drängte es sich an die Oberfläche.

Ich schlug die Augen auf, sah auf den Ork, der die Axt erhoben hatte, sah das kurze überraschte Aufflackern in seinen Augen und ich trat zu, mit beiden Beinen, fest. Ich traf seine Kniescheiben, hörte sie brechen und den Ork brüllen. Egal. Ich würde leben. Der Ork viel und ich rollte mich weg, sprang auf. vergessen waren die Schmerzen in meinem Unterarm, vergessen warum ich hier war, alles was zählte war diese Kraft, die ein Ventil brauchte. Ich bückte mich, griff nach dem Morgenstern und schwang ihn durch die Luft, ließ ihn heulen und mit einer einzigen Bewegung ließ ich ihn kraftvoll auf den Ork nieder sausen.

Es krachte und ich spürte die warme, klebrige Masse von Blut und Fleisch die mir ins Gesicht spritzte, als ich Torak den Schädel zertrümmerte.

Atem stand in einer kleinen Wolke vor meinem Gesicht und meine Brust hob und senkte sich doppelt so schnell wie sie eigentlich sollte, Adrenalin schoss durch meinen Körper und alles schien in ein zwielichtiges rotes Licht getaucht zu sein. Ich sah Bewegungen, sah Schatten aus den Augenwinkeln und fuhr herum. Es waren Orks. Noch mehr Orks. Mehr Beute. Mehr Fleisch.

Ich bückte mich ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Meine Hände tasteten über den Boden, fanden Schwert und Dolch. Die Orks immer noch im Auge behaltend erhob ich mich wieder. Ich würde sie töten, ich wollte sie töten! Ich wollte mehr, mehr von dieser roten Flüssigkeit vergießen. Mehr. Mehr. Mehr!

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und ich wirbelte herum, erkannte einen weiteren Ork, hob den Dolch, doch jemand anderes fiel mir in die Bewegung. Ich erkannte eine kleinere Gestalt, zierlicher. Mein Blick klärte sich und ich sah Teraluna und der große Schatten war Vasul. Riatal stand neben mir.

Was war geschehen? Ich sah auf die Leiche Toraks, dann auf meine Blut verschmierten Hände. Hatte ich ihn getötet? Ich wusste es nicht mehr.

„Elessa? Alles in Ordnung?" Ich griff mir an den Kopf und verschmierte das Blut dadurch noch mehr.

„Nein," sagte ich.

„Los, wir müssen hier weg!" Ich sah zu Riatal und dann zu den Orks. Er hatte recht. Wir mussten hier weg. Vorsichtig setzten wir uns in Bewegung, schritten auf das Tor zu, die Orks nicht aus den Augen lassend, aber diese rührten sich nicht, nicht Einer von ihnen.

Wir erreichten das Tor, dann den Waldrand und schließlich verschluckten uns die Schatten und wir wurden Unsichtbar in der Nacht.

Das Wasser war bitter kalt und doch hatte ich das Gefühl, das mein ganzer Körper glühte. Irgendetwas war mit mir nicht in Ordnung. Etwas stimmte einfach nicht. Ich stand in dem Bach und das Wasser umspülte meine Hüften. Am Ufer lag Schnee und am Rand des Baches bildeten sich Eiskristalle. Mein Atem stand in kleinen Wolken vor meinem Mund und doch klebet auf meinem Körper der Schweiß.

„Elessa! Komm endlich raus!" Ich ignorierte Teraluna. Wir waren fast die ganze Nacht vor den Orks geflohen, ohne zu wissen ob sie uns auch verfolgten, aber jetzt wo sich langsam die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Himmel zeigten war uns bewusst geworden, das die Orks sich an da Wort ihres toten Anführers gehalten hatten.

So hatten wir eine Rast eingelegt und ich war schwer in den Schnee gestürzt, von einem Zitterkrampf geschüttelt, der mich immer noch nicht los gelassen hatte. Etwas ... geschah mit mir, das ich nicht verstand und über das ich auch keine Kontrolle hatte und das machte mir Angst. Zudem war mir heiß! Unsagbar heiß, ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, von innen heraus zu verbrennen und war kurzerhand in den Bach gestiegen um mich abzukühlen. Aber selbst das eisige Wasser half nicht. Ich fror zwar auf meiner Haut, aber in meinem Inneren brannte ein Feuer, zu heiß, als das es mir keine Schmerzen bereiten würde, gerade so, als wollte es aus mir heraus brechen!

„Elessa!" Ich drehte mich nun doch zu ihr um. Wie ein Schatten stand sie am Ufer und winke mir zu. Das Bild verschwamm vor meinen Augen und ich wankte, fing mich wieder und wollte auf das Ufer zu gehen, aber meine Beine bewegten sich nicht so wie ich es wollte. Träge, zu langsam setzten sie sich voreinander und als ich gerade mal zwei Schritte getan hatte merkte ich wie sich wieder die ganze Welt um mich herum, zu drehen begann. Ich kippte, machte mich auf den Aufschlag ins Wasser gefasst, der nicht kam und erst als die bitter Kälte um meine Beine nach ließ, wurde ich gewahr, das mich jemand aus dem Wasser trug.

Träge versuchte ich die Augen zu öffnen und die Gestalt über mir zu erkennen, aber die zeichnete sich ebenfalls wie alles andere nur als dunkler Schatten vor meinen Augen ab. Doch ich fühlte mich wohl, geborgen und so drückte ich mich einfach noch etwas fester in die Arme und ließ alles andere einfach an mir vorüber ziehen.

Sie legten mich vorsichtig auf einen Mantel, der am Feuer lag und ich hörte ihre Stimme wie durch einen dichten Nebel an mein Ohr dringen.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Das war Teralunas Stimme und ich spürte wie sie meinen verletzten Arm nahm.

„Die Wunden sind nicht schwer und Gift kann ich auch keines entdecken." Sie ließ meinen Arm wieder los. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären woher dieser Schwächeanfall kommt."

Während sie gesprochen hatte, hatte ich versucht nicht auf das brennen in meinem Körper zu reagieren, aber es war immer schlimmer geworden, jetzt da ich aus dem Wasser heraus war. Ich schrie, wand mich unter dieser Hitze, die mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche wollte und als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich wieder alles nur durch einen roten Schleier, so als würde das Feuer vor meinen Augen brennen.

„Elessa! Um Helms Willen, halt still! Riatal hilf mir!" Ich spürte Arme, die mich versuchten fest zu halten, aber ich schüttelte sie ab, bäumte mich wie gegen unsichtbare Fesseln auf und versuchte mich zu befreien.

„Teraluna, sieh, ihre Zeichen, sie glühen rot, so als wollten sie anfangen zu brennen und ihre Haut fühlt sich an, als würde unter ihr Feuer glühen!"

„Ja doch, ich weiß! Ich sehe es auch!" Sie klang panisch. „Halt sie fest, ich versuche einen Schlafzauber zu weben, vielleicht beruhigt sie das!" Starke Arme packten mich und versuchten mich fest zu halten. Aber ich wollte nicht festgehalten werden, ich wollte toben, diesen Schmerz heraus brüllen um ihn nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Dann hörte ich Worte, die tief in mein Bewusstsein eindrangen. Fremde Worte, die ich nicht verstand und die mir nichts sagten, aber die Ruhe spendeten.

Eine Ruhe, die sich wie kühlendes Eis über meinen erhitzen Geist legten und ihn gewaltsam zur Ruhe zwangen. Ich wehrte mich, wollte das nicht, aber bevor ich mich richtig dagegen wehren konnte, glitten meine aufgewühlten Gedanken ab. Ich schloss die Augen und überließ mich der Schwärze, die Linderung versprach. Dann war ich eingeschlafen und träumte. Träumte von Blut.

Ich erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf, der mir kaum Erholung gebracht hatte. Stimmen waren um mich herum, eine Hand legte sich auf meine Stirn und als sich mein Blick klärte, erkannte ich Sabrinas Gesicht, das sich über mich beugte. Sie sah besorgt aus.

„Sie ist aufgewacht." Andere Gesichter kamen in mein Blickfeld und erst nach und nach wollten meine Gedanken ihnen Namen und Bedeutung beimessen. Schließlich fragte mich Sabrina:

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Ich schloss die Augen.

„Schlecht." Schon dieses eine Wort kostete mich mehr Kraft, als ich eigentlich hatte. Sabrina lächelte und stimmte dann einen Singsang an, denn ich nicht verstand, aber dessen Wirkung mich erreichte. Der Nebel, der sich wie zähflüssiger Schleim um meinen Geist gelegt hatte lichtete sich und wenigstens bewegten sich meine Gedanken wieder auf Bahnen, denen ich folgen konnte.

Auch Kraft kehrte in meine müden Glieder zurück und ich setzte mich langsam auf. Die Welt drehte sich immer noch um mich und fragend sahen mich meine Gefährten an. Ich griff mir an den Kopf, als ein plötzlicher Schmerz durch ihn hindurchschoss.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte ich mit müder Stimme.

„An was kannst du dich denn nicht erinnern?" Ich sah Teraluna an und dir Wahrheit wäre gewesen, wenn ich alles gesagt hätte.

„Ich hab euch aus dem Lager der Orks befreien wollen und bin gegen Torak angetreten. Danach ... verschwimmt alles. Nur noch dunkle Schatten, nichts genaues." Teraluna wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Sabrina und Dereth. „Was ist?" Wollte ich wissen, aber Teraluna schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nichts wichtiges. Du hast Torak auch besiegt und wir sind heil aus dem Lager der Orks gekommen. Dank dir." Sie wollte aufmunternd lächeln. „Wahrscheinlich warst du nach deinem Kampf einfach zu erschöpft, um dich an den Weg zu erinnern." Wieder lächelte sie ein missglücktes Lächeln. Sie verschwiegen mir etwas, doch ich hatte weder die Lust noch die Kraft mich jetzt mit ihnen zu streiten. Darum konnte ich mich kümmern, wenn es mir besser ging. Also, aß ich erst mal was und schlang mir mehrere warme decken um die Schultern.

Keiner Sprach mit mir und die Stimmung wirkte irgendwie gedrückt. Wenn ich in Riatals Richtung sah, schaute er weg. Die drei Elfen unterhielten sich leise miteinander und warfen mir immer dann Blicke zu, wenn sie glaubten ich bemerke es nicht. Vasul verhielt sich noch am unauffälligsten. Er kam zu mir und wir unterhielten uns über belanglose Dinge, die ich genauso schnell wieder vergaß, wie ich sie hörte.

Aber irgendwann hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich erhob mich und wollte in den Wald gehen um alleine zu sein, als Teraluna mich vorsichtig am Arm ergriff.

„Wo willst du hin?" In ihrer Stimme schwand ein fast befehlender Unterton mit.

„Wohin man eben mal alleine muss." Sagte ich verärgert und machte mich los.

„Oh," machte sie verlegen.

„Was dachtest du denn? Das ich zurück zu den Orks laufe und ihnen verrate wo ihr euch aufhaltet, damit sie euch alle töten?" Teraluna erbleichte und mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, das sie genau das gedacht haben musste. Und sie bemerkte, das ich es wusste. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen drehte sie sich um und ging zurück ans Feuer. Mein Blick schweifte über sie alle und mit einem mal fühlte ich mich weiter von ihnen entfernt als jemals zuvor.

_Tja, das sieht nicht gerade gut für unsere Freunde aus. gerade als sie anfingen sich zu vertrauen kam der Bruch. Fronten sind wieder aufgestellt und wer kann eigentlich wem trauen und warum?_

_Elessa hat mit ihren Kommentaren und ihrem Verhalten natürlich Öl ins Feuer gegossen, teilweise ohne es zu ahnen oder sich daran zu erinnern und so trifft sie das plötzlich wieder aufflackernde Misstrauen ihrer Gefährten hart, denn eigentlich vertraut sie ihnen immer noch._

_Doch gerade jetzt wird der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe gebraucht, denn während sie in den Händen der Orks waren, haben die Goblinlegionen ihre Angriffe auf Targos nicht eingestellt, im Gegenteil . . ._

_Also seid gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel und ich freue mich wie immer über eure Meinungen! Alles Gute._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	11. Schnee und Asche

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_So, da bin ich wieder._

_Ein weiteres Kapitel ist geschrieben, indem wieder so einiges passiert. Zum einen wird geklärt, was es mit Elessas plötzlichem Blutrausch auf sich hat, aber das ist nicht alles._

_Zur Zeit herrscht ja nun eine ziemlich angespanntes Verhältnis in unserer Heldentruppe und ob das gerade für die vor ihnen liegenden Aufgaben so gut ist, nun ja._

_Auch kommen sich Riatal und Elessa mal wieder ein ganzes Stück näher, aber etwas scheint unsere Heldin davon abzuhalten ihren Gefühlen, die ja nun mehr sehr offensichtlich sind, nachzugeben. Was das ist nun ja, ein ander mal._

_Doch was ist in der zwischen Zeit wohl aus Targos geworden?_

_Lest selbst._

10. Kapitel

- Schnee und Asche

Es tat gut alleine zu sein. Keine Blicke auf einem zu spüren, keine bohrenden Fragen. Einfach nur alleine zu sein, das war im Moment das was ich am meisten brauchte. Aber wie so vieles wurde es mir nicht gegönnt. Ich hörte Schritte, die mir durch das Unterholz gefolgt waren.

Ich zog nicht meinen Dolch, denn ich wusste, wer sich da zu mir gesellte und als Sabrina schließlich auf die kleine Lichtung trat drehte ich mich mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um.

„Was willst du?" Sie blieb stehen und sah mich eine Weile schweigend an.

„Du darfst es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, sie sind verwirrt." Ich schnaufte.

„Ich nehmen es ihnen nicht übel." Sabrina lächelte.

„Doch das tust du. Aber du musst dich auch mal in ihre Lage versetzten. Teraluna hat mir erzählt, was im Lager der Orks passiert ist und du musst dir nur mal deine Worte überlegen, die du ihnen, besonders Riatal an den Kopf geworfen hast." Ich zuckte zusammen. Sabrina bemerkte es und ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Es ist nicht zu übersehen. Du magst diesen Menschen. Du magst ihn sehr." Ich schnitt ihr mit einer Geste das Wort ab.

„Was willst du?"

„Dir helfen sie zu verstehen. Dereth und Teraluna wollen zwar nicht, das ich es dir sage, aber ich werde nicht zuschauen, wie dieser nagende Zweifel sich zwischen euch drängt." Sie überließ es mir, auf wenn sich das _euch_ nun genau bezog.

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig?" Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Weil ich so etwas schon mal zugelassen habe und ich habe es für immer bereut." Einen Augenblick trat stille ein, aber dann drehte ich mich ganz zu ihr um und fragte:

„Was wollen sie das du mir nichts sagst?"

„Was mit dir passiert ist." Sie sah mich kurz an und fuhr dann fort. „Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern? An irgendetwas?" Ich überlegte.

„Ja," sagte ich zögernd. „Da ist etwas, eine Gefühl. Es war, als wollte etwas aus mir heraus, so mächtig, das ich glaubte, ich würde verbrennen." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Aber ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich es mir auch nicht nur eingebildet habe."

„Hast du nicht. Teraluna hat es mir genauso beschrieben. Es ist während dem Kampf mit dem Ork passiert. Sie sagte mir, das sie schon glaubte, du würdest sterben. Aber dann hättest du dich plötzlich wie ein Berserker gewehrt. Wie ein Dämon hättest du gekämpft, kalt und brutal. Sie sagte, das deine Augen und deine Zeichen angefangen hätten rot zu leuchten, zu glühen, als wollten sie anfangen zu brennen." Ich schluckte und ohne mein zutun fuhren meine Finger über die Markierungen in meinem Gesicht.

„Sie hätte dich davon abhalten müssen auch die anderen Orks anzugreifen, nachdem du Torak den Schädel eingeschlagen hättest. Doch mit eurer Flucht wäre es nicht besser geworden. Du hättest angefangen zu glühen und geschriene. Sie meinte, das es ihr vorkam, als wolle etwas aus deinem Inneren an die Oberfläche kommen und es hätte sich angehört als würdest du sterben." Ich schluckte. Das passte zu meinen Albträumen die ich gehabt hatte.

„Willst du meine Meinung dazu hören?" Ich sah sie an und nickte stockend.

„Du bist ein Tiefling. Weißt du von wem du abstammst?"

„Was?"

„Weißt du welcher Dämon oder Teufel dir sein Blut vermacht hat?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kann nämlich durch aus sein, das wenn es ein hoher, ein mächtiger Dämon war dieser Teil deines Blutes in deinen Adern die Oberhand gewinnt, wenn du aggressiv wirst."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ganz einfach. Du hast Menschen und Dämonenblut in dir. Im Moment ist das Menschenblut und damit dein jetziges Bewusstsein stärker. Aber wenn du starken Gefühlen nachgibst, Zorn, Hass, Wut, kann es durchaus sein, dass dann der dämonische Anteil in deinem Blut stärker wird und dein Handeln und denken übernimmt. Daher, das Glühen der Augen und deiner Zeichen. Auch das Gefühl, das etwas aus dir heraus will, das ist der Teil deines dämonischen Erbes." Stille trat ein, als ich versuchte das Gehörte zu verstehen und zu begreifen.

„Aber warum ist das nicht schon früher passiert?" Sabrina zuckte die Schultern.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht passiert so etwas erst ab einem bestimmten Alter oder nur wenn man besonders stark unter Druck gerät. Genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was du dagegen tun kannst, außer solch starke Gefühle zu vermeiden, aber bei der momentanen Lage, dürfte das äußerst schwer werden." Ich sah zu Boden.

„Wie schon gesagt, Teraluna und Dereth wollten nicht, das ich mit dir darüber rede. Aber ich glaube, das wenn du weißt was mit dir geschieht, du es vielleicht besser unter Kontrolle halten kannst. Vasul und Riatal wissen nichts davon. Aber sie ahnen etwas und wahrscheinlich werden sie früher oder später auch auf die richtigen Schlüsse kommen. Ich überlasse es dir, ob du es ihnen sagen willst." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Sabrina."

„Ja?" Sie sah mich an.

„Danke." Sie lächelte und verließ die Lichtung. Mich alleine lassend. Langsam drehte ich mich zu den Bäumen um, die stumm unserem Gespräch gelauscht hatten. Aber vielleicht nicht ganz so stumm, wie ich gedacht hatte.

„Komm raus!" Eine kleine grüne Gestalt schlurfte zwischen den Sträuchern hervor und wischte sich verärgert den Schnee aus den Kleidern, als er von den Ästen rieselte.

„Ist es wahr?" Fragte ich ihn. „Sag es mir. Du weißt es." Pudnuck wiegte den Kopf.

„Ja, wahr seien."

„Du hast es von Anfang an gewusst, oder?" Der Goblin sah zu mir auf.

„Nicht wissen von Gefahr. Nur wissen, das du seien mächtig." Er nickte eifrig mit seinem Kopf. „Ja ja, ich spüren. Du seien mächtige Dämonenfrau. Viel Macht, viel Schicksal. Großes Schicksal." Ich schnaufte. Von solchen Sachen wollte ich nichts wissen.

„Weißt du wer mein ... wer mir das Dämonenblut vererbt hat?" Der Goblin überlegte.

„Nein. Ich zu unwichtig um zu wissen Namen von hohen Dämonen. Ich auch leben hier. Nicht im Unterreich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du wissen willst, gehe dort hin." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand im Unterholz. Kurz darauf hörte ich ihn quicken und dann fluchen. Er war über einen Stein gestolpert und mich beschlich das Gefühl, das ich ihn nicht zum letzten mal gesehen hatte.

Ich ging zurück zu den anderen. Weder Sabrina noch ich erwähnten das stattgefundene Gespräch und so tat ich, als würde ich weiter nicht wissen was geschehen ist.

Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedeten sich Sabrina und Dereth, denn sie mussten zurück zu ihrer Hütte, denn es konnte durchaus sein, das verstreute Orks oder Goblins sie in ihren Besitz nahmen, wenn sie zu lange weg blieben.

Schließlich waren wir vier alleine auf der Lichtung. Es war kalt und das Feuer spendete nur wenig Wärme, wir mussten uns also schnell entscheiden, was weiter geschehen würde. Das Problem war nur, keiner von uns wollte mit dem anderen reden. Wobei das _keiner _sich eher auf mich bezog.

Die Stimmung war angespannt und die Blicke, die die Runde machten, waren nervös. Kurz es war eine Situation, die keiner lange aushalten würde, ohne das etwas geschehen würde, das irgendjemandem hinter her leid tat.

Schließlich war ich es, sonderbarer weiße, die die Monotonie brach, indem ich nach meinem Mantel, Beutel und meinem Schwert griff. Die Haare und auch mein grünes Hemd hatte ich schon vor einiger Zeit in Ordnung gebracht und wieder angezogen, so das nichts mehr auf den _Dämon _hindeutete, den ich gespielt hatte.

„Ihr wollt gehen?" Das war Vasuls tiefe Stimme und ich drehte mich für einen Augenblick um.

„Ja." Sagte ich kurz angebunden.

„Wohin?" Ich sah ihn an.

„Das geht euch nichts an." Mein Blick glitt über Teraluna und Riatal. „Euch alle!" Sagt ich eine Spur schärfer.

„Elessa, wir wollten ... ."

„Was ihr wolltet oder nicht, ist mir egal. Ich bin aus Targos verschwunden, um wieder alleine meiner Wege zu gehen, ohne einen von euch. Und das werde ich jetzt auch wieder tun."

„Warum hast du uns dann gerettet?" Riatals Stimme klang kalt und scharf und sie traf. Ich sah ihn an. Sah auf seinen Hals. Ein Heilzauber von Teraluna hatte die Wunde verschwinden lassen und nichts deutet mehr auf den Schnitt hin, den ich ihm beigebracht hatte. Trotzdem, ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich das Blut immer noch seinen Hals hinab laufen sehen.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne." Sagte ich mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme und als ich aufsah und ihm in die Augen blickte, musste ich darum kämpfen nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Vielleicht tat ich es wegen einer Illusion. Einer Illusion in der man anderen vertrauen konnte, in der man nicht mehr alleine war!" Meine Worte trafen ebenfalls. Riatal und Teraluna zuckten zusammen. Der Einzige der ruhig blieb war Vasul. Er war es auch, der antwortete.

„Und warum wollt ihr diese Illusion nun gewaltsam zerstören?" Ich sah den Halbork an.

„Ich war es nicht, der sie zerstört hat." Teralunas Gesichtsaudruck wurde immer gequälter, während in Riatals Gesicht Zorn aufwallte.

„Aber ihr versucht es mit aller Macht. Sicher, es sind Fehler gemacht worden. Fehler die auf beiden Seiten für Schmerz gesorgt haben. Doch wieso können wir es nicht noch einmal versuchen?"

„Noch einmal versuchen?" Echote ich. „Ork, ich bin nicht dumm und ich habe kleine Lust erneut verletzt zu werden. Von Niemandem!"

„Das hat keiner von uns." Sagte Riatal und sah mich an, ich wendete den Blick ab und sah wieder zu Vasul, der weiter sprach.

„Wie ich sagte, es sind Fehler gemacht worden, doch nun wissen wir um diese Fehler, wir wissen, wo wir stehen und für was wir stehen. Es gibt keinen Grund uns weiter zu misstrauen und so wie die Dinge hier im Eiswindtal im Moment stehen sind Personen denen man vertrauen kann eh besonders rar." Ich sah ihn an, lange, eine Ewigkeit und ließ seine Worte wirken. Dann glitten meine Augen zu Teraluna, die ein trauriges aber ehrliches Lächeln zu stande brachte und schließlich zu Riatal.

Zu seinen traurigen, blattgrünen Augen, die unverwandt in meine sahen. Ja, ich mochte ihn, ich mochte ihn sogar sehr aber dennoch, konnte ich ihm wirklich vertrauen? Konnte ich es? Ihnen allen? Es war ein Orkan, ein Blizzard an Gefühlen und Erinnerungen die in mir tobten. Doch ich würde es noch einmal riskieren, allein aus dem Grund, weil ich es riskieren wollte.

Wir verbrachten diese Nacht noch an dem Bach und auf der Lichtung. Es war seltsam, obwohl noch bei weitem nicht alle Unklarheiten beseitigt waren und sicher jeder von uns noch seine Geheimnisse hatte, war es doch eine einigermaßen friedliche Stimmung, bedachte man, das wir uns am Mittag noch mit Messern gegenüber gestanden hatten.

Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite und versuchte eine einigermaßen bequeme Position zum schlafen zu finden, und obwohl ich es gewohnt war im Freien zu übernachten, wollte der Schlaf einfach nicht kommen. Schließlich setzte ich mich langsam auf und blickte in die dunkle Nacht.

Das Feuer brannte und seine Helligkeit warf flackernde Schatten auf uns und zeichneten Riatals Konturen scharf nach. Er hatte die erste Wache, ich die letzte.

„Du solltest schlafen." Seine Stimme war leise. Ich hätte glauben können, das sie das war, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Aber das glaubte ich nicht, wenigstens nicht nur. Ich legte meine Decke bei Seite und ging zu ihm ans Feuer. Er sah kurz auf und dann wieder in die Flammen. Ich setzte mich und tat es ihm gleich. Eine angespannte Stille entstand.

„Ich bin froh, das Teraluna die Wunde heilen konnte." Ich spürte seinen Blick, als er mich ansah. „Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, aber mir ist in diesem Moment Nichts anderes eingefallen um an euch heran zu kommen." Riatal steckte einen weiteren Zweig ins Feuer.

„Es war notwendig," sagte er schließlich. Wieder schwiegen wir eine Weile.

„Ich weiß, es ändert aber nichts daran, das ich es nicht gerne getan habe." Riatal schnaubte.

„Nicht gerne? Das hörte sich aber für mich anders an. Wie war das noch? ‚Du warst dumm Mensch, genauso dumm wie so viele schon vor dir'?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Hatte er sich meine Worte wirklich so gut gemerkt? „ ‚Aber es war süß zu sehen wie du nicht mehr wusstest, wo dir der Kopf steht. Hast du wirklich gedacht, jemand wie ich würde sich mit jemandem wir dir einlassen'?" Erneut zuckte ich zusammen. Ja, er hatte sich meine Worte gemerkt und erst jetzt, wo ich sie aus seinem Mund hörte spürte ich, wie er sich gefühlt haben musste. Es tat weh.

„Ich hatte vor dir diese Worte zurück in deinen Mund zu stopfen." Ich starrte bitter in das Feuer und bemerkte, wie gepresst seine Stimme klang.

„Du musst mich hassen." Sagte ich leise. Seltsam, wie viel mir plötzlich daran gelegen war, das er genau das nicht tat.

„Ja, das tue ich." Ein glühender Dolch hätte in diesem Moment nicht schmerzhafter sein können. „Und doch, so sehr ich es will, ich kann es nicht wirklich." Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um und bemerkte, das er mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt haben musste. Meine Augen begegneten seinen und da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, das mich anzog, gefangen nahm und nicht mehr los ließ.

Ihm schien es genauso zu gehen und je länger wir uns anstarrten, desto mehr wurden wir uns dieses Gefühls bewusst und ich konnte den Kampf seiner zwiespältigen Gefühle geradezu sehen. Mir kam die Szene im Wald in den Sinn, als ich aus Targos geflohen war. Ihm wohl auch, denn er zwang sich plötzlich wieder in die Flammen zu sehen.

„Du solltest schlafen." Seine Stimme klang kühl, distanziert, als hätte er Angst mehr zu verraten, als er eigentlich wollte.

„Ja." Ich griff nach meiner Decke und legte mich dort nieder, wo ich saß. Das Feuer spendete wärme, aber nicht nur das Feuer.

Ich träumte, es musste ein Traum sein, denn so oft ich auch versuchte meine Gefährten zu wecken, sie wachten einfach nicht auf. Frustriert zog ich mir die Decke noch enger um die Schultern und starrte ins Feuer, das keine Wärme abgab, egal wie oft ich Holz nachlegte.

Was hatte ein Traum für einen Sinn, wenn man nichts in ihm machen konnte, außer rum sitzen. Ein Geräusch ließ mich auffahren und ich drehte mich im Kreis. Es kam aus dem Wald. Ich warf noch mal einen Blick auf die anderen, dann ging ich dem Geräusch nach. Als ich am Waldrand ankam, entpuppte es sich als mein Name, aber in einer Art ausgesprochen, die ich noch nie gehört hatte. Ich ging weiter und zog meinen Dolch aus seinem Futter.

„Wer ist da?" Warf ich den Schatten entgegen, aber ich hörte nur meine eigene Stimme zwischen den Bäumen wieder hallen. Dann spürte ich plötzlich jemanden hinter mir und wirbelte herum. Da war ein Schatten zu erkennen.

„Wer bist du! Zeig dich!" Verlangte ich. Die Gestalt trat hinter dem Baum vor, aber ich konnte sie immer noch nicht erkennen. „Halt!" Ich zog mein Schwert.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun." Die Stimme klang komisch, verzerrt.

„Wer bist du?"

„Das spielt keine Rolle Elessa." Wieder diese komische Art meinen Namen auszusprechen. Es hörte sich wie Calessa an.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

„Auch das ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist nur, das was du willst."

„Woher willst du wissen was ich will?"

„Ich weiß mehr als das, viel mehr. Ich kenne dich Elessa, besser als du vielleicht denkst. Wie zum Beispiel, das dies nicht deine wahre Gestalt ist, sowenig wie dies meine." Er trat auf mich zu und ich konnte ihn erkennen. Mir stockte der Atem. Er war groß, ein Stück größer noch als Riatal, breitschultrig, hatte lange schwarze Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden waren und ebenfalls schwarze Augen. Seine Haut schimmerte fast weiß im Mondlicht und er trug eine schwarze, prachtvolle Rüstung mit goldenen Ornamenten. Ornamenten, die den Zeichen in meinem Gesicht zum verwechseln ähnlich sahen. Und er sah fantastisch aus. Es waren nicht die Einzelheiten, die mich verwirrten, es war das Bild als Ganzes. Es war ... perfekt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können und das Gefühl verschwand so schlagartig wie es gekommen war.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, also, wer bist du und was willst du?"

„Ich will dir helfen."

„Wobei?"

„Herauszufinden, wer hinter dem Angriff auf Targos steckt, ja hinter der ganzen Chimärenlegion, selbst hinter Isair und Madae."

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"

„Was hast du zu verlieren?"

„Sehr viel."

„Nun ein Risiko ist immer dabei." Ich verlor die Geduld und schlug nach ihm. Er hatte blitzschnell sein Schwert erhoben und parierte meinen Schlag. Ich drehte mich, hieb mit dem Dolch nach ihm und trat zu. Er stolperte nach hinten und ich setzte mit einigen weiteren Schwerthieben nach. Doch so leicht wie ich gehofft hatte machte er es mir nicht.

Er holte zu einem Schlag von oben aus und ich kreuzte Schwert und Dolch um den Schlag aufzufangen. Er erschütterte meine Muskeln tief und sie wurden fast taub und dann griff er mit seiner freien Hand zu und hielt meine Handgelenke zusammen.

„Du bist gut, ebenbürtig. In deiner wahren Gestalt könntest du mir überlegen sein." Ich riss mich los.

„Was soll das Geschwätz?" Er aber schüttelte den Kopf, zeigte in eine Richtung und sagte:

„Sieh." Nur wiederwillig drehte ich den Kopf und sah Rauchsäulen gen Himmel steigen.

„Was ist das?"

„Targos. Es brennt, wie alle Zehnstädte brennen werden." Ich fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Warum zeigst du mir das?" Er ignorierte meine Frage.

„Wenn du helfen willst, dann gehe zum Grad der Welt. Von dort weiter nach Norden, bis zu den eisigen Seen. Überquere sie und du wirst auf ein Inselkönigreich treffen, tief in Eis und Schnee versteckt. Dort wartet der Ursprung. Dort wartet dein Schicksal. Vergiss nicht, gehe nicht von hier aus nach Norden. Es muss vom Grad der Welt sein, sonst wirst du es nicht finden."

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"

„Das musst du nicht. Ich biete dir nur meine Hilfe an. Du kannst auch weiter durch die Gegend ziehen und versuchen zu finden, was du suchst." Ich sah ihn an.

„Wieso hilfst du mir?"

„Es ist deine Entscheidung. Aber vergiss nicht, der Angriff der Chimärenlegion geht weiter, zu jeder Stunde." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ich stand alleine auf der kleinen Lichtung im Wald. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas kaltes auf meiner Wange. Schnee. Doch als ich meine Hand hob um ihn mir von der Wange zu wischen merkte ich, das es kein Schnee war. Es war etwas anders. Asche.

Aber das war unmöglich. Targos war Meilenweit entfernt. Doch als ich den Kopf hob und in den Himmel blickte, viel Asche daraus hervor. Erschüttert ging ich zu den anderen zurück und legte mich hin. Wenn dies wirklich ein Traum war, dann wollte ich ganz schnell aufwachen.

Es wurde morgen und ich weckte die anderen. Meine Wache war ohne Zwischenfälle abgelaufen, auch wenn es jedem Geschöpf ein leichtes gewesen wäre sich an unser Lager anzuschleichen, so abgelenkt wie ich gewesen war. Sicher, es war nur ein Traum. Aber ein Traum, der eine dumpfe Ahnung hinterließ.

Tief in Gedanken versunken tat ich meine alltäglichen Handgriffe, aber ohne sie richtig zu registrieren. Erst ein schriller Vogelschrei riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich blickte zum Himmel.

Ein großer, schwarzer Schatten schwebte über unserem Lager und als ich genauer hinsah, hatte ich den Eindruck, als würde der Vogel starr zu uns herab blicken. Dann stieß er noch mal einen schrillen Schrei aus und flog davon. Richtung Norden. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unmöglich."

„Was ist unmöglich?" Teraluna stand neben mir und sah mich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts, ich habe nur über einen Traum nachgedacht." Ihr Blick schweifte gen Himmel und sie sah ebenfalls dem Vogel hinterher.

„Was war das für ein Traum?" Ich zuckte die Schultern.

„Nichts von Bedeutung," log ich. „Ein Traum eben." Sie nickte als sie merkte das ich nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen wollte. Dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Wir wollten zurück nach Targos. Vorräte auffrischen, dem Fürsten bescheid geben. Wenn du, ... wenn du nicht mit willst, dann würde ich, ... dann würden wir das verstehen und einen anderen Weg einschlagen." Sie sah auf den Boden und ich überlegte.

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht wirklich nach Targos zurück, um ehrlich zu sein überhaupt nicht, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit zu überprüfen, ob mein Traum wirklich wahr gewesen war. Ob Targos noch stand oder nicht.

„Ich werde mitkommen." Teraluna sah auf. „Ich will selbst etwas in Targos überprüfen." Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, aber ich winkte ab.

„Später, wenn wir in Targos sind." Damit ließ ich sie stehen und machte mich auf zum Waldrand. Ich wollte auf die kleine Lichtung, wo ich in meinem Traum auf den dunklen Krieger gestoßen war.

Als ich die Lichtung erreichte, bückte ich mich und ließ meinen Blick über den Schnee gleiten. Keine Spuren. Nichts. Also war es wirklich nicht mehr als nur ein Traum gewesen. Ich wand mich um und wollte wieder zum Lager zurück gehen, als es in den Bäumen über mir raschelte. Ich blieb stehen und wendete meinen Kopf. Alles blieb ruhig.

Ein weiteres Wispern lief durch die Bäume und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich meinen Namen zu hören. Meinen Namen auf die seltsame Art ausgesprochen, wie es der Fremde in meinem Traum getan hatte. Ich wand mich um, um zum gehen. Ein Traum Elessa, nur ein Traum.

Der Tag ging zur Neige und wir näherten uns Targos. Langsam, aber beständig, vorsichtig. Es konnte sein, das sich noch immer die Legionen der Goblins oder Orks hier herum trieben und wir mussten auf alles vorbereitet sein. Insbesondere, da wir nicht wussten, wie uns die Bewohner von Targos empfangen würden. Vor allem mich.

Doch trotz dieser Vorsicht konnte ich mich eines düsteren Gefühls das Gefahr verhieß nicht erwehren und so hatte ich schon die ganze Zeit den Glauben, das wir schnurstracks in eine Falle liefen. Aber das war lächerlich.

Meine Augen glitten durch die Büsche, wo ich Riatal auf meiner einen und Teraluna auf meiner anderen Seite im Abstand von hundert Metern durch das Unterholz schleichen sah. So näherten wir uns vorsichtig dem freien Bereich vor der Palisade. Die heraufziehende Dämmerung schenkte uns zusätzlichen Schutz.

Ich bog einen weiteren Zweig zur Seite und späte durch das Gebüsch. Was ich sah ließ mein Herz für einen kleinen Moment aussetzen. Ich ließ den Zweig los und trat aus dem Schutz des Waldrandes, die Gefahr, die damit verbunden war einfach ignorierend. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, das auch die anderen meinem Beispiel folgten..

Uns bot sich ein Bild völliger Verwüstung. Die freie Fläche war übersäht von Ork und Goblinleichen, aber auch viele Menschen waren darunter. Dahinter erhoben sich die erbärmlichen Überbleibsel der Palisade. Schwarz, verkohlt, zerstört. Rauch stieg in sich kräuselnden Wolken gen Himmel und alles wurde in ein sanftes rot getaucht, als die Sonne unterging. Das Banner der Chimärenlegion flatterte verbrannt im Wind und hinterließ einen üblen Nachgeschmack.

Doch das Schlimmste von allem waren die Pfähle, lange Pfähle, die in die Erde gerammt waren und zweifellos früher der Palisade gedient hatten. Jetzt boten sie keinen Schutz mehr, sondern waren Mahnmäler dessen, was denen drohte die sich gegen die Chimäre stellte.

Auf ihren Spitzen thronten Leichen der gefallenen Menschen, blutig aufgespießt, denn Vögeln zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Ich zog Schwert und Dolch und wendete den Blick ab. Doch das Gekreische der Raben und Krähen erinnerte mich an das was über mir zu sehen war, als ich meine Schritte vorsichtig über das Schlachtfeld lenkte, angespannt, bereit einen Angriff abzuwehren, falls er kommen sollte.

Doch er kam nicht. Wir erreichten die Überreste der Palisade ohne Zwischenfälle und als wir dahinter über die Trümmer und ein Schlachtfeld blickten, das nicht weniger grausam aussah als das vor der Palisade, schlossen wir uns zusammen.

„Wie können sie nur?" Teralunas Stimme war leise, fast brechend und ich konnte es nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Mein Blick wandere über die Halbelfin, die ihren Kampfstab umklammert hielt, als wollte sie ihn zerbrechen. Riatal und Vasul wirken gefasster, obwohl dieses Bild auch an ihnen nicht spurlos vorüberzog. Ebenso wenig wie an mir.

Meine Augen wanderten noch einmal über das blutige Schlachtfeld, in man mehr Asche und Blut als Schnee auf dem Boden liegen sah. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu sammeln. Es war grauenhaft und erschreckend, wie schnell man so viele Leben auslöschen konnte.

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und ohne das ich hätte aufblicken müssen, wusste ich, das es die von Riatal war. Er sah mich nicht an, sondern starrte in weite Ferne und als ich versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen, wusste ich nicht mehr ob er mir Trost spenden wollte oder sich an mir fest hielt, um nicht selbst in Verzweiflung zu versinken.

Ich atmete tief durch und versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Was jetzt gefragt war, das war logisches denken. Wir mussten uns überlegen, was wir als nächstes tun würden.

„Glaubt ihr es hat überlebende gegeben?" Teraluna hatte sich einige Schritte entfernt und starrte auf den Boden.

„Wohl kaum." Vasul trat zu ihr. „Sie scheinen alles ausgelöscht zu haben."

„Aber wir müssen uns trotzdem vergewissern!" Fuhr sie auf und so schwer es mir fiel, ich konnte sie verstehen.

„Das werden wir auch. Wir müssen es sogar." Teraluna und Vasul sahen mich fragend an, aber ich winkte ab. „Ich erkläre es euch später. Jetzt müssen wir uns um Überlebende kümmern, außerdem brauchen wir ein Lager für die Nacht. Ich will nicht zwischen all diesen Leichen schlafen." Die Beiden nickten und wir wandten uns den Überresten des Tores zu, das denn Palisadenbereich von der eigentlichen Stadt trennte. Nach wenigen Schritten drehte ich mich zu Riatal um, der immer noch an seinem Platz stand.

„Was ist? Kommst du?" Er wand den Kopf und sah mich an. Seine Augen hatten einen eigenartigen Glanz, so als würden sie an einem weit entfernten Ort blicken.

„Ja, ich komme." Er setzte sich wie jemand in Bewegung, der aus einem Traum aufwachte und ich fragte mich, ob es wirklich nur das Schlachtfeld war, das ihn so mitgenommen hatte. Als er an mir vorüber ging blieb er stehen und wand seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.

„Was ist?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wand meinen Blick ab, als mir klar wurde, das ich ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.

„Nichts." Damit ging ich wieder an ihm vorbei und er folgte mir in die Trümmer und Überreste von Targos Mauern.

Teraluna und Vasul waren schon ein Stück weiter gegangen und bewegten sich vorsichtig durch die Ruinen, die denen von Bremen sehr ähnlich sahen. Und so wie in der zerstörten Stadt, in der wir schon waren konnten uns nun auch in dieser hinter jeder Ecke ein Hinterhalt erwarten.

Es war gewagt, das wussten wir alle, aber genauso wenig konnten wir einfach an Targos vorüber gehen, ohne uns zu vergewissern, das es nicht doch noch eine lebende Seelen in dieser Stadt gab. Doch als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwanden und sich eine drückende Dunkelheit über all die Skelette von Häusern legte, wurde mir klar, das wir hier Niemanden mehr finden würden.

Wer immer hinter dieser Chimärenlegion stand, wer immer sie anführte und die Fäden in den Händen hielt, sein Ziel war es nicht sich Macht oder Reichtum anzueignen. Sein Ziel war es zu Vernichten. Alles.

Ein Geräusch schreckte mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken und ich fuhr kampfbereit herum, aber in der Dunkelheit hinter mir konnte ich nichts erkennen.

„Was ist?" Riatal war mit seinem Schwert neben mich getreten, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört, aber ich muss mich getäuscht haben." Vasul und Teraluna schlossen zu uns auf.

„Kannst du uns etwas Licht zaubern?" Fragte Riatal sie. Die Halbelfin nickte und murmelte einige Worte. Kurz darauf, erschien eine kleine Lichtkugel, die uns in einen Lichtkreis hüllte.

„Tolle Idee!" Ich sah Riatal schief an. „Jetzt wird jeder Goblin, Ork oder was auch immer im Umkreis des ganzen Gebietes wissen, das hier noch jemand am Leben ist, den er abschlachten kann. Toll nachgedacht!" Er warf mir einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Immer noch besser als im dunkeln herum zu irren und abzuwarten, bis man ein Messer in den Rücken kriegt!" Konterte er und ich verzog das Gesicht. Eine Antwort konnte ich mir sparen. Es hätte sowieso nur wieder Streit gegeben.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, das wir uns einen sicheren Ort für die Nacht suchen und morgen weiter ziehen." Vasul deutete mit seiner Axt zu den Klippen. „Vielleicht finden wir im Hafen einen sicheren Platz." Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und gingen auf den schmalen Pfad zu, der die Klippen hinunter führte.

Ich blieb noch einen Moment stehen und einer ungefähren Ahnung folgend hob ich meinen Kopf und sah auf einen schräg hängenden Dachbalken. Ein großer Rabe saß auf ihm und blickte zu uns herunter. Sein stechender Blick bohrte sich in meine Augen. Ungewollt stellten sich meine Nackenhärchen auf und eine Gänsehaut lief über meinen Körper. Mit einem spitzen Krächzen erhob sich die Krähe in den Nachthimmel und war schon nach wenigen Flügelschlägen meinem Blickfeld entschwunden. Es war ein Traum, nur ein Traum, nichts weiter.

„Elessa?" Ich drehte mich zu Teraluna um, die noch oben am Rand der Klippen stand und zu mir zurück sah. Nach einem weiteren Blick in den dunklen Himmel, an dem ich die Krähe natürlich nicht mehr sehen konnte, drehte ich mich um und ging zu ihr. Doch trotz allem hatte ich das Gefühl, das sich zwei glühende Augen in meinen Rücken bohrten und mich nicht mehr los ließen.

Der Blick von den Klippen verriet mir, das auch der Hafen nicht ungeschoren davon gekommen war. Die Schiffe waren versenkt und nur noch die Mastspitzen verrieten wo sie gelegen hatten. Die Häuser verbrannte Ruinen, nichts was noch wirklich an sie erinnerte.

„Wollen wir wirklich die Nacht dort unten verbringen?" Ich bekam keine Antwort, hatte auch keine erwartet. Wir wussten alle, das es hier unten genauso gefährlich war wie andern Orts. Doch das Gefühl der Sicherheit war hier größer und das war im Moment alles was für eine einigermaßen ruhige Nacht zählte.

Vorsichtig machten wir uns an den Abstieg, denn der Pfad war stark beschädigt. Balken waren aus dem Boden gerissen und lagen quer oder rutschten bei der geringsten Berührung polternd in die Tiefe. Laut hallte der Aufschlag zu uns nach oben und egal ob es hier noch leben gab oder nicht, es wusste das wir kommen würden. Plötzlich lieb Vasul, der unsere Gruppe anführte stehen.

„Was ist?" Er sah zu uns zurück.

„Ich habe etwas gehört, jemand ist hier." Ich sah mich allarmiert um und versuchte gleichzeitig mit den Schatten der Klippe zu verschmelzen. Teraluna löste den Lichtzauber auf und wir standen in völliger Dunkelheit auf dem schmalen Pfad. Wenn und jetzt jemand angreifen würde, egal wer, dann säßen wir auf dem Presstierteller. Und natürlich griffen sie an.

Plötzlich entfachten überall unter uns Fackeln in der Dunkelheit. Ich spürte, wie etwas nur ganz knapp an meinem Gesicht vorbeizischte und dann an den Felsen zersprang.

„Pfeile!" Schrie ich, aber die anderen hatten sie ebenfalls entdeckt. Ich duckte mich unter einer weiteren Salve hindurch. „Runter! Sofort von dem Pfad runter!" Ich gab Teraluna einen Stoss, das sie fast gestolpert wäre, aber darauf konnten wir keine Rücksicht nehmen. Schreie halten zu uns herauf, laute Rufe, die aus menschlichen Kehlen stammten.

Gehetzt warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter. Nein, nach oben zu fliehen war keine gute Idee. Wir mussten runter, zu ihnen, ihnen zeigen das wir keine Orks waren. Riatal schien auf den selben Gedanken gekommen zu sein, denn er drehte sich zu Teraluna um.

„Schnell, wir brauchen Licht, sie müssen sehen, das wir keine Gegner sind." Teraluna nickte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was bei dem Geschrei und den immer noch um uns herum einschlagenden Pfeilen denkbar schwer fiel. Doch dann hatte sie es geschafft und die Lichtkugel flammte wieder auf.

„Dort oben! Schießt!" Ich sah in die Tiefe und konnte wenigstens den Boden erkennen, aber gleichzeitig auch die menschlichen Schützen, die mit ihren Bögen anlegten. Ich warf mich auf den Boden, bemerkte zu spät, das er mit Geröll übersäht war und schlidderte auf die Klippen zu, an denen ich eben noch hinab geblickt hatte.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei rutschte ich über sie, ließ Schwert und Dolch fahren und konnte gerade noch mit einer Hand nach einem Stein greifen. Ein jäher Ruck durchzuckte meine Muskeln, als mein Sturz abgebremst wurde.

„Elessa!" Riatal rannte auf mich zu, wollte nach meiner Hand greifen und wurde von einer weiteren Salve Pfeile zurück an die Wand gedrängt. Ich sah noch einmal nach unten und erkannte die Schützen, die wieder anlegten. Diesmal würden sie nicht daneben schießen.

Gehetzt blickte ich mich um und suchte nach einem Vorsprung, irgendetwas, von dem ich mich hätte abdrücken können. Nichts. Nur die schwarze Leere der Felsen. Ich sah Riatal an, der immer noch gegen die Wand gepresst stand und zu mir her sah, ebenfalls nach einer Lösung suchend, die es nicht gab.

Sein Blick streifte meinen und in seinen Augen lag ein stummes Nein. Ich lächelte, dann ließ ich los.

„Neeeiiiiin! Elesssaaaa!" Ich stürzte, rollte mich im Fallen zusammen, machte mich so klein wie möglich und versuchte mich auf den Aufschlag vorzubereiten.

Er kam und für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, das alle Knochen in meinem Körper brachen, doch ich rollte mich ab, rutschte über den Boden und blieb liegen. Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Benommen versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, sackte aber wieder zurück. Hatte ich mir etwas gebrochen?

Erneut versuchte ich mich zu bewegen, kam auf die Knie hoch und sah auf. Beine und das Blatt einer Axt, die auf mich zuflog waren das letzte was ich sah, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Langsam wich die Dunkelheit, die mich so lange gefangen gehalten hatte und vor meinen Augen begannen sich aus verschwommenen Schemen Bilder zu formen, denen ich trotz allem immer noch keine Bedeutung beimessen konnte.

Mein Kopf tat weh, sehr weh und ich hatte das Gefühl, als wollte er jeden Moment zerbersten. Stimmen drangen in mein Bewusstsein und halten laut und schmerzhaft in meinen Ohren, verstehen konnte ich allerdings keine von ihnen und so versuchte ich sie zu ignorieren.

Irgendetwas packte mich und schüttelte mich, dann wieder eine Stimme die eindringlich zu mir sprach. Die Person schüttelte mich erneut und ich nahm mir vor, wenn ich sie jemals erkennen würde, dann würde ich ihr beibringen was es hieß Ilmater zu begegnen!

Wieder kreischte die Stimme überlaut in mein Ohr, dann ließ die Person mich plötzlich los. Ich knallte mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden, nur um im nächsten Moment eine Ohrfeige zu bekommen, die mich fast wieder in das Reich der Bewusstlosen geschickt hätte.

Plötzlich wurde die Person von mir herunter gezogen und ich hatte einen Augenblick Zeit mich zu sammeln und meine Gedanken wieder zusammen zu kriegen. Ich schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mich zu erinnern was überhaupt geschehen war. Aber je mehr ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren um so mehr tat mir mein Kopf weh, also ließ ich es bleiben und öffnete langsam und vorsichtig die Augen.

Das Wunder geschah. Die Schemen wichen langsam Konturen und aus schwarzen Schatten und verschwommenen Bildern wurden Personen und Fackeln die sich bewegten. Ich stemmte die Beine in die Erde um mich aufzurichten und an die Wand zu lehnen. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr Staub einzuatmen.

Menschen drehten sich zu mir um und einer hielt mir die Fackel so dicht vor das Gesicht, das ich spüren konnte, wie meine Haare sich anfingen zu kräuseln.

„Nicht." Eine andere Hand drückte die Fackel wieder von mir weg und ich öffnete die Augen wieder. „Du sollst sie nicht gleich rösten." Der andere brummte.

„Am liebsten würde ich sie gleich aufspießen, so wie sie es mit den anderen draußen gemacht haben."

„Nein, wir warten auf Jon. Er wird wissen was zu tun ist." Der Mann sah mich an, nein, der Junge, er konnte nicht älter als sechzehn sein, ebenso der andere. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Hast du mich geschlagen?" Der Junge machte einen Schritt zurück und sah weg.

„Ja hat er und weiter?" Eine tiefere Stimme drang hinter den beiden Kindern hervor, eine Stimme die ich kannte und richtig, aus den Schatten trat ‚der ehrliche Jon' mit noch einigen anderen Männern. „So sieht man sich wieder Tiefling."

„Ja tut man. Dann nimm mir jetzt auch gefälligst die Dinger ab und sag mir was passiert ist!" Jon lachte.

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, für ziemlich, aber das ... ." Weiter kam ich nicht, den Jon setzte mir eine Schwertspitze unters Kinn.

„Pass auf was du sagst Tiefling, oder ich bring dich um." Verbissen schluckte ich jede weitere Bemerkung hinunter und sah ihn nur an.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Fragte ich mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Warum seid ihr hier?" Ich hasste es, wenn man mir auf meine Fragen keine Antwort gab, aber auch jetzt verkniff ich mir eine entsprechende Bemerkung und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

„Wir sind aus dem Norden zurück gekommen, weil wir beunruhigende Neuigkeiten für Fürst Ulbrec hatten. Doch wie es scheint waren wir zu langsam."

„Was habt ihr die ganze Zeit dort getrieben?" Ich atmete tief ein.

„Uns mit einem Orkstam und dessen Anführer herumgeschlagen!" Jon drückte mein Kinn mit der Schwertspitze nach oben und ich merkte, wie sie meinen Hals ritzte.

„Ich sagte du sollst das unterlassen!" Mein eh schon kurzer Geduldsfaden riss.

„Ach ja und was?" Fuhr ich ihn an. „Schön, Targos ist von den Orks und Goblins überrannt worden, aber das war abzusehen. Die Chimärenlegion rückt unter dem Kommando von Isair und Madea weiter vor und außerdem gibt es da noch Sherincal und einige andere Oger, die euch das Leben schwer machen, ganz zu schweigen von den Dämonen die wohl noch weiter im Hintergrund die Fäden ziehen. Hab ich was vergessen? Oh ja, so einige kleine Halbstarke, die wirklich glauben ihnen allen die Stirn bieten zu können und jeden Verbündeten den sie haben für eine Feind halten, nur weil er anders aussieht. War da noch was? Nein, ich glaube das war alles an Dummheiten!" Ich starrte Jon über das Schwert hinweg an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir wären so dumm gewesen hier her zurück zu kommen, wenn wir zu der Chimärenlegion gehören würden? Wenn du dir das wirklich eingeredet hast, dann bist du wirklich dümmer als ich dachte. Wo ist Reig? Oder Shawford Gale oder irgendein anderer mit dem man vernünftig reden kann?"

„Tot. Sie sind alle tot." Jon nahm das Schwert herunter und sah zur Seite.

„Das tut mir leid, ich weiß ihr seid Freunde gewesen, aber der Krieg macht nun mal vor Niemandem halt, egal ob schuldig oder nicht." Ich atmete tief ein. „Und jetzt sag mir Jon, wo sind die anderen?"

„Draußen. Bis auf einige Schrammen geht es ihnen gut."

„Dann lass mich zu ihnen." Er zögerte. „Jon! Wir sind hier um euch zu helfen, nicht um euch zu töten. Hätten wir das gewollt, dann wärt ihr schon längst tot." Er zögerte noch einen Augenblick, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

„Bindet sie los und gebt ihr ihre Waffen zurück."

„Aber ... ."

„Tut es einfach." Er drehte sich um und ging. Der andere Junge sah ihm betreten hinterher und drehte sich dann zu mir um. Ich hielt ihm auffordernd meine Handgelenke hin. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann schnitt er die Fesseln durch. Ich stand auf und massierte mir die tauben Gelenke. Dann drehte ich mich zu dem Jungen um.

„Du hast mich ins Gesicht geschlagen, stimmts?" Der Junge wich einen Schritt zurück und suchte panisch nach einem Ausweg, als ich mich auf ihn zugbewegte und die Hand hob. Als ich sie niederfahren ließ schloss er die Augen und zuckte zusammen, aber ich legte sie ihm nur auf die Schulter.

„Tu das nie wieder! Und jetzt zeig mir wo meine Waffen sind." So schnell, das es einer Flucht gleich kam, rannte der Junge aus dem Raum, ich folgte ihm, mich fragend, was eigentlich in mich gefahren war.

Der Wind pfiff hier unten im Hafen eisig und die Wellen schlugen hoch ans Ufer. Kaum das ich einige Schritte gegangen war reichte mir der Junge, der mich nicht mit einer Fackel geröstet hatte meinen Schwertgurt und meinen Beutel. Ich legte beides wieder um und zog mir die Kapuze meines Mantels über den Kopf. Der Junge warf mir einen Blick zu den ich nicht deuten konnte, deshalb drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

„Was ist?!" Herrschte ich ihn an. Er zuckte zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf und stotterte ein leises ‚Nichts' heraus, dann beeilte er sich mir den Weg zu zeigen.

Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten schritt ich hinter ihm her und bald kamen wir an die Schenke ‚zum Seebären'. Der Junge öffnete die Tür und als ich eintrat drehten sich mir mehrere Gesichter zu, darunter auch das von Jon. Doch noch bevor ich ihn ansprechen konnte, erschall ein freudiger Ausruf und die dazugehörige Person kam gleich eines Blitzes auf mich zugeschossen.

„Elessa! Den Wäldern sei Dank, dir ist nichts passiert. Als du abgestürzt bist haben wir schon das schlimmste gedacht. Riatal war ganz außer sich vor Sorge und wir haben versucht ihnen alles zu erklären, aber diese Kinder hören einfach nicht richtig zu, bis Jon gekommen ist, aber selbst der wollte uns nicht glauben." Sie verstummte um tief einzuatmen und ich dankte allen mir bekannten Göttern, das auch Halbelfen mal Luft holen mussten. Doch darüber hinaus warf ich Riatal einen Blick über die Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg zu. Er vermied es in meine Richtung zu sehen und starrte statt dessen einen Punkt an der Wand an, an dem ich absolut nichts interessantes finden konnte. Ich verdrängte die dazu mir in den Sinn kommenden Gedanken und konzentrierte mich wieder auf die eigentlichen Probleme.

„Jon, erzähl uns was passiert ist." Jon nickte und wir setzten uns alle um einen runden Tisch. Gohar, ich freute mich, das dem dicken Wirt nichts geschehen war, brachte uns einige Krüge Bier und Jon begann zu erzählen.

„Nachdem Sir Ulbrec euch drei ausgesandt hat um mit Torak zu verhandeln war es einige tage ruhig. Wir besserten die Schäden in der Palisade aus und leckten unsere Wunden. Doch schon bald griffen die Goblins wieder an. Egal wie viel wir zurück schlugen, es waren immer neue da, die ihren Platz einnahmen und irgendwann begannen sich die Lücken nicht mehr mit Goblins, sondern mit Orks zu füllen." Jon schickte. „Und wir mussten beginnen Stück für Stück zurückzuweichen. Doch das war nur der Anfang. Nach den Orks kamen Oger, Trolle und eine besonders gut ausgerüstete Einheit von Tieflingen." Er warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Schamanen und Magier die mit ihren zaubern die Palisade in Schutt und Asche legten. Doch Sir Ulbrec und Shawford Gale hielten Targos. Doch dann, vor zwei Tagen marschierte ein Halbdrache in den vordersten Reihen auf. An ihrer Seite Aurielpriesterinnen, die einen Schneesturm herbei riefen, der einen keinen Schritt weit sehen ließ und Nekromanten. Doch das erkannten wir erst, als uns die Toten in den Rücken fielen. Plötzlich mussten wir uns an zwei Fronten verteidigten. In diesem Moment setzten die Magier wieder mit ihren Feuerzaubern ein. Es war ein Inferno. Als dann die Fußtrupps des Feindes lospreschten, hatten wir keine Reserven mehr. Und blieb nur uns in den Ruinen zu verstecken." Er sah in sein Bierglas.

„Wir flüchteten uns in die Tunnel der Goblins, die Erwachsenen und älteren Soldaten deckten den Jüngeren den Rückzug. Dank ihnen haben wir es geschafft. Die Feinde räucherten die Stadt aus, wenn sie fanden spießten sie auf." Ein kurzes trauriges Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. „Aber sie kamen nicht auf die Idee in ihren eigenen Tunnel zu suchen, oder vielleicht waren wir ihnen auch egal. Sicher ist nur, das wir leben. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob das besser ist. Von Targos ist nichts übrig geblieben außer Schnee und Asche." Er stürzte seinen Becher herunter und ich schob ihm wortlos meinen hin, dann sah ich mich in der Schenke um. Wenn Jon mit allem was er sagte recht hatte, dann hatten knapp zwanzig Bewohner von Targos überlebt, die sich fast alle jetzt im Seebären zusammen drängten. In einer Ecke sah ich Fenria und nickte ihr kurz zu, dann erhob ich mich wortlos und verließ den überfüllten Raum.

Ich hatte mich schon bei meinem eintreten nicht besonders wohl gefühlt und die verhassten Blicke die mir entgegenschlugen sagten mir, dass ich immer noch vorsichtig sein musste.

Zum Schutz vor der Kälte zog ich meinen Mantel und die Kapuze enger um mich und stapfte durch den Schnee. Es fing wieder an zu schneien und als ich einen der wenigen Kais entdeckte, der noch stand schritt ich ohne zu zögern bis an sein Ende. Das morsche Holz knirschte unter meinen Stiefeln und unter mir schlugen die Wellen laut an die Pfeiler. Gischt spritze auf und durchnässte meinen Umhang. Der Wind zerrte mir die Kapuze vom Kopf und meine Haare, wie auch mein Mantel flatterten wild.

Ich hatte das Ende des Kais erreicht und blickte auf den stürmischen Fluss. Kälte griff nach mir, doch ich griff nicht nach meinem Mantel um ihn wieder um mich zu ziehen, stattdessen schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich von der Kälte leiten zu lassen, nahm sie in mich auf und wollte mich von ihr wecken lassen.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete sah ich immer noch auf die dunkle Fläche des Shangarns. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Hier im Norden? Wäre ich doch nur im Süden geblieben, dort weiter durch die Wälder gestreift und mit kleinen Diebeszügen mein Geld gemacht. Nein, ich musste unbedingt auf die Worte eines Zwerges hören, der gemeint hat, im Norden wäre Geld zu verdienen. Sollte mir dieser Zwerg jemals wieder über den Weg laufen, ich schwöre ich würde ihn auf der Stelle ... .

Schritte durchbrachen meine Gedanken. Leise Schritte im Schnee, die vor dem Kai anhielten, so als wüssten sie nicht, ob sie näher kommen sollten oder nicht. ich wusste wer es war, war mir aber nicht sicher ob ich jetzt wirklich seine Gesellschaft wollte.

Er nahm mir die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich doch entschloss den Kai zu betreten. Einen Schritt hinter mir blieb er stehen und wir starrten beide auf den stürmischen Fluss. Schließlich war er es, der das Schweigen brach.

„Was denkst du gerade?"

„Ich denke, das es besser für mich gewesen währ, wenn ich niemals in den Norden gekommen wäre." Er schwieg und nach einiger Zeit setzte ich hinzu: „Das war nicht das was du hören wolltest, hm?!" Er überwand den letzten Schritt der uns noch trennte und stand nun unmittelbar hinter mir. Ich spürte die Wärme die von seinem Körper ausging und fragte mich, wie es wohl sein würde wenn ... . Ich verscheuchte den Gedanken und starrte weiter auf das Wasser. Dunkel, wild und nicht bezähmbar, genau wie ich und so sollte es auch bleiben.

„Elessa," ein Schauer rann mir den Rücken herunter als er meinen Namen aussprach. „Sag mir endlich, was dich so quält. Seit wir aufgebrochen sind starrst du dauernd vor dich hin und wirfst Blicke in den Himmel wo nichts ist." Ich wurde zornig. Hatte er mich wirklich so genau beobachtet? Ohne das ich etwas gemerkt hatte?

Wut wallte in mir nach oben und ich drehte mich um, um an ihm vorbei zu gehen, aber er machte einen Schritt und stellte sich mir in den Weg. Für große Ausweichmanöver war der Kai zu schmal und so musste ich ihm gezwungener Maßen ins Gesicht sehen.

„Elessa, sag es mir, ich ... ich möchte dir helfen." Mein Herz raste, als ich den Kopf hob und in seine Augen blickte und ich wusste, das es ihm genauso erging. Ich wollte es, ich wollte es so sehr, ihm alles sagen, alles anvertrauen. Meine Ängste, meine Träume, meine Hoffnungen, aber er war ein Mensch und wenn ich eines gelernt hatte dann ... .

Der Gedanke erlosch, als Riatal seine Hand hob und mit seinen Fingern sacht über meine Wange strich. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl, das eine wollig warme Welle durch meinen Körper schießen ließ, so das sich meine Nackenhärchen aufstellten und mein Atem sich erneut beschleunigte.

Wind peitschte mir den Umhang gegen den Körper und die Haare ins Gesicht, doch weder störte mich das noch der Schnee der fiel. Ich öffnete die Augen und starrte auf Riatals breite Schulterpartie. Ich musste mich von ihm fern halten, ich musste und vor allem durfte ich ihm jetzt unter keinen Umständen in die Augen sehen, wenn ich jetzt den Kopf hob, dann würde ich verlieren, das wusste ich.

Seine Finger strichen immer noch über meine Wange und mit einer sanften Bewegung drückte er mein Kinn hoch. Ich sah auf und verlor. Seine Augen nahmen mich gefangen, fesselten mich, wischten jeden Zweifel, den ich noch hatte hinweg. Er beugte sich vor langsam, zögernd, so als hätte er Angst, mir weh zu tun. Sein Atem strich über meine Lippen und immer noch hatte ich das Gefühl, das ich in seine Seele blicken konnte, durch diese immer traurig wirkenden blattgrünen Augen.

Riatal beugte sich noch ein Stück vor und ich schloss die Augen, verschloss sie vor meinem Verstand, der mich warnte und ließ mein Herz sprechen. Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen, warm, weich, vorsichtig, fast angsterfüllt, fühlte seine Wärme, seinen Körper.

Seine Hand strich durch meine Haare und ich spürte wie er mich dichter an sich zog. Sein Kuss wurde stärker, verlangender und ich ließ mich bereitwillig darauf ein, denn ich wollte ihn, so sehr das es weh tat. Für einen Augenblick löste er sich von mir und ich öffnete die Augen, atemlos starrte ich wieder auf seine Schultern, angst davor den Kopf zu heben. Er tat es für mich und als er mir in die Augen sah, spürte ich, das es ihm noch sehr viel stärker so ging wie mir.

„Mein Gott," hauchte er. „Du bist wunderschöne." Ich lächelte und schmiegte mich an ihn, spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr und sein Herz, wie es unter seiner Rüstung hämmerte. Riatal schlang seine Arme um mich und hielt mich fest, einfach nur fest und plötzlich schien alles einfach zu sein. Keine Probleme, kein Krieg, alles schien uninteressant zu werden, wenn er mich ur nie mehr los ließ.

Ein lautes Krächzen schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf und ich starrte zum Himmel. Es war unmöglich und doch konnte ich hoch oben über uns den Schatten einer großen schwarzen Krähe ausmachen.

Mein Verstand kehrte schlagartig zurück und ich befreite mich aus Riatals Umarmung, drückte ihn auf Armeslänge von mir weg und starrte bei Seite.

„Es tut mir leid, ich ... ich kann nicht, ich ... ." Der Satz brach ab, doch Riatal schien nicht Willens das Geschehene ebenso schnell zu verdrängen.

„Elessa, was ist, du bist kreidebleich." Er versuchte mich wieder näher an sich zu ziehen, aber ich machte mich nun mit Gewalt von ihm los und drehte mich um. Als er seine Hand nach mir ausstreckte schüttelte ich sie brüsk ab.

„Lass das," meinte ich schroff und spürte, wie er sich hinter mir versteifte.

„Elessa, was ... ." Ich wirbelte zu ihm herum, nicht fähig die aufwallenden Gefühle im Zaum zu halten.

„Du sollst mich in ruhe lassen verdammt noch mal! Seit wir uns begegnet sind bringst du mich völlig durcheinander und verwirst mich, das sind Dinge die ich mir nicht leisten kann, nicht deinetwegen, nicht wegen eines Menschen!" Die Tränen, die begangen mir über die Wange zu laufen, merkte ich kaum. Er schon.

„Warum nicht?!" Brauste er auf. „Warum sagst du mir nicht was mit dir los ist? Warum hasst du dir Menschen so?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!" Er packte mich am Arm und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

„Oh doch das geht mich was an! Ich will dir doch nur helfen, ich will dich verstehen Elessa! Sag mir endlich warum du die Menschen so hast!" Ich starrte ihn an und meine Verzweiflung schlug plötzlich in Zorn um. Ich riss meinen Arm los, rammte ihm denselben in den Magen und rannte den Kai hinunter. Ohne mich auch nur noch einmal umzublicken rannte ich weinend in die Dunkelheit der Ruinen, meine Gefühle mit mir nehmend. Nur das laute Krächzen der Krähe verfolgte mich höhnisch.

_Targos und Bremen gefallen. Zwei der Zehnstädte sind vernichtet und die Horden der Chimärenlegion rücken weiter vor. Aber das scheint nicht alles zu sein, wenn man den Worten des geheimnisvollen Fremden glauben schenken darf den Elessa (im Traum?) getroffen hat._

_Und die Sache mit Riatal? Nun ja, das scheint Elessa sich ja nun selber ein Bein zu stellen. Doch warum sie das tut und mehr zu ihrer Geschichte verrate ich noch nicht. Aber keine Angst, es wird alles noch geklärt._

_Die Frage ist nur, wie geht es weiter, laufen sie der Chimärenlegion hinterher und versuchen die anderen Zehnstädte zu retten oder vertrauen sie diesen ihren Oberhäuptern an und folgen einem wagen Traum durch die gefährlichen Nordlande in eine ungewisse Zukunft?_

_Das wird sich hoffentlich bald herausstellen._

_Alles liebe und Gute._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


	12. Gen Norden

Die vergessenen Reiche 

- Icewind Dale 2

Blut Mond

_So, endlich, endlich bin ich mit diesem verdammt langwierigen Kapitel fertig geworden!_

_Es hat wirklich verflucht lange gedauert und deswegen möchte ich mich bei euch allen ganz herzlich entschuldigen und euch nachträglich ei frohes neues Jahr wünschen. Ich hoffe ihr habt den Rutsch gut überstanden._

_Gut, im folgenden Kapitel sind unsere Helden im wandernden Dorf und treffen dort auf eine interessante gestalt, die Elessa auch ein sehr interessantes Angebot macht, dass auf die ein oder andere Art auch noch seine Folgen haben wird. Doch auch die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Riatal wird weiter ausgebaut und erlebt so einige kleine Überraschungen. Auch werden wir endlich den Namen des schwarzgekleideten Fremden erfahren, der Elessa nun schon seit einiger Zeit heimsucht._

_In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen._

12. Kapitel

- Gen Norden

Es war so glaube ich der zweite oder dritte Morgen nachdem wir uns entschlossen hatten weiter nach Norden, meinem Traum hinterher zu ziehen, als Teraluna gut gelaunt in unser Zelt kam. Mit gerunzelter Augenbraue sah ich von der Arbeit, meinen Dolch zu schleifen auf und musterte ihr strahlendes Gesicht. Ich wartete darauf das sie mir sagen würde warum sie so gut gelaunt zu sein schien, doch aus irgendeinem, mir nicht ersichtlichen Grund, stand sie einfach nur weiter da und grinste mich an. Schon wieder aufs äußerste gereizt schloss ich die Augen, zählte langsam bis zehn, sah sie wieder an und stellte die Frage auf die sie wohl die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte.

„Warum bist du so gut gelaunt?" Aus meiner Stimme sprach das reine Desinteresse, aber das schien sie gar nicht zu kümmern. Mit einem freudigen Aufschrei und einem lauten ‚Komm einfach mit!' packte sie mich am Arm und schleifte mich aus dem Zelt. Viel zu perplex und mit äußerst überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck über diesen immensen Elan, den die junge Halbelfin aus, mir immer noch unersichtlichen Gründen, entwickelt hatte, blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als mich einfach von ihr mitziehen zu lassen. So kam es, dass ich äußerst ungalant aus dem Zelt geschleift wurde. Nur um mich auf dem großen Platz des Dorfes, vor einem großen Feuer und in Mitten der gesamten Einwohnerschaft, die zugegeben nicht sehr groß war, wiederfand. Kurz warf ich einige Blicke in die Runde, doch ich konnte nichts weiter feststellen, außer das alle wie gebannt auf Suomas Haus zu starren schienen.

Schon begann ich gelangweilt und genervt von einem Bein aufs andere zu treten, als ich mir einen warnenden Blick und einen schmerzhaften Ellenbogenschubs von Teraluna einfing. Mit einem genörgelten ‚Is ja gut.' gab ich mich geschlagen und wartete geduldig, bis sich mir die Ursache für den immensen Aufruhr offenbarte.

Es war ein Drow. Es war ein stinknormaler Drow, der mit Suoma aus deren Haus kam und freundlich in die Runde lächelte. Ich stöhnte auf und drehte mich zu meiner Gefährtin um.

„Und deshalb hab ich mir hier die Füße kalt gestanden? Das ist ein Drow! Nur ein Drow! An dem ist nichts besonderes."

„Ganz im Gegenteil verehrte Dame." Mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf fuhr ich zu dem Drow herum, der direkt neben mir aufgetaucht war. „Ich bin ein fahrender Drowmagier und Händler. Glück auf, Nym ist mein Name." Er verbeugte sich huldvoll.

„Und darf ich wohl nach eurem Namen fragen?" Immer noch viel zu perplex von seinem abrupten erscheinen antwortete ich.

„Elessa Elessar."

„Ah, ein sehr seltener und sehr schicksalhafter Name. Doch solch ein Name und solch eine bezaubernde und wunderschöne Frau verdienen etwas ganz besonderes." Er griff nach meiner Hand und zerrte mich gegen meinen Willen durch die Reihen der Dörfler zu seinem Stand, der mir erst jetzt ins Auge sprang.

„Vertraut mir meine Lady Elessa, ich habe genau das richtige für euch!" Er ließ meine Hand los und griff mit geübtem Blick in einen Kleiderstapel und holte ein langes, samtenes, blutrotes Kleid mit wunderschönen, goldenen Stickereien hervor.

„Was haltet ihr davon? Das würde euch doch hervorragend stehen!" Ich starrte ihn nur weiter fragend und verwirrt an. „Nun seid doch nicht so schüchtern! Oder wollt ihr in diesen Lumpen heute Abend das Fest begehen?"

„Welches Fest?" War alles was ich hervor brachte.

„Na, nun tut doch nicht so! Ihr wisst genau welches Fest ich meine und da ihr mir so gut gefällt und auch noch in weitem Sinne mit mir verwandt seid werte Schwester Tiefling, werde ich euch dieses Kleid mit," er machte plötzlich einige schnelle Bewegungen mit seiner Hand in meine Richtung und ehe ich mich versah, sah ich nicht nur auf das Kleid, sondern steckte Mitten drin. Doch nicht nur das, ich spürte wie meine Haare zu einer hohen Frisur aufgetürmt waren und sie sich um meine Stirn wie auch um meinen Hals feines Geschmeide legte. „Allem was dazu gehört schenken!" Ich starrte abermals völlig aus der Fassung gebracht an mir herunter. Meine Hände strichen über den feinen und schweren Stoff und schließlich wanderten sie wie von alleine zu meinen Haaren.

„Aber was bin ich doch für ein ungalanter Kerl! Eine solche Schönheit wie ihr es seid will sich natürlich auch im Spiegel bewundern!" Und mit diesen Worten erschien vor mir ein eben Solcher. Mir stockte der Atem und der erste Gedanke der mir durch den Kopf schoss war: ‚Bin das wirklich ich?'

Meine Haare waren nach oben gesteckt und wurden von kleinen Rubinen in goldener Einfassung an ihrem Platz gehalten. Von meinen Ohren hingen ebenfalls zwei lange goldenen Ketten, an deren unterem Ende zwei Rubine blinkten. Um meinen Hals lag ein verschnörkeltes goldenes Geschmeide, das immer wieder von kleinen Rubinen durchsetzt war und um eine Stirn wand sich ein filigraner Reif mit einer Rubinträne, die in meine Stirn baumelte. Das samtene Kleid ließ fast meine ganzen Schultern frei und lief eng um meine Oberarme, um sich dann zu erweitern und sich locker um meine Handgelenke bauschte. Um die Talje lag ein, in das Kleid eingearbeitetes, goldenbesticktes Mieder und an meinen Füßen hatte ich zwei weiche, ebenfalls mit samtenen Stoff überzogene Halbschuhe. Das Kleid an sich bauschte sich mit mindestens zwei Lagen um meine Beine. Wie gebannt starrte ich noch mehrere Augenblicke in den Spiegel, dann drehte ich mich zu Nym um und fixierte ihn.

„Wo sind meine Kleider?" Fragte ich erbost und ich konnte sehen, das Nym nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet hatte. Doch bevor die Lage eskalieren konnte, weil ich diesem Drowmagier an die Kehle gegangen wäre, tauchte Suoma auf.

„Oh, Elessa, ihr seid dieses Jahr also die Erwählte." Ich wirbelte zu ihr um.

„Die was?"

„Die Erwählte." Sie lächelte. „Schaut, jedes Jahr wenn Nym zu uns kommt um zu handeln, feiern wir ein Fest und jedes Jahr schenkt Nym einem der Mädchen ein wunderschönes Kleid mit Schmuck und Schuhen und erwählt sie so zu der Dame des Festes. Im Allgemeinen steht das Mädchen dann den ganzen Abend dem Mittelpunkt und wird von allen Männern umschwärmt, weil die jungen Kerle das besagte Mädchen meist zum ersten Mal als schön wahr nehmen. Nach Nyms Besuchen finden bei uns im Dorf die meisten Hochzeiten statt. Und wie es aussieht hat er dich für dieses Jahr ausgewählt." Ich betrachtete Suoma noch einen Augenblick und dann schweifte mein Blick zu Nym, dann wieder zu Suoma.

„Wenn eure Burschen erst solchen Tams brauchen um die Schönheit eines Mädchens zu erkennen, dann tauigen sie aber nicht viel." Suoma lächelte erneut als ich das sagte und antwortete mir sogleich.

„Das mag sein, doch es ist sehr schwer, die Schönheit eines jungen Mädchens zu erkennen, wenn es laufend mit dem Schmutz der Wälder verschmiert ist, in Fellen und Leder herumläuft und nach Zwiebeln und Knoblauch riecht."

„Das mag ja sein, aber glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich mich in diesem Aufzug heute Abend hier blicken lasse!" Mit diesen Worten fuhr ich herum, durchmaß die Reihe der Dörfler mit großen Schritten und steuerte auf unser Zelt zu. Wehe dem Drow, wenn ich meine Sachen dort nicht fand. Tradition hin oder hier, dann würde ich ihm den Hals umdrehen.

Ich zog das Fell des Einganges hinter mir zu und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinen Sachen. Gerade als ich mich bückte spürte ich einen Luftzug und drehte mich um. In diesem Moment rempelte mich jemand an und ich verlor mit einem spitzen Schrei das Gleichgewicht und drohte direkt in die erkaltete Feuerstelle zu fallen, als sich ein starker Arm um meine Talje schloss und meinen Sturz abbremste. Leicht außer Atem half mir der Arm mich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen. Dann drehte ich mich um und sah in Riatals, vor Überraschung und Erstaunen weit aufgerissene Augen. Einen kurzen Augenblick fixierten sich unsere Blicke gegenseitig, dann konnte ich sehen, wie sich ein roter Schimmer um seine Nase breit machte und er hastig einige Schritte vor mir zurück wich und sich verbeugte.

„Verzeiht mir meine Dame, ich dachte dies hier wäre mein Zelt." Damit drehte er sich um und machte tatsächlich Anstallten zu gehen.

„Riatal." Ertönte meine Stimme gefährlich langgezogen. Er blieb auch wirklich stehen und drehte sich um, mit einem sehr überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Offenbar war es ihm schleierhaft woher eine fremde Person seinen Namen kannte. Ich stemmte meine Arme in die Hüften und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Du willst mir jetzt doch nicht erzählen, das du mich nicht erkennst oder?!" Er starrte mich weiter an.

„N ... Nein," stammelte er. „Verzeiht, aber ich habe schon viele nette Damen kannengelernt, doch an jemand so hübsches wie euch würde ich mich bestimmt erinnern." Das verschlug mir dann doch die Sprache und ich wusste nicht, ob ich über diese Aussage erbost oder erfreut sein sollte. Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu und konnte sehen, das er sich immer unwohler zu fühlen schien.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll Riatal, dann lass dir gesagt sein, er ist absolut nicht lustig!"

„Aber nein, wie kommt ihr nur ... ." Nun stand ich unmittelbar vor ihm und sah zu ihm auf. Sein Atem stockte und die Stimme versagte ihm. Ich konnte plötzlich im Zwielicht des Zeltes erkennen, wie er noch röter wurde und wie ein überraschtes Leuchten durch seine Augen lief.

„Elessa!? Bist du das etwa?"

„Nein Teraluna! Natürlich bin ich es! Wer sollte es denn sonst sein?" Ich blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Entschuldige, ich war ... bin nur überrascht. Du siehst ... gut aus."

„Ach, eben war es noch hübsch!" Meinte ich gespielt eingeschnappt.

„Das auch ... ja ... äh nein ... ich meine ... ich muss wieder zu Vasul ... ähm ... Jagdbeute ausnehmen." Und bevor ich noch etwas machen konnte, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Einen Moment starrte ich noch auf das hinter ihm zugefallene Fell, dann ließ ich mich auf mein Lager fallen und wusste nicht mehr, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Schließlich kam ich zu beidem nicht, denn Teraluna betrat das Zelt und setzte sich mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln mir gegenüber.

„Das war eben doch Riatal, oder?!"

„Ja." Meinte ich kurz angebunden. Eine Pause entstand.

„Und weiter," fing sie an zu bohren.

„Ja nichts weiter." Raunzte ich zurück.

„Er muss doch was gesagt haben."

„Hat er auch."

„Ja und?" Einen Moment druckste ich noch herum, aber dann sagte ich es ihr doch.

„Er hat mich nicht erkannt." Sie starrte mich an und dann fing sie schallend an zu lachen. „Ich weiß nicht, was daran so komisch ist!" Meinte ich beleidigt.

„Oh Elessa! Der Junge ist über beide Ohren in dich verschossen und in diesem Aufzug hast du ihm wahrscheinlich gerade den Rest gegeben!" Ich brauchte einige Momente um in ihre Worte Sinn zu bekommen. Doch als es mir gelang, konnte Teraluna von Glück sagen, das ich meinen Dolch gerade nicht griffbereit hatte.

„Da fällt mir ein," fuhr sie plötzlich fort. „Suoma meinte, dass die Erwählte heute Abend mit ihrem Wunschpartner den ersten Tanz tanzen müsse, zu Ehren Auriels. Damit ihnen die Göttin des Schnees auch weiterhin das Leben in der Kälte gewährte." Sie sah mich an.

„Soll ich Riatal schon mal fragen ob er tanzen kann?" Ich warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und noch ehe ich auf den verlockenden Gedanken kommen konnte, dem Blick noch etwas weitaus schweres hinterher zu schicken, sprang Teraluna auf und verschwand aus dem Zelt. Ich zischte ihr noch ein ‚Wag es!' hinterher, war mir aber sicher, das sie es so oder so tun würde. Stillschweigend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal. Und ich hatte mich schon auf einen ruhigen Abend im Wald gefreut.

Der Abend kam und mit ihm das Fest. Ein großes Lagerfeuer wurde angefacht und überall im Dorf wurden bunte Lampingons aufgehängt. Kleider wurden aus den Truhen geholt und gesäubert und Leckereien gebacken. Kurz um, es herrschte ein fröhliches und hektisches treiben, damit das Fest in vollem Umfang gefeiert werden konnte. Missmutig stand ich am Rand und starrte ihnen dabei zu. Meine Kleider hatte ich immer noch nicht gefunden, ebenso wenig meine Waffen. Wenn ich diesen Drow in meine Finger bekam! Ich schwor mir, ich würde ihn durchrütteln, bis er sämtliche Knochen in seinem dürren Leib neu ordnen konnte. Aber leider hatte sich für mich noch keine solche Gelegenheit ergeben, doch das würde sie, ich musste nur warten und Geduld haben. Doch das war genau das, was ich immer am wenigsten besessen hatte.

Schließlich waren die Vorbereitungen für das Fest abgeschlossen und nach und nach versammelten sich alle Einwohner des Dorfes um das große Feuer. Ich hielt mich weiterhin im Schatten und versuchte so wenig aufzufallen wie möglich, denn ich konnte mich noch genau an die Worte des Mittags erinnern. Der Erwählten gebührt der erste Tanz mit ihrem Auserwählten und ich dachte nicht im Traum daran, diesen Mummenschanz mitzumachen! Plötzlich erklang fröhliches Gelächter und die Menschen klatschten in die Hände. Wie am Mittag war Suoma mit Nym aus ihrem Haus getreten und die Leute freuten sich darüber. Die Beiden sprachen einige Worte, die ebenfalls mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wurden und dann spielten einige Einwohner zu einem Tanz auf. Kurz entstand Unruhe und die Leute sahen sich verwirrt um. Ich zog mich noch ein Stück weiter in den Schatten zurück. Sollten sie sich doch jemand anderen für den ersten Tanz suchen. Ich würde es nicht sein.

„Meine Dame, warum versteckt ihr euch hier?" Zutiefst erschrocken wirbelte ich um meine Achse, um auf den Drowmagier zu blicken. Wie war er so schnell und lautlos hinter mich gekommen?

„Es ist nicht nett von euch die Menge warten zu lassen." Und ehe ich mich versah, griff er nach meinem Handgelenk und Sekunden später standen wir plötzlich neben Suoma. Die Leute klatschten Beifall und freuten sich. Ich jedoch drehte mich verwirrt zu Nym um.

„War das ein Teleportationszauber?" Der Drow lächelt und fing an zu grinsen, wobei in seinem schwarzen Gesicht funkelnd, weiße Zähne aufblitzten.

„Ihr wollt euch doch nicht etwa vor der Tradition drücken, oder?!" Er gab mir einen Schubs, so dass ich zu Suoma stolperte, die ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legte und sich zu den Einwohnern umdrehte.

„Liebe Freunde, an diesem schönen Abend findet unser Fest zu Ehren der Göttin Auriel statt, das sie uns auch weiterhin gewogen ist und uns gestattet, in ihrer Kälte zu überleben. Nym hat sich dieses Jahr für Elessa entschieden und somit wird sie den ersten Tanz haben." Damit drehte sie sich zu mir um und lächelte mich an. „Geh und such dir deinen Partner." Ich starrte sie an, als wäre sie komplett wahnsinnig! Suoma glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das machen würde. Doch als ich mich umdrehte und die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Bewohner sah kamen mir Zweifel. Ihnen schien das Fest viel zu bedeuten und in anbetracht der Tatsache, das sie uns gestattet hatten sich bei ihnen aufzuhalten, obwohl wir vier völlig Fremde für sie waren, brachte ich es nicht fertig sie nun zu enttäuschen. Ein Tanz Elessa, sie wollen nur einen einzigen Tanz von dir. Ich atmete tief ein. Das krieg ich hin, irgendwie. Unsicher wand ich meinen Blick noch mal zu Suoma, die mir nur aufmunternd zulächelte und dann drehte ich mich der Reihe von Männern zu, aus denen ich mir meinen Partner erwählen sollte. Ich schritt an den ersten paar entlang, ohne recht zu wissen was ich eigentlich hier tat und dann sah ich vier Männer weiter Riatal in der Reihe stehen, der mir entgegenblickte. Mein Herz fing an zu schlagen. Was sollte ich tun? Was um alles in der Welt sollte ich tun? Ich kam mir vor wie ein dummes, unerfahrenes Mädchen, das sich Hals über Kopf in einen Jungen aus dem Dorf verliebt hatte. Geflüster riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Sie wird sich bestimmt für ihn entscheiden! Ganz sicher!" Das war die Stimme eines Mädchens, ich hatte schon ein paar mal mit ihr gesprochen, dann eine andere.

„Bist du sicher? Wie schade, ich hatte gehofft mit ihm tanzen zu können." Wieder eine andere.

„Nein, er hat mir heute Mittag versprochen, das er mit mir tanzt." Mein Blick wurde starr und richtete sich auf Riatal, der nur noch zwei Männer entfernt stand. Ach ja, dachte ich, dass hat er? Nun, Riatal schien sich ja zu einem richtigen Eroberer der Frauenherzen zu entwickeln, wenn er schon so frei heraus allen Damen dieses Dorfes den Kopf verdrehte. Unsere Blicke begegneten sich und ich erinnerte mich an sein Verhalten am Mittag. Sollte ich oder ... ?

„Das hat er mir auch versprochen."

„Und mir auch!" Mit einem Ruck wand ich meinen Blick ab, schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei. Sollte er doch mit seinen Dorfmädchen tanzen! Drei Männer weiter blieb ich vor Vasul stehen.

„Würdet ihr mir diesen Tanz gewähren?" Fragte ich huldvoll und Vasul verneigte sich, ergriff meine dargebotene Hand und ging mit mir zum Feuer.

„Warum tanzt ihr nicht mit Riatal?" Raunte er.

„Unwichtig," raunte ich zurück. „Wir haben ein ganz anderes Problem."

„Und welches wäre das?" Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm hoch und antwortete.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen!" Über Vasuls Gesicht huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Das lasst nur meine Sorge sein." Wir erreichten das große Lagerfeuer und Vasul nahm meine Hand und legte sie in seine. Dann setzte die Musik ein und ehe ich mich versah drehte mich der Halbork im Takt zur Musik um das Feuer und meine eigene Achse. Aus den Augenwinkeln fing ich einen Blick von Riatal auf. Er sah verletzt und enttäuscht aus und in mir meldete sich mein Gewissen, doch schon als wir uns das nächste mal um das Feuer drehten verflog es. Riatal stand in Mitten von einer regelrechten Schar junger, hübscher Frauen und ich bekam gerade noch mit wie er sich elegant vor einem kleinen, zierlichen, blonden Mädchen verbeugte und sie mit schüchternem Augenaufschlag seine Hand ergriff. Dann war er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden und ich konzentrierte mich darauf mit Vasul schritt halten zu können. Andere Paare mischten sich dazu und schon nach wenigen weiteren Runden schien das ganze Dorf seinen Tanzpartner gefunden zu haben und sich um das Feuer zu drehen. Für meinen Geschmack dauerte der Tanz viel zu lange und ich war unendlich glücklich als er endlich endete. Vasul verbeugte sich kurz , ging an mir vorbei und raunte mir noch etwas zu.

„Redet mit ihm." Dann war er verschwunden und ich wand mich in die Richtung in der ich Riatal vermutete, doch Mitten im Schritt verharrte ich, als ich sah, das er wieder von einer Traube junger Dinger umgeben war und gerade einer Anderen die Hand für den nächsten Tanz reichte. Ich wand mich ab und bemerkte, das mehrere Männer des Dorfes zu mir gekommen waren. Ein einziger Blick reichte um ihnen klar zu machen, das ich kein Verlangen nach einem Tanz mit ihnen hatte und so drehten sie sich wieder um. Ich jedoch versuchte mich so unauffällig wie möglich in den Schatten der Häuser zurück zuziehen um meine Ruhe zu haben.

Doch wenn das wirklich der Grund dafür gewesen war, fragte ich mich fast eine Stunde später, warum stand ich dann immer noch hier im Schatten und beobachtete Riatal, wie er eine Tanz nach dem anderen tanzte und sich jedes Mal eine neue Partnerin suchen konnte, von denen einige nun schon das dritte oder vierte mal mit ihm tanzten. Warum zur Hölle tat ich mir das an und sah ihm immer noch weiter zu? Und warum zum Teufel war er nicht einfach zu mir gekommen und hatte mich um einen Tanz gebeten? Er wusste genau, wo ich stand, den er hatte schon mehrere Male zu mir geblickt, doch jedes Mal wenn er merkte, das ich seinen Blick erwiderte, hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mit einem Lächeln seiner Tanzpartnerin zugewandt. Ich fluchte unterdrückt und hämmerte mit meiner Faust gegen die Hauswand in deren Schatten ich stand. Warum um Ilmaters Willen stand ich immer noch hier?

„Schöne Dame, erweist ihr mir die Gunst denn nächsten Tanz mit euch zu tanzen?" Ich verdrehte die Augen und gleichzeitig meinen Körper um den Kerl, der mich von hinten angesprochen hatte, mit einer rüden Antwort abzuweisen. Allerdings blieb mir diese auf den Lippen haften, als sich mein Blick mit dem des Fremden kreuzte. Da stand er, lebendig, eine Verbeugung andeutend und mir direkt und unverwandt in die Augen starrend. Der schwarzgekleidete Fremde aus meinem Traum.

„Du?!" Meine Stimme verriet Überraschung, aber auch unterdrückte Wut. Ich hatte nicht vergessen, was bei unserer letzten Begegnung geschehen war, die noch gar nicht so lange zurück lag. Und jetzt hatte ich keine Waffen bei mir! Oh, wenn ich diesen verdammten Drow in die Finger bekam!

„Warum tanzt eine so schöne Frau wie du es bist nicht?" Er richtete sich auf.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!" Fauchte ich und drehte mich mit verschränkten Armen wieder der Tanzfläche zu. Unbehaglich spürte ich, wie der Fremde hinter mich trat, um ebenfalls auf die freie Fläche und die Tanzenden zu blicken.

„Wie es scheint ist dein Ritter nicht der Treueste." Meine Fingernägel gruben sich in den Stoff des Kleides und ich presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts. „Wenn du nicht mit ihm tanzen willst, warum tanzt du dann nicht mit mir?" Ich drehte den Kopf leicht in seine Richtung.

„Ich kenne nicht einmal deinen Namen."

„Beliar." Seine Hand berührte meine Schulter und fast im selben Moment begann die Umgebung um mich herum zu verschwimmen. Ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl erfasste mich und als ich wieder klar sehen konnte befand ich mich nicht mehr im Schatten eines der Häuser, sondern auf einer großen Lichtung.

„Was ... ?!" Ich wirbelte einmal um meine eigene Achse und heftete schließlich meinen Blick auf Beliar.

„Ein Teleportationszauber Elessa, nichts weiter."

„Wo sind wir?"

„Auf einer kleinen Lichtung unweit des Dorfes. Horch, wenn du ganz leise bist kannst du sogar noch die Musik hören."

„Warum hast du mich hier her gebracht?"

„Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht doch mit mir tanzen möchtest." Er hob seinen Arm, mit der offenen Handfläche nach oben und plötzlich bildete sich auf ihr eine kleine leuchtende Kugel. Erst eine, dann noch eine, bis sich um seinen Körper eine wahre Flut von kleinen Lichtkugeln gebildet hatte. Neugierig trat ich näher und streckte meine Hand nach einer aus. In dem Moment in der ich sie berührte stoben sie auseinander und schwebten nun auf der ganzen Lichtung verteilt, tauchten sie in ein warmes, angenehmes Licht.

„Würdet ihr mir diesen Tanz schenken edle Dame?" Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er hatte sich wieder leicht verbeugt und das Licht der Kugeln spiegelte sich auf der schwarzen Rüstung und den goldenen Ornamenten darauf.

„Wer bist du Beliar?" Doch anstatt einer Antwort lächelte er nur und kam auf mich zu. Fast von selbst streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen und er ergriff sie, zog meinen Körper an seinen heran. Von irgendwoher erklang leise eine mir unbekannte Musik und ehe ich noch recht wusste wie mir geschah, drehte ich mich mit ihm im Takt. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sich die Lichtverhältnisse, mit jeder Bewegung, immer wieder änderten und wie seine schwarzen Augen mich fixierten.

„Ist das ein Zauber?" Beliar lächelte.

„Ja, der Deine." Damit ließ er eine meiner Hände los und ich folgte bereitwillig der Figur, in die er mich führte. Doch gleichzeitig fragte ich mich irgendwo in mir auch, ob ich nun völlig den Verstand verloren hatte! Ich kannte wenig mehr als den Namen des Fremden und doch befand ich mich hier, alleine, noch dazu ohne Waffen und ließ ihn so Nahe an mich heran, wie noch Niemanden zuvor. Jedoch im selben Atemzug fühlte ich auch, dass er mir nichts tun würde, mehr noch, ich spürte in meinem Inneren eine Vertrautheit zu ihm, die mir selbst unheimlich war. Und wenn ich zu ihm blickte, sah wie sich die hüftlangen, schwarzen Haare im Takt der Schritte wiegten, wie der lange Umhang sich um seine Figur bauschte, wenn er sich drehte und wie die kleinen Lichtpunkte sich auf seiner Rüstung und in seinen Augen spiegelten, dann verlor alles Warnende in mir seine Beständigkeit. Wir waren uns ähnlich, er und ich, auf eine nicht zu erfassende und doch so starke Art und Weise, dass ich schon fast fühlen konnte, was er von mir wollte und im Moment wollte er Nichts weitere außer tanzen. Warum also nicht? Wenn Riatal sich mit seinen Dorfmädchen im Takt drehte, warum konnte ich das dann nicht auch tun?

„Woran denkst du?" Beliars Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah zu ihm auf, versuchte in seinem direkten Blick zu lesen.

„An dich, an das Alles hier und warum du mich scheinbar verfolgst." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Das tue ich nicht."

„Ach nein? Und warum tauchst du dann immer wie aus dem Nichts auf und verschwindest genauso schnell und unauffällig wieder?"

„Ich wache über dich, das ist alles." Er wollte mich gerade wieder zu einer neuen Drehung führen, doch diesmal stemmte ich meine Fersen in den Boden und blieb stehen.

„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser!" Auch er blieb stehen und sah mich an.

„Noch nicht Elessa, doch es wird die Zeit kommen, da wirst du keinen Schritt mehr ohne eine Leibgarde gehen können. Da werden dir Tausende von Soldaten, Sklaven und Dienern zu Füßen liegen, um jeden deiner Schritte zu beobachten und um dir in den Augen abzulesen, ob es dir nach irgendetwas verlangt." Ich trat einige Schritte von ihm zurück und mein Blick schweifte misstrauisch über seine Gestallt.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nur das, was ich dir schon einmal gesagt habe. Dein wahres Schicksal entzieht sich dir noch immer und auch deine wahre Herkunft." Ein leichtes Frösteln lief meinen Rücken hinab. Wusste dieser Fremde etwa so viel über mich? Wusste er vielleicht sogar, wer ich war? Wessen Blut in meinem Adern floss?

„Was weißt du über mich Beliar, sag es mir!"

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Warum?"

„Weil du deinen eigenen Weg finden musst, um hinter das Geheimnis deines Daseins zu kommen und wenn es soweit ist, werden wir uns wieder sehen." Er machte einige Schritte auf mich zu, ließ sich auf ein Knie herab und hob den Saum meines Kleides an seine Lippen.

„Sei dir meiner Treue sicher Elessa, nie würde ich es wagen etwas zu tun, dass dir Schaden zufügen könnte."

„Beliar ... ." Meine Stimme stockte, als er sein Haupt hob und mich ansah. Dieser durchdringende Blick, diese Intensität seiner Augen, die einen regelrecht zu durchbohren schien, raubte mir den Atem und noch ehe ich meinen Satz wieder aufnehmen konnte wurde seine Gestallt durchscheinend, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwand. Der Saum meines Kleides fiel zu Boden und ich schloss die Augen um meine inneren Gefühle wieder zur Ordnung zu rufen. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich den Ruf eines Vogels und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete und gen Himmel blickte, konnte ich im verblassenden Licht der Lichter die mir vertraute Silhouette des schwarzen Tieres gen Norden davon fliegen sehen. Doch, ob er wirklich ein Tier war? Ich fing an daran zu zweifeln.

Das leise Rascheln einer der Büsche schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf und ich schollte mich nicht zum ersten mal an diesem Abend einen Narren. Wie konnte ich es mir erlauben Mitten in der Wildnis so Gedankenverloren zu sein, wo ich doch genau um ihre Gefahren bescheid wusste? Das Rascheln wiederholten sich und kaum das ich genau feststellen konnte, aus welcher Richtung es kam, trat auch schon die dazugehörige Gestallt in den Schein des Mondes. Ich fing innerlich an zu jubilieren, denn es war die Gestalt des Drowhändlers.

„Es scheint, als hättet ihr wenig Interesse an den Traditionen der Menschen." Er kam auf mich zu.

„Und mir scheint es, als hättet ihr wenig Ambitionen weiter zuleben! Meine Sachen! Wo sind sie?"

„Beruhigt euch meine Dame, sie sind an einem sicheren Ort." Er kam näher und ich packte mit meinem Arm seinen Hemdkragen.

„Her damit! Sofort!" Nym fing an zu lächeln und schnippte mit den Fingern. Im gleichen Augenblick wie seine Gestallt verschwand, nur um sich aus meinem Griff befreit und in zwei Schritte Entfernung wieder zu materialisieren, fühlte ich, wie sich der weiche Stoff wieder in das kratzige Baumwollgewebe meiner Kleidung verwandelte und ich die gewohnte Schwere meines Kettenhemdes und meiner Waffen spürte. Schnell vergewisserte ich mich, ob auch alles an seinem Platz war und nichts fehlte. Als ich meinen Blick wieder hob und den Drow fixierte lächelte dieser nur freundlich.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Es ist alles wieder dort, wo es sich vorher auch befunden hat."

„Hab ich auch bemerkt." Knurrte ich kurz angebunden und wollte mich schon umdrehen, als mich seine Stimme zurück hielt.

„Ein interessantes Kettenhemd tragt ihr da. So etwas findet man nicht in jedem Laden." Er fing an über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. „Gehärtet in Dämonenblut und durchsetzt von Blutrubinen. Ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Stück. Ich glaube, dass ich auch einmal ein solches Kettenhemd verkauft habe." Bisher hatte ich immer noch mit dem Rücke zu Nym gestanden, doch bei diesen Worten drehte ich mich ganz zu ihm um. Seine Worte erinnerten mich an das Gespräch, das ich mit Deidre Gallaway in Targos geführt hatte.

„_Ihr _wart der Drowmagier, der Deidre Gallaway dieses Kettenhemd verkauft hat?" Nym nickte.

„Nun ja, wisst ihr, ein solches Stück lässt sich nicht an jeden verkaufen und meistens sind diese besonderen Rüstungen immer für jemand ganz bestimmtes angefertigt."

„Und für wen ist dieses Kettenhemd geschmiedet worden?"

„Und sollten sie nicht sofort an ihren Besitzer gehen, so suchen sie so lange nach ihm, bis sie ihn gefunden haben," umging der Drow meine Frage und fuhr gleich drauf fort. „Mir scheint also, dass ihr die rechtmäßige Besitzerin dieses Kettenhemdes und dieses Schwertes seid." Bei diesen Worten zog er unter seinem Umhang ein Schwert hervor, bei dem sich meine Augen weiteten. Ungläubig näherte ich mich dem Drow und ehe ich noch richtig begriff, was ich tat hatte sich meine Hand auch schon um den Griff des Schwertes gelegt und ich hielt die Waffe vor mir in die Höhe. Größe und Gewicht fühlte sich so perfekt an, als habe jemand die Waffe eigens auf meinen Körpereigenschaften aufgebaut. Ähnlich wie das Kettenhemd schimmerte sie in einem sanften, rötlichen Ton.

„Eine beeindruckende Waffe. Genau wie das Kettenhemd in Dämonenblut gehärtet und mit Blutrubinen durchzogen. Diese beiden Attribute machen diese Klinge härter, als alle bekannten Materialien die man sonst üblicherweise für solch eine Waffe benutzt. Und seht euch nur mal den kunstvollen Griff und die wunderschönen Ornamente auf der Schneide der Klinge an. Wahrlich, die Waffe eines Königs." Ich drehte das Schwert einige Male um es von allen Seiten zu begutachten und ließ es auch probehalber durch die Luft gleiten. Der Drow übertrieb nicht. Er hatte sogar in allen Punkten mehr als recht. Hatte ich nicht am eigene Leib erfahren, dass dieser Stahl sogar in der Lage war, dem Axthieb eines Orks stand zuhalten?! Außerdem passte die Waffe so perfekt zu mir, dass es eigentlich schon mehr als Dummheit gewesen wäre diese Gebot abzulehnen..

„Was wollt ihr für diese Klinge?"

„Seht sie als Geschenk an, denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir jemand anderes jemals abkaufen würde. Diese Waffe gehört euch und wird wohl auch immer euch gehören." Ich nickte und betrachtete weiter fasziniert, wie sich das Licht auf der Klinge brach. Abermals ließ ich die Waffe durch die Luft gleiten und hörte den hohen Ton, mit dem sie diese durchschnitt. Fast schon übermütig ließ ich mich zu einigen weiteren Finten und Ausfallschritten hinreisen. Es war, als würde von diesem Schwert eine Faszination ausgehen, derer ich mich nicht zu wehren vermochte, so als führte das Schwer meine Hand und nicht umgekehrt. Ich hörte das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen, spürte wie mein Herz wild und unbezähmbar in meiner Brust schlug, fühlte das Adrenalin, das durch meine Venen schoss und genoss diesen Kampfrausch mit all meinen Sinnen. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, wie wenn man im Schlaf etwas geflüstert bekommt, durchströmte mich und sagte mir; dass mich mit dieser Klinge Nichts mehr aufhalten konnte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich plötzlich jegliche Gedanken an die Möglichkeit zu verlieren aus meinem Bewusstsein gelöscht. Ich wusste einfach, dass ich alles erreichen konnte. Nichts und Niemand sollte es auch nur wagen sich mir in den Weg zu stellen, er würde erfahren was es bedeutete mit dieser wunderbaren Klinge Bekanntschaft zu machen. Er würde erfahren, was es bedeutet, wenn sich Stahl durch menschliches Fleisch fraß und Leben auslöschte. Er würde erfahren, was es bedeutete wenn ... . Stopp! Was dachte ich da eigentlich? Und was tat ich überhaupt?

Augenblicklich hielt ich in meinen Bewegungen inne und ließ das Schwert sinken. Schwer atmend musste ich mich vornüber beugen um überhaupt wieder einigermaßen klar sehen zu können. Mein Herz raste und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich aus einem Traum erwachen würde. Ungläubig schweifte mein Blick über die vielen aufgewühlten Stellen auf der Lichtung, die ganz sicher nicht von meinem Tanz mit Beliar stammen konnten. Mein Blick kehrte zu der Waffe in meinen zitternden Händen zurück. Woher kamen diese Gefühle von Macht und Unbezwingbarkeit, die jede selbsterhaltenden Gesetzte des Kampfes einfach bei Seite schoben? Woher dieser Rausch nach Blut und das Verlangen zu kämpfen?

Meine zitternde Linke schloss sich unbewusst um den Schwertgriff des Schwertes, dass ich von Riatal bekommen hatte und fast im selben Moment spürte ich, wie sich meine aufgewühlten Gedanken beruhigten. Von diesem Schwert an meiner Hüfte schien eine sanfte und lindernde Kühle auszugehen, während das Schwert in meiner Hand vor Hitze zu brennen schien. Immer noch schwer atmend richtete ich mich ganz auf und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zu Nym, der immer noch am Rand der Lichtung stand und mit leuchtenden Augen zu mir herüber sah. Als ich bei ihm angekommen war, empfing er mich mit einem strahlenden und über alles zufriedenem Lächeln.

„Dieses Schwert ist wahrlich für euch gemacht. Es kann überhaupt keinen Zweifel geben es muss ... ." Ich streckte ihm meine Faust mit dem Schwert entgegen.

„Nehmt es zurück." Der Drow schien einige Momente um seine Fassung zu ringen und schluckte schwer.

„Was wollt ihr damit sagen?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass ich dieses Schwert nicht haben möchte."

„Aber ... es gehört euch, es wurde für euch gemacht. Nur ihr könnt es tragen!"

„Ich will es aber nicht! Außerdem habe ich schon ein Schwert." Ich konnte sehen, wie der Drow nun gänzlich seine Fassung verlor, so als hätte er mit dieser Reaktion von mir absolut nicht gerechnet.

„Wollt ... wollt ihr damit behaupten, dass ihr das Schwert diese Möchtegernwaffenschmiedes dieser wundervollen Klinge vorzieht?"

„Genau das will ich. Und nun nehmt dieses Schwert und geht mir aus den Augen!" Um meine Aufforderung zu unterstreichen wiederholte ich meine Geste und reckte ihm das Schwert hin.

„Aber das könnt ihr nicht wirklich ernst meinen! Ich beschwöre euch, überlegt euch eure Entscheidung noch einmal!" Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Das werde ich nicht! Und wenn ihr diese Waffe nicht gleich wieder an euch nehmt, dann schwöre ich euch, ich werde sie euch ins Fleisch rammen!" Meine Stimme bebte vor Wut und das musste nun auch endlich Nym aufgefallen sein. Bleich, so weit das bei einem Drow möglich ist und mit zitternden Armen und unstetem Griff nahm er die Waffe wieder an sich.

„Wollt ihr es euch nicht doch noch einmal überlegen? Immerhin wird euch solch ein Angebot nicht jeden ... ."

„Ich sagte nein!!! Und wenn ihr es noch einmal wagt, mich mit diesem Anliegen zu belästigen, dann schwöre ich euch, vergesse ich mich!" Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Lichtung. Ich wollte nur noch weg von diesem Ort. Nein, falsch, ich wollte nicht weg von diesem Ort, ich wollte weg von diesem Drow und von diesem Schwert. Doch leider kam ich nicht sehr weit. Schon nach wenigen Momenten, musste ich mich an einen Baum lehnen, um zu Atem zu kommen. Ich fühlte mich unglaublich erschöpft und ausgelaugt, so als hätte die Berührung und Führung der Waffe mich mehr gekostet als bloße Muskelkraft.

Langsamer als bisher setzte ich meinen Weg fort und versuchte einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Hemd, dem Schwert, Nym, Deidre Gallaway und mir zu finden. Doch so lange ich es auch versuchte und so viel Gedanken ich mir auch machte, ich kam einfach auf kein Ergebnis, dass auf mich befriedigend wirkte. Schließlich erreichte ich das Dorf, schlüpfte ungesehen an den Feiernden vorbei und ließ mich auf mein Lager fallen. Noch bevor mein Kopf die Felle berührte, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

„Elessa! Elessa! Jetzt wach doch endlich mal auf!" Schrill, wie das Geräusch, dass zwei Schwerter machten, wenn sie an einander schabten und Funken stoben, tönte diese Stimme in meinen Ohren. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden sie wie glühende Nadeln in meinen müden Geist eindringen und mich mit Gewalt aus der wohltunenden Schwärze des Schlafes, den ich doch so bitter nötig hatte, herausreisen. Wiederwillig und voller Missgunst in der Stimme öffnete ich meine Augen und starrte in das Gesicht, dass sich über meinen schlafenden Rücken beugte. Als die Person bemerkte, dass ich endlich meinen Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, stieß sie einen freudigen Schrei aus und fing an zu lächeln, wobei ihr ganz entging, dass mein Kopf, den ich leicht angehoben hatte, wieder zurück in die Felle fiel.

„Du bist wach! Endlich ich dachte schon ... . Elessa! Du sollst doch nicht wieder einschlafen!" Wieder setzte das nervige Rütteln an meiner Schulter ein.

„Lass das," nuschelte ich in die Felle und versuchte mit einer halbherzigen Bewegung meines Armes diesen ungewollten Störenfried los zu werden.

„Elessa! Verdammt, steh endlich auf!" Mittlerweile schüttelte sie mich so stark, dass ich sie einfach nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Langsam stemmte ich mich auf meinen Unterarmen in die Höhe.

„Nervende Baumstreichlerin ... ."

„Was?" Kaum das ich mich ganz aufgesetzt hatte stand Teraluna auch schon vorn übergebeugt vor mir und hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt. „Was hast du da eben gesagt?"

„Nichts ... ." Sie richtete sich auf und schnaufte ein paar mal empört. „Warum weckst du mich denn so früh am morgen?" Teraluna sah mich fragend an.

„Was heißt hier früh? Wir haben schon fast Nachmittag."

„Nachmittag?"

„Ja, Riatal und Vasul sind schon in aller Frühe mit einigen Jägern aufgebrochen, sie wollten dich mitnehmen, doch ich hab ihnen gesagt, sie sollen dich schlafen lassen. Du hast richtig erschöpft ausgesehen." Sie setzte sich neben mich und ich nickte nur vor mich hin.

„Weißt du vielleicht zufällig wo Nym ist?" Teraluna sah mich an und als ich den Kopf hob und ihren Blick erwiderte, sah ich echte Besorgnis darin. „Suoma sucht ihn schon seit gestern Abend, kann ihn aber auch mit ihren Kräften nicht finden. Sie glaubt, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist, da er sonst nicht einfach mitten in Auriels Fest verschwindet. Vasul und die anderen sind deshalb aufgebrochen, sie suchen nach ihm." Ich schnaubte.

„Der Drow interessiert mich nicht!"

„Aber Elessa ... ."

„Nichts aber." Ich erhob mich und reckte meine steifen Glieder. „Sag mal, gibt es noch etwas zu essen? Ich hab einen gigantischen Hunger." Teraluna erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich denke schon. Von gestern sind bestimmt noch einige Leckereien übrig geblieben. Lass uns mal nachschauen gehen." Zusammen verließen wir das Zelt und traten ins Freie. Kühler Wind empfing uns und als ich die frische Luft in meine Lungen pumpte, verschwand der leichte Druck, den ich die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf gespürt hatte.

Wir überquerten den großen Platz in der Dorfmitte und trafen uns bei Venla, der Heilerin des Dorfes. Sie empfing uns mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und nach wenigen Worten verschwand sie in ihrem Haus, um kurze Zeit später wieder mit einigen Stücken Brot und einem halben Käse, daraus aufzutauchen. Teraluna dankte ihr und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu Suomas Haus, doch kaum das wir die Strecke zur Hälfte zurückgelegt hatten entstand am Eingang des Dorfes ein Tumult, der unsere Aufmerksamkeit ablenkte. Ich warf Teraluna einen fragenden Blick zu, doch auch sie schien keine Ahnung zu haben was vor sich ging und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Schnell waren Brot und Käse in ihrer Tasche verstaut und wir begaben uns zu den Dörflern, die sich am Eingang versammelt hatten. Kaum das wir sie erreichten, konnte ich über den Köpfen der Menge Vasuls Axt und Sekunden später auch seinen Kopf auftauchen sehen. Sein Blick schweifte über uns und als er Teraluna erblickte winkte er ihr zu, zu ihm zu kommen. Schnell machten die Dörfler platz und so wurden wir Sekunden später des Grundes für diese Unruhen ansichtig.

Es war die Leiche von Nym, die auf einer notdürftig zusammengebunden Trage lag. Teraluna beugte sich sofort zu dem Toten hinunter und begann ihn zu untersuchen, während meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Halbork galt.

„Was ist passiert?" Vasul brummte und wiegte seinen Kopf bedächtig.

„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Alles was wir wissen ist, dass er nicht von einem Tier getötet wurde. Der Stich in seiner Brust stammt von einem Schwert, noch dazu von einem ziemlich großen, wie es wohl nur ein wahrer Riese zu führen vermag. Riatal und die anderen Jäger suchen den Ort, wo wir seine Leiche fanden nach Spuren ab." In diesem Moment durchbrach die Gestallt von Suoma die reihen der Dörfler. Als ihre Augen auf Nym fielen, verlor ihr Gesicht sämtliche Farbe, behielt aber ihre Fassung und beugte sich zu Teraluna. Die beiden wechselten leise einige Worte, die ich nicht verstand, dann nickte die Älteste und richtete sich mit ernstem Gesicht auf. Einige Momente verharrte sie noch, dann drehte sie sich zu den Dorfbewohnern um.

„Meine lieben Freunde, auf den Tag des größten Festes folgt der Tag der größten Trauer. Der Drowhändler Nym, der unser Dorf schon seit Jahrzehnten zu diesem Fest besucht und schon zu einem Teil des Rituals geworden ist, ist von uns gegangen." Eine große Unruhe entstand und Suoma hatte Schwierigkeiten sich noch einmal Gehör zu verschaffen. „Hört mir bitte zu. Noch wissen wir nicht, was genau passiert ist. Unsere Jäger suchen bereits den Wald nach etwaigen Gefahren ab. Deshalb möchte ich euch bitten im Dorf zu bleiben und Vorsicht walten zu lassen." Sie wand sich an die Jäger, die mit Vasul gekommen waren und bat sie den Leichnam in die Zeremonienhütte zu bringen, um ihn für seine weitere Reise vorzubereiten. Teraluna folgte Suoma um ihr bei den Rieten hierfür zu Hand zu gehen, während ich mit Vasul am Eingang zurück blieb.

„Konntet ihr am Ort seines Fundes irgendetwas entdecken?" Der Ork sah auf mich herunter.

„Nun, alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass ich auf der Lichtung eine noch schwach wahrnehmbare Präsenz gespürt habe. Eine böse Präsenz. Wer oder was auch immer für den Tod des Drows verantwortlich ist, ist äußerst Mächtig." Ich nickte und drehte mich zum Waldrand um. Dabei schweifte mein Blick ungewollt über den Himmel, doch diesmal konnte ich keine krächzende Vogelgestalt entdecken.

„Dann sollten wir wohl warten, bis Riatal mit den Jägern zurück kommt."

„Ja, das sollten wir." Ich nickte ohne es richtig zu merken. Aus irgendeinem Grund beschlich mich ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich an den Tod des Drows dachte. So als würde ich mehr darüber wissen, als es mir mein Verstand im Moment noch preisgeben wollte.

Ich wartete mit Vasul fast den ganzen Tag und auch noch ein gutes Stück in die Abenddämmerung hinein, bis sich endlich am Waldrand einige schwarze Schatten zeigten. Schon von weitem konnte man erkennen wie erschöpft die Männer waren und auch an ihren hängenden Schultern ließ sich ablesen, dass ihr Suche nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen war.

Während die Jäger an uns vorbei gingen blieb Riatal stehen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kleine Palisade, die das Dorf umgab. Aus seinem Mund drang ein erschöpftes Keuchen und ich war mir absolut sicher, dass er jeden Moment vor meinen Augen zusammensacken würde. Kurze Zeit gönnte er sich die Ruhe die Augen zu schließen, doch dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er richtete sich auf, so als wäre ihm dieser kurze Moment der Schwäche peinlich.

Mit einem genuschelten ‚Ich bin total erschöpft' machte er sich Richtung Zelt auf und verschwand darin. Ich warf Vasul einen weiteren kurzen Blick zu, doch der Halbork erwiderte ihn genauso ratlos. Keiner von uns hatte Riatal schon mal zugeben hören, dass er erschöpft war.

„Wir sollten mit Suoma reden. Ich glaube, dass es an der Zeit ist weiterzuziehen." Ich nickte daraufhin.

„Teraluna wird Suoma noch bei der Beerdigungszeremonie helfen wollen."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich." Vasul richtete sich auf und Blickte in Richtung der Untergehenden Sonne. „Doch mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass wir hier nicht mehr allzu lange verweilen sollten." Mein Blick folgte dem seinen und auch mich überkam bei der heraufziehenden Dunkelheit ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

„Ich denke du hast Recht Ork. Ich denke du hast Recht."

Teraluna war von unserem Vorschlag das Dorf gleich nach der Beisetzung des Drows zu verlassen nicht begeistert. Sie war der Auffassung, dass es unsere Pflicht war den Dörflern zu helfen den Schuldigen zu finden. Doch als sich auch Riatal unserer Meinung anschloss und meinte, dass wir schon viel zu lange an diesem Ort verweilt hätten, stimmte sie uns zu.

Wenige Tage später waren die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen und Nym konnte mit allen Ehren, die die Dorfbewohner ihm geben konnten, verbrannt werden. Während Teraluna als Druidin aktiv an der Beisetzung beteiligt war und auch Vasul und Riatal sich als Fackelträger für den Scheiterhaufen angeboten, hielt ich mich als einzigste neutral im Hintergrund.

Ich hatte weder das Verlangen noch das Bedürfnis mich an solchen Zeremonien zu beteiligen. Also stand ich im Schatten der Häuser und beobachtete alles aus meinem Blickwinkel. Wie die Träger die Bahre mit dem toten Drow durch das Dorf trugen um ihn schließlich auf den Haufen geschichteten Holzes in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes zu legen. Wie Suoma mit Teraluna heilige Worte sprach und wie die Jäger zusammen mit Vasul und Riatal den Scheiterhaufen in Brand steckten.

Das trockene Holz fing sofort Feuer und mit ihm der Leichnam. Die Dörfler stimmten ein Totenlied an und während die klagende Melodie vom Wind davon getragen wurde beschlich mich wieder diese düstere Gewissheit, dass ich eigentlich mehr mit dem Tod des Händlers zu tun hatte, als ich glaubte. Der erschreckte Ausdruck und das panische verhalten von Nym schoss mir durch den Kopf, als ich an jenem Abend das Schwert zurückgewiesen hatte. Die erschrockenen Blicke über seine Schulter, so als würde er erwarten jeden Moment von etwas hinter sich angegriffen zu werden. Irgendetwas daran hatte mit mir zu tun und in diesem Fall trug ich auch Schuld an dem Tod des Drow.

Verdammt! Ich wand mich von den Flammen und dem Dorfplatz ab und schritt zum Eingang des Dorfes. Warum hatte ich solche Schuldgefühle weil ein Drow gestorben war? Warum hatte ich überhaupt Schuldgefühle? Früher war es mir egal gewesen, wenn jemand gestorben war. Das Leben in diesen landen war nun mal hart und man musste auf sich aufpassen können um zu überleben. Wer das nicht konnte, der hatte es nicht besser verdient, als zu seinem Totengott geschickt zu werden. Seit wann also empfand ich solch überflüssige Gefühle?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage gefiel mir nicht, würde sie doch bedeuten, dass ich das was ich in den letzten Wochen zu schätzen gelernt hatte, aufgeben müsste.

Einige Tage später verließen wir das Dorf, zusammen mit den guten Wünschen von Suoma und den vagen Andeutungen, die wir für unseren Weg hatten.

_Gut, unsere Helden bewegen sich also weiter auf ihren schicksalhaften Weg in die nördliche Wildnis von Faerûn. Das sie nun ihrem Ziel allmählich ziemlich Nahe kommen, dürfte jedem klar sein. Was auch so ziemlich klar sein dürfte, ist die Tatsache, dass Riatal und Elessa wesentlich mehr füreinander empfinden, als jeder der beiden bereit st zuzugeben. Das dies vor allem auf Elessas Abneigung gegenüber den Menschen besteht ist ebenfalls offensichtlich, doch woher diese Abneigung kommt, das verrate ich euch im nächsten Kapitel, in dem ich vorhabe etwas Licht in ihre Vergangenheit zu bringen._

_In diesem Sinne sag ich jetzt also mal Tschüss und hoffe ihr habt einen guten Start ins neue Jahr._

_Eure Hatchepsut_


End file.
